La fille cachée
by gensi
Summary: Une nouvelle arrive à Poudlard et qui va apporter son lot de bouleversement au trio et à un certain professeur de potions... TERMINE
1. Une nouvelle inatendue

La fille cachée 

Voici ma deuxième fic. Changement de couleur radical puisqu'on passe dans le vert et argent avec les Serpentards. Je précise juste que cela se passe durant la sixième année d'étude de Harry Potter et que la plupart des protagonistes ont seize ans –juste au passage ! La première fic parlait du combat de Harry contre Voldemort, mais cette fois, c'est au tour de Snape de se battre contre un tout autre problème qui va se poser à lui. Donc, je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de combat final cette fois-ci, puisqu'il va être question d'un tout autre sujet. En gros, voici l'histoire d'une nouvelle élève qui va apporter son lot de bouleversements dans la vie du ténébreux prof de potions, une fille assez spéciale et je pense que vous aurez cerné le sujet très rapidement !!!

****

Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle inattendue.

Le soleil venait juste de se lever quand Ilona ouvrit les yeux. Encore une belle journée d'été qui s'annonçait. Un rayon de soleil vint l'éblouir alors qu'elle regardait vers la fenêtre. La jeune fille s'étira bruyamment dans le lit en râlant. Elle avait demandé plusieurs fois à sa mère d'avoir enfin un rideau qui empêcherai les rayons du soleil venir l'éblouir le matin. Elle se leva donc et se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Elle perçut du bruit au rez-de-chaussée alors qu'elle fermait la porte de la douche. Apparemment, sa mère était levée. Ilona se dépêcha de prendre sa douche pour aller la rejoindre. 

Une fois descendue, la jeune fille se précipita dans la cuisine pour sauter au cou de sa mère qui préparait le petit déjeuner.

-Oulà ! Fais attention ! J'ai failli renverser le lait ! Remarqua cette dernière alors que sa fille l'embrassait sur la joue en la serrant.

-Désolé 'man ! Bon anniversaire !

-Merci ma chérie ! Tu as faim ?

-Une faim de loup.

-Assieds-toi, je t'ai préparé ton petit déjeuner.

Les deux femmes s'assirent l'une en face de l'autre et se mirent à discuter pendant qu'elles mangeaient. 

-Tu sais, j'ai encore fait ce rêve bizarre cette nuit. Confia Ilona.

-Le rêve avec l'homme étrange ?

-Oui. Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé ce que ça pouvait dire ? 

-J'ai demandé à une ancienne amie à moi, mais elle m'a dit que c'était peut-être signe que tu allais rencontrer quelqu'un d'important. Rien d'autre. Peut-être un nouveau petit copain ?

-Oh ! Arrête ! C'est pas drôle !

La mère d'Ilona, Kathleen de son prénom, se mit à rire face à la réaction de sa fille. Cette dernière n'appréciait pas qu'on lui fasse des remarques quant à ses amours, qui étaient restées plutôt... tranquilles jusqu'ici. En fait, le problème ne venait pas vraiment d'elle, mais plutôt du fait qu'elle ne voyait personne. Sa mère lui tenait lieu de professeur à leur domicile et Ilona n'avait jamais fréquenté d'autres jeunes de son âge à part dans son club de danse où elle était inscrite depuis l'âge de douze ans et l'école publique qu'elle avait fréquenté jusqu'à dix ans.. Mais il fallait avouer aussi qu'Ilona était quelqu'un d'assez étrange, avec un caractère très difficile à cerner. Mais cela tenait de famille. 

Sa mère était tout aussi "étrange". Il faut dire qu'apprendre l'art de la métamorphose ou encore comment préparer une potion n'avait rien de très naturel et d'ordinaire ! Car il fallait bien le dire, Ilona et sa mère Kathleen étaient des sorcières. Des sorcières vivant dans le monde Moldu, comme le lui avait tant de fois répété sa mère, c'est-à-dire les gens dénués de pouvoirs magiques. Ilona recevait donc une formation assez complète chez elle sur la sorcellerie et elle s'était révélé une élève attentive et très douée malgré le peu de matériel dont elle disposait pour pouvoir réaliser tout ce qu'elle apprenait dans les livres. Plusieurs fois par mois, des amies de sa mère venaient pour pratiquer une séance de divination ou tout autre atelier de magie qui passionnait la jeune sorcière. 

Ce matin-là pourtant, Ilona aurait aimé n'être qu'une simple Moldu, et ne pas avoir à aller au Ministère de la Magie à Londres avec sa mère. Kathleen avait un emploi à mi-temps comme assistante dans la fonction de la Surveillance des Biens Magiques Rares. Elle disait que cela consistait un peu comme une sorte de musée mélangé au service des objets trouvés avec une pointe d'archéologie, tout comme le qualifieraient les Moldus. Mais aujourd'hui, Kathleen avait obtenu un rendez-vous pour sa fille auprès du Ministre avec lequel elle travaillait pour faire entrer Ilona au Ministère. Elles devaient s'y rendre dans la matinée et se hâtèrent donc de terminer leur petit-déjeuner. 

-Tu crois vraiment que je dois y aller ? Demanda Ilona en ronchonnant alors qu'elles se préparaient.

-Absolument ! Je suis sûre que Walters sera ravi de t'avoir à nos côtés ! 

-Oui, mais moi je n'y connais rien à tes truc Magiques rares !

-Tu apprendras ! Allez ! En route !

Elles se mirent en position et se concentrèrent pour pouvoir transplaner au Ministère directement. Ilona avait appris très tôt à transplaner, ce qui lui était très utile. Elle pouvait aller où bon lui semble sans avoir à dépenser le moindre sous. Mais elle était vite rappelée à l'ordre en écopant d'une punition chaque fois que sa mère la surprenait. 

Arrivées dans le hall du Ministère, Ilona se dépêcha de suivre sa mère qui partait déjà en direction de son département, celui des Objets Magiques. En passage, elles croisèrent un homme qu'Ilona reconnut tout de suite pour en avoir souvent entendu parlé par les sorcières qui venaient chez elles. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu, mais elle le reconnut rien qu'à son allure. L'homme s'arrêta devant Kathleen et la salua. 

-Bonjour Kathleen ! Lui dit-il dans un ton courtois. 

-Bonjour Lucius ! Comment allez-vous ? Répondit Kathleen, une pointe de hargne dans la voix.

-Comme toujours, en pleine forme. 

Lucius Malefoy se tourna vers Ilona et la dévisagea. Il avait le regard perçant et la jeune fille sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale lorsqu'elle croisa ses yeux gris. Elle savait déjà qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas rien qu'à son regard.

-Vous êtes certainement la fille de Kathleen ? J'ai entendu parlé de vous par Walters. La jeune fille qui suit une éducation... disons très... libérale...

-Pardon ? Riposta Ilona, un soupçon de colère dans la voix.

-Lucius, je vous serais grée de ne pas critiquer la façon dont j'enseigne à ma fille. Elle est une très bonne élève et si je ne l'ai pas mise à Poudlard, c'est simplement parce que je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. Alors maintenant, excusez-nous mais nous avons à faire. Viens Ilona !

Ilona continuait de fixer l'homme tendis que sa mère la tirait par le bras et l'éloignait de lui. Lorsqu'elles furent passées dans un autre couloir, Ilona s'empressa de poser des questions sur ce Poudlard.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça Poudlard ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Une école.

-Une école de sorcellerie ? 

-Oui.

Ilona s'arrêta net.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as toujours dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'école de sorcellerie en Angleterre ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas voulu que j'y aille ? J'aurai certainement pu apprendre beaucoup de choses ! Plus que ce que j'apprend avec toi !

-Ecoute ! Je n'ai pas envie de discuter de ça ici. Nous allons aller voir Walters et tu viendras travailler avec moi.

Ilona la suivit, une pointe de rage dans le cœur. Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais su qu'il existait une école de sorcellerie en Angleterre ? Elle avait vaguement entendu parlé d'écoles en Amérique ou en France, mais pas en Angleterre. Sa mère lui cachait tout ce qui avait avoir avec le monde de la sorcellerie extérieur à leur domicile. Elle ne connaissait que le Ministère par sa mère et le nom d'un village que les vieilles sorcières connaissaient et d'où elles lui ramenaient toutes sortes de friandises. Prolar ou quelque chose comme ça. Ilona ne s'en souvenait jamais. Pour le moment, elle se dirigeait vers le bureau d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas pour essayer d'avoir un poste. 

Kathleen fit attendre sa fille dans un petit salon pendant qu'elle allait chercher son patron. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle réapparut suivie d'un homme corpulent qui portait une robe turquoise avec des motifs dorés. Ilona se mit à pouffer discrètement en le voyant arriver dans cet accoutrement. L'homme se présenta à elle et lui tendit la main pour la saluer.

-Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance Miss Berlier ! 

-Bonjour Monsieur le Ministre ! Lui répondit Ilona en souriant.

-Votre mère m'a demandé de voir pour vous trouver un poste dans notre département. Cela aurait été avec plaisir, mais j'ai bien peur que le fait que vous n'ayez pas l'âge requis pour pourvoir travailler ne fasse obstacle ! De plus vous n'avez pas reçu la formation dont bénéficient tous les sorciers qui entrent au Ministère. 

-Mais elle reçoit une formation complète Andrew ! Répliqua Kathleen. 

-Je sais que vous lui donnez les cours qu'elle devrait recevoir normalement dans un collège. Mais vous savez qu'elle ne pourra pas obtenir de poste si elle n'a pas ses diplômes ! Le Ministère est très strict sur ce point ! 

-Mais c'est juste un travail pour cet été ! Elle passera ses examens par correspondance ! Essaya de le rassurer Kathleen.

-J'ai bien peur que cela ne suffise pas ! Vous savez tout comme moi, qu'elle aurait dû suivre une formation normale. Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi vous ne lui aviez pas laissé le choix d'aller à Poudlard quand elle a reçu ses lettr...

-Excusez-nous mais puisque vous ne voulez pas la faire travailler ici, je n'ai pas besoin de rester plus longtemps. Au revoir Andrew.

Kathleen emmena sa fille en laissant le Ministre sur sa fin. Ilona regarda le vieil homme en s'éloignant et vit son expression de surprise et de déception sur le visage. Elle en avait assez entendu pour aujourd'hui et s'arrêta encore une fois.

-Mais à la fin, est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ? Lui lança-t-elle alors qu'elles s'arrêtaient devant un bureau.

-Ecoute, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler...

-Ici, je sais. Mais moi j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde s'étonne que je n'ai pas de formation "normale". Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de lettres ? 

-Quelles lettres ?

-Il était en train de parler de lettres quand tu l'as coupé.

-Il n'a pas parlé de lettres.

-Bien sûr puisque tu l'as coupé. Il a même dit que j'avais le choix. Le choix de quoi, tu veux me dire ?

Plusieurs personnes passèrent la tête hors de leur bureau en entendant le ton augmenter. Kathleen ne se sentait pas à l'aise et la pria de baisser d'un ton.

-Je te le dirais à la maison. Mais pour le moment, je t'en prie, arrêtes de hurler ! 

-Je rentre toute seule. Je ne te reparlerai que quand tu m'auras dit ce qui se passe !

Ilona transplana, laissant sa mère dans l'embarra. Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune fille arriva dans le salon familial. Elle ne resta pas longtemps seule, sa mère la suivait également.

-Ilona, écoute ! J'ai mes raisons pour ne pas t'avoir mise dans une école de sorcellerie.

-Ah oui ? Et lesquelles ? Je t'ai toujours entendu dire qu'il n'y avait pas d'écoles en Angleterre, qu'il fallait aller en Amérique ou autre part. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me l'as toujours caché ?

-A cause de ton père. Finit-elle par avouer, passablement énervée.

Ilona la regarda éberluée.

-Mon... père ? Pourquoi ? Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais connu mon père et je ne vois pas en quoi ça le gênerai que j'étudie à Poudlard !

-Simplement parce qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que tu y ailles.

-Quoi ? Tu veux rire ? Il est parti après ma naissance et tu voudrais que j'écoute son conseil ? 

-Ilona, je sais que ça te paraît étrange, mais il ne faut pas que tu y ailles. J'aurai dû déménager bien avant...

-Déménager ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Je m'étais juré de partir quand tu es née, mais des... évènements ont fait que je suis restée bloquée ici.

-Qu... quoi ? Quels évènements ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Maman !

Kathleen ne lui répondit pas et se dirigea dans sa chambre. Ilona était furieuse. Sa mère lui parlait de son père, d'un père qu'elle n'avait jamais connu et qui l'avait abandonné à sa naissance. Elle ne savait même pas à quoi il ressemblait et heureusement pour elle, ce n'est pas son portrait que le miroir reflétait chaque jour devant elle. Elle ressemblait bien trop à sa mère pour ça. Juste une ravissante jeune fille de seize ans avec de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus foncés. Le seul détail qui la distinguait de sa mère. Mais en ce moment, tout ce dont elle se préoccupait, ce n'était pas à qui elle pouvait bien ressembler mais plutôt quels étaient les secrets que lui cachaient sa mère. 

Kathleen revint quelques minutes plus tard, une lettre à la main. Ilona vit qu'elle avait pleuré, à ses yeux rougis. Elle prit la lettre que sa mère lui tendait. Elle retourna l'enveloppe et vit un sceau rouge marqué du sigle de Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcellerie. Ilona écarquilla les sourcils en le voyant. Elle se hâta de décacheter l'enveloppe et en sortit la lettre qu'elle contenait. 

_"Chère Mademoiselle Berlier, _

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.

Veuillez croire, chère Mademoiselle Berlier, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice adjointe."

-Quand... quand est-ce que j'ai reçu cette lettre ? Demanda Ilona, toujours aussi sidérée.

-Pour ta première année.

-Ma... première année ? C'est à dire ?

-Quand tu avais onze ans...

-ONZE ANS ? Tu veux dire que tu m'as fais croire qu'il n'y avait pas d'écoles ici et que tu me donnais des cours alors que depuis tout ce temps... j'étais inscrite à Poudlard ? Co... Comment as-tu pu ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me l'as caché ?

-Ma chérie, je t'ai dis que je ne pouvais pas à cause de ton père...

-Je me fiche de savoir ce que pense ce... cet homme que je ne connais pas et qui ne me connais pas d'ailleurs et j'irai à Poudlard. De toute façon, est-ce que tu vois une autre solution ? Tout le monde dit qu'il faut que j'ai mes examens, ce n'est pas avec toi que je les aurai !

Ilona tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans sa chambre. Elle claqua la porte et se jeta sur son lit, en sanglotant. Sa mère vint frapper à la porte mais ne lui laissa pas le temps de bloquer l'entrée. Elle entra et alla s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Laisse-moi tranquille ! Lui dit Ilona, la tête dans l'oreiller.

-Ecoute, je sais que j'ai vraiment été stupide de t'avoir caché ça. Tu l'aurai su de toute façon. Et surtout en t'emmenant avec moi au Ministère. 

-Mais... pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis que c'est à cause de mon père ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a contre Poudlard ?

-Il disait que c'était une école où l'on n'apprenait rien. Où il n'y avait que des traîtres. Quand il a su que j'étais enceinte, il a eu peur pour l'avenir. Pour ton avenir. Il m'a conseillé de ne pas te faire suivre une scolarité avec les autres élèves quand tu en aurais l'âge. Il avait peur que tu sois... influencée...

-Influencée ? Mais par qui ?

-Les forces du Mal. 

-Les forces du Mal ? Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait, alors que je n'étais même pas née, que j'irai rejoindre ces forces du mal ?

-Il est... très prévenant...

Ilona l'écoutait mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle lui mentait. Son histoire ne sonnait pas juste. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle pensait que sa mère essayait de lui cacher quelque chose de bien plus important. Elle ne lui fit cependant pas part de ses doutes.

-Maman, je veux aller à Poudlard. 

Kathleen la regarda, un soupçon de peur dans le regard.

-Tu es vraiment sûre ?

-Oui. Si je veux avoir une chance de travailler au Ministère et pouvoir vivre comme une Sorcière "normale", il faut que je suive des cours dans une école. Et je ne vois pas d'autre solution.

-Je te demande juste de rester discrète et de ne pas parler de ton enfance à qui que ce soit. Pas même à tes professeurs. Tu diras juste que tu étais dans une autre école.

-Pourquoi, personne n'aime les filles qui reçoivent une formation par leur mère ?

-Pas vraiment. Ils risqueraient de te poser trop de questions et ils finiraient par te... rejeter ou ne pas avoir confiance en toi.

Ilona était vraiment de plus en plus étonnée par le discours de sa mère. Voilà qu'à présent il fallait qu'elle se montre discrète envers ses futurs camarades de classe et surtout leur mentir. Mais pour quelle raison ? Elle lui lança un sourire de remerciement et l'enlaça.

-Merci maman. Je te promet que je serais aussi discrète que possible. 

-Je te crois. Je vais aller voir Dumbledore pour lui expliquer la chose. Je te dirais ce qu'il en est.

Kathleen sortit et laissa sa fille qui était vraiment plus que ravie de pouvoir enfin assister à des cours de Sorcellerie avec d'autres élèves.


	2. Sur le chemin de traverse

****

Chapitre 2 : Sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Le soir même, Kathleen annonça à sa fille qu'elle était attendu la veille de la rentrée et qu'elle pourrait entrer pour sa sixième année après avoir passé une série de tests au préalable. Ilona ne s'était pas attendu à devoir passer des tests, ce qui la rendit assez nerveuse.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils vont me demander ? Et si je n'y arrive pas ?

-Du calme ! Tu sais très bien que tu sauras répondre à tout ce qu'ils te demanderont. J'ai confiance en toi.

Cette annonce avait quelque peu troublé la jeune fille qui avait redoublé d'efforts dans son travail scolaire durant les vacances. Elle ne sortait même plus dehors, se concentrant davantage sur ses devoirs et refaisait les exercices plusieurs fois. Sa mère était excédée de ne plus la voir que pour les repas et avait fini par lui dire qu'elles allaient sortir toutes les deux pour lui changer les idées.

-Je ne veux pas aller dehors. Il ne me reste que quelques jours pour réviser...

-Et il faut acheter toutes tes fournitures. 

-Mes fournitures ? Mais j'ai déjà...

-Ce n'est pas vraiment du matériel neuf, il faut racheter à peu près tout ce qu'on demande à Poudlard. Et surtout ton uniforme !

-Ca ne peut pas attendre ?

-Nous irons demain et c'est tout.

Ilona s'était mise à ronchonner à l'idée de devoir sortir et de ne pas pouvoir profiter d'un jour en plus pour réviser. Mais lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse, le lendemain, elle se résolu à laisser tomber ses études pour la journée. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait autant de sorciers et sorcières et autant de boutiques qui vendaient des articles magiques. Toutes sortes de boutiques plus variées les unes que les autres qui proposaient des animaux magiques, des accessoires de Quidditch dont elle connaissait vaguement l'existence pour en avoir lu un chapitre dans un de ses livres, des baguettes magiques –dont elle n'avait pas besoin pour posséder déjà la sienne depuis le début de sa formation privée- et plus encore. La première boutique où elles entrèrent fut celle de Madame Guipure pour l'uniforme de Poudlard. Dès qu'elles furent entrées, Ilona remarqua qu'il y avait beaucoup de jeunes élèves qui essayaient leurs uniformes. 

-C'est pour Poudlard ? Demanda Mme Guipure dès qu'elle fut à leurs côtés. 

-Oui...C'est pour ma fille. Il lui faudrait trois uniformes.

-Suivez-moi ! Fit la vendeuse à Ilona en la conduisant dans l'arrière boutique. 

Elles croisèrent plusieurs élèves qui repartaient avec leurs affaires sous le bras pour se diriger vers la sortie. Quelques élèves la regardèrent, étonnés.

-Vous n'êtes pas d'ici ? Lui demanda Mme Guipure.

-Euh, non ! J'étais dans une autre école.

-Ah ! C'est pour ça alors ! Vous entrez en quelle année ? 

-En sixième année. 

-Vous n'allez pas rester longtemps dites-moi ! Enfin, c'est toujours mieux que rien ! 

Ilona essaya donc ses tenues et une fois qu'elle eu tous les vêtements qui lui étaient nécessaires, elles sortirent avec sa mère pour aller acheter les accessoires dont elle aurait besoin pour ses cours de potion. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait déjà un chaudron et il lui fallait juste racheter les fioles et quelques accessoires en plus qui lui étaient demandés. Elles entrèrent donc dans la boutique, très sombre et étouffante, et allèrent au comptoir pour demander ce qu'elles désiraient. Arrivées devant le bureau du vendeur, Kathleen s'arrêta. 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda sa fille alors que sa mère commençait à partir en sens inverse.

-Je... Je viens de me rappeler que j'ai oublié d'acheter quelque chose pour... mon travail... Je te laisse la liste avec ce qu'il te faut comme argent. Tiens ! Tu n'as qu'à continuer tes achats, je te retrouverai plus tard...

Et sans un mot de plus, Kathleen sortit du magasin, laissant Ilona seule et légèrement déconcertée.

-Mais... qu'est-ce qui lui prend encore ?

-Miss ? Fit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et vit que le vendeur attendait qu'elle lui donne sa liste.

-Oh ! Heu pardon. Voilà ce dont j'ai besoin... Lui dit-elle en lui montrant sur la liste ce qu'il lui manquait.

-Très bien, je vais vous chercher tout ça.

-Bonjour Professeur ! Fit une voix entre deux rayonnages de produits.

-Bonjour Monsieur Pritchard. Répondit une autre voix, glaciale, comme pu le remarquer Ilona. 

Elle vit alors sortir de derrière un étalage un homme au nez crochu et au teint cireux, tout de noir vêtu, avec des cheveux aussi noirs que sa robe de sorcier, et qui s'avançait vers le comptoir, un panier à la main. Ilona se tourna vivement vers le comptoir pour essayer de ne pas le regarder. Elle avait une fâcheuse manie de se mêler de choses qui ne la regardaient pas et ne se gênait pas pour détailler les personnes qu'elle rencontrait. Mais quelque chose lui disait de ne pas le faire sur cet homme qui paraissait assez mal aimable. Elle sentait que lui, par contre ne se gênait pas pour la détailler et sentait un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Elle fut soulagée de voir le vendeur réapparaître de derrière une étagère.

-Voilà Miss ! Tout votre matériel. C'est drôle, je ne vous avais jamais vu par ici. Et c'est étrange que vous n'ayez besoin que de ça pour une première année à Poudlard.

En effet, le sorcier ne lui avait rapporté que quelques affaires et cela parût ridicule à Ilona.

-Oui, je sais mais j'ai déjà le reste. 

-Ah ! Très bien, dans ce cas, cela vous fera trois galions.

L'argent de Sorcier, Ilona ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Elle n'en avait vu que très rarement chez elle, quand sa mère en ramenait mais elle ne l'utilisait jamais. Elle sortit de sa poche une bourse que sa mère lui avait donnée et en sortit plusieurs pièces de couleurs différentes. Elle les tendit au vendeur.

-Je suis désolée, je ne connais pas bien les pièces ici... Lui dit-elle dans un sourire gêné.

-Il n'y a pas de problème. Voilà, je prends les quatre là ! Lui dit-il en désignant des pièces dorées. Merci Miss.

-Merci. Au revoir...

-Au revoir. Ah ! Professeur Rogue. Lança l'homme en portant son regard sur l'homme en noir.

Ilona tourna brièvement la tête vers le susnommé et il lui lança un regard glacial. Elle se sentit vite mal à l'aise et se pressa de sortir. Jamais elle n'avait vu un regard aussi froid. Elle se dépêcha d'aller faire la suite de ses courses pour oublier rapidement les yeux qu'elle venait de croiser. Elle acheta le reste de ses fournitures et fut rejoint par sa mère à la fin de ses achats.

-Ah, te voilà enfin ! Lui dit Ilona en la voyant arriver.

-Je sais mais j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire.

-Tu aurais pu attendre ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir tout à l'heure. Tu ne m'avais pas dit pour l'argent, j'ai dû laisser le vendeur prendre les pièces par lui-même. Ca avait l'air de gêner l'homme à côté.

Kathleen changea brusquement d'expression et ne sembla pas vouloir continuer la conversation. Ilona s'en étonna.

-Viens, il te reste encore une chose à acheter...

-Hein ? Mais j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut.

-Non, il te faut un animal.

-Un animal ? Vraiment ? je peux vraiment en avoir un ? Explosa Ilona, folle de joie.

-Oui. Tu t'ennuieras moins comme ça ! Allons dans la boutique là-bas !

Elles entrèrent dans la boutique d'animaux magiques et Ilona alla regarder à l'intérieur l'animal qu'elle désirerait. Elle posa les yeux sur une créature qui l'avait toujours fascinée.

-Est-ce que je peux l'avoir ? Demanda Ilona lorsque sa mère se fut approchée d'elle. 

Le visage de Kathleen vira au vert tout comme la peau du serpent que lui montrait sa fille du doigt. 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman ? Tu es toute pâle !

-Tu... n'as pas le droit d'avoir ce... genre d'animal avec... toi...

-Tu as peur des serpents ? Moi qui croyais que les sorcières en faisait la collection généralement ! Ce n'est pas grave, qu'est-ce que j'ai le droit d'avoir ?

-Oh ! Heu, un chat ou un crapaud ou un hibou. 

-On ne peut pas avoir de rat ? Où sont les rats ? Demanda Ilona en partant dans le magasin au hasard.

-Ma fille a vraiment de ces goûts ! Se plaignit Kathleen en la rejoignant. 

Ilona avait déjà choisi l'animal qui lui convenait. Un rat blanc qui avait la grosseur du poing.

-Excellent choix Miss ! Il est encore jeune mais il saura se faire obéir si vous le dressez rapidement ! Lui dit le vendeur qui s'approchait d'elles. 

Il sortit l'animal de sa cage et le lui tendit. Ilona était émerveillée devant son rat.

-Regarde maman ! Lui dit-elle en lui mettant le rat sous le nez.

-Oui oui ! Il est très... mignon, lui répondit sa mère en reculant légèrement. Mais je ne sais pas si on peut en prendre un. Ce n'est pas inscrit dans la liste.

-Si bien sûr ! Plusieurs élèves de Poudlard ont un rat. Leur dit le vendeur.

-Ah ! Dans ce cas, je veux bien te le prendre alors ! 

-Merci maman ! Lui dit Ilona en lui sautant au cou.

-Oui, et bien ne me mets pas ton rat sur moi ou je hurle.

-Tu es vraiment trouillarde ! Comment je vais l'appeler ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Sekhmet ? 

-Sekhmet ? C'est pas un peu étrange et compliqué pour un rat ?

-Mais non. Je trouve que ça lui va bien !

-Très bien. Appelle-le comme tu veux mais allons-y maintenant. Il est déjà tard...

Elles payèrent et sortirent. 

-On rentre. Lui dit Kathleen en s'arrêtant devant une façade de magasin.

-Oui, ça j'avais compris ! 

-Tout de suite ! 

Kathleen transplana sans autre explication et Ilona dû en faire autant. Arrivée chez elle, elle demanda à sa mère pourquoi elle était si pressée.

-Pour rien. J'ai juste du travail en retard.

-Du travail en retard ? Dans ce cas, on aurait mieux fait de ne pas aller faire les courses aujourd'hui !

-Maintenant que tu me le dis, c'est vrai qu'on aurait dû y aller la veille, lui répondit Kathleen, les yeux dans le vague.

Elle s'éloigna sans rajouter quoi que ce soit et laissa sa fille à ses pensées. 

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Se demanda Ilona.

Elle reporta son attention sur son rat, Sekhmet, qui lui rongeait les barreaux de sa cage. Elle le libéra et le prit dans ses mains.

-Alors Sekhmet, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller faire un tour dans ma chambre pour que je révise un peu ?

Ilona prit toutes ses affaires avec elle, Sekhmet sur l'épaule, et monta à l'étage. 


	3. Les tests

****

Chapitre 3 : Les tests

La dernière semaine de vacances passa rapidement pour Ilona. Elle était tellement absorbée dans son travail qu'elle n'était même pas sortie une seule fois hors de la maison. Elle stressait d'autant plus que le lendemain, elle passerait ses tests d'aptitude. Elle ne savait même pas comment cela allait se dérouler. Elle n'avait reçu aucune information concernant ces tests ni à quel moment elle devait se présenter. Mais sa mère comprenant son désarroi était venu lui annoncer une nouvelle qui allait –un peu- la rassurer.

-Ilona, je viens de recevoir un hibou de la part de Dumbledore. Il me dit que le professeur McGonagall viendra demain à la première heure pour te faire passer les tests. 

-Quoi ? Un des professeurs va venir chez nous ? Mais je croyais que c'est moi qui devais y aller ?

-Apparemment, il a jugé que c'était plus pratique comme ça. 

-Oh là là ! Il vaut mieux que je fasse bonne impression. Et mes affaires qui traînent partout !

Ilona se rua sur les livres et affaires diverses qui s'entassaient un peu partout dans la chambre. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de se préoccuper du ménage mais là, il fallait vraiment qu'elle mette de l'ordre si elle ne voulait pas donner une mauvaise impression sur la directrice adjointe. Sa mère sourit et sortit de la pièce. 

Le lendemain, Ilona se leva de très bonne heure. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas manquer de se réveiller et rater l'arrivée de McGonagall. Elle ne put rien avaler pour le petit-déjeuner et resta silencieuse tout le long du repas matinal. 

-Ne t'en fais donc pas autant ! Lui dit gentiment sa mère. 

-Mais si je rate, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

-Tout se passera bien, tu verras !

Ilona alla dans le salon et commença à attendre l'arrivée du professeur. 

-Ma chérie, je suis désolée, mais je dois y aller. J'ai beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui.

-Tu... tu me laisses toute seule avec elle ?

-Ne joues pas l'enfant ! Après tout, c'est toi qui a voulu entrer à Poudlard !

-Je n'aurai certainement pas eu à le faire si tu m'y avais fait entré comme prévu !

Kathleen regarda sa fille avec agacement puis leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bon, de toute façon ça ne sert à rien de discuter. Et puis j'ai vraiment du travail en retard. A ce soir !

Kathleen transplana et Ilona se retrouva toute seule, plongée dans son angoisse. Elle dû attendre une bonne heure avant de voir apparaître une femme vêtue d'une robe verte et coiffée d'un chapeau pointu avec des plumes sur le côté. Elle avait un visage sévère et Ilona se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop la contrarier. 

-Miss Berlier ? Demanda la sorcière.

-Oui... Répondit Ilona en tentant d'être le plus aimable possible.

-Bonjour. Je suis le professeur McGonagall, directrice adjointe et professeur de Métamorphoses à Poudlard. J'ai été envoyée ici pour vous faire passer une série de tests. Vous répondrez à un questionnaire en premier lieu, puis je vous ferai passer des épreuves de pratique. Le professeur Rogue nous rejoindra dans l'après-midi pour vous faire faire une potion.

-Le... professeur Rogue ? S'inquiéta Ilona.

-Oui. Le connaissez-vous ? S'étonna McGonagall.

-Heu, je l'ai vaguement aperçu la semaine dernière.

-Et bien il viendra vous tester sur votre aptitude à fabriquer des potions. Quant à moi, je vous ferai faire diverses activités regroupant toutes les matières que l'on enseigne à Poudlard. Vous aurez toute la journée pour les faire. Je serais remplacée durant l'après midi par le professeur Flitwick qui vous fera passer la suite des épreuves.

-Très bien.

-Avez-vous préparé votre matériel ? 

-Oui. J'ai tout mis sur la table de la salle à manger.

-Je vous suis.

Ilona passa devant le professeur et elles entrèrent dans la pièce voisine au salon. Elle avait prit toutes ses affaires de sorcellerie et les avaient déposé sur la table. Tout était prêt, Ilona s'assit sur une chaise et attendit que McGonagall lui donne le sujet. Lorsqu'elle vit l'épaisseur du tas de copies, elle faillit s'évanouir. 

-Je n'aurais jamais le temps de tout faire ! Pensa-t-elle.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a beaucoup moins de questions qu'il n'y paraît. Lui dit McGonagall, comme si elle avait deviné la frayeur de l'élève.

Ilona ouvrit le paquet de parchemins et débuta par les cours de Botanique. Sujet assez simple pour elle. Ce qui la rassura. Elle termina rapidement cette partie et passa à la suivante : histoire de la magie. Le plus rébarbatif pour elle et elle ne se priva pas pour inventer quelques noms demandés pour le sujet sur la Révolution des Gobelins. En milieu de matinée, elle avait fait la moitié du paquet et se dit que ce n'était pas aussi terrible qu'il y paraissait. Arrivé au sujet de Métamorphose, elle dû répondre aux questions et passer l'épreuve de pratique. Elle dû transformer la table de la salle à manger en objet vivant. Ce qui lui plu forcément pour l'avoir réalisé sur de petits objets pour faire enrager sa mère. Elle prononça la formule magique en pointant sa baguette magique sur le meuble qui se mit aussitôt à remuer. Les pieds de ma table se mirent à avancer et bientôt à courir tout autour de la pièce, pour revenir à leur place habituelle.

-Très bien Miss Berlier ! La félicita McGonagall. 

Quand Ilona reprit les feuilles de son sujet en main, elle découvrit avec stupeur la prochaine étape de son test, les potions.

-Professeur, je suis arrivée au test sur les potions...

-Oui, je le sais. Remplissez déjà le questionnaire et je demanderai au professeur Rogue de venir nous retrouver ensuite.

-C'est pas vrai que ce type va venir ici ! S'il me regarde comme l'autre jour, je vais pas me gêner à lui faire baisser les yeux ! Pensa Ilona en fermant les yeux.

Elle se mit donc au travail et répondit le questionnaire qui comportait des questions toutes aussi bizarres les unes que les autres.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par "Quelles sont les deux formes de plantes qui permettent de rendre un antidote plus fiable ?". Les deux plantes que je connais pour les antidotes sont la Mandrine et la Sorbière. Il n'en existe quand même pas d'autres pour les antidotes ? Pensa-t-elle. 

Elle passa un peu plus de temps sur cette partie là, à cause des questions qui étaient assez tirées par les cheveux d'après elle.

-Voilà, j'ai terminé ! Annonça Ilona au bout d'une heure.

-Je vais vous proposer quelque chose. Comme il va être bientôt midi, vous pouvez repousser l'examen suivant après le repas ou bien vous le passez tout de suite et vous prenez votre repas après. 

-Je pense que je vais pouvoir tenir encore pendant une heure donc je préfère continuer. 

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vais demander au professeur Rogue de venir me remplacer et vous serez libre après son examen. Le professeur Flitwick viendra après votre repas. Disons vers deux heure et quart. 

-Très bien... Lui répondit Ilona, une pointe d'appréhension dans la voix. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle se retrouverait seule avec le professeur de potions. 

-Et bien dans ce cas, je vous souhaite bonne chance pour la suite et je l'espère, à demain...

Le professeur McGonagall disparut, emportant avec elle les parchemins qu'Ilona avait remplis tout au long de la matinée. 

-Aïe aïe aïe ! Je le sens pas du tout cet examen-là ! S'il est aussi aimable qu'il en a l'air, ça promet ! Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. 

Elle se rassit à la table et plaça son chaudron et ses ustensiles devant elle. Elle avait un nœud dans l'estomac car elle redoutait de retrouver l'homme qu'elle avait vu pour la première fois dans le magasin. Elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié son regard insistant sur elle. Pour se donner du courage, elle tâcha de penser à autre chose.

-Allez ! Tu ne vas pas flancher ! Tu vas leur montrer que tu es aussi douée que les autres ! Et ce n'est pas un simple prof de potion qui va t'en empêcher ! Se dit-elle.

-Bonjour.

Ilona sursauta et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de frayeur en entendant cette voix derrière elle. Elle se retourna, son cœur battant à tout rompre et vit le dénommé professeur Rogue en face d'elle. 

-Bonjour. Lui dit-elle timidement. 

-Je crois que le professeur McGonagall vous a dit ce qui allait se passer pour la suite. 

-Oui. 

-Vous allez donc préparer la potion que je vais vous demander et ensuite vous aurez votre heure de repos. Le professeur Flitwick viendra ensuite. 

Ilona le regardait dans les yeux, ce qui ne semblait pas vraiment au goût du professeur qui s'empressa de baisser les siens. 

-On n'aime pas être fusillé du regard ? Se dit Ilona en souriant intérieurement. 

Cette pensée lui redonna de l'assurance et elle attendit la suite des instructions.

-Vous allez me faire une potion de Révélateur d'Ecrits. Elle est normalement rapide à réaliser mais assez complexe. Je vous ai ramené les ingrédients et je vois que j'ai bien fait, vu que vous n'avez pas tout ce que j'ai demandé sur la liste. Vous auriez mieux fait de les acheter la semaine dernière ! Lui dit-il en la regardant d'un regard qui ne plu pas du tout à Ilona.

-Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas vu la moitié de ces ingrédients sur la liste. Vous avez dû oublier de les mentionner !

Le professeur Rogue lui afficha un regard de mépris et lui tendit les ingrédients d'un air mauvais.

-Et ben ! Ca commence bien ! Se dit Ilona. 

Elle commença donc sa potion et mit tous les ingrédients comme elle l'avait apprit avec sa mère. 

-J'aimerai savoir quelque chose. Lui demanda Rogue pendant qu'elle découpait des queues de Salamandre. 

Ilona le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

-Comment votre mère a-t-elle pu vous enseigner toute la Sorcellerie que les élèves apprennent avec plusieurs professeurs ?

-Un simple sort de Dédoublement. Elle travaillait et en même temps elle me donnait des cours. 

-Il faut avoir un pouvoir assez puissant pour pouvoir enseigner toutes ces matières. 

-J'admet que ma mère possède une grande connaissance sur les matières magiques, mais elle n'est pas la seule à me les enseigner. Elle demande à ses amis de me donner des cours. 

-Raisonnement très compliqué et difficile à gérer. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne vous a pas mis à Poudlard plus tôt.

Ilona avait l'impression que le ton du professeur avait changé. Il avait l'air de s'intéresser de prêt à son éducation. Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais elle avait l'impression de parler plus facilement avec lui à présent.

-Ma mère m'a dit que c'était à cause de mon père.

-De votre père ?

-Oui, mais elle n'a pas voulu m'en dire davantage. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle l'a écouté, mais il ne voulait pas que j'aille à Poudlard.

-A-t-il fait sa scolarité à Poudlard ?

-Oui, ma mère me l'a dit, mais je ne sais rien d'autre. 

Ilona fut surprise de cette question. Qu'est-ce que pouvait bien lui apporter le fait que son père était à Poudlard? Elle reporta son attention sur la potion car elle arrivait au moment le plus délicat. Il ne fallait surtout pas que le liquide cuise à forts bouillons et elle dû surveiller la cuisson. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle plongea une louche dans la potion et en répandit sur un parchemin vierge que lui tendit le professeur. A peine le liquide avait touché le papier que des lettres apparurent au fur et à mesure que la potion s'étalait. 

-Je vois que vous avez de bonnes notions de potions. Je vous laisse vous reposer avant que le professeur Flitwick ne prenne ma place.

Ilona regarda le professeur Rogue prendre le reste de ses ingrédients et ils se saluèrent avant qu'il ne transplane.

-Ouf ! J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me faire faire quelque chose de plus difficile ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça l'intéresse tant que ça de savoir si mon père a été à Poudlard ? Il faudra que j'en parle à maman. Je suis sûre qu'elle me cache encore des choses.

Ilona rangea ses affaires de potion et se prépara un repas qu'elle se dépêcha d'ingurgiter, voyant l'heure qui passait rapidement sur l'horloge murale de la salle à manger. Quelques minutes à peine après qu'elle ait terminé de remettre de l'ordre, un petit homme fit son apparition dans la salle à manger. 

-Bonjour Miss ! Je suis le professeur Flitwick. Professeur d'enchantements à Poudlard. C'est moi qui vais vous faire passer la suite de vos tests.

-Bonjour.

-Allons-y ! Lui dit Flitwick en souriant.

Ilona reprit sa place de la matinée et se replongea dans les examens. Elle se demandait si les études à Poudlard étaient aussi faciles que ces exercices. Elle répondait aussitôt la lecture de la question achevée. Le professeur Flitwick fut très étonné lorsqu'elle lui rendit le questionnaire après une heure et demie.

-Et bien ! Je vois que vous êtes très rapide ! Nous allons pouvoir passer à la pratique !

Ilona sortit sa baguette magique et attendit les instructions du professeur.

-Pour commencer, soulevez-moi cette horloge là-bas ! Lui dit-il en pointant son doigt vers la comtoise qui faisait le coin de la pièce. 

-Une horloge ! Si maman était là elle lui dirait sa façon de penser sur la comtoise de grand-mère Anna ! Se dit Ilona en souriant.

Elle exécuta avec justesse ce que le petit homme lui demandait et dû continuer ses exercices en lançant un sort à une plante verte qui se mit à chanter, des objets qui se mirent à faire le ménage et fit apparaître l'homme qui se trouvait sur une photo accrochée au mur. 

-C'est vraiment très bien ! Je ne pense pas que cela posera de problèmes pour entrer à Poudlard. Nous vous ferons savoir vos résultats demain à la première heure, afin que vous ayez le temps de vous préparer à venir au collège.

-Je pense que je pourrais y être rapidement de toute façon.

-Comment cela ?

-Je transplanerai !

Le professeur Flitwick fut très étonné de l'entendre dire ça.

-Quel âge avez-vous ?

-J'ai seize ans pourquoi ?

-Et bien, je ne désire pas être désagréable, mais normalement vous n'avez pas le droit de transplaner avant vos dix-sept ans.

-Pour une différence de un an, c'est si important ?

-C'est à cet âge là que l'on délivre les permis. Si j'étais vous, je tâcherai de ne pas me servir de ce pouvoir pour ne pas avoir de problèmes.

-Ah, très bien. C'est étrange que ma mère ne me l'ai jamais dit !

-Elle aurait dû, elle vous fait courir un grand risque de cette manière ! 

Ilona se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle détournait la loi sans le savoir. Pourquoi Kathleen, qui travaillait pourtant au Ministère, lui avait-elle appris à transplaner alors que c'était interdit ?

Décidément, elle avait beaucoup de choses à lui demander. Le professeur Flitwick emporta les parchemins de ses derniers examens et lui serra la main pour la saluer.

-Je vous dis donc à demain et pensez à ce que je vous ai dit surtout !

-Oui. Merci professeur ! 

Flitwick transplana à son tour et Ilona put enfin souffler.

-Ouf ! C'est enfin fini ! Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi facile ! Et quand à toi ma chère mère il y a deux ou trois petites choses dont j'aimerais parler ! Dit Ilona en regardant une photo qui la représentait assise aux côtés de sa mère.

Une profonde curiosité s'empara d'elle alors qu'elle détournait ses yeux de l'image animée. 

-Et après tout, je ne perd rien a regarder ! 

Ilona monta à l'étage et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa mère. Bien entendu, celle-ci était fermée à clé mais ce n'est pas une simple serrure qui la retiendrait pour aller fouiller un peu dans les affaires de sa mère. 

-Alohomora ! Dit-elle en pointant sa baguette dur la poignée.

La porte s'ouvrit et Ilona entra dans pièce. 

-Depuis quand fermes-tu ta porte à clé maman ? Se demanda Ilona.

Elle se mit donc en quête d'indices qui lui permettraient de l'éclairer sur la scolarité de sa mère et encore mieux quelque chose sur son père. Elle regarda dans la commode, sous le lit, dans les tables de chevets, le placard, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle eut vidé ce dernier qu'elle découvrit une petite boite tout au fond d'une étagère.

-Tiens, tiens ! Qu'est-ce qu'on cache ?

Ilona prit la boite dans ses mains et la déposa sur le lit. Elle ôta le couvercle et découvrit un album de photographies à l'intérieur. Elle l'ouvrit et tourna la première page. Elle vit alors une photo prise de sa mère à son âge entourée de plusieurs jeunes de son âge. Tous portaient l'uniforme de Poudlard et souriaient en se serrant les uns contre les autres.

Elle tourna les pages et vit d'autres photos, toujours à Poudlard. Seulement, ce n'était pas les mêmes personnes que l'on voyait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il semblait que sa mère semblait moins souriante sur les clichés. Elle continua de tourner les pages et une photo l'intrigua. Elle représentait une grande salle assez sombre, un feu brûlant dans une cheminée et des canapés disposés devant celle-ci. Il n'y avait personne sur la photo mais Ilona remarqua une silhouette sur le bord gauche. Mais l'image était flou et inexplicablement... immobile. Ce qui l'empêcha de détailler quoi que ce soit. Et que faisait cette photographie fixe dans l'album de photo de la scolarité de sa mère ? Ilona reposa l'album dans sa boite et rangea le tout à l'endroit où elle l'avait trouvé. Sa mère n'allait pas tarder à rentrer et elle devait préparer le dîner.

Quand elle entendit sa mère rentrer du travail, Ilona se précipita sur elle, sa cuillère en bois dans les mains. Elle était en train de faire cuire les aliments mais ce qu'elle avait à dire était plus important que de surveiller la cuisson des morceaux de viande.

-Alors ! Comment ça s'est passé ? Lui demanda sa mère quand elle la vit arriver.

-Très bien ! C'était vraiment facile ! Il y a trois profs qui sont venus ici. 

-Trois ? Moi qui croyais qu'il n'y aurait que McGonagall !

-Oui, moi aussi c'est ce que j'ai pensé. Elle est venu et ensuite il y a eu Rogue pour les potions et après...

-Rogue ? Séverus Rogue ? 

-Heu, je ne sais pas si il s'appelle Séverus mais en tout cas Rogue c'est son nom. Il est prof de potions à Poudlard. Pourquoi, tu le connais ?

-Heu oui. J'étais avec lui à Poudlard. 

-Ah ! C'est pour ça alors qu'il me posait des questions sur toi et sur mon père.

-Quoi ? Quelles genres de questions ? S'inquiéta Kathleen.

-Bah pourquoi et comment est-ce que tu me donnais des cours privés.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit ? 

-Simplement que tu te dédoublais et que je n'avais pas été à Poudlard à cause de mon père.

Kathleen sembla pâlir considérablement. Ilona s'en inquiéta.

-Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, juste un peu de fatigue. 

-Je ne te crois pas. Je sais que tu me caches des choses. Et d'ailleurs ça me fait penser que Flitwick n'avait pas l'air content que je sache transplaner.

-Tu lui as dis que tu savais transplaner ? Lui hurla Kathleen.

-Mais tu ne m'avais jamais dit que c'était interdit !

-Bravo ! Maintenant il va aller le dire au Ministère !

-Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir me dénoncer. Il m'a juste conseillé de ne pas le faire.

-Je l'espère ! 

-Moi aussi ! Et tu n'as toujours pas répondu : pourquoi est-ce que tu as pâli d'un coup ?

-Je t'ai dis que j'étais fatiguée.

-A d'autres ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe. Je sais que Rogue a quelque chose à voir dans tout ça. Oui, c'est vrai maintenant, je m'en souviens ; le jour où on est allé dans la boutique, tu es ressortie aussitôt et quelques secondes plus tard, qui je vois arriver, le professeur Rogue ! C'est ça ! Tu me caches quelque chose sur lui !

-Ilona arrête ! Tu veux savoir ? Et bien... Rogue n'appréciait pas ton père. Ils se sont... battus...

Ilona l'écoutait mais au fond d'elle elle sentait que ce n'était pas la vérité. 

-Battus ?

-Oui. Par jalousie.

-Quoi, ils t'aimaient tous les deux ?

-Oui.

-Sympa de me l'avoir dit avant qu'il ne vienne ! En tout cas, il avait l'air très intéressé par mon père. Pour quelqu'un qui était jaloux de lui ! Il ne devait pas savoir que j'étais la fille de son ennemi !

Kathleen se contenta de lui sourire sans ajouter un mot à ce que sa fille venait de lui dire.

-Quand auras-tu les résultats ? Demanda Kathleen après quelques secondes de silence.

-Flitwick a dit que je les auraient demain à la première heure. Pour que je puisse être à l'heure pour partir ! Etant donné que je ne peux pas transplaner !

-Je suis sûre que tu auras passé les tests haut la main !

-J'en suis sûre, c'était vraiment facile ! J'ai hâte d'entrer à Poudlard !

Ilona retourna à la cuisine tendis que Kathleen la regardait s'éloigner en songeant.

-J'espère que tu l'apprécieras plus que moi...


	4. Une rencontre fracassante

****

Chapitre 4 : Une rencontre fracassante.

Le lendemain, Ilona se réveilla d'une humeur joyeuse. Elle était plus que certaine qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème à ce qu'elle entre à Poudlard et cela la fit sourire. Elle pourrait enfin suivre des cours de sorcellerie avec d'autres jeunes de son âge. Elle se dépêcha de se préparer et descendit à la cuisine. Sa mère n'était pas encore levée et elle prépara le petit déjeuner. Après une quinzaine de minutes, Kathleen apparut sur le seuil de la porte, la mine fatiguée.

-Bonjour 'man ! Tu as mal dormi ? Lui dit sa fille en la voyant avec cet air fatigué.

-Je me suis couchée tard...

-Ah ? Tiens je t'ai fais ton petit déjeuner, tu vas pouvoir reprendre des forces ! 

Elles s'assirent à table et prirent leur repas qui fut étrangement calme. Un coup sourd contre la porte d'entrée vint les faire sursauter. Ilona se précipita dans l'entrée et vit qu'une enveloppe reposait sur le sol, devant l'ouverture de la boite aux lettres. Elle la prit et se dépêcha d'arracher le papier. Un sourire éclaira son visage alors qu'elle parcourait la lettre.

-Maman ! Ils disent que j'ai un très bon niveau et que je suis bien attendue ce soir à l'école !

Kathleen s'approcha d'elle et la félicita. 

-Bravo ma chérie. Je savais que tu y arriverai ! 

-A quelle heure est-ce qu'il faut que je parte ?

-Si je me souviens bien de ce que m'a dit Dumbledore, il faut être à la gare avant onze heures. C'est l'heure à laquelle part ton train.

-Onze heures ? Mais il faut que je me prépare ! 

-Du calme ! Il n'est que neuf heure ! Et tu as déjà préparé toutes tes affaires !

-Il faut que je vérifie ! Lui dit-elle en courant à l'étage.

Elle resta dans sa chambre le temps d'attendre le départ pour la gare. Vers neuf heures et demi, Ilona alla trouver sa mère.

-Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait y aller ? Au cas où il y aurait des embouteillages ?

-Nous allons transplaner, ce sera plus rapide.

-Mais Flitwick a dit que je n'avais pas le droit !

-Et moi je te dis que personne ne le saura, donc tu feras comme je l'ai dit.

Ilona remonta dans sa chambre, sentant que sa mère était quelque peu énervée. Apparemment, elle redoutait de se retrouver seule dans leur maison après qu'elle serait partie.

Vers dix heures et demi, sa mère l'appela.

-Ilona, il faut partir maintenant.

Elle ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et descendit toutes ses affaires à l'aide de sa baguette. Kathleen dû en prendre avec elle pour pouvoir tout emmener jusqu'à la gare. Elles transplanèrent et arrivèrent dans un endroit désert de la gare. 

-Reste ici, je vais aller chercher quelque chose pour tout mettre dessus. Lui dit Kathleen.

Ilona resta seule dans le coin de la gare à attendre le retour de sa mère. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle réapparut, poussant un chariot devant elle. Elles déposèrent toutes les affaires d'Ilona mais elle préféra garder Sekhmet sur son épaule. Celui-ci s'était vite habitué à sa nouvelle maîtresse et restait sur son épaule sans bouger pendant des heures.

-Tu es vraiment obligée de le garder sur toi . Lui demanda sa mère, un peu dégoûtée de la voir toujours avec lui sur elle.

-Il est très propre. Et il ne m'embête pas. 

Elles partirent en direction de la voie 9 ¾ mais Ilona remarqua qu'il n'y en avait pas. 

-Maman, où est-ce qu'elle cette fichue voie 9 ¾ ? 

-Là-bas ! lui dit Kathleen en pointant son doigt vers un pilier de la gare indiquant voie 9 d'un côté et voie 10 de l'autre.

-Mais il n'y a rien !

-Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de ne croire que ce que tu voies !

Elles s'arrêtèrent devant le pilier quand elles entendirent des voix derrière elles. 

-Vas-y d'abord Ron ! Ginny tu y vas après. 

Ilona dévisagea les personnes qui arrivaient. Toute une famille de rouquins qui poussaient des chariots devant eux. La femme s'approcha d'elles en souriant.

-Bonjour !

-Bonjour. Répondit Kathleen en tentant de dissimuler une gêne. 

-Vous ne seriez pas Maria Jones ? Lui demanda la femme rousse.

-Vous devez faire erreur, je pense.

Ilona remarqua le ton crispé qu'avait pris sa mère en répondant. Elle lui lança un regard intrigué mais elle n'obtint qu'un sourire de sa part.

-Votre fille va à Poudlard ? 

-Oui. Elle entre en sixième année. 

-Tout comme Ron ! Lui dit la femme en montrant Ron du regard. J'espère que vous vous entendrez ! 

-Il vaut mieux y aller, lui dit Kathleen. Tu vas être en retard pour ton train sinon.

-Vous avez raison ! Je n'avais pas vu l'heure ! Vite les enfants ! Venez !

La fille et le dénommé Ron passèrent devant elles et à la grande surprise d'Ilona foncèrent dans le piler et disparurent.

-A toi ma chérie. Lui dit sa mère. Tu fais exactement comme eux. N'aie pas peur, tout se passera bien. Surtout fais tout ce que te demandent tes professeurs. Ne leur répond pas comme tu as l'habitude de le faire et ne te mêles pas de choses qui ne te concernent pas. Je veux que tu te montres responsable et mature. C'est compris ? 

-Oui maman. 

-Alors je t'embrasse et je te dis aux vacances de Noël. 

Kathleen embrassa sa fille en la serrant dans ses bras. 

-Maman ,tu m'étouffes ! Plaisanta Ilona.

Kathleen recula en lui souriant. 

-Et une dernière chose quoi qu'on te dise, n'écoute pas les remarques ou les questions qu'on te posera.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on me poserai des questions ?

-Et bien... au sujet... de ta scolarité ! Lui dit-elle plus bas pour que la mère des deux jeunes qui venaient de partir ne l'entende pas. 

-Oh ! D'accord. Au revoir maman. 

-Au revoir ma chérie. Je t'écrirais rapidement.

-D'accord.

-Au revoir ! Lui dit la femme rousse.

-Au revoir madame.

Ilona serra le chariot dans ses mains et se mit à courir dans le mur qui lui faisait face. Elle ferma les yeux au moment où elle passait au travers. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit elle sentit un autre chariot qui lui rentrait dedans. Elle trébucha et tomba en avant.

-Ouille ! Se dit-elle.

-Tu n'as rien de cassé ? Demanda une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna, encore à genoux sur le sol et regarda celui qui venait de la renverser. Il se relevait en s'époussetant et l'aida à se relever.

-Oui, oui. Ca va.

-Je suis désolé. Lui dit-il. 

-Ca va ! Je n'ai rien de cassé. Et toi Sekh... Oh ! Sekhmet ! Où es-tu passé ?

Elle regarda sur le sol et vit une petite boule blanche se déplacer en courant, apeurée.

-Viens ici ! Lui cria-t-elle ne se précipitant dessus.

Elle l'attrapa avant qu'il ne se remette à courir et le prit dans ses bras. Elle revint vers le garçon qui ramassait ses affaires. 

-C'est ton rat ? Lui demanda-t-il quand elle fut revenue.

-Oui, Sekhmet. 

-Sekhmet ? Drôle de nom pour un rat. 

-Ce n'est pas un drôle de nom ! Oh ! Laisse ! Je vais ranger ! 

-Je préfère t'aider, tu vas être en retard pour le train. Il ne reste que cinq minutes !

-Merci ! 

Ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer leurs affaires dans le train avant que les portes ne se referment. 

-Harry ! Cria une voix au fond du couloir. 

-Ron ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Hurla le garçon à côté d'Ilona. 

Elle reconnut celui qui criait à l'autre bout du couloir comme étant celui qui l'avait précédée à la gare. Il arriva vers eux alors que le train se mettait en marche. Ron la regarda en souriant.

-Je vois que tu as rencontré Harry ! Lui dit-il.

-Heu on va dire qu'on s'est rentré dedans ! Plaisanta le dénommé Harry.

-Ah ! Viens Harry, j'ai trouvé un compartiment là-bas ! 

-Hermione est arrivée ? Je n'ai vu personne quand je suis arrivé. C'est encore à cause des Dursleys. Ils m'ont retardé.

-Oui, elle est là-bas.

-Tu nous excuse ? Demanda Ron à Ilona.

-Oh ! Oui ! Merci encore pour le coup de main. Dit-elle à l'adresse de Harry.

-Attends, est-ce que tu as des amis dans un compartiment ?

-Heu non, je ne connais personne ici. 

-Je m'en doutais bien ! Tu veux venir avec nous ? 

Ron le regarda mi-amusé, mi-énervé.

-Pour m'excuser de t'avoir renversée. 

-C'est gentil ! Je veux bien !

Ilona suivit les deux garçons qui l'aidèrent à porter ses bagages, eux mêmes portant ceux de Harry. Ils arrivèrent devant un compartiment qui était occupé par une jeune fille qui leur sourit en les voyant arriver.

-Salut Hermione ! Lui dit Harry.

-Salut Harry ! 

Hermione regarda Ilona, l'air étonné.

-Salut, je suis Hermione. Tu es ?

-Oh ! Heu Ilona. 

-Enchantée !

Ilona ressentit une grande joie à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Elle venait d'arriver dans une gare qu'elle ne connaissait pas et se liait d'amitié avec trois jeunes sorciers qui allaient faire leur scolarité avec elle. Harry et Ron mirent les affaires des deux derniers arrivants dans les filets tendis qu'Ilona s'asseyait en face d'Hermione à côté de la fenêtre. 

-Alors ? D'où est-ce que tu viens ? Lui demanda Hermione.

-De Londres. Vous êtes tous dans la même classe ?

-Oui. Chez les Gryffondors. On entre en 6ème année. Et toi ? Dans quelle école est-ce que tu étais ?

Ilona sentit son estomac se nouer. Il fallait qu'elle invente quelque chose pour leur cacher qu'elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une école de Sorcellerie. 

-J'étais en Amérique. Avec ma mère. Il y a une école là-bas. 

-A Salem ?

-Heu, oui c'est ça !

-Et pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenu en Angleterre ? Je suis sûr que ça devait être génial là-bas ! Lui dit Ron en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-Ma mère avait des... trucs à faire pour le travail ici.

-Et ton père, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

-Oh ! Heu je n'ai pas de père.

Un froid s'abattit dans la pièce. Ilona compris ce qui se passait.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'est pas mort ! Je ne le connais pas, c'est tout ! 

Un sentiment de gêne resta quand même au sein des trois jeunes sorciers, surtout Ron qui avait posé la question.

-Et vous alors, que font vos familles ?

Aucun d'eux n'eut le temps de répondre, un garçon aux cheveux blonds plaqués à l'aide de gel venait de faire irruption dans la pièce, suivi par deux autres garçons de taille corpulente et au visage peu aimable.

-Alors Potter, toujours en vie ?

-Et toi Malefoy toujours aussi abruti à ce que je vois !

-Oh mais c'est qu'on se rebelle ! 

Malefoy tourna le regard vers la jeune fille qui accompagnait ses trois ennemis.

-Tiens ! Tu as trouvé une nouvelle recrue ? Dit-il en la regardant.

-Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais je te demande d'arrêter de me fixer avec tes sales yeux de fouine ! Lui lança Ilona, le plus sérieusement et le plus calmement du monde.

Cette phrase fit exploser de rire Harry, Ron et Hermione. 

-Malefoy, je crois que tu t'es fais une nouvelle copine !

-Toi la nouvelle je te conseilles de faire attention à qui tu t'adresses ! Après tout, tu ne sais pas dans quelle maison tu vas atterrir !

-Certainement pas à Serpentard ! Lui lança Hermione en se levant et en le repoussant violemment hors de la cabine.

Elle ne fut pas assez forte pour repousser les deux gorilles de Malefoy qui l'arrêtèrent d'un bras. Malefoy eut un rictus amusé en la voyant dans cette position. Harry et Ron usèrent de leurs baguettes pour les repousser. 

-_Expelliarmus !_ Crièrent Harry et Ron en même temps contre les deux assaillants d'Hermione.

Les deux allèrent se ramasser contre la paroi du couloir en se cognant violement la tête l'un contre l'autre.

-Tu crois que c'est avec tes petits tours de magie minables que tu vas m'impressionner ? 

-Oh ! Mais il se la ferme donc jamais celui-là ? Demanda Ilona en allant lui fermer la porte au nez.

-Espèce de...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, ayant perdu la voix subitement après avoir reçu un sortilège de silence qu'Ilona lui avait lancé.

-Un peu de calme ! Lui dit Ilona en baissant le rideau du compartiment. Malefoy tapait contre la porte à grands coups de pieds mais il ne put l'ouvrir, celle-ci étant bloquée par un sortilège qu'Hermione avait lancé.

-Et bien ! Je crois qu'on va avoir la paix pendant un moment ! Plaisanta Ron. Il en a pour longtemps comme ça ? 

-Environ deux heures.

-Dommage.

Ilona regardait attentivement Harry. Celui-ci le remarqua et finit par lui demander ce qu'il y avait.

-Tu es Harry Potter ?

-Oui. Tu ne le savais pas ? 

-C'est seulement quand j'ai entendu Malefoy dire ton nom. Je ne savais pas à quoi tu ressemblais.

-Tu connais Harry ? Il est connu même à Salem ? S'étonna Ron.

-Heu... oui ! Enfin, c'est surtout ma mère qui m'en a parlé. Mentit-elle. Bien sûr qu'elle connaissait l'histoire d'Harry Potter pour en avoir vu des articles qui parlaient de lui dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Sa mère lui avait raconté son histoire mais elle n'aimait pas s'attarder sur le sujet. 

-Et oui, Harry Potter est à Poudlard et cela commence toujours de la même manière ! Plaisanta Ron. 

-Comment ça ? 

-Malefoy fait irruption et il est aussitôt repoussé par le trio –pardon quatuor- infernal ! 

-Lucius Malefoy, c'est son père ? Demanda Ilona en repensant à l'homme qui lui avait presque ri au nez au Ministère.

-Oui. Tu le connais ?

-Je l'ai vu une fois. Je comprends pourquoi son fils est comme ça ! 

-Ca on ne peut pas changer les sorciers défaillants ! 

Ilona se mit à rire et ils continuèrent de discuter. Elle apprit ainsi qu'Hermione était la fille de parents moldus et qu'elle était –d'après Ron et Harry- la meilleure élève de Poudlard, que Ron avait cinq frères et une sœur, qu'il avait une peur bleue des araignées et que son père travaillait au Ministère. Harry s'était juste contenté de dire qu'il avait été élevé par un famille de moldu qu'il détestaient et qu'il était joueur dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Il n'avait rien dit d'autre ce qui étonna Ilona, car vu le nombre d'articles qui avaient été publiés sur lui, elle avait fini par pensé qu'il se serait montré moins généreux, plus insolent, bref qu'il aurait pris la grosse tête, mais elle fut rassurée de voir qu'il se fichait de ce que racontaient les journaux. Elle lui trouva même un certain charme d'agir de la sorte. 

Ils terminèrent de discuter quand Hermione annonça qu'il fallait qu'ils mettent leurs robes. 

-Nous arrivons dans un quart d'heure. Leur dit-elle. 

Ils s'habillèrent rapidement et attendirent que le train entre en gare. Quand ils furent arrivés à destination, ils descendirent du train. Hagrid vint les voir en souriant.

-Bonjour Hagrid ! Lui dit Harry.

-Bonjour à vous. Bonjour Miss! Dit-il à Ilona.

-Bonjour. Répondit-elle en le détaillant du regard. Jamais elle n'avait vu d'aussi grand homme.

-Je suis désolé, mais je dois emmener votre nouvelle camarade avec les premières années. Elle doit aussi subir la répartition !

-Bien sûr !

Ilona parût apeurée. Une répartition ? De quoi s'agissait-il ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ! C'est juste pour savoir dans quelle maison tu vas aller ! Nous on est à Gryffondor. Il y a aussi Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard.

-Les détritus de service ! Acheva Ron.

-Je ne voudrais pas être brute les enfants, mais il faut que j'emmène Miss Berlier avec moi !

-Berlier ? Demanda Ron. Ta mère travaille au Ministère, non ?

-Heu oui... Pourquoi ?

-Mon père m'a parlé d'elle un jour. Mais je ne sais plus pourquoi. 

Ron fit mine de chercher mais Hagrid ne lui laissa pas le temps de trouver ce qu'il cherchait, il emmenait déjà Ilona avec lui.

Ilona partit donc en compagnie du demi géant et alla rejoindre les premières années, de jeunes sorciers tous aussi impressionnés qu'elle par l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

-Bien ! Suivez-moi ! Leur dit Hagrid.

Ils emboîtèrent le pas du géant et arrivèrent devant des barques. Ils montèrent par petits groupes et se mirent à glisser sur l'eau dans leurs embarcations. Ilona put enfin voir à quoi ressemblait Poudlard. En face d'elle se dressait un château éclairé de toute part. Cette vision féerique l'émerveilla et elle ne vit même pas qu'ils arrivaient sur l'autre rive du lac. Tous les élèves descendirent des barques et se dirigèrent vers une immense porte qui terminait une série de marches de l'escalier qu'ils gravirent les uns derrière les autres. Une fois arrivés, ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et attendirent. Hagrid s'éloigna et une sorcière vint prendre sa place. Ilona la reconnut tout de suite. C'était le professeur McGonagall.

-Bienvenue à tous, vous allez être répartis dans vos maisons. Elles ont pour nom Poufsouffle, Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Tout au long de l'année vous ferez gagner des points à votre maison. Tout manquement au règlement vous en fera perdre. A la fin de l'année, la maison avec le plus grand nombre de points remportera la coupe des quatre maisons. Vous allez me suivre et tâchez de vous rendre présentable.

Des élèves se recoiffèrent rapidement, tendit que d'autres remettaient leurs capes droites. McGonagall s'approcha d'Ilona et lui parla à voix basse.

-Vous attendrez dehors que je revienne vous chercher. Vous entrez dans Poudlard mais vous n'êtes pas une première année. Le professeur Dumbledore a jugé préférable de vous séparer des novices.

Ilona acquiesça et suivit les élèves. Une fois arrivés devant la porte, Ilona resta en retrait. La porte se referma devant elle et elle patienta. Le temps d'attente lui sembla une éternité quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin. McGonagall fit son apparition et lui demanda de la suivre. Ilona sentit son cœur accélérer lorsqu'elle vit des centaines de visages tournés vers elle. Elle ne pensait pas que tous les élèves assistaient à cette répartition. Elle pensait que c'était une sorte de réunion privée. Elle avança néanmoins en tâchant de regarder dans le vague. Elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle aperçut le visage d'Hermione du coin de l'œil. McGonagall s'arrêta et elle en fit autant. Un homme à la longue barbe blanche se leva et lui sourit. 

-Chers élèves, comme je vous le disais à l'instant, nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir une nouvelle élève en sixième année. Je vous serai donc gré de lui montrer les habitudes de notre école. Je m'adresse bien entendu aux élèves de sa future maison.

McGonagall portait un chapeau tout rapiécé dans la main. Elle fit signe à Ilona de s'approcher.

-Avancez ! S'il vous plaît ! Lui dit-elle.

Ilona s'exécuta et attendit la suite.

-Je vais poser le choixpeau sur votre tête et il désignera votre maison.

Ilona s'assit sur le tabouret que lui présentait McGonagall et s'assit. Aussitôt après, elle lui mit le choixpeau sur la tête. Presqu'aussitôt elle entendit une voix lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Humm... très intéressant. Une élève qui n'a pas eu la chance de connaître une école digne de ce nom... je vois de très grandes qualités en toi... et beaucoup de choses à révéler que tu veux connaître à tout prix... tu te crois destinée à un endroit précis mais je sais que je ne me trompe pas en t'envoyant à...

SERPENTARD !


	5. Premières impressions

****

Chapitre 5 : Premières impressions.

Haha ! On me dit que cette fic est mystérieuse ! C'est fait pour ! Et pourquoi Ilona arrive à Serpentard ? Haha ! Vous le saurez bien rapidement (enfin pas tout de suite quand même ) et je vous préviens que la suite va devenire encore plus étrange car Ilona va vite se révéler très particulière… Pour info, cette histoire est déjà terminée et elle fait 32 chapitres et j'ai commencé la suite qui en est déjà à 28 chapitres et est loin d'être terminée ! Donc, si la fille cachée vous plaît, sachez que la suite (Les Elus) est encore plus mystérieuse et délirant, et que je la mettrai après celle-ci si vous voulez, mais il va falloir reviewer !!! 

Ilona ouvrit de grands yeux. 

-Serpentard ? Murmura-t-elle.

Elle se leva et son regard se posa vers Harry, Ron et Hermione qui la regardaient, médusés. Puis elle regarda vers la table des élèves qui applaudissaient sa venue. Celle des Serpentards. Et là elle vit celui qu'elle aurait aimé ne jamais revoir, Draco Malefoy en personne et qui la regardait bouche-bée. 

-Vous pouvez aller rejoindre vos camarades ! Lui dit gentiment McGonagall.

Ilona sentait son corps se déplacer mais son esprit restait à la même place. Elle arriva à la hauteur de la table et des élèves -masculins- lui firent de la place pour qu'elle aille s'asseoir à côtés d'eux. Elle n'avait pas le choix sinon elle se serait retrouvée avec les premières années. Elle s'assit donc entre deux garçons, apparemment de sixième année, et se retrouva pratiquement en face de Malefoy. Il était deux couverts plus loin sur sa gauche.

Les plats venaient d'apparaître sur la table et les élèves se servirent copieusement.

-Alors ? Comment ça se fait que tu rentres à Poudlard seulement en sixième année ? Lui demanda le garçon à sa droite en se servant dans un des plats.

-Heu, j'étais dans une école étrangère.

-Tu étais où ? Demanda une fille assise en face d'elle.

-A Salem.

-A Salem ? Il paraît qu'ils ont des cours qu'on n'a pas ici. Qu'est-ce que vous avez comme cours ?

-Oh ! Et bien c'est assez varié ! Répondit-elle en essayant de sortir de cette conversation.

-Et comment sont les profs là-bas ?

-Sympas. 

-Ici aussi ça va. Il faut juste se méfier de quelques uns comme McGonagall. Elle est stricte mais elle ne favorise pas ses élèves, on a au moins ça avec nous ! Lui dit le garçon à sa gauche.

-Remarque nous on est toujours sûr de gagner des points avec Rogue, donc quand on en perd, il nous en redonne en quelque sorte ! 

-Rogue ? Le professeur de potions ?

-Oui. Pourquoi, tu le connais ?

-Heu je l'ai vu en faisant mes achats. 

-C'est notre directeur. Directeur des Serpentards. McGonagall s'est les Gryffondors, Flitwick les Serdaigles et Chourave, les Poufsouffles. 

-Et cette année on est bien décidé à mettre la pâtée aux Gryffondors ! Pas vrai Drago ? Demanda le garçon de droite.

L'intéressé se contentait de regarder la nouvelle venue dans les yeux. Lorsqu'il entendit la question, il sourit ironiquement.

-Faites attention, elle pourrait bien aller raconter ce que vous faites à Potter et ses deux crétins ! Leur répondit-il.

Les élèves regardèrent tour à tour Malefoy et Ilona.

-Pourquoi ? Elle est copine avec Potter ? Demanda la fille en face d'Ilona.

-Un peu ! Elle m'a même mis dehors avec eux ! Leur dit-il en continuant de fixer Ilona.

Puis en se rapprochant d'elle, il lui dit en souriant narquoisement :

-Je t'avais bien dit de faire attention : tu ne sais pas dans quelle maison tu peux tomber ! 

Ilona sentait les regards peser sur elle et elle regrettait déjà d'être à Poudlard.

-Comment est-ce que tu peux avoir aidé ces espèces de... d'amoureux des moldus ? 

-Fais attention, on ne les aime pas trop par ici ! Alors essaie de faire quelque chose pour eux et on ne répond plus de rien ! La prévint le garçon de droite qui s'était brusquement décalé sur le côté.

-Et moi je choisis de fréquenter qui je veux ! Lui répondit Ilona en le regardant fixement de ses yeux sombre. Si j'ai mis Malefoy dehors tout à l'heure, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison, alors maintenant tu m'excuses mais je voudrais manger en paix !

-Ouh ! Mais c'est qu'elle a du caractère la petite ! Plaisanta le garçon de gauche.

-Ne m'appelle pas "petite", d'accord ? Si tu crois que je suis ravie de me retrouver à Serpentard ! 

Cette réflexion fit changer brusquement l'état d'euphorie à la table des Serpentards. Au fur et à mesure que l'information passait au sein des élèves de la table, les conversations se turent. Toute la table des Serpentards cessa de parler, bien qu'elle ne fut pas bavarde habituellement, mais cela suffit pour que les autres élèves et les professeurs regardent ce qui se passait à la table des verts et argent. Tous regardaient en direction de la nouvelle élève qui ne paraissait pas troublée le moins du monde. Elle regardait toujours aussi fixement le garçon à qui elle venait de parler et n'avait pas l'intention de baisser les yeux.

Puis, sans crier garde, le garçon se mit à rire. Il regarda en direction d'un autre garçon qui se trouvait en face de lui et lui aussi se mit à rire. Bientôt d'autres élèves les accompagnèrent et la salle fut remplie des rires des Serpentards. Ilona, qui ne cessait de fixer le garçon dans les yeux,bien que ceux-ci soient difficiles à capter tant il bougeait, restait aussi sérieuse qu'auparavant. Le garçon finit par lui parler.

-Ok ! On fait une trêve ! 

-Quoi ? 

-Si tu savais le nombre d'élèves qui pensaient s'être trompés de maison en entrant à Serpentard ! Mais ils sont tous contents d'être là maintenant ! Pas vrai Chris ? Demanda-t-il au même garçon que tout à l'heure.

Le concerné hocha vigoureusement la tête en souriant à Ilona. Les conversations reprirent et bientôt plus personne ne fit attention à la nouvelle recrue des Serpentards. Ilona, par contre, était toujours énervée contre le garçon, mais celui-ci se contenta de sourire.

-Je m'appelle Alan. Lui c'est John, dit-il en désignant du doigt l'élève qui se trouvait à la gauche d'Ilona. 

Alan continua de présenter les élèves qui allaient devenir ses camarades de classe et tous semblaient avoir oublié ce qu'elle avait dit au garçon. Seul Malefoy continuait de la regarder avec son regard d'acier. 

-Allons Drago ! Notre pauvre... Excuse, j'ai oublié ton nom, dit Alan à Ilona.

-Ilona. Répondit-elle.

-Oui, Ilona ne savait pas à qui elle avait à faire ! Elle s'est fait embarqué par Potter et ses amis, c'est tout ! 

-Je ne me suis pas fait embarquée ! Reprit-elle. 

Alan la regardait, interdit.

-C'est le seul qui ait été aimable avec moi. Lui et ses deux amis m'ont accueilli dans leur compartiment. C'est de la faute à Malefoy si je l'ai fichu dehors ! Je n'apprécie pas qu'on me fixe comme il l'a fait ! 

Ilona regardait Malefoy et celui-ci lui rendait la pareille.

-Bof ! Tu verras qu'il n'avait pas tord de s'en prendre à Potter ! Il le mérite bien ! C'est un sale petit prétentieux. 

Ilona détourna les yeux de Malefoy pour regarder Alan. 

-Un prétentieux ? Il ne m'en a pas donné l'impression.

-Il est toujours comme ça quand il y a de nouveaux élèves ! Lui répondit John, à sa gauche.

-Vous voulez dire qu'il joue une sorte de jeu ? 

-Exactement ! Tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux être intelligente ! Lui lança Malefoy.

Elle le fixa à nouveau et lui lança un sourire glacial.

-Toi par contre, je sais à quoi m'en tenir et je ne crois pas que l'on va devenir de grands copains ! 

Malefoy eut un rictus de haine et eu toutes les peines du monde de lui répondre :

-Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de devenir "copain" avec toi, la nouvelle !

-J'en suis ravie !

Les deux gorilles qui accompagnaient Malefoy dans le train étaient à côté de lui. Ilona eut un sourire amusé en les voyant. 

-Et tes copains aussi, je pense que j'aurai toutes les peines du monde à les qualifier de camarades ! 

Crabbe et Goyle la regardèrent et lui lancèrent un regard noir. 

"Y'aurait-il un brin d'intelligence dans ces crânes et auraient-ils compris que je ne les aimaient pas ?" Pensa Ilona. 

Cette pensée la fit sourire, au grand désarroi des deux idiots qui ne savaient toujours pas quoi répondre à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Tu fais bien de sourire, tu ne le feras pas toute l'année ! Lui dit Malefoy.

-Si je dois arrêter de sourire, ce ne sera sûrement pas toi qui en seras la cause ! Si tu crois que tu me fais peur tu te trompes ! Tu es exactement comme ton père, tu te crois supérieur aux autres, mais quand tu auras retrouvé les pieds sur terre tu t'en mordra les doigts de voir que personne n'est là pour te soutenir ! 

Malefoy allait répondre mais il fut coupé dans son élan par les élèves qui se levaient de table. La fin du repas était arrivée et tout le monde quittait la grande salle pour aller retrouver sa salle commune. Alan et John et une fille qui se prénommait Anita invitèrent Ilona à venir se joindre à eux. Ilona ne les portaient pas dans son cœur non plus mais elle aurait pu accepter n'importe quoi pour pouvoir échapper aux remarques de Malefoy. 

Ils s'éloignèrent de la table et passèrent les grandes portes de la salle. Ilona eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle aperçu Harry, Ron et Hermione quitter la salle devant elle. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place avec les Serpentards et elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être chez les Gryffondors. Pourquoi est-ce que le chapeau lui avait-il dit qu'il la voyait plus à Serpentard qu'à Gryffondor ? Elle ne se sentait pas du tout l'âme d'une Serpentard. Et les autres finiraient bien par le remarquer, c'était couru d'avance. 

Elle avançait entourée de ses trois nouveaux "amis" et ils descendirent dans ce qui devaient être les sous-sols du château. Jamais elle n'avait vu d'endroit aussi froid et antipathique. Ils avançaient le long de couloirs sombres à peine éclairés par endroits. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un mur au détour d'un couloir où d'autres élèves attendaient. Un garçon se plaça devant le mur et murmura un mot qu'Ilona identifia comme étant "_Serpensortia_". Aussitôt après, une porte de pierre qui était dissimulée par le mur s'ouvrit et les élèves s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. Un mot de passe. C'était un mot de passe que venait de prononcer cet élève. Il faudrait qu'elle le dise à chaque fois qu'elle voudrait rentrer. Alan, John et Anita entrèrent à leur tour et attendirent qu'Ilona vienne à son tour.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas en restant dehors que tu sauras à quoi ressemble la salle commune ! Lui dit en plaisantant Alan.

Ilona, perdue dans ses pensées, sursauta quand il lui parla. Elle les regarda et vit qu'ils l'attendaient. Elle rentra à l'intérieur et les suivit. Les murs étaient aussi sombres que les couloirs qu'ils venaient de traverser et de simples lumières vertes éclairaient la pièce. Un grand feu brûlait dans la cheminée et Anita se précipita devant les flammes pour se réchauffer.

-C'est une vrai frileuse cette fille ! Plaisanta John.

-Arrête ! Tu l'es aussi ! Lui répondit Alan.

Cela ne parut pas plaire à John, qui s'éloigna pour aller parler avec d'autres garçons. 

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça te paraît un peu froid ici, mais tu finiras par t'habituer. Et puis tout le monde est très sympa, quand tu sais t'y prendre ! Mais un conseil, évite de parler comme tu l'as fait à Malefoy, tu risquerais de te faire des ennemis plutôt que des amis. 

-C'est juste Malefoy que je n'aime pas.

-Oui mais beaucoup l'aiment bien justement ! Nous on s'en fiche un peu mais c'est toujours utile d'être aimable avec les autres, même ceux que tu n'aimes pas ! 

-J'essaierai de ne pas lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure la prochaine fois qu'il me lancera une réflexion ! 

-Non, sérieusement, il y a des familles de sorcier dont il vaut mieux se méfier et si tu t'attaques à la famille Malefoy, je peux t'assurer que tu vas le regretter ! Et une dernière chose, évite d'aller du côté des Gryffondor. Serdaigle et Poufsouffle passent encore mais les autres se sont nos pires ennemis. Tu comprends pourquoi on n'a pas trop apprécié que tu aies été avec Potter et sa clique ? 

-Mais je ne connaissais personne et je n'étais pas censé savoir que j'allais être dans une maison rivale ! 

-Et bien maintenant tu l'es et je te conseille de faire comme je t'ai dit et tu verras que tu t'habitueras rapidement à ta nouvelle vie ! Je te laisse, Anita va t'emmener à votre dortoir. A demain !

Alan s'éloigna, laissant Ilona réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire pour supporter autant d'hypocrisie collective. Ron avait raison, les Serpentards étaient vraiment les pires élèves qu'elle avait jamais vu. Ils faisaient semblant de s'apprécier mais ils n'en pensaient pas moins par derrière. Elle n'arriverait jamais à s'habituer à cette vie. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de garder sa langue dans sa poche et c'est le cœur serré qu'elle se dirigea vers Anita. 

Celle-ci lui sourit et elle lui montra le chemin pour aller aux dortoirs en discutant en chemin.

-C'est marrant que tu entres en sixième année ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Ca doit te faire étrange d'être ici !

-Tu n'as pas idée !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Ils ne sont pas tous comme Malefoy ici ! 

-Oui c'est ce que m'a dit Alan.

-Moi aussi j'étais complètement perdue quand je suis arrivée ici. Surtout dans la salle commune des Serpentards ! Je pensais me retrouver à Serdaigle ! Alors tu vois ! Ca m'a fait un sacré choc !

-Et comment est-ce que tu as fais pour t'en sortir ?

-Je me suis résolue à accepter ma nouvelle vie et depuis ce temps je suis très fière d'être une Serpentard ! 

Elles arrivèrent devant une porte qui indiquait "Sixièmes années". Anita poussa la poignée et elles entrèrent à l'intérieur. D'autres filles étaient déjà là, en train de déballer leurs affaires. Elles arrêtèrent lorsqu'elles les virent entrer.

-Salut les filles ! Je vous présente Ilona. 

Les filles sourirent à Ilona qui en fit autant. Elles avaient l'air un peu plus sympathique quand elles étaient ensemble et sans garçons dans les parages. Une seule d'entre elles ne lui adressa qu'un bref signe de la tête.

-Alors voici Meredith, Millicent, et Pansy.

La dénommée Pansy s'avança vers Ilona en lui lançant un regard noir. 

-C'est toi qui as insulté Drago ! Lui dit-elle en pointant son doigt sur elle.

-Pansy ne commence pas ! Après tout Malefoy l'avais bien cherché !

-Toi je ne t'ai pas sonné ! Lui répondit Pansy. Puis elle tourna à nouveau son visage vers Ilona. 

Si jamais tu t'approches encore de Drago, tu auras à faire à moi !

-Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller le voir ! Je ne vais jamais voir les lâches en premier ! Lui répondit-elle en souriant sarcastiquement.

-Fais attention la nouvelle ! Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici, tu pourrais bien regretter d'être à Serpentard ! 

-Qui te dis que je ne le suis pas ? Pensa Ilona.

Mais elle préféra ne pas rajouter cette remarque, elle s'était déjà attirer les foudres des Serpentards quand elle l'avait dit à table. Elle se contenta de lui rétorquer :

-Qui se ressemble s'assemble ! 

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de riposter et alla déballer ses affaires. Pansy et Millicent la regardèrent d'un air dégoutté tendis que Meredith et Anita allaient vers elle pour discuter. Le soir venu, tous les élèves se couchèrent et c'est avec appréhension qu'Ilona ferma les yeux en pensant à la vie qui l'attendait dans cet atmosphère de totale fausseté au sein des élèves.


	6. Amie des Gryffondors

****

Chapitre 6 : Amie des Gryffondors.

Ilona se réveilla avant ses compagnes de chambres le lendemain. Elle se leva et se prépara, le sentiment de rancœur toujours présent au fond d'elle. Anita se réveilla et s'étira bruyamment. Lorsqu'elle la vit, Ilona fut un peu soulagée, elle ne voulait pas saluer la prénommée Pansy en premier.

-Bonjour ! Lui dit Anita en se levant.

-Bonjour.

-Tu es matinale ! Debout là-dedans ! Hurla-t-elle aux autres occupantes de la chambre.

Des râles se firent entendre sous les couettes et bientôt des têtes surgirent de dessous. Ilona ne put empêcher un sourire de marquer ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit l'imposante silhouette de Millicent faire surface à son tour. Elle avait déjà un visage ingrat d'ordinaire, mais cette fois c'était carrément une vision d'horreur. Elle ressemblait à un épouvantail mal empaillé à qui on venait de tirer les cheveux en touffes. Elle bâilla et regarda Ilona de ses yeux noirs. 

Meredtih et Pansy se levèrent enfin, la première saluant vigoureusement Ilona et la seconde l'ignorant totalement.

-Toujours aussi aimable ! Se dit Ilona.

Les filles se préparèrent et Ilona descendit pendant ce temps à la salle commune. Quelques élèves étaient en train de discuter et elle se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il faisait un froid épouvantable dans le couloir qui menait aux dortoirs et un peu de chaleur lui ferait du bien.

-Bien dormi ? 

Ilona se retourna et vit Alan qui venait de la rejoindre. Elle lui sourit et reporta son attention sur les flammes.

-Très bien et toi ?

-Aussi. Alors comment ça s'est passé avec les filles ? Tu es dans la chambre avec Pansy, n'est-ce pas ?

-Malheureusement oui. 

-Et ça ne risque pas de s'arranger. C'est en quelque sorte la petite amie de Drago.

-Ca je l'avais remarqué !

-Elle ne risque pas de te lâcher si tu continues d'insulter son petit copain !

-Pansy n'est pas ma petite amie ! Leur lança une voix derrière eux.

Ilona et Alan se retournèrent et virent Malefoy, les bras croisés, qui les écoutaient. Ilona retourna à sa contemplation en lui lançant une remarque.

-Et bien elle m'a plutôt fait penser le contraire !

-Tu veux bien nous laisser ? Demanda-t-il à Alan.

Alan s'éloigna et Malefoy vint prendre sa place.

-Désolée, mais je ne parle pas aux types de ton espèce ! Lui dit Ilona en s'éloignant.

Malefoy la rattrapa par le bras et l'obligea à lui faire face.

-Lâche-moi ! Lui dit-elle en le frappant de son autre bras.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire ridiculiser par toi ! Je ne sais pas ce que Potter t'as mis dans le crâne mais je te conseilles de laisser tomber ! Si tu as l'intention de sympathiser avec les Gryffondors, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec les Gryffondors ? Moi je ne suis pour personne et je choisis mes amis en fonction de ce leurs qualités et non pas pour leur prétendu "pouvoir". Tiens voilà ta copine ! Remarque vous formez un beau couple, tous les deux aussi présomptueux et sûrs d'eux, mais quand il faut affronter les ennuis, il n'y a plus personne ! 

Ilona se libéra de la pression de la main de Malefoy sur son bras et s'éloigna. Malefoy ne put la rattraper, il était assailli par Pansy Perkinson qui regardait Ilona s'éloigner en lui jetant des regards étincelants.

-Lâche-moi ! Lui lança Malefoy.

Le jeune Serpentard la repoussa violemment et alla retrouver Crabbe et Goyle. 

-Cette petite garce se croit tout permis ! Mais elle va bientôt avoir de mes nouvelles ! Dit Pansy à Millicent qui venait de la retrouver.

Ilona arriva dans le couloir qui menait au hall du château. Elle était impatiente de se retrouver dans un endroit plus accueillant que celui qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle arriva bientôt devant les doubles portes de la grande salle et suivit la masse d'élèves qui s'y engouffrait. Elle aperçu Ron de loin et se dirigea vers lui.

-Salut Ron ! Lui dit-elle en arrivant derrière lui.

-Oh ! Salut ! Lui répondit-il d'un ton peu accueillant.

Ilona sembla marquée par ce ton peu engageant.

-Ecoute, je sais ce que tu penses. Mais je ne savais vraiment pas que j'allais me retrouver à Serpentard ! Il doit y avoir un problème. 

-Non, le choixpeau choisis toujours correctement ! Après tout, on ne te connais pas vraiment et qui sait, tu t'amuseras peut-être bien avec eux d'ici quelques temps !

Ron s'éloigna et alla rejoindre Harry et Hermione qui venaient d'arriver. Ilona le vit s'asseoir et parler à ses deux amis. Ils la regardèrent, une lueur de déception dans le regard et détournèrent les yeux. Ilona se sentit anéantie. Les seuls élèves avec qui elle s'était lié d'amitié ne voulaient pas lui parler et il faudrait qu'elle supporte les Serpentards durant deux années qui lui semblaient interminables, avant même d'avoir commencé un seul cours.

Elle se dirigea vers sa table et s'assit entre Alan et John qui venaient d'arriver. Lorsqu'ils la virent avec une mine déconfite, ils tentèrent de la faire rire.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu te laisses intimider par Malefoy ! Vu la façon dont tu lui as répondu tout à l'heure plus hier, je crois qu'il va y avoir de l'action cette année ! 

-Je me fous de Malefoy, celui-là peut bien brûler en enfer, je m'en contrefiche !

Cette réplique parut jeter un froid autour d'elle. Elle ne s'en préoccupa pas et prit son petit déjeuner. Une fois leur repas terminé, Ilona resta en compagnie d'Anita, Alan et John pour aller chercher leurs affaires pour le premier cours de la matinée, celui de métamorphose.

-Toute une matinée avec cette vieille chouette de McGonagall ! Vivement les cours de potion, au moins on gagnera des points ! Se plaignit John.

-Quand est-ce qu'on a cours avec Rogue ? Demanda Alan.

-Demain après-midi et vendredi matin. Répondit Anita en regardant l'emploi du temps.

-Pour le moment, il faut qu'on se dépêche ou on va encore se coller une retenue. Dès le début de l'année, ça commencerai bien !

Ils prirent leurs affaires pour le cours et se dirigèrent vers la salle de classe du professeur McGonagall. Ils arrivèrent juste au moment où le professeur arrivait. Les élèves de Poufsouffle étaient déjà là ainsi que ceux de Serpentard. Malefoy regarda les quatre venus arriver. Ilona soutint son regard et passa devant lui quand la porte s'ouvrit. 

-Viens à côté de moi ! Lui dit Anita en s'asseyant à une table vers le fond de la classe.

Ilona déposa ses affaires sur la table et s'assit à ses côtés. Tous les élèves en firent autant et au comble du malheur pour Ilona, Malefoy se plaça juste devant elle, Pansy et Millicent à la table voisine à la sienne. Elles se retournèrent et la dévisagèrent en souriant narquoisement.

-J'en ai assez de ces pestes !

-Doucement ! Ca ne fait même pas deux jours que tu es ici et tu t'es déjà fait des ennemis ! Fais attention, ça pourrait mal tourner !

-Je n'ai rien cherché du tout, c'est juste eux qui ne me parlent pas correctement !

-N'empêche ! Contrôle-toi ! 

-Quand vous aurez terminé de bavarder toutes les deux, je pourrais commencer mon cours ? Les interrompis McGonagall.

Ilona et Anita se turent et attendirent que le cours débute. Heureusement pour elle, le cours du professeur McGonagall fut assez distrayant pour Ilona qui finit presque par oublier ses ennuis. Elle transforma à ravir son livre en chauve souris et elle obtint la note maximum, sous les regards noirs de Millicent et Pansy. 

-Et ben ! Vous en apprenez beaucoup à Salem ! Tu y arrives du premier coup, même moi je n'ai pas réussi à le transformer entièrement ! Lui dit Anita en sortant du cours.

-Et pourtant, c'est très facile !

Les deux filles se dirigèrent vers la grande salle et s'assirent à la table des Serpentards. Ilona regarda en direction des Gryffondors, Anita le remarqua.

-Tu sais, je sens bien que tu n'es pas heureuse ici. Moi aussi j'aurai bien aimé être autre part, mais maintenant je suis très heureuse ! Mais si tu veux vraiment aller leur parler, je serais toi, je le ferai discrètement. Ca ne plairait pas trop à Rogue que tu côtoies les Gryffondors. 

-Qu'est-ce que Rogue à a faire des élèves qu'on côtoie ? 

-Et bien il ne les porte pas dans son cœur et plus particulièrement tes trois anciens copains...

-Et bien tant pis pour lui, mais moi je ne vais certainement pas rester dans une aussi mauvaise ambiance pendant deux ans. Après tout les autres maisons se parlent entre elles, alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne le ferai pas avec eux ?

-C'est toi qui vois, mais sois prudente, c'est tout.

Ilona sentait une violente colère monter en elle. Sous prétexte que le directeur de leur maison n'aimait pas les Gryffondors, il ne fallait pas les fréquenter ? Elle se moquait bien de ce qu'il pouvait penser et se décida qu'elle irait les voir dans la journée pour essayer de parler avec eux.

En attendant elle avait cours avec Flitwick, le même professeur qui était venu chez elle tout comme McGonagall l'avait fait, et elle se dirigea vers sa salle de classe. Elle arriva et prit place aux côtés d'Anita qui était destinée à devenir sa seule amie chez les Serpentards, excepté peut-être Meredith et Alan et John pour les garçons. Le professeur Flitwick monta sur une pile de livres et fit l'appel. 

-Bien ! Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les sortilèges d'emprisonnement.

A ces mots, les élèves sursautèrent.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il s'agit juste d'enfermer des objets pour empêcher qu'ils ne "s'échappent" ! Prenez vos baguettes !

Les élèves prirent leurs baguettes magiques dans leur main et écoutèrent attentivement.

-Faites un moulinet avec le poignet et énoncez "_Closus_" ! Et il suffit juste de dire un _Finite Incantatem_ pour annuler le sortilège.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent et lancèrent le sortilège sur les divers objets qui se présentaient à eux. Ilona s'amusa à le lancer sur les livres qui reposaient sur le bureau et qui se mettaient à remuer de toutes part après qu'ils se soient fait toucher par le sortilège. Anita et elle s'amusèrent à se lancer le sortilège mutuellement pour voir ce que cela produisait. Elles se retrouvèrent entièrement bloquées à tour de rôle, comme si des cordes invisibles les empêchaient de bouger.

-Heu Alan ? Tu peux nous libérer ? Demanda Anita en riant.

Alan et John qui s'amusaient à se lancer d'autres sortilèges, les voyant dans cet état se mirent à rire.

-Et ben les filles, vous n'êtes pas très douées ! 

-On se passera de commentaires ! Aide-nous ! Lui lança Ilona en essayant de bouger.

-Finite Incantatem ! Dit Alan en pointant sa baguette sur Ilona. John en faisait autant sur Anita.

-Merci ! Lui dit Ilona.

-Mais de rien ! Lui répondit Alan dans un large sourire.

-Et ben ! C'est qu'on devient charmant ! Plaisanta John.

-Plus que toi en tout cas ! Lui répondit Alan.

A la fin de la journée, Ilona abandonna ses nouveaux "amis" pour tenter de trouver ceux à qui elle voulait parler plus que tout. Elle avait appris par une élève de sa classe que Hermione passait la plupart de son temps à la bibliothèque et qu'elle était rarement seule. Ilona tenta donc sa chance et se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué. Elle arriva devant une porte qui était ouverte et quelques élèves sérieux y entraient. Il est vrai qu'en ce premier jour de cours, peu de professeurs avaient donné des leçons aux élèves. Elle entra donc et se mit en quête d'Hermione ou encore mieux de Ron ou Harry. Elle aperçu la chevelure en bataille d'Harry alors qu'elle passait entre les rayonnages de livres dans le fond de la bibliothèque.

-Harry ! Lança-t-elle dans sa direction. 

L'appelé tourna la tête et la vit se diriger vers lui. Ilona fut ravie de le voir sourire, même si ce n'était pas un large sourire.

-Comment tu vas ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Ca pourrait aller mieux. Ron et Hermione sont là ?

-Oui. On fait des recherches.

-Déjà ? Mais les cours viennent de commencer.

-Ce n'est pas pour les cours.

Un léger silence s'installa jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se décide à reparler.

-Est-ce que... tu t'es fait des amis ?

-Si on veut. Mais j'ai déjà pas mal d'ennuis avec Perkinson et Malefoy. Il n'y a que quelques élèves qui sont sympas avec moi. Tous les autres sont des hypocrites de première !

-Tu veux venir avec nous ? Je veux dire pour nous aider à chercher ?

Ilona sourit. Elle attendait cela avec impatience.

-Avec plaisir ! 

Ils avancèrent côte à côte et se dirigèrent vers une table où Ron et Hermione penchaient sur une pile de livres. Lorsqu'ils virent Harry revenir avec Ilona, ils eurent une expression de gêne.

-Salut ! Leur dit Ilona en approchant.

-Salut. Répondit froidement Ron.

-Salut ! Lui dit Hermione un peu plus enthousiaste.

-Elle vient nous aider ! Leur dit Harry.

-Quoi ? Se plaignit Ron en la regardant.

-Calme-toi Ron ! Je ne dirai rien de ce que vous cherchez aux Serpentards ! Je ne peux pas dire que c'est le grand amour avec eux ! 

Hermione regarda Harry, étonnée, puis reporta son regard vers Ilona.

-Mais pourquoi as-tu été envoyée à Serpentard ? Je veux dire que généralement ceux qui y sont envoyés sont plutôt... fier !

-Je dois avoir un problème d'adaptation dans ce cas, parce que je préférerais être avec vous plutôt que dans l'ambiance des Serpentards. C'est vraiment des faux jetons, surtout ce Malefoy et sa copine.

-Perkinson ? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui. J'ai déjà des problèmes avec eux. C'est pour dire que j'aime être chez les Serpentards !

-Mais dans ta famille, est-ce qu'il y a des personnes qui sont allé chez les Serpentards ?

-Comment est-ce qu'elle le saurait ? Elle vient d'Amérique. Lui dit Ron en s'intéressant soudainement à l'histoire.

Ilona se sentait étouffée par le mensonge. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle voulait leur faire confiance en leur avouant qu'elle vivait en Angleterre depuis toujours.

-Et bien en fait, je ne viens pas vraiment d'Amérique. Lui dit-elle.

-Quoi ? S'indigna Ron.

-J'ai un peu menti sur mon sujet.

-Et bien la voilà la raison ! Pourquoi tu es allée à Serpentard ! Ils n'arrêtent pas de mentir ! Tu vois que tu es à ta place !

Ron ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, il se leva et partit, énervé, en direction de la sortie.

-Ron, laisse-la s'expliquer ! Lui dit Hermione.

-Non ! Laisse ! Il a raison, j'aurai dû dire la vérité depuis le début. C'est ma mère qui a voulu que je mente.

-Mais pourquoi ? Lui demanda Harry.

-Et bien en fait j'ai toujours vécu à Londres, mais c'est ma mère qui me donnait des cours. Elle ne voulait pas que j'aille dans une école de Sorcellerie, enfin elle m'a fait croire qu'il n'y avait aucune école en Angleterre. 

-Hein ? Mais tu ne t'ai jamais posé de questions ? Comme savoir où ta mère avait fait ses études ?

-Je ne l'ai su que pendant l'été. Elle me disait toujours qu'elle avait eu aussi des cours chez elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle me cache des choses et je n'arrive pas à trouver ce dont il s'agit. Je crois que ça concerne sa scolarité à Poudlard.

-Ta mère était à Poudlard ? S'étonna Hermione.

-Oui. Elle me l'a dit quand je lui ai dit que Rogue était venu chez nous pour mes tests. Elle était avec lui ici.

-Ta mère était avec Rogue ?

-Oui, elle m'a dit qu'il était amoureux d'elle, mais il y avait mon père. Et ils se sont battus. Mais je n'en sais pas plus. 

-Rogue amoureux ! Ben ça ! Plaisanta Harry. 

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de test ? Demanda Hermione.

Ilona leur expliqua en quoi consistaient les tests qu'elle avait passés et l'arrivée des trois professeurs chez elle ce jour-là. Hermione et Harry étaient étonnés de savoir qu'on pouvait passer des tests à domicile.

-C'est étrange que Dumbledore ait préféré te faire passer les tests chez toi.

-Oui, surtout que j'aurai pu tran…

Ilona s'interrompit brusquement, se rappelant que transplaner était interdit avant ses dix-sept ans. Mais Harry et Hermione n'étaient pas dupes et ils lui firent remarquer.

-Tu sais transplaner ? Mais je croyais que c'était interdit ? Lui demanda Hermione.

-Ma mère me l'a appris quand j'avais douze ans. Elle m'a toujours dit que ça pouvait toujours être utile. Et je n'ai su que c'était interdit que le jour de mes tests, par Flitwick ! Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de gêner ma mère quand je lui ai dit, elle m'a quand même dit de transplaner pour aller à la gare, le jour de la rentrée.

-Et ben ! Ta mère aime bien transgresser les lois ! Remarqua Hermione.

Ilona hocha la tête. 

-Bon, ce n'est pas que cette histoire n'est pas passionnante, mais il faut qu'on retourne dans nos recherches ! Lança Hermione en se replongeant dans les épais volumes de la bibliothèque.

-Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez au fait ? Demanda Ilona.

-Des renseignements sur une pierre dont on a entendu parlé.

-C'est quoi cette pierre ?

-La pierre de Tijet. C'est une pierre ancienne et on voudrait savoir ses propriétés.

-Je peux toujours demander des renseignements à ma mère. Elle travaille au Ministère dans le département des objets magiques rares. Elle saura peut-être quelque chose dessus.

-Je ne savais pas que ta mère travaillait au Ministère. 

-Oui et elle voulait me faire entrer là-bas, mais vu que je n'avais pas eu d'éducation " normale ", je n'ai pas pu y travailler. C'est à partir de ce moment-là que j'ai appris qu'il y avait une école ici. Je n'était jamais venue au Ministère et je crois que ma mère a regretté de m'y emmener.

Ilona se mit à rire, Hermione et Harry en firent autant. 

-J'enverrai un hibou à ma mère pour qu'elle me parle de cette pierre de Tijet.

-Merci ! Oh, je crois qu'on t'attend là-bas ! Lui dit Hermione en faisant un signe de la tête vers la sortie.

Ilona se retourna et vit Anita qui l'attendait.

-Oh ! C'est Anita. C'est la seule fille qui veuille bien rester avec moi. Et la plus sympa et la moins hypocrite surtout ! Ca ne vous dérange pas que je parte ? 

-Non, non ! S'empressa de dire Harry.

-Je vais écrire rapidement à ma mère pour la pierre. J'espère qu'on se reverra d'ici là !

-Il y a de grandes chances ! On a cours commun de potions demain.

-Ah oui ! Bon alors à demain.

-A demain.

Ilona se leva et partit rejoindre Anita.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Lui demanda Anita quand elle fut arrivée.

-Je peux te poser la même question.

-Il faut que tu viennes. C'est Pansy, elle est en train de dire… des trucs sur toi…


	7. Destin tracé

****

Chapitre 7 : Destin tracé.

-Quoi ? Où ça ? Demanda Ilona, serrant les poings sur sa robe de sorcier.

-Dans la salle commune.

Ilona se précipita dans la salle commune des Serpentards et se dirigea vers le centre, où quelques élèves s'étaient rassemblés.

-Tiens ! Mais qui voilà ! Notre petite chouchoute des Gryffondors ! Ironisa Pansy quand elle l'aperçut.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore face de Pékinois ? Répliqua Ilona.

-Retire-ça espèce d'amoureuse des sangs-de-bourbe ! Lui fit Pansy en s'approchant d'elle.

-Je ne retirerais rien du tout. Je peux savoir ce que tu dis à mon sujet ?

-Mais la simple vérité ! Alors comme ça, on n'a jamais été à l'école ? Pauvre petite chérie privée du contact des autres élèves !

Ilona la fusilla du regard.

-Oh ! J'ai fait mouche n dirait ! C'est bien quand nos parents travaillent au ministère ! Ils nous disent plein de choses ! Et aussi sur les familles de sorciers qui y travaillent ! Pas vrai Drago ?

Ilona regarda en direction du jeune homme blond qui se tenait en retrait dans le fond de la pièce. Elle s'avança vers lui, le sang battant aux tempes.

-Tu es content ? Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de demander des renseignements à ton cher père à mon sujet ?

-C'est lui qui me l'a dit. Je n'ai rien fait du tout.

-Tu n'as rien fait ? A part le dire à tout le monde, je ne vois rien d'autre ! Mais si tu crois que ça va me gêner, tu te trompes ! Tu ne me fais pas peur Malefoy ! Et tu sais quoi ? Tu m'as rendu un fier service ! Je n'ai plus besoin de mentir sur ma scolarité ! 

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais à Serpentard. Quand on est ami avec les sangs-de-bourbe, on devrait être un Gryffondor.

-Tu veux savoir ? Moi non plus je ne sais pas ce que je fais chez les Serpentards ! Et ce serai peut-être une bonne idée que j'aille voir Dumbledore pour repasser le choixpeau sur ma tête !

-On ne t'en empêches pas ! Lui lança Pansy, qui écoutait la conversation avec attention.

-Toi, la ferme ! A part colporter des ragots, tu ne sais rien faire d'autre ! 

Pansy fit volte-face et dévisagea Ilona.

-Je ne dis que la vérité d'après des sources sûres. Alors si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise ici, je te conseilles de partir et de retourner chez ta chère maman, comme avant.

-Je n'ai peut-être pas été à l'école comme toi mais au moins j'en sais plus que toi sur l'amabilité et ce n'est pas toi qui me fera partir. 

Ilona se retourna pour partir mais lui dit une dernière chose et la regarda à nouveau.

-Remarque, c'est vrai que tu vas bien avec Malefoy, après tout vous êtes aussi aveugles l'un que l'autre. Vous voulez tant impressionner vos parents que vous vous plantez littéralement en voulant jouer les gros durs.

Ilona lança un regard ironique à Pansy et Malefoy, mais une claque sur sa joue la fit changer d'expression et elle se jeta sur Pansy. Les deux filles se donnèrent des coups en se roulant sur le sol. Les élèves regardaient, les filles ne sachant que faire et hurlant pour les faire arrêter, et les garçons encourageant les deux tigresses pour que l'une d'elles en ressortent avec le plus de blessures possibles.

-Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ici ?

Les cris cessèrent, mais les filles étaient toujours par terre, Pansy au dessus d'Ilona, les deux en train de se tirer les cheveux. La voix de Rogue avait résonné dans la salle et les élèves se reculèrent lorsqu'il s'avança vers les deux furies qui n'avaient toujours pas cessé leur combat.

-Miss Perkinson et Miss Berlier, dit-il d'une voix calme. Levez-vous.

Les filles arrêtèrent de se donner des coups et le regardèrent. Pansy se releva rapidement en poussant Ilona au passage.

-C'est elle monsieur ! Elle m'a sauté dessus ! Lui dit-elle, la lèvre fendue et un sacré coup visible sur l'œil droit.

-Mais oui, vas-y ! Continue ! Lui dit Ilona qui s'asseyait en essuyant son nez qui s'était mis à saigner. Arrête donc de dire n'importe quoi…

-Silence. Lui dit Rogue d'un ton doucereux. Miss Berlier levez-vous et venez avec moi dans mon bureau. 

-Quoi ? Et pourquoi Perkinson n'y va pas ? Lui hurla Ilona en se relevant rapidement.

-Je vous ai dit de venir dans mon bureau. Lui dit-il en la fusillant du regard.

Ilona ne se sentait plus aussi troublée que la première fois où elle l'avait vu dans la boutique et elle soutenait son regard. Elle ressentait une profonde rage l'envahir et le regard de cet homme lui plaisait de moins en moins. 

-Continuez ainsi et je peux vous garantir que vous ne resterez pas longtemps à Poudlard. Lui dit-il sans cesser de la regarder.

Ilona finit par détourner les yeux et regarda Pansy qui souriait narquoisement aux côtés de ses amies. Rogue se retourna et avança vers la sortie. Ilona le suivit en serrant les poings.

Ils marchèrent l'un derrière l'autre sans dire un mot, en longeant les couloirs lugubres des cachots. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte que le professeur Rogue ouvrit. Il tint la porte ouverte et regarda vers Ilona qui arrivait derrière lui.

-Entrez ! Lui dit-il fermement.

Ilona entra et avança dans la pièce. Elle eut une grimace en voyant la décoration du bureau. Diverses choses innommables flottaient dans des bocaux et elle répugnait à les regarder. 

-Asseyez-vous ! Lui dit-il d'une voix plus calme.

Ilona s'assit sur le siège qui faisait face au bureau et attendit que son professeur vienne se placer en face d'elle.

-Je tiens à être clair. Vous n'êtes pas chez vous ici, l'école a des règles et j'entend à ce que tous les élèves, et plus particulièrement les élèves de ma maison, les respectent. Vous êtes ici depuis moins de deux jours et j'ai déjà à faire à des problèmes avec vous. Je ne sais pas si votre mère vous l'a dit, mais personne n'a le droit de se croire supérieur aux autres sous prétexte qu'il a reçu une éducation… spéciale…

-Je n'ai rien dit du tout. C'est Malefoy qui…

-Silence ! Tonna-t-il. Je vous conseille de vous calmer si vous ne voulez pas être renvoyée. Ce qui serait fort dommage étant donné que c'est vous qui avez voulu entrer à Poudlard. 

-Si j'avais su que je serais envoyée à Serpentard, je ne serais certainement pas venue !

Rogue eut un rictus de haine devant cette remarque.

-Ainsi, vous n'êtes pas heureuse d'être à Serpentard ? Savez-vous seulement que j'en suis le directeur ?

-Et alors ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si la moitié des élèves de Serpentard sont des hypocrites. Je ne suis pas comme eux et je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'y ai été envoyé.

-Le choixpeau choisit toujours justement les maisons des élèves. S'il vous y a envoyé, il avait de bonnes raisons de penser que vous en étiez digne. 

-Digne de quoi ? Vous voulez me le dire ? 

-Certainement plus que votre mère, sinon elle vous aurait envoyé à Poudlard bien avant.

Ilona eut une expression de colère sur le visage. Cette réplique venant de son professeur ne lui plût pas du tout. Rogue le remarqua. Ilona se leva précipitamment et le fusilla du regard.

-Je vous interdit de dire du mal d'elle. En fait c'est pour ça que vous vous en prenez à moi, c'est simplement à cause de ma mère.

-ARRETEZ DE ME PARLER SUR CE TON ! Hurla-t-il en se levant à son tour. VOUS AUREZ UNE RETENUE POUR VOTRE CONDUITE ET VOTRE INSOLENCE.

-Vous voulez me donner une retenue ? Alors donnez-la moi rapidement et qu'on en finisse. Et en même temps ramenez le choixpeau avec vous, j'aimerai bien repasser la répartition. Je n'ai pas l'intention de passer mes deux ans ici en me battant contre tout le monde !

Ilona se retourna et d'un geste de la main ouvrit la porte à la volée. Elle se rua dehors et claqua la porte de la même façon, sans se retourner. Elle entendit la porte du bureau s'ouvrir précipitamment et pressa le pas.

-VOUS NE VOUS EN TIREREZ PAS COMME CA ! Hurla la voix de Rogue dans le couloir. 

Ilona sentait la colère monter en elle et ne se retourna pas quand les deux armures qui étaient accolées contre le mur de droite vinrent s'exploser contre le mur d'en face. Rogue la regardait s'éloigner et sentit une profonde incompréhension l'envahir. Il regarda les deux armures et secoua la tête.

-Comment… C'est impossible… Se dit-il.


	8. Colère noire

****

Chapitre 8 : Colère noire.

Ilona arriva dans la salle commune, toujours sous le coup de la colère, et ne fit pas attention aux regards noirs de Malefoy et de ses deux acolytes qui l'accompagnaient. Elle se précipita dans son dortoir et croisa Alan dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres.

-Te voilà ! Lui dit Alan en l'attrapant par le bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Te dire quelque chose en privé.

-Lâche-moi dans ce cas-là.

Alan la libéra et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ilona partit avec lui en direction de la salle commune, décidément elle allait y passer le plus clair de son temps. Ils s'assirent dans un coin de la pièce où il n'y avait personne.

-Bon , qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda Ilona.

-Est-ce que tu vois Potter et ses amis ?

Ilona leva les yeux au ciel et souffla.

-C'est pas vrai ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ? Oui je les vois et alors ? C'est moi que ça regarde. 

Elle s'apprêtait à repartir mais Alan l'en empêcha.

-Non, attends ! Ce n'est pas ça. Je sais bien que je t'ai prévenu sur le fait de faire ami-ami avec des Gryffondors, mais c'est ton choix. Je voulais juste te l'entendre dire. 

-Et pourquoi ?

-Te prévenir à nouveau. Maintenant que tu l'as confirmé, tu vas devoir subir deux fois plus de pression de la part des Serpentards.

-Comme si je n'en n'avais pas déjà assez ! Même Rogue est après moi, tout ça à cause de ma mère !

-Ta mère ?

-C'est trop long à expliquer. Tu m'excuses, il faut que j'aille lui écrire justement.

-Tu vas être en retard pour le dîner.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

Ilona se leva et laissa Alan seul. Elle retourna dans la chambre et fut heureuse de n'y trouver personne. Elle sortit une plume et de l'encre et prit un parchemin. Elle s'assit sur son lit et débuta sa lettre.

_" Maman, _

Je ne commence pas par " chère ", parce que j'ai une bonne raison de le faire. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé exactement entre toi et Rogue parce que je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il me porte dans son cœur ! Je me doute bien qu'il n'y a pas que le fait que je sois la fille d'un de ses ennemis. Je suis en très mauvaise position avec lui et ses élèves. Les Serpentards. Ah oui, je précise que j'ai atterri chez eux ! Tu aurais pu me dire qu'il y avait des maisons et surtout une comme celle-là ! C'est la pire des espèces de Sorciers que je connaisse ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai atterri ici. Je ne suis vraiment pas copine avec eux, et encore moins avec Malefoy (le fils de Lucius Malefoy) et sa copine Perkinson. Je me suis battue avec elle aujourd'hui. Tu vas peut-être recevoir un hibou de la part de Rogue pour te dire que j'ai une retenue. Je n'en serai peut-être pas là si tu m'avais un peu plus parlé de Poudlard et ses principes, comme le fait que les Serpentards ne doivent pas parler aux Gryffondors. J'ai fait la connaissance de Harry Potter et de ses deux amis. Ils sont largement plus sympas que ces espèces de sales … Bref, à part ça tout va bien ! Je finirai bien par me recevoir un sortilège dans le dos avant la fin de la semaine ! Alors en attendant, j'aimerai bien que tu me dises des choses un peu plus véridiques que ce que tu m'as raconté. Je suis sûre que tu me caches quelque chose. Mais si tu ne veux pas, je pense que Rogue voudra bien me les dire, puisqu'il n'a pas l'air de t'apprécier. Etrange pour quelqu'un que tu me disais amoureux de toi !Je te laisse en attendant de tes nouvelles (rapidement).

Ilona. "

Ilona roula le parchemin, rangea ses affaires et redescendit vers la salle commune. Celle-ci était déserte, ce qui n'était pas étonnant étant donné que les élèves prenaient leur repas. Elle en profita pour aller jusqu'à la volière et trouver un hibou pour poster sa lettre. Elle emprunta un volatile du nom de Potelé, son nom sûrement dû à la taille imposante de son bas-ventre. Ilona accrocha le parchemin roulé autour de la serre de l'animal et lui indiqua l'adresse de destination.

-Kathleen Berlier, Londres, Common Road.

L'oiseau ébouriffa ses ailes et s'éloigna par une des fenêtres de la volière. Ilona le regarda s'envoler et redescendit. Elle ne prit pas la direction des cachots cette fois, voulant le plus possible s'éloigner de cette ambiance qui y régnait, et se dirigea vers le parc. Il faisait encore jour et voir le parc désert lui paraissait étrange. Depuis hier elle n'avait pas cessé de voir des élèves s'y promener, elle profita de ce qu'elle était seule pour le visiter.

Elle s'approcha de la rive du lac et ramassa des cailloux qui la longeaient. Les remous sur la surface de l'eau la faisaient se perdre dans ses pensées et elle repensa aux ennuis qu'elle avait connus depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. A peine deux jours et elle avait déjà la moitié des élèves de sa maison contre elle. Sans parler de son propre directeur qui s'était révélé assez froid avec elle. Plus que lorsqu'il était venu chez elle, c'était vraiment étrange comme changement d'humeur face à Ilona. 

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Tout ce que je voulais c'était suivre des cours avec des élèves de mon âge. Mais il a fallut que je tombe sur les pires élèves qu'il puisse y avoir. 

Elle prit les cailloux qu'elle avait dans la main et fit des ricochets sur la surface du lac. Elle sentit quelque chose remuer dans la poche de sa rob de sorcier et sortit la petite boule blanche qui gigotait.

-Désolée Sekhmet, je t'avais oublié. Tu es tellement calme que j'avais oublié que tu étais dans ma poche ! Tu dois avoir faim ! Viens, on rentre.

Ilona prit son rat sur son épaule et rentra à l'intérieur du château. Elle arriva dans le hall juste au moment où les portes de la grande salle s'ouvraient. Les élèves venaient de terminer leur repas et se rendaient en dehors de la salle. Elle s'empressa de regagner la salle commune avant de tomber sur des personnes qu'elle ne désirait vraiment pas voir. Elle sentit deux grandes mains la tirer en arrière alors qu'elle arrivait à l'entrée des sous-sol.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fabriquais toute seule dehors ? Lui dirent John et Alan.

-Je n'avais pas faim.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas prudent de se promener seule dans le parc.

-Arrête ! Il ne faisait pas nuit. Et puis comment vous savez que j'étais dehors ?

-On t'as vu rentrer dans le hall. 

Anita vint les rejoindre alors qu'ils avançaient dans les sous-sol. 

-Ilona ! Cria-t-elle en arrivant vers eux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est Rogue. Il veut te voir.

-Hein ? Il m'a déjà vu tout l'heure. Il n'a qu'à attendre demain, on a cours avec lui.

-Non c'est au sujet de ce soir. Il veut que tu changes de chambre.

Ilona la regarda, incomprise.

-Quoi ? Mais on peut savoir pourquoi ?

-Je pense que c'est au sujet de Pansy. Mais je ne sais rien d'autre.

Ilona se précipita en direction du bureau du directeur de Serpentard et frappa à grands coups sur la porte quand elle fut devant.

-Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend de frapper sur cette porte de la sorte ? Lui demanda une voix derrière elle.

Ilona fit volte-face pour tomber nez à nez avec Rogue. Elle se ressaisit et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Il paraît que vous voulez me voir. Au sujet de ma chambre apparemment.

-C'est exact. Etant donné votre mésentente avec l'une de vos camarades, j'ai décidé de vous mettre dans le dortoir des autres élèves de votre classe. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous séparer avec Miss Perkinson à chaque fois que vous aurez envie de vous opposer. 

-Je n'ai pas envie de changer de chambre. Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas cette espèce de peste qui bouge ?

Rogue rapprocha dangereusement son visage pour la regarder d'un air glacial.

-Faites attention, je ne vous laisserai pas longtemps parler de la sorte, que ce soit au sujet d'une de vos camarades ou bien pour qui que ce soit. Et quand je vous dis de changer de chambre, je vous conseille de le faire. Vous ne voudriez quand même pas que je demande à votre mère de venir pour lui parler de vos écarts de conduite dès le premier jour ?

Ilona sourit ironiquement en le regardant toujours aussi calmement.

-Je suis sûre que vous seriez ravi de la voir, je me trompe ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Lui dit-il en relevant la tête.

-Je sais tout. Ce n'est pas la peine de le nier, elle m'a tout dit. 

-Je ne sais pas ce que votre mère à pu vous dire, étant donné que je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler, et surtout que je ne connais pas votre mère.

-Vous ne connaissez pas ma mère ? A d'autres ! Elle, elle vous connaît bien par contre !

-Et puis-je savoir quand j'aurai pu la rencontrer ?

-Elle était avec vous à Poudlard ainsi que mon père.

-Je ne connais pas de Berlier à ma connaissance. 

-Et bien c'est pourtant son nom. Vous n'avez qu'à la faire venir, de toute façon j'ai des petites choses à lui demander ! Mais en attendant, je ne bougerais pas de ma chambre et si face de Pékinois ne me supporte pas, je n'en n'ai rien à faire.

Ilona s'éloigna sans lui jeter un regard et repartit vers la salle commune. Rogue rentra dans son bureau en marmonnant.

-Berlier… Berlier… Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas son nom. Se dit-il.

Ilona rejoignit ses amis qui discutaient devant la cheminée de la salle commune. 

-Ah te voilà ! Lui lança Alan en la voyant arriver.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit ?

-Il m'a dit de changer de chambre.

-Tu vas aller avec les autres filles ? Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit…

-Qui t'as dit que j'allais changer ? Si Pansy ne peut pas me voir, je ne l'empêches pas de s'en aller…

-Tu vas rester ? Mais et Rogue ?

-Rogue ? Je crois que je lui ai laissé un autre problème sur les bras. Leur dit-elle, les yeux dans le vague.

Tous trois la regardèrent en essayant de comprendre ce dont elle voulait parler. Décidément cette nouvelle élève qui venait tout juste d'arriver promettait de donner beaucoup de mal à de nombreuses personnes.

-Bon, vous m'excusez, je vais m'occuper de mon rat, il meurt de faim.

Ilona se leva et alla dans le dortoir, sortant Sekhmet de sa poche. Elle crut qu'on lui jetait de l'eau bouillante à la figure quand elle pénétra dans la chambre. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'elle vit toutes ses affaires enlevées de sa commode et sa malle prête sur le lit. A côté de celui-ci, Pansy et Millicent la regardaient, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? Leur demanda-t-elle.

-Tu déménages, on t'aides ! Lui dit Pansy en souriant de plus belle.

Ilona esquissa un sourire en lui disant :

-Je crois que tu t'es plantée ! Je ne bouge certainement pas ! 

-Moi je pense que ça vaut mieux pour toi que tu ailles ailleurs, on ne veut pas de toi ici ! Lui dit Pansy.

-Et tu crois que tu me fais peur ? 

Millicent s'avança vers Ilona en souriant d'un air tout ce qui n'était pas gracieux et la poussa hors de la chambre. Ilona se retrouva affalée sur le sol, Sekhmet atterrissant un peu plus loin devant elle. La porte claqua devant son nez et elle put entendre des rires émanant de la chambre. Une profonde colère monta en elle, encore plus forte que celle qu'elle avait ressentie un peu plus tôt dans la soirée avec Rogue, et sans réfléchir elle se releva et resta plantée devant la porte. Celle-ci se mit soudainement à trembler. Elle vibra de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de ses gonds. La porte s'ouvrit et alla atterrir au fond de la pièce dans un grand fracas. Pansy poussa un cri strident, quant à Millicent elle regardait Ilona avec des yeux exorbités. Ilona avança en les regardant d'un air noir. Des objets qui se trouvaient sur les commodes alentours se mirent à trembler à leur tour et à flotter dans les airs. Ils se concentrèrent et tournèrent autour de la pièce. Tout à coup, un objet s'élança sur Pansy qui le reçu en pleine tête. Elle se mit à hurler et s'accroupit sur le sol. Les élèves alertés par les cris et le vacarme arrivaient en masse concentrique devant la chambre et ne purent s'empêcher de pousser des hurlements en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Les objets accéléraient de plus en plus et se projetaient contre le mur ou sur les deux filles qui se protégeaient la tête pour éviter de s'en prendre d'autres. 

-Ce n'est pas possible ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Hurla une élève dans le couloir. 

Des bruits de pas précipités résonnèrent au bas des escaliers et les élèves se poussèrent lorsque le professeur Rogue, suivi du professeur Dumbledore firent irruption dans la pièce.

Ils eurent une expression ahurie lorsqu'ils virent Ilona debout devant les deux autres Serpentards, les objets volants autour d'elles. Rogue était incapable de prononcer un mot, Dumbledore avança une main en avant et prononça une formule.

-Karmian Erlies !

Aussitôt, tous les objets cessèrent de planer et revinrent à leur place originelle. Ilona regarda le vieil homme et s'évanoui sur le sol. 

-Séverus, pourriez-vous emmener Miss Berlier à l'infirmerie s'il vous plaît ?

Rogue regardait toujours Ilona d'un air complètement ahuri et empli de colère.

-Pourquoi… est-ce que vous ne me l'avez pas dit ? Lui demanda-t-il en gardant les yeux sur la jeune fille. J'avais des doutes mais maintenant je suis sûr de ce que je pensais. 

Il sortit précipitamment de la chambre et ordonna aux autres élèves de retourner dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Les Serpentards s'empressèrent d'obéir et regagnèrent leurs chambres en discutant bruyamment. Anita rentra dans la chambre et s'agenouilla près d'Ilona.

-Professeur, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant sa main.

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire, Miss Gritser.

Dumbledore fit apparaître un brancard sur lequel il déposa le corps inanimé d'Ilona. 

-Miss Gritser, pourriez-vous aider Miss Perkinson à aller jusqu'à l'infirmerie, je vais emmener Miss Berlier.

Anita alla aider Pansy à se relever tendis que Millicent se remettait difficilement de ses émotions. Dumbledore sortit de la pièce en faisant planer le brancard devant lui et fut suivi par Anita qui soutenait Pansy.

-Cette fille est complètement folle ! Lança Pansy en la regardant.

-Miss Berlier n'est pas plus folle que vous ou moi Miss Perkinson. J'aimerai vous dire un mot quand vous vous sentirez mieux.

Pansy se tût et avança en s'appuyant sur Anita, qui regardait Ilona allongée sur le brancard. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec elle ? Elle était ici depuis à peine deux jours et elle avait déjà des problèmes. Et que s'était-il passé dans la chambre. Jamais Anita n'avait vu une personne faire voler des objets par la pensée de cette façon. Elle se promit de savoir ce qui se passait avec elle.


	9. La colère de Rogue

****

Chapitre 9 : La colère de Rogue.

Ilona ouvrit les yeux lentement et regarda autour d'elle. Elle avait la vue brouillée et un terrible mal de tête. Elle posa une main sur son front et se le frotta énergiquement pour tenter de faire partir la douleur. Elle abandonna en voyant que cela ne faisait qu'amplifier le mal. Elle se releva et s'assit. Où se trouvait-elle ? Elle ne connaissait pas cette immense salle, mais à en voir le nombre de lits alignés côte à côte, ce devait être l'infirmerie de l'école. 

-Comment est-ce que je suis arrivée là, moi ? Se demanda-t-elle en essayant de se lever. 

Elle vacilla et la douleur dans son crâne recommença de plus belle. 

-Je vous conseille de rester allongée. Lui dit une femme qui s'approchait du lit. Elle l'aida à se rasseoir et la recouvrit d'un drap.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? 

-Vous avez eu une sorte de… malaise. Lui dit l'infirmière en se relevant. Le professeur Dumbledore vous a emmené ici pour que vous vous reposiez cette nuit. Tenez, buvez ça !

L'infirmière lui tendit un gobelet que la jeune fille prit à contrecœur. Elle se doutait que cette potion serait aussi répugnante que celles que sa mère avait l'habitude de lui donner, lorsqu'elle ne se sentait pas dans son assiette. Elle vida le récipient en grimaçant et le rendit à la femme. 

-Vous restez allongée maintenant. Vous serez en meilleure forme demain.

-Je l'espère bien ! C'est vraiment étrange je ne me souviens pas de la raison pour laquelle je me suis évanouie. Le professeur Dumbledore ne vous a rien dit ?

-Non. Maintenant fermez vos yeux et reposez-vous.

Madame Pomfresh lui avait répondu d'un ton sec et était repartie aussitôt. Ilona la regarda s'éloigner en s'étonnant de son attitude. Elle ferma néanmoins les yeux, sentant une vague de fatigue l'envahir à nouveau et sombra dans le sommeil.

***

-C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ?

-Elle leur a vraiment lancé des objets à la figure ?

-Eh, vous, vous lui avez parlé ! Est-ce qu'elle vous a lancé des trucs ?

Harry, Ron et Hermione ne répondirent rien et continuèrent leur chemin en direction des cachots. Tous les élèves de l'école avaient entendu parlé de l'incident de la veille avec Ilona. D'après une source sûre, la nouvelle élève aurait fait planer des objets et les auraient balancés contre les élèves de sa propre maison, par la simple pensée. Les trois jeunes Gryffondors étaient vraiment très choqués par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Ron un peu moins, se félicitant de ne pas avoir fait confiance à cette fille dès le début –dès le début qu'elle avait atterri à Serpentard en vérité- et disait à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il la trouvait bizarre depuis qu'elle était arrivée. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Harry ? Lui demanda Hermione en arrivant devant la porte de la salle de classe.

-Je n'en sais rien. Après tout on ne la connaît pas vraiment. On devrait peut-être aller la voir après le cours de potion. 

-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Après tout elle a bien voulu nous aider pour nos recherches et je ne pense pas que beaucoup de Serpentards voudront lui parler après ça.

-Moi je n'irais pas la voir. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi est-ce que vous continuez de vouloir lui parler, c'est une Serpentard ! Répliqua Ron en s'énervant.

-Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de jouer les enfants ? Tu ne vois donc pas qu'elle n'est pas heureuse ? Elle n'a pas plus envie d'être une Serpentard que toi ou moi.

-Et bien moi je continue de penser qu'elle a quelque chose de vraiment louche. Comme nous avoir menti sur ses origines.

-On t'as déjà expliqué pourquoi Ron. S'énerva Harry.

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit et Rogue fit son apparition, l'air encore plus sévère que d'habitude.

-Entrez et en silence. Tonna-t-il en regardant les élèves d'un œil noir.

Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors gagnèrent leurs places rapidement et tous sursautèrent en entendant la porte du cachot claquer violemment derrière le professeur de potions.

-Sortez vos affaires et préparez la potion que je vous ai notée sur le tableau, leur dit-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau. 

Les élèves s'activèrent et sortirent leurs affaires dans un brouhaha de sacs qui s'ouvrent et de chuchotements divers.

-En silence ! Hurla Rogue. 

Tous se regardèrent en arborant des expressions de crainte, tant du côté des Gryffondors que du côté des Serpentards, et obéirent. Rogue s'assit à son bureau et se mit à écrire sur un parchemin. 

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? On n'a jamais fait une potion sans l'avoir vu réalisée. Chuchota le plus bas possible Ron à Harry.

-J'en sais rien. On dirait qu'il n'est pas dans son assiette. 

-Gryffondors, dix points en moins. Potter et Weasleys vous pensez que je ne vous entend pas ? Leur dit Rogue en les regardant de ses yeux sombres.

Ron et Harry ne répliquèrent pas et se contentèrent de le regarder avec mauvaise humeur. Ils n'insistèrent pas, sachant très bien qu'ils n'obtiendraient rien d'autre de lui et se plongèrent dans l'étude de la potion du jour, bien qu'ils ne sachent pas réellement comment procéder sans démonstration. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être perturbé, même Malefoy ne savait pas comment s'y prendre sans l'aide de son professeur. Il regardait dans sa direction avec espoir mais c'est à peine si l'intéressé levait les yeux de son écrit pour observer la détresse des élèves. La seule qui avait l'air de connaître l'art et la manière de réaliser la potion était Hermione qui suivait à la lettre ce qui était écrit sur le tableau.

-Mione ! Chuchota Harry vers Hermione. Mione ! 

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui en l'interrogeant du regard.

-Comment est-ce qu'il faut faire ?

-Potter ! Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit ? 

-Mais monsieur, comment voulez-vous qu'on fasse cette potion, on ne sait même pas ce qu'il faut faire !

-Tout est écrit au tableau, il suffit de lire ! Lui hurla Rogue.

-Et bien il y a juste les ingrédients et l'ordre dans lequel il faut les mettre, c'est tout. Même pas combien il en faut ni le temps de pause ou…

-Silence Potter ! Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. 

Des chuchotements de mécontentement se firent entendre chez les Rouge et or.

-Voulez-vous que j'enlève des points à chacun de vous ? Je vous ai dit de fabriquer votre potion, alors mettez-vous au travail.

Le calme revint mais les élèves sentaient la pression monter au fur et à mesure qu'ils ajoutaient les ingrédients dans les chaudrons. Le premier à avoir fait exploser le contenu du sien fut Goyle, suivi de près par Neville. Rogue ne se donna même pas la peine de venir voir les dégâts et continua d'écrire sur son parchemin.

-Monsieur ! Goyle a reçu du liquide sur lui ! Annonça Malefoy.

-Venez prendre un antidote espèce d'incapable. Vous aussi Londubat ! Dit Rogue un brin énervé.

Neville et Goyle avancèrent jusqu'à son bureau et laissèrent le professeur leur appliquer l'antidote sur le visage. 

-Retournez à votre place et tâchez de ne rien casser cette fois. 

Les deux élèves retournèrent à leurs places et tentèrent de rattraper la potion qu'ils avaient ratée. Les élèves continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à la fin du cours sans aucun autre incident, mais seuls deux élèves avaient réussi à obtenir une potion de bonne qualité d'après ce qu'avait jugé Rogue. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il accorda des points à Hermione et à l'élève de Serpentard qui l'avaient réussi. Ce qui choqua les Serpentards. Au grand soulagement de tous, la cloche sonna, annonçant la fin du cours et les élèves se précipitèrent dehors sans attendre.

-Et ben ! Il est sacrément mal luné aujourd'hui ! Annonça Ron en longeant les couloirs.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que c'est à cause d'Ilona. Dit Hermione.

-On va la voir ? Proposa Harry.

-Tu viens Ron ?

-Mouais. Je veux savoir si c'est bien vrai cette histoire sur elle, hier soir.

Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers la salle commune pour y déposer leurs affaires et allèrent retrouver la jeune Serpentard à l'infirmerie. Quand ils arrivèrent, Madame Pomfresh vint leur parler.

-Vous venez voir Miss Berlier ? Leur demanda-t-elle.

-Oui. Elle va bien ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui, elle va pouvoir repartir pour le dîner. Il y a quelqu'un avec elle mais vous pouvez y aller.

Harry, Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans l'infirmerie et virent Ilona assise dans son lit et parlant avec une fille de Serpentard. Toutes les deux regardèrent les trois Gryffondors se diriger vers elles et la Serpentard se leva de sa chaise. 

-Salut ! Lança Ilona en leur souriant.

-Salut. Dirent-ils chacun leur tour.

-On se voit au dîner ! Lança la fille avant de partir en lançant un regard désapprobateur aux trois Gryffondors.

Lorsqu'elle se fut éloignée, Harry, Hermione et Ron se postèrent autour du lit d'Ilona et se mirent à parler avec elle.

-Comment est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda Hermione.

-Ca va. 

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Demanda Harry, timidement.

Ilona le regarda d'un air sombre, son mince sourire retombant pour laisser la place à un air malheureux. 

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens de rien. Anita vient juste de me raconter ce qui s'est passé. 

-Tu ne te souviens vraiment de... rien ? Demanda à son tour Ron.

-Non. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. C'est le néant total. 

-Est-ce qu'Anita t'as raconté exactement ce qui s'est passé .

-Elle m'a dit que j'avais fait voler des objets et que je les avais envoyés sur les deux filles de la chambre. 

-Et tu ne sais pas pourquoi est-ce que tu aurais pu agir comme ça ?

-A mon avis c'est parce qu'elles m'ont énervé et que j'étais à bout de nerfs.

-C'est Pansy Perkinson ? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui et Millicent. 

-Je m'en doute bien, elles n'arrêtent pas de reparler de ce qui s'est passé et je peux te dire qu'elles n'arrivent toujours pas à y croire. 

-Déjà qu'on n'était pas copines mais là je vais littéralement me faire lyncher par tout le monde !

Un silence s'installa, qui fut rompu par l'arrivée de Madame Pomfresh.

-Le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Rogue souhaitent te voir. Dit-elle à l'intention d'Ilona.

Ilona sentit son estomac se serrer. Elle acquiesça et regarda ses amis de Gryffondor.

-Je vous verrai peut-être tout à l'heure, après mon... entretien.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se regroupèrent avant de la saluer.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne pense pas que tu auras des problèmes. Dumbledore est très juste et après tout rien n'est de ta faute. La rassura Hermione.

Ilona lui sourit et la remercia.

-A plus tard ! Lui dirent-ils en partant.

Les trois amis sortirent de l'infirmerie et Ilona s'habilla, bien qu'elle n'eut pas envie de se lever pour affronter les regards des élèves sur son passage. Elle passa néanmoins ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie. Avant de partir elle s'adressa à madame Pomfresh pour une dernière information.

-Où est-ce que je dois aller ?

-Je crois que c'est dans le bureau du professeur Rogue. 

-Merci. Bonne soirée.

-A toi aussi.

Ilona sortit dans le couloir et fut soulagée de n'y trouver personne alentour. Elle descendit les étages et alla rejoindre les sous-sols. Cette fois-ci, plusieurs élèves de Serpentard s'y trouvaient et ils la regardèrent avec appréhension lorsqu'elle passa devant eux. Elle tenta de ne pas prêter attention aux remarques qu'ils lui lançaient et continua son chemin jusqu'au bureau de son directeur. Arrivée devant la porte, elle frappa et attendit qu'on lui dise d'entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Rogue qui lui adressa un regard froid quand il la vit. 

-Entrez. Lui dit-il en la laissant passer devant lui.

Elle entra dans la pièce et s'avança jusqu'au bureau. Dumbledore n'était pas encore arrivé à son grand désarroi. Elle n'était pas rassurée de se retrouver seule à seule avec son professeur.

-Asseyez-vous ! Lui dit-il d'un ton sec.

Ilona obéit et attendit. Le professeur s'installa sur le siège voisin au sien et ne prononça pas un mot de plus. Elle sentait son regard peser sur elle, qui la scrutait du coin de l'œil et le sentiment de gêne qu'elle avait éprouvé la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu revint au galop. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et elle sentit le sang battre à ses tempes. Elle fut soulagée lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que Dumbledore pénétra à son tour dans le bureau.

-Désolé Séverus. J'étais occupé avec le professeur McGonagall. Oh ! Mais je vois que notre jeune amie se sent mieux. Comment allez-vous Miss Berlier ?

-Mieux, merci professeur. Lui répondit Ilona en lui souriant timidement.

-Tant mieux ! Lui dit-il dans un large sourire. 

Dumbledore s'approcha du fauteuil d'habitude réservé au professeur Rogue et y prit place. Il regarda alternativement Ilona et le professeur Rogue et se mit à sourire.

-Allons ! Ne faites pas ces têtes d'enterrement ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous mettez dans cet état !

-Professeur, est-ce que je vais être renvoyée ? Demanda Ilona en reprenant de l'assurance.

-Renvoyée ? Mais pour quelle raison ?

-Et bien... pour ce que j'ai fait dans la chambre.

-Miss Berlier, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous renvoyer de Poudlard. Comment le pourrais-je d'une élève qui désire plus que tout apprendre l'art de la magie au sein d'une école comme Poudlard ? Et de plus, je ne pense pas que votre comportement puisse être un motif de renvoi. 

Ilona le regarda intensément. Elle était d'une part rassurée et d'un autre côté, elle se sentait prise d'un immense désir de fuir l'école, à cause des futures représailles avec les élèves.

-Je ne pense pas que vous faire partir de Poudlard serait une bonne idée. Vous avez un potentiel important et je suis sûr que nous pourrons vous aider à l'utiliser convenablement. Vous avez un pouvoir qui est extrêmement rare pour une personne de votre âge. Je ne crois pas avoir jamais connu pareille puissance magique...

Rogue détourna rapidement la tête vers le vieil homme et lui lança un regard désapprobateur. 

-Correction faite, je pense avoir connu ce potentiel il y a quelques années auparavant. Mais pour le moment, il s'agit de vous aider. Je voudrais juste connaître les raisons qui vous ont poussées à agir de la sorte hier soir.

-Je ne me rappelle plus. Je crois que c'est à cause de Pansy et Millicent. Elles ont dû me mettre en colère, mais je ne sais plus exactement pourquoi. Et je ne sais pas plus ce que j'ai fais après.

-Vous nu vous souvenez de rien ?

-Non. Juste que j'étais debout et que j'entendais des voix autour de moi.

Dumbledore regarda Rogue et Ilona crût apercevoir une pointe d'inquiétude dans les yeux du vieil homme.

-Pourquoi ? Est-ce que c'est grave ?

-Je ne pense pas. Mais si vous ne vous souvenez pas de ce que vous faites, il sera plus difficile de cerner l'étendue de votre don. Il va falloir étudier toutes façons pour procéder. Mais pour le moment, il va falloir nous occuper de votre vie commune avec vos camarades. J'ai entendu dire que vous n'étiez pas en très bon termes avec plusieurs de vos condisciples de Serpentard. 

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Elles n'arrêtent pas de me chercher.

-Je n'en doute pas. Mais pour des raisons de sécurité et pour éviter de nouveaux incidents...

Ilona sentit son cœur accélérer à ces paroles. Allait-il lui dire qu'elle allait pouvoir repasser le choixpeau sur sa tête ?

-... je vais demander à ce que l'on vous installe dans une autre chambre. 

Son estomac se serra à nouveau et un grand sentiment de désespoir se lut sur son visage.

-Me changer de chambre ? Mais est-ce que ça ne serait pas plus simple de me changer de maison ? Je veux dire que même dans une autre chambre, les filles vont continuer à agir comme les autres.

-Rassurez-vous, vous ne serez qu'avec votre amie, Miss Gritser, dans cette chambre. Je pense que vous arriverez plus à ne pas attirer de nouveaux ennuis de cette façon.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous ne voulez pas me faire changer de maison ? Vous ne voyez pas que je ne m'entends pas avec les Serpentards ?

Ilona avait haussé le ton sous le coup de la colère sans s'en apercevoir. Rogue et Dumbledore le remarquèrent à la façon dont la plume tremblait dans l'encrier posé sur le bureau. Tous deux regardèrent l'objet et reportèrent leur regard sur Ilona. Elle comprit elle-même en regardant à son tour la plume. Elle se leva précipitamment, paniquée.

-Je... Je n'ai pas fait ça ! Leur dit-elle en désignant la plume du doigt. Celle-ci s'était mise à trembler de plus belle.

-Allons, calmez-vous Miss Berlier ! Vous êtes énervée. Vous ne savez pas encore contrôler votre don mais nous pouvons vous y aider. Il faut juste que vous nous fassiez confiance. 

Ilona le regarda et regarda son professeur de potions. Celui-ci laissait paraître un sentiment de reproche, sûrement dû au fait qu'elle critiquait le fait qu'elle n'aime pas sa propre maison. Il se leva néanmoins à son tour et parla pour la première fois depuis le début de la réunion.

-Soit vous acceptez de changer de chambre, soit vous restez avec vos camarades sans la moindre aide de notre part. 

-Je vous promet que vos relations s'amélioreront d'ici peu de cette façon. 

-Mais... pourquoi est-ce que vous insistez tant ? Je suis sûre que la choixpeau...

-Vous laisserai dans votre maison actuelle. Nous ne pouvons pas changer la décision du choixpeau. Il vous a placé à Serpentard pour de bonnes raisons. Il ne changerai jamais d'avis. Vous trouverez votre place, rassurez-vous. Je vous fais confiance pour vous montrer aimable avec tous ceux de votre maison que vous l'êtes avec d'autres personnes. Si vous voyez de qui je veux parler ? Lui dit Dumbledore dans un clin d'œil complice.

Ilona le regarda, ne sachant quoi répondre mais lui sourit tout de même.

-Bien ! Je pense que nous avons bien mérité un bon repas. Séverus, je vous retrouve au banquet. Miss Berlier, souvenez-vous de ce que je viens de vous dire, vous réussirez à vous adapter. Et je compte sur vous pour venir me trouver lorsque vous vous sentirez prête pour parler de votre... don.

-D'accord professeur.

Le professeur Dumbledore s'avança vers la sortie et les salua une dernière fois avant de sortir. Ilona s'apprêtait à en faire autant mais Rogue la rappela. 

-Attendez ! Lui dit-il.

Ilona se retourna et le dévisagea.

-Pourriez-vous remettre ceci à votre mère de ma part ? Lui dit-il en lui tendant une lettre cachetée.

-A ma mère ? Pourquoi ? Vous pourriez lui envoyer par hibou.

-Je préfère que vous lui transmettiez vous-même. Apparemment mon hibou ne l'a pas trouvée.

-Pas trouvée ? C'est impossible. Vous n'avez pas dû lui dire la bonne adresse. 

-Je ne sais pas. Je pense que vous le saurez mieux que moi. 

Le professeur Rogue avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit en invitant Ilona à sortir. Elle s'empressa de sortir, la lettre à la main. Elle avait un étrange pressentiment et le regarda fermer le bureau.

-Je compte sur vous pour lui faire parvenir au plus tôt. Lui dit-il d'un ton calme. Bonsoir.

Il s'éloigna sans jeter un regard en arrière, laissant la pauvre Serpentard perplexe.

-Comment ça, pas la bonne adresse ? Se demanda-t-elle.

Elle retourna la lettre et regarda l'adresse inscrite sur l'enveloppe.

"Angela Steward

125 Common Road

Londres 12"

-Angela Steward ? Mais qui c'est ? Ce n'est pas son nom ça ! Qu'est-ce que...

Ilona regarda dans le couloir désert, son regard aussi perdu que son esprit devant len om qui inscrit sur le papier. Qu'est-ce qui se passait et pourquoi son professeur agissait de la sorte ? Et pourquoi donc cette lettre destinée à une certaine Angela Steward ? 

Elle prit la lettre dans sa poche et se dirigea vers la grande salle pour y prendre son repas, tout en essayant de comprendre ce que pouvait signifier tout ce charabia.


	10. Lettres amères

****

Chapitre 10 : Lettres amères.

Le lendemain, Ilona se réveilla dans la nouvelle chambre qui venait de lui être attribuée ainsi qu'à Anita. Etant donné que cette dernière était restée proche d'elle, elle avait aussi eu son compte d'insultes de la part des deux filles de leur précédente chambre. La veille, Ilona l'avait rejointe à la table des Serpentards, sous les regards de tous les élèves de l'école qui se levaient même pour mieux la distinguer ; elle s'était assise à ses côtés et avait évité le regard des autres le long du banquet, sentant pertinemment leurs regards et leurs chuchotements sur elle. Anita lui expliqua ce qui se disait sur elle.

-Ils pensent que tu es dangereuse, que tu ne vas pas te contrôler. En plus Millicent et Pansy en ont rajouté, du genre "elle nous regardais en souriant" ou "elle a tenté de nous envoyer la commode sur nous", et du coup tout le monde croit cette version de l'histoire. 

-Mais c'est idiot, je ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé. Il y avait beaucoup de monde qui assistait à la scène ?

-Pas mal. Mais ils étaient si tétanisés qu'ils n'ont pas fait attention à ton expression, en plus tu étais de dos. Il va falloir être très prudente. Heureusement qu'on change de chambre !

-Dumbledore t'as mis au courant ? 

-Non, c'est Rogue. Il vient juste de me le dire.

-En parlant de Rogue, je l'ai trouvé très bizarre ce soir. 

-Tu peux le dire, aujourd'hui il ne s'est même pas intéressé à notre potion. Il était furax, et il a même lancé une insulte à Goyle. 

-Furax ? Ben moi il était plutôt coincé ce soir. Il n'a pas dit un mot quand Dumbledore était là. C'est juste en partant qu'il m'a parlé. Il veut que je donne une lettre à ma mère.

-Mais il pouvait le faire lui-même ?

-Il m'a dit que son hibou n'avait pas trouvé ma mère. Et ce n'est pas étonnant !

Ilona sortit la lettre de sa poche et montra l'adresse à Anita. 

-Angela Steward ? Qui c'est ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Mais c'est pourtant mon adresse.

-Steward. Ca me dit quelque chose mais je ne sais plus où j'ai entendu ce nom. Tu ne penses pas que ta mère aurait changé de nom ?

-Non, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'aurait fait ? Et puis tout le monde l'a toujours appelé Kathleen Berlier. Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé d'une Angela Steward. 

-Il faudrait que tu l'envoies quand même à ta mère. Peut-être qu'elle pourra te le dire.

-Je vais essayer, mais j'attends sa réponse à ma lettre déjà. 

-Tu devrais peut-être parler avec Rogue. Après tout, il a connu ta mère, et si il lui envoie une lettre avec ce nom c'est pour une bonne raison. 

-Oui il est jaloux de mon père, c'est tout. Peut-être qu'elle s'appelait Steward avant de connaître mon père, mais Rogue n'a jamais su qu'elle avait changé de nom ?

-Ce n'est pas difficile pourtant. Tu t'appelles Bertier et ta mère porte le même nom que toi. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de trompeur là-dedans. 

-Il veut peut-être l'appeler par son nom de jeune fille ? 

-Le nom oui, mais le prénom ?

-Sûrement un surnom. Mais je verrai bien ce qu'elle va me dire à ce sujet. 

Elles terminèrent leur repas avant de rejoindre la salle commune des Serpentards. Elles furent les premières à y entrer et se pressèrent de monter dans la chambre pour débarasser leurs affaires.

-Moi je n'ai pas grand chose à enlever étant donné que ces deux pestes avaient déjà fait mes bagages ! Plaisanta Ilona.

-Tant mieux, tu vas pouvoir m'aider ! Ironisa Anita.

Elles prirent toutes leurs affaires et les regroupèrent pour pouvoir les transporter dans la chambre située à l'autre bout du couloir. Elles entrèrent dans la pièce et furent émerveillées de voir que la chambre était en fait un dortoir prévu pour quatre lits mais qui n'en comptait que deux. Cela rendait la pièce très spacieuse. 

-Je pense qu'on sera largement mieux ici ! Déclara Ilona en posant ses affaires sur le lit.

-A qui le dis-tu ! Je suis vachement contente de venir avec toi ici.

-Au fait, pourquoi est-ce que tu es restée avec moi alors que tout le monde m'évite ?

-Je ne suis pas comme eux. Je ne juge pas les personnes sur leur apparence ou sur ce qu'ils font, mais sur leur caractère. Et j'adore ton caractère, surtout quand tu parles avec Malefoy ou cette espèce de... comment tu dis ?

-Face de Pékinois ?

-Oui. Face de Pékinois de Pansy !

Elles se mirent à rire et déballèrent leurs affaires. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Tu attends quelqu'un ? Demanda Anita.

-Non.

Ilona alla ouvrir et fut étonnée de voir Alan et John devant elle.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? C'est interdit aux garçons.

-On sait mais on voulait te voir.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Ilona avec méfiance. Les deux garçons n'étaient pas venus la voir depuis l'incident, ce qui ne la rassurait pas de les voir maintenant.

-Juste savoir... qu'est-ce que ça fait quand tu lances des objets à la face de Pansy ? Plaisanta Alan.

-Quoi ? 

-Allez ! Dis-nous comment tu as fait ? 

-Je n'en sais rien. Je ne me souviens pas. 

-Bon les garçons, vous êtes gentils mais on est fatiguées alors allez jouer plus loin.

-Du calme Ani. On veut juste rigoler ! Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a des Penseurs à Poudlard.

-Des Penseurs ? S'étonnèrent ensemble Ilona et Anita. 

-Bah oui ! Ceux qui ont des pouvoirs de télékinésie ! On ne t'as jamais dit que tu avais ce pouvoir là ? Pourtant, on le décèle généralement à la naissance.

-Ma mère ne m'a jamais rien dit.

-C'est drôle ! Pourtant elle aurait dû, ça t'aurais évité de balancer des trucs à la figure de Pansy et Millicent. Remarquez, je trouve Pansy très jolie avec son œil au beurre noir !

Cette remarque détendit l'atmosphère et tous se mirent à rire. Ilona savait que John et Alan ne la rejetterait pas comme les autres Serpentards. 

-Non sérieusement, c'est vraiment bizarre que ta mère ne t'ai rien dit. C'est dangereux de ne pas savoir s'en servir correctement. 

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que ma mère ne m'a pas dit. J'attend des réponses de sa part. 

-Vous feriez mieux de partir. Si les filles vous voient ici, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau ! Leur dit Anita.

-On se voit demain en cours. Bonne nuit les filles !

-Bonne nuit.

Alan et John partirent en direction du dortoir des garçons et quelques secondes plus tard, les filles apparurent dans le couloir, jetant un œil furtif aux deux filles qui étaient dans l'embrasure de la porte. Anita et Ilona se dépêchèrent de rentrer dans la chambre et se préparèrent pour la nuit. Elles passeraient leur soirée dans la chambre à parler de tout et de rien. 

Le lendemain donc, Ilona se leva en se remémorant les événements de la veille. Ainsi donc, il existerait une catégorie de sorciers qui auraient des pouvoirs de télékinésie acquit depuis la naissance. Et pourquoi donc sa mère ne l'avait jamais mis au courant ? Et pourquoi ce pouvoir ne s'était pas déclaré avant ? Elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'un quelconque incident chez elle, et pourtant un grand nombre de fois elle s'était mis en colère sans que rien ne se produise de la sorte. Elle s'habilla en réveillant en même temps sa compagne de chambre et elles descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner dès qu'elles furent prêtes. 

Elles entrèrent dans la grande salle et se mirent à leurs places habituelles. Ce fut la première fois qu'Ilona revit Pansy depuis l'incident dans la chambre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de la fixer du regard jusqu'à ce que celle-ci baisse les yeux vers Malefoy, qui se trouvait à côté d'elle à la table. Le blondinet regarda Ilona de son regard d'acier mais détourna les yeux en voyant qu'Ilona ne baisserait pas le sien.

-Et ben ! C'est vrai qu'elle est charmante avec son coquard à l'œil ! Plaisanta Anita à l'oreille d'Ilona.

Des bruissements d'ailes se firent entendre au dessus des têtes des élèves et bientôt, une nuée de chouettes et hiboux envahirent la grande salle. Des paquets et des lettres tombaient devant les élèves qui se jetaient sur le courrier matinal. Ilona guettait l'arrivée d'un hibou avec un bas-ventre assez étoffé du nom de Potelé. Elle l'aperçut qui fonçait droit vers sa table et son cœur se mit à battre rapidement. Le volatile vint se poser devant elle et elle se dépêcha d'ôter le lien qui retenait le parchemin à la serre de l'animal. Potelé se désaltéra dans son verre de jus d'orange tendis qu'elle dépliait le rouleau de papier.

_"Ma chérie, _

J'ai vraiment été très surprise du ton de ta lettre. Je sais que j'aurai dû te mettre au courant des principes de Poudlard mais je voulais que tu le découvre par toi-même. Je me doutais bien que tu irais à Serpentard, moi-même j'y étais. Tu verras que tu t'y habitueras. En ce qui concerne ton amitié avec Harry Potter, prends garde. Il est vrai que les Serpentards n'apprécient pas trop les Gryffondors, et je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à cause de ça. Quant à l'histoire avec Rogue, cela ne te regarde pas, c'est du passé et je t'interdis d'aller lui parler de quelque chose sur ton père. Je ne veux pas que tu lui parles de moi, est-ce clair ? Je te le dis une bonne fois pour toute, ton père et Rogue ne s'aimaient pas alors si tu ne veux pas finir ton année scolaire à avoir des retenues, ne lui parle pas de ça. Et je suis très mécontente que tu te sois battue avec une de tes camarades, et que tu ne sois pas très aimable avec le fils de Lucius Malefoy. Je vais avoir droit à des remarques de sa part maintenant. Alors une dernière fois, cesse de te tracasser et penches-toi sur tes études. Et essaie de ne pas trop t'attacher à l'amitié avec les Gryffondors, le résultat ne serait que désespoir pour toi. 

Je t'embrasse tout de même en espérant ne plus avoir à écrire de la sorte. Maman."

Ilona relut la lettre une deuxième fois en s'attardant sur le passage qui parlait de Rogue.

-Alors ? Qu'est-che qu'elle te dit ? Demanda Ilona qui mordait dans sa tartine.

-Elle ne veut pas que j'aille parler à Rogue. Elle me dit de ne pas lui parler d'elle. Et je ne te parle même pas de l'histoire avec les Gryffondor. Elle ne veut même pas en entendre parler ! 

-Et ben ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ?

-Lui écrire une nouvelle lettre et envoyer celle de Rogue en même temps. Je te rejoins en salle de Défense contre les forces du mal !

Ilona se leva rapidement du banc et se précipita dans sa chambre. Elle avait juste vingt minutes pour écrire son parchemin et l'envoyer à sa mère. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle sortit une plume et de l'encre en vitesse et prit le parchemin qui reposait sur le bureau. 

__

"Maman, je suis désolée de devoir te parler comme ça, mais cette fois je crois vraiment qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Peux-tu me dire pourquoi Rogue m'a donné une lettre à ton intention avec le nom d'Angela Steward sur l'enveloppe ? Et deuxième chose, savais-tu que j'étais une Penseuse ? Oui parce qu'il y a deux jours pratiquement, j'ai envoyé pas mal d'objets à la figure de mes chères copines Pansy et Millicent, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire là-dessus ? J'en ai assez que tu me caches des choses. Je t'envoies la fameuse lettre de Rogue car il m'a dit que c'était assez urgent. 

Ilona."

Ilona reposa sa plume et se précipita à la volière. Elle reconnut le hibou qu'elle avait utilisé et qui était en train de se reposer dans la volière.

-Je ne vais pas encore t'utiliser, tu es un peu trop fatigué à mon avis. 

-Je peux te prêter Hedwige si tu veux. 

Ilona se retourna et vit avec stupéfaction Harry qui arrivait vers elle. Il tenait une chouette blanche sur son bras.

-Elle vient de m'apporter une lettre mais elle peut faire un autre voyage.

-C'est gentil. Je crois que si j'utilise Potelé une nouvelle fois, il risque de faire un infarctus !

-Hedwige est rapide. Je dois l'envoyer poster une lettre, elle pourra déposer la tienne en chemin. 

-C'est une lettre pour Londres. Pour ma mère.

-Tu as eu des nouvelles ?

-Si on veut. Elle ne veut rien entendre sur Rogue. Et elle m'a prévenu de ne pas recommencer à me battre. 

-Il vaut mieux pour toi si tu ne veux pas avoir tous les Serpentards sur le dos ! 

-C'est déjà pratiquement fait avec ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir. 

Harry lui adressa un sourire et Ilona tendis la main vers Hedwige pour la caresser.

-C'est Hedwige, c'est ça ? Dit-elle en lui grattant la tête.

-Oui. Donne-moi ta lettre, je vais l'accrocher.

-J'en ai deux en fait. Il y en a une de Rogue.

-De Rogue ? Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas utilisé un hibou de l'école ?

-Il l'a fait mais son hibou n'a pas trouvé ma mère. Et on comprend pourquoi !

Ilona lui montra le nom inscrit sur l'enveloppe. Harry le lut, étonné. 

-Angela Steward ? Elle s'appelle pas Berlier ?

-Si, justement. J'ai posé quelques questions à ma mère à ce sujet. Si Rogue a écrit ce nom et qu'il m'a donné la lettre, c'est qu'il y a bien une raison. 

-On peut toujours essayer de chercher quelque chose sur ta mère si tu veux. Après tout il doit y avoir des archives des anciens élèves de Poudlard.

-Je n'y avais pas pensé. C'est vrai que ça pourra m'être utile. 

-Seulement, c'est dans la réserve et il faut un mot d'un professeur. 

-Je pense que je pourrais en obtenir un. Mais il faudrait mieux attendre un peu, on risque de me poser des questions sinon. 

-Tu me diras quand tu voudras faire tes recherches. Je viendrais t'aider. 

-Merci, c'est gentil ! 

Harry prit les lettres d'Ilona et les accrocha à la patte d'Hedwige. Celle-ci ébouriffa ses ailes et Harry accrocha la lettre pour son autre destinataire (qui ne pouvait être que Sirius) à l'autre patte. Il avança avec l'oiseau vers la fenêtre de la volière et la laissa s'envoler. 

-Elle reviendra vite. 

-Tu as de la chance d'avoir une aussi belle chouette. Encore merci ! 

-De rien... Lui dit Harry en lui souriant.

-Oh ! Zut ! Quelle heure il est ? S'écria Ilona en sortant de ses pensées.

-Neuf heures cinq ! On est en retard !

Ils se mirent à courir pour sortir de la volière et redescendirent rapidement dans les couloirs qui menaient aux salles de classe. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu as comme cours ? Lui lança Harry, essoufflé.

-DCFM !

-C'est par là ! Lui dit-il en la tirant par le bras alors qu'elle s'engageait dans un couloir.

-Oh ! Merci !

-Moi je vais par là. Tu as juste à aller tout au bout du couloir. A plus tard !

-Salut Harry !

Ilona abandonna Harry qui s'engageait dans le couloir de gauche et continua sa course jusqu'à la porte au fond du couloir. Elle s'arrêta et frappa à la porte, en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Elle entra, encore toute essoufflée et avança dans la salle.

-Excusez-moi professeur, j'étais... occupée...

-Allez vous asseoir, Miss...

-Berlier, professeur !

Le professeur la regarda d'un air perplexe et acquiesça de la tête. Ilona le regarda avec étonnement et alla rejoindre Anita. 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut assise.

-Il doit avoir entendu parlé de ton histoire à mon avis. 

Le nouveau professeur de DCFM, le professeur Sower, était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, au physique assez avantageux comparé aux autres professeurs masculins qui composaient l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard. Il était arrivé cette année, étant donné que son prédécesseur avait choisi de partir pour l'étranger. Cela paraissait convenir aux étudiantes qui ne se lassaient pas de l'écouter durant ses cours. 

Ilona ne le trouvait pas aussi attirant que ses camarades cependant. Elle avait un tout autre visage qui se dessinait dans son esprit. Elle sentit son cœur accélérer en repensant à lui. Elle sortit de ses pensées par un coup de coude d'Anita.

-Eh ! Tu rêves ? Prends tes affaires ou tu vas avoir une retenue. Déjà que dix minutes de retard c'est un record pour un premier cours, mais si en plus tu n'écoutes pas !

-Désolé, je pensais à...

-Ta mère ? Je sais. Mais tu y penseras après ! Comment est-ce que tu peux penser à autre chose alors qu'on a le plus beau prof de la planète ici ?

Ilona sourit face à cette réplique. Anita était comme la plupart des filles de l'école, amoureuses du charmant professeur. Excepté elle. 

Le cours passa rapidement et la journée de cours également. Ilona était impatiente d'être les jours qui suivent afin d'avoir une réponse à sa lettre. Malheureusement pour elle, la semaine passa et aucune réponse ne lui revint. Un soir, Hedwige rapporta une réponse à Harry, Ilona le regarda emplie d'espoir mais il lui fit signe de la tête qu'il n'y avait pas de message pour elle. Ilona était en colère après sa mère. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas répondu ?

Elle alla dans la salle commune et monta directement dans sa chambre. Elle ne voulait parler à personne et elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Au milieu de la nuit, elle se réveilla, une sensation étrange l'empoignant. Elle se leva et vit qu'elle était encore habillée. Anita était couchée depuis belle lurette et n'avait sûrement pas voulu la réveiller pour qu'elle se couche convenablement. Ilona sortit du dortoir et descendit à la salle commune. Elle avait l'esprit embrouillé et elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer ce sentiment qu'elle ressentait. Suivant son instinct, elle sortit dans le couloir et avança au hasard. Et justement, le hasard voulu qu'elle arrive au niveau du bureau du professeur Rogue. Il y avait de la lumière et Ilona pouvait entendre des murmures au travers de la porte. Rogue n'était pas seul mais elle ne distinguait pas à qui appartenait la voix de l'autre personne. Du bruit se fit entendre dans la pièce. Ils se rapprochaient de la porte. Ilona sentit la panique la gagner. Si Rogue la voyait ici, elle aurait de sérieux problèmes. Elle prit ses jambes à son cou et alla se cacher derrière une colonne qui anglait les deux couloirs. La porte s'ouvrit alors et Rogue sortit suivi de... la mère d'Ilona.

-Maman ? Pensa Ilona. 

-Séverus, je te demande juste de ne rien changer. Veille juste sur elle. Si il apprend qu'elle est ici, je ne pourrais rien faire. Poursuivit Kathleen à Rogue en sortant.

-Je vais essayer. Mais rappelles-toi que je ne te fais toujours pas confiance. Tu n'as rien pour me prouver ce que tu avances.

-Tu admettras ce que je te dis un jour ou l'autre. 

Kathleen, la mère d'Ilona s'éloigna sans regarder en arrière et Rogue rentra dans son bureau. La jeune fille sortit de derrière la colonne et repartit en direction de sa chambre. 

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on me cache des choses ? Se lamenta-t-elle en gagnant son lit.

Elle se déshabilla et se coucha. Elle ferma les yeux mais les paroles de sa mère avec son professeur de potions revinrent sans cesses dans sa tête, l'empêchant de dormir d'un sommeil lourd.


	11. Un amour réciproque

****

Chapitre 11 : Un amour réciproque.

La semaine qui suivit fut la plus sombre pour Ilona. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'envoyer des hibou remplis de questions et de haine envers sa mère, mais celle-ci ne lui répondait plus. Elle n'avait pas mentionné le fait qu'elle l'avait surprise en pleine conversation avec Rogue, mais cela la démangeait de le faire. Pour une étrange raison, elle se refusait de lui dire. Après tout, si elle l'apprenait, sa mère lui enverrait certainement une beuglante pour s'être levée durant la nuit ! Elle tenta de ne plus se soucier des affaires de sa mère, ce qui était impossible étant donné que cela la concernait. Pourquoi donc fallait-il que Rogue prenne soin d'elle ? Elle ne le supportait déjà pas et il n'avait pas l'air de l'apprécier. Et qui était ce "il" dont il fallait se méfier et dont sa mère avait fait mention ? S'agissait-il de son père ? Autant de questions sans réponses qui trottaient dans sa tête et commençaient sérieusement à lui courir. Elle se réfugia donc dans les études, suivant au moins un des conseils de sa mère. Le fait qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans la même chambre que Pansy et Millicent lui avait permis de sortir ces dernières de sa tête et elle pouvait se concentrer sur ses études, même si d'autres problèmes se posaient à elle. Mais elle persévérait et même si ce n'était que le début de l'année, ils avaient déjà eu pas mal de devoirs dans plusieurs matières. 

Le week-end était enfin arrivé et Ilona avait décidé de souffler un peu. Elle alla rendre visite aux trois Gryffondors qui lui avaient dit qu'ils seraient dans le parc à la cabane du garde-chasse et également professeur de soin aux créatures magiques, Hagrid. Elle partit donc en direction de la fameuse maison et les trouva dehors aux côtés d'Hagrid. Dès qu'ils la virent, ils lui firent signe de la rejoindre. Ron avait changé de comportement à son égard, ce qui la rassurait. Il avait dû voir qu'elle n'était pas aussi heureuse que ça avec les Serpentards et avait voulu se faire pardonner de s'être comporté de cette façon avec elle. Ilona s'approcha d'eux en leur souriant.

-Bonjour ! Leur dit-elle.

-Bonjour Ilona ! Lui dit Hagrid.

-Comment tu vas ? Lui demanda Harry .

-Ca peut aller.

-Toujours pas de réponse de ta mère ? Demanda Hermione.

-Non.

Ilona avait fait part de la conversation qu'elle avait surprise à Harry, Ron et Hermione, ainsi que le fait que sa mère ne voulait pas répondre à ses lettres. Ils avaient tenté de trouver une signification a ce silence venant de la part de sa mère, et surtout l'importance de Rogue dans cette histoire, sans plus de nouveauté depuis cette semaine.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda-t-elle en les voyant penchés au dessus d'un caisse en bois.

-Nous nourrissons les Phoecidas. Enfin leurs petits. Dit Hagrid, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Des saletés ! Dit Ron en montrant ses doigts écorchés.

-Ils sont justes un peu petits. Ils ne font pas la différence entre les vers de terre et des doigts !

Hagrid lui montra des oiseaux avec une tête toute dégarni et qui ressemblaient plus a des poulets miniatures et déplumés qu'à un animal fantastique.

-Et à quoi est-ce qu'ils servent ?

-A transporter des charges lourdes. Un peu comme les phénix, mais étant donné que les phénix sont très rares, j'utilise des Phoecidas. En plus ils produisent un liquide qui va servir pour les potions d'endormissement de Madame Pomfresh. Vous allez vous en occuper durant mes cours.

-C'est... intéressant ! Répondit Ilona en faisant une grimace.

-Merci les enfants ! Je crois qu'ils ont assez à manger maintenant ! Leur dit Hagrid en refermant la caisse. 

-Nous reviendrons vous voir dans la semaine ! Lui dit Harry.

-D'accord ! Au revoir ! Leur dit le demi géant en prenant la boîte avec lui.

-Au revoir ! 

Les quatre amis s'éloignèrent de la cabane et partirent en direction du château.

-Tu as été voir Dumbledore à propos de ton pouvoir ? Demanda Hermione à Ilona.

-Non, pas encore. 

-Il vaudrait mieux que tu y ailles. Si tu ne veux pas que ça se reproduise sans que tu puisses le contrôler.

-Je sais, mais j'étais tellement préoccupée par cette histoire avec ma mère que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller trouver Dumbledore.

-J'irais le voir ce soir. 

-Si tu veux, je t'accompagnerais. Lui proposa Harry.

-Merci, c'est gentil. 

Ils se sourirent et détournèrent le regard quand ils entendirent Ron toussoter. 

-On ferait mieux de rentrer pour chercher quelque chose sur cette fichue pierre. Remarqua Hermione.

-Vous cherchez toujours cette pierre... j'ai oublié le nom.

-La pierre de Tijet. Tu n'as pas eu le temps de demander à ta mère je pense ?

-Non, j'ai complètement oublié, malheureusement. Mais je peux toujours essayer, elle me répondra peut-être cette fois. Ca ne concerne pas sa vie privée après tout !

-Est-ce que tu as demandé à un prof de te donner une autorisation pour aller dans la réserve ? Lui demanda Harry.

-La réserve ? Pourquoi faire ? Demanda Hermione.

-Pour regarder dans les annales de l'école. Sa mère a fait sa scolarité ici, elle doit être dans un des livres.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'utilises pas ta c... Ron se tue en recevant un coup de coude dans l'estomac.

-Utiliser quoi ? Tu as une clé ? Demanda Ilona.

-Non rien, il voulait parler du charme de Harry avec la bibliothécaire. Répondit Hermione d'un ton narquois.

-Allez ça va Hermione ! On peut bien lui dire ! Après tout on sait bien qu'elle transplane. Reprit Harry.

-Comme tu veux, mais fais attention qu'elle ne le répète pas.

-Répéter quoi ? Continua Ilona.

-Et bien j'ai une...

Harry regarda autour de lui pour voir si on ne l'écoutait pas et pour s'assurer que personne ne l'entende, il se pencha vers elle et lui souffla les mots à son oreille.

-J'ai une cape d'invisibilité. Lui dit-il.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Ilona, fascinée.

-Ne le dis à personne surtout. Il n'y a que nous trois, mon parrain et Dumbledore qui le sachions.

-Tu oublies Rogue, Harry ! Reprit Ron.

-Ah oui, Rogue aussi. Mais ça, ce n'était pas prévu. 

-Et tu penses qu'on pourrait l'utiliser pour aller dans la réserve ?

-Oui, si ça te dis.

-Bien sûr ! Quand est-ce qu'on pourrait y aller ?

-Ce soir ?

-D'accord. Oh ! Voilà Anita. Je dois y aller. Elle doit avoir un truc à me dire à voir sa tête. J'espère que ce n'est pas encore cette peste de Perkinson !

Anita s'approcha du groupe et fit signe à Ilona d'approcher.

-On se dit à ce soir alors ? Demanda Ilona avant de partir.

-Oui. Viens vers minuit devant l'escalier qui mène à la bibliothèque. Je viendrais avec la cape.

-D'accord ! A ce soir !

Ilona s'éloigna et alla rejoindre Anita.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? 

-Dumbledore demande à te voir.

Ilona sentit son cœur se serrer. Voulait-elle ou non suivre un entraînement pour contrôler un pouvoir qu'elle ne connaissait même pas ? 

-D'accord, je vais le voir. Où est son bureau ?

-Viens, je t'emmène. De toute façon, il te faut le mot de passe.

Alita et Ilona rentrèrent dans le château et arpentèrent les couloirs pour déboucher dans une galerie qui ne comportait qu'une gargouille. Anita s'arrêta devant la statue de pierre et donna le mot de passe.

-"Chocogrenouille".

-Chocogrenouille ? C'est ça le mot de passe ?

-Dumbledore aime bien mettre des mots de passe de ce qu'il aime bien.

La gargouille tourna sur elle-même pour laisser la place à un escalier en colimaçon. Anita passa devant Ilona qui la suivit dans son ascension. Elles arrivèrent dans un bureau décoré de portraits des anciens directeurs de Poudlard.

-Ah ! Miss Berlier ! Venez !

-Je te laisse. Lui dit Anita en prenant le chemin du retour.

Ilona avança vers le vieil homme en lui souriant. 

-Asseyez-vous ! Lui dit-il en souriant.

-Je pense que vous m'avez fais venir ici pour parler de mon... pouvoir ?

-C'est exact. Je voudrais que vous me disiez ce que vous en avez conclu.

-Je ne sais pas encore. Je ne sais même pas en quoi consiste mon pouvoir. Je ne le vois pas moi-même !

-C'est pour cette raison que nous pouvons vous aider à le contrôler. 

-Qui se chargerai de m'aider ?

-Votre professeur de DCFM et moi-même. Il est au courant de ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir. Il a déjà rencontré quelqu'un qui avait ce genre de dons et il s'y connaît un peu dans ce domaine.

-Puis-je vous oser une question ?

-Bien sûr.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ma mère ne m'a pas dit que j'avais ce pouvoir ?

-Je ne le sais pas. Il faudrait lui demander.

-C'est ce que j'ai fait, mais elle n'a pas répondu à mes lettres. Peut-être que si vous lui parliez, elle me dirait la vérité ? Elle me cache beaucoup de choses, notamment en ce qui concerne mon père. 

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle voudra me dire quoi que ce soit concernant sa vie privé. Elle doit avoir ses raisons.

-Elle a bien fait sa scolarité ici ?

Dumbledore mit un temps à répondre, cherchant quelque chose à répondre mais dit finalement :

-Oui. Elle était très brillante. 

-Et elle avait le même don que moi ?

-En effet. Mais ce n'est pas de votre mère dont il faut se préoccuper. Je souhaite vivement que vous assistiez à des leçons que vous donnera le professeur Sower.

-Je le ferai si vous me dites juste une chose. 

-Quelle chose ?

-Quel est le nom de l'homme que le professeur Rogue n'aimait pas et qui était aussi amoureux de ma mère ?

-Ah ! Je suis navré mais je ne suis pas au courant de la vie sentimentale de votre mère.

-Pourtant ils se sont battus tous les deux, elle me l'a dit. Elle m'a dit que mon père et le professeur Rogue s'étaient battus. 

-Je suis navré, mais je ne sais rien. 

Il y avait dans les yeux du professeur quelque chose d'étrange. Comme une lueur de mécontentement. Il se leva de son siège.

-Miss Berlier, je vous en conjure, laissez les histoires de votre famille de côté et concentrez-vous sur votre pouvoir. Il faut que vous appreniez à le contrôler. Il est très rare et beaucoup de personnes rêveraient de le posséder. Alors si j'étais vous je profiterai de la chance que l'on m'offre d'apprendre à l'utiliser convenablement.

-Très bien. J'irai voir le professeur Sower. Après tout, mon pouvoir ne me quittera pas et si je recommence comme l'autre fois, je finirais bien par envoyer tous les meubles voler dans la pièce ! 

-Je suis ravi que vous preniez cette décision, elle ne vous en sera que plus bénéfique. Et rappelez-vous, laissez vos soucis de côté, cela n'est jamais bon de s'inquiéter de choses qui n'en valent pas la peine. 

-Je vais essayer. Au revoir professeur.

-Au revoir Miss Berlier !

Ilona sortit du bureau et alla retrouver Anita. Elle avait peut-être promis qu'elle irait voir Sower mais elle n'allait certainement pas laisser tomber l'histoire concernant sa mère. Elle irait avec Harry dans la réserve ce soir et rien ne l'en empêcherai. 

Elle retrouva Anita dans la salle commune en pleine conversation avec Alan.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-elle lorsque Ilona arriva près d'eux.

-Je vais aller voir Sower. C'est lui qui va m'aider pour contrôler mon pouvoir.

-Tu vas avoir des cours particuliers avec Sower ? S'écria Anita. 

-Oh ! Je t'en prie ! Il n'est pas aussi canon que ça ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils !

-Tu dois bien être la seule fille à ne pas être folle de lui ! Plaisanta Alan.

-Je ne juge pas sur la beauté moi ! Répliqua Ilona.

-Tu sortirais avec un monstre tout ça parce qu'il aurait un cœur gros comme ça ?

-Un monstre peut-être pas, mais quelqu'un qui ne soit pas un top model non plus !

-C'est moi ça ! Alors, quand est-ce qu'on sort ensemble ? Lui dit Alan en se rapprochant d'elle.

-Et quelqu'un qui ne soit pas lourd, comme toi ! Lui répondit Ilona ironiquement.

-J'aurai essayé au moins ! Lui dit-il en soupirant. 

-Essaie donc avec Anita, je suis sûr qu'elle voudrait bien sortir avec toi !

Alan regarda Anita mais vu l'expression noire qu'elle lui lançait, il renonça à prononcer le moindre mot.

-Je m'en vais ! Vous êtes toutes pareilles ! Vous ne voyez pas combien mon cœur saigne par votre faute ! Leur dit-il d'un faux air malheureux.

-Mais oui ! Va pleurer plus loin ! Lui dit Anita.

Alan s'éloigna et laissa Anita avec Ilona.

-Tu vas donc y aller ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Je suis bien obligée, sinon je ne te raconte pas ce qui risque d'arriver.

-Et pour ta mère ? 

-J'ai ma petite idée. Je pense être sur la bonne voie.

Anita attendait la suite, mais Ilona n'en dit pas plus sur ses intentions du soir même. Un sourire se dessina même sur ses lèvres quand elle se mit à penser à la personne qui l'accompagnerait dans son périple.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu mijotes, mais j'espère que ce n'est pas un sale coup !

-Ca ne risque pas ! Je ne suis pas de ce genre là ! Du genre Perkinson et sa copine ! 

-Tiens ! Quand on parle du loup ! 

-Du Pékinois tu veux dire ?

Elles se mirent à rire en regardant Pansy qui entrait dans la salle commune. Celle-ci se dirigea vers Malefoy en leur lançant un regard noir. Ilona ne baissa pas les yeux pour autant et se permit même de lui lancer un sourire sarcastique. Elle éclata de rire lorsque Malefoy repoussa Pansy alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Anita se joint à elle et Pansy devint rouge de colère. Elle se dirigea vers elles mais elle fut arrêtée par Millicent qui venait d'arriver. 

Apparemment, elle lui déconseillait de faire quelque chose, sous peine de recevoir un nouvel objet en pleine figure. Elles tournèrent les talons et sortirent de la salle commune. Ilona et Anita se regardèrent et se mirent à rire de plus belle.

-Je crois que tu leur fait peur ! Lui dit Anita.

-Tu crois ?

Elles se levèrent et allèrent dans leur chambre sous l'oeil de Malefoy qui la toisait d'un regard étrange. 

Le soir venu, Ilona n'avait toujours rien dit de ses intentions à Anita et elle tenta de dissimuler toute trace de son escapade nocturne. Elle demanda alors à sa compagne de chambre qu'elles se couchent vers dix heures, prétextant un mal de tête horrible et ne voulant pas s'endormir seule. Chose idiote puisqu'elle le faisait tout le temps. Mais Anita avait eu pitié d'elle et s'était couché en même temps. Au bout d'une heure, Ilona entendit Anita pousser un ronflement sonore, ce qui la rassura. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure à patienter avant d'aller rejoindre Harry devant l'escalier. Ce temps lui parut aussi long que le jour où elle devait partir pour Poudlard. Elle regardait sa montre toutes les deux minutes en soupirant. Enfin, vers minuit moins dix, elle se leva et s'habilla avant de sortir de la chambre en silence. Elle sortit de la salle commune en prenant soin de s'assurer que personne n'était levé. Elle avança dans le couloir glacial en frissonnant et rejoignit le hall. Elle monta l'escalier principal et atterrit devant l'escalier qui menait à la bibliothèque. Il n'y avait personne et elle espéra qu'aucun professeur ne viendrait ici à cette heure là. 

Elle retint un cri lorsque la tête de Harry apparut devant elle. 

-Chut ! C'est moi ! 

Harry sortit de dessous la cape et son corps apparut entièrement, il l'invita à venir en dessous en ouvrant le tissu magique avec ses bras. Ilona s'avança vers lui et se colla à lui. Harry laissa retomber la cape autour d'eux et avança prudemment, la jeune fille à ses côtés.

-Tu es sûr qu'on ne nous voit pas ?

-Non, mais on peut nous entendre.

Ilona comprit le message et se tut. Ils montèrent prudemment les marches et arrivèrent à l'étage où se trouvait la bibliothèque. Ils avancèrent au bout du couloir jusqu'à l'immense porte qui bloquait l'entrée à la bibliothèque.

-_Alohomora_ ! Prononça Harry avec sa baguette.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. 

-Je crois que c'est bon ! Lui dit Harry en enlevant la cape.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'au fond de la pièce où se trouvait la zone réservée. Harry ouvrit la porte et ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. 

-Je crois que les annales se trouvent tout au fond, là-bas ! Lui dit-il en l'entraînant vers le fond de la réserve. 

Ils arrivèrent devant une étagère qui comprenait toutes sortes de volumes et tout en haut, on pouvait distinguer plusieurs volumes avec les titres "Poudlard, élèves de 1500 à 1600", "Poudlard, élèves de 1600 à 1700"...

-Depuis 1500 ? Je croyais que l'école avait été bâtie il y a plus de mille ans ? Demanda Harry.

-Ils n'ont peut-être pas les noms des premiers élèves. Ils ont commencé à les répertorier en 1500. Il faut trouver celui qui parle des élèves de 1970 et quelques...

-1800, 1900 ! Ca doit être dedans.

Harry monta sur une chaise et attrapa le volume qui comportait l'année 1900. Il descendit de sa chaise et déposa le livre sur une table étroite. Ilona l'ouvrit et feuilleta jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive dans les années soixante-dix. 

-Soixante-douze, soixante-quinze ! Là ! C'est bien ton père ?

Harry regarda avec beaucoup d'attention la page où était inscrit le nom de James Potter. Il lut tout ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit. On pouvait lire ses signes particuliers, les renseignements sur sa famille, même les noms de ses amis. Quand Harry vit le nom de Peter Pettigrow, il tourna rapidement la page.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda Ilona. 

-Rien. Je lirais ça une autre fois. Il faut trouver ta mère. Tu m'as dit qu'elle était avec Rogue, donc c'était la même année que mon père.

Ils tournèrent les pages et cherchèrent le nom de Kathleen Berlier sur toutes les pages, mais aucune des pages n'écrivait ce nom. 

-Peut-être Berlier seul. C'est peut-être le nom de mon père.

-Oui, retourne en arrière. 

Ils continuèrent leur recherche mais le nom de Berlier semblait inconnu. Tout à coup, Ilona arrêta son doigt sur une page.

-Là ! Regarde ! Angela Steward ! 

-C'est le nom qu'il y avait sur l'enveloppe ?

-Oui. Elle était donc ici. Il n'y a pas moyen d'avoir une photo d'elle ?

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots qu'une image se forma sur le papier. Petit à petit l'image devint plus nette et bientôt le visage d'une jeune fille apparut. Ilona ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'elle la reconnut.

-J'en étais sûre ! C'est son vrai nom ! Ma mère ne s'appelle pas Kathleen Berlier mais Angela Steward. 

-Tu crois que Rogue voulais te le faire deviner ?

-J'en ai bien l'impression. Allons voir à sa page.

Ils tournèrent une fois de plus les pages pour chercher le nom de Séverus Rogue. Ils le trouvèrent quelques pages plus loin. Ils détaillèrent les renseignement que l'on donnait sur lui et Ilona remarqua une chose surprenante.

-Dis donc, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a comme ennemis ! Regarde !

En effet il y avait peu de noms dans la catégorie "Amis", mais toute une flopé dans celle des "Ennemis".

-Potter. Pas étonnant ! Lança Harry.

-Black, Pettigrow, Lupin, Joxter, Evans...

-Ca c'est ma mère ! Plaisanta Harry.

-Il n'aimait personne dis donc ! C'est pas étonnant qu'il ne t'apprécies pas !

-Pietrick, Peters... Et il y en a encore une dizaine comme ça !

-Il doit sûrement y avoir le nom de mon père là-dedans. Il suffit de comparer.

-Il faut regarder à chaque nom ? Se lamenta Harry qui redoutait de regarder chaque page. 

-Non, j'ai une meilleur idée. Et si je ne me trompe pas...

Ilona retourna sur la page marquée Angela Steward. Elle passa son doigt dans la catégorie "Amis" et trouva ce qu'elle voulait.

-Voyons voir : Rogue. Ca on s'en doute bien. Ensuite, est-ce qu'il y avait un Spinnet chez les ennemis de Rogue ?

-Non, répondit Harry en regardant la page de Rogue en la tenant à bout de doigt.

-Limes ?

-Non.

-Pickson ?

-Ou... Non comment tu dis ? 

-Pickson.

-Non, j'ai un Pietrick mais...

-Pietrick ? Lui dit Ilona en tournant la page de Rogue vers elle.

-Oui. Là ! 

Harry lui montra le nom et Ilona regarda à nouveau la page de sa mère et celle de Rogue.

-C'est lui. Angus Pietrick. Cherchons sa page.

Ils tournèrent une fois de plus les pages et trouvèrent celle qui les intéressaient. Angus Pietrick, ancien élève de chez Gryffondor, et dans la catégorie "Amis", le nom d'Angela Steward, et bien entendu le nom de Séverus Rogue dans la catégorie "Ennemis".

-Je suis sûre que c'est lui. Il n'y a pas moyen de savoir son adresse ? 

-Je ne sais pas. C'est l'adresse de chez lui quand il était chez ses parents. Je ne sais pas si il existe un moyen de connaître les adresses des sorciers. 

-Une sorte d'annuaire ?

-Oui. Peut-être qu'à la poste de Pré-au-Lard, ils pourraient nous renseigner. 

-Pré-au-Lard ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est le village sorcier d'à côté. Il y a une sortie qui sera prévue dans peu de temps. Il faudra qu'on aille y faire un tour.

-Il faut que je patiente encore avant de pouvoir lui envoyer une lettre ! 

-Il faut toujours être patient ! C'est ce que n'arrête pas de me dire Hermione. 

-Tu la connais depuis longtemps ? 

Ilona ne savait pourquoi elle en était venu à tourner la conversation vers Hermione, mais elle voulait juste savoir.

-Depuis ma première année à Poudlard. Pourtant, au début elle nous tapait plutôt sur le système ! 

-Et depuis ce jour, vous êtes restés ensemble ?

-Oui. La fine équipe comme dit Rogue ! 

-Et votre amitié, ça va jusqu'où ? 

-Comment ça ? Lui demanda Harry en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Je veux dire, est-ce que c'est une simple amie ou bien est-ce que vous...

-Oh ! Non ! On est juste amis. Mais je pense que Ron serait plus intéressé par Hermione. Ils sont toujours en train de s'insulter et de se lancer des vannes, mais je sais qu'ils s'aiment bien au fond. 

-Et tu n'as jamais éprouvé autre chose que de l'amitié pour elle ?

-Pendant un moment, si. Mais j'ai réalisé que ça ne pourrait pas fonctionner. Ca casserait la magie entre nous. Hermione est une amie que j'apprécie beaucoup mais je la considère plus comme une sœur.

Un bruit dans le couloir les interrompit. Ils sursautèrent et cessèrent leur contemplation mutuelle des yeux de l'autre. 

-Quelqu'un vient par ici. C'est sûrement Rusard. Il faut toujours qu'il fasse ses rondes. Viens !

Ils rangèrent rapidement le livre, en se rappelant le nom du sorcier qu'Ilona devait retrouver et Harry passa la cape au dessus de leurs têtes. 

-Suis-moi ! Lui dit Harry en lui prenant la main.

Ilona avait les mains moites et son cœur battait la chamade. Elle ne savait expliquer si c'était le fait de la peur d'être surpris par quelqu'un dans un lieu interdit, ou bien si c'était le simple fait d'être avec le garçon qui emplissait ses pensées plusieurs fois par jour. Elle le suivit néanmoins en essayant de se faire le plus discret possible. Une lumière s'approcha de la porte de la bibliothèque et une voix retentit au dehors.

-Chut ! Lança Harry. 

Il l'entraîna dans un rayonnage de livres alors que la porte s'ouvrait dans un grincement pénible comme à l'accoutumée. Rusard entra, suivi de sa chatte Miss Teigne. Harry et Ilona se tenaient très serrés contre les rayons de livres, dans un coin assez sombre, bien que cela ne soit pas très utile étant donné qu'on ne les voyait pas. Le concierge avança vers la réserve et poussa un grognement lorsqu'il vit que la porte était entr'ouverte.

Harry profita du fait qu'il était au fond de la pièce pour quitter les lieux. Ilona était terrorisée et se laissa entraîner par lui hors de la bibliothèque. Ils se mirent à courir et descendirent les escaliers en quatrième vitesse. 

-Je te raccompagne devant l'entrée des sous-sol. Lui dit-il en avançant.

-Merci.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement vers l'escalier qui menait aux sous-sol et s'arrêtèrent devant les premières marches.

-Merci Harry de m'avoir aidé.

-De rien. Mais attends bien qu'on aille à Pré-au-Lard pour trouver l'adresse de cet Angus Pietrick.

-D'accord. 

Ils restèrent un instant sans parler, Ilona était incapable de faire un pas pour sortir de sous la cape. Elle se trouvait juste en face de lui et Harry ne semblait pas prêt à bouger non plus. Ils se regardèrent un moment puis lentement, Ilona rapprocha son visage du sien. Harry en fit de même et quelques secondes plus tard, ils échangèrent un baiser. Il fut court, mais ils sentirent monter une chaleur indéfinissable en eux. Ils reculèrent, ne sachant que dire puis se sourirent.

-Je crois que je ferais mieux de partir ! Lui dit Ilona. Tu risques d'avoir des problèmes si on te vois ici.

-Il n'y a pas de problème. Fais attention à toi en chemin. Rogue passe souvent ses nuits dans les couloirs pour se promener. 

Ilona lui sourit et fut surprise de le voir se pencher une nouvelle fois vers elle pour lui donner un autre baiser. Elle lui rendit et le repoussa gentiment. 

-Je dois vraiment y aller. Je te verrais demain. 

-Dans ce cas, passe une bonne nuit. Lui dit-il en lui souriant à nouveau.

Ilona sortit de sous la cape et laissa le tissu retomber sur la tête de Harry. 

-Dors bien ! Lui dit-elle en s'adressant dans le vide.

-Je ne peux pas mieux dormir que cette nuit ! A demain !

Ilona se tourna et descendit l'escalier du sous-sol, se sentant soudainement gaie et oubliant pour un moment les soucis qu'elle avait, pour penser à une chose bien plus agréable. Penser à celui qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimait en retour, et c'est cela qui la rassura. Etre aimée en retour.


	12. L'entraînement d'Ilona

****

Chapitre 12 : L'entraînement d'Ilona.

Bloody : Merci ! Etre aussi impatient pour écrire la review avant le dernier chapitre, ça montre que mon histoire te plaît ! Et j'en suis heureuse ! Merci beaucoup pour le message et je te dis que le suspens continue…  
  
Suka : Merci merci ! Voici la suite suspentissime ! lol  
  
Heaven2 : Et oui que de mys tères mais un va vite être résolu (je pense que ce n'est pas trop difficile à savoir lequel, à moins que je sois vraiment hyper douée pour le suspens pour que vous ne trouviez pas mais là j'en doute ! lol). Et pour les chapitres, oui il y en a plein et des longs parce que je sais que beaucoup préfèrent les chapitres longs et moi aussi d'ailleurs !  
MERCI BEAUCOUP POUR TOUTES TES REVIEWS !   


lyra.: Oui le mystère va être résolu mais il va en rester tout de même ! Je garde le meilleur pour la fin ! Et je dois dire que je me suis encore plus creusée pour la suite de la fic que je mettrais après !!! Et oui, je continue aussi ! Gros bisous et merci pour ta review !!!  
  
lil one : Merci ! Et oui comme je le dis ! Que de mystères et qui continuent !!!  
  
Maëlle : Ne fonds pas trop tout de même ! Attends au moins de savoir la suite ! Pour les fautes de frappes, j'essaie de me relire et d'en faire le moins possible mais je tape trop vite parfois que les mots "s'accorchent". Mais je suis contente de ne pas avoir trop de fautes quand même ! Merci pour ton message !  
  
****

Bon, maintenant que j'ai remercié tout mes revieweurs adorés, je vous met d'autres chapitres (et dire que je ne savais pas si cette fic plairait et que j'hésitais à la mettre ! J'ai bien fais puisqu'elle vous plait !!!! lol !) 

Allez, j'arrête de jacasser (bah, on est une fille ou on ne l'est pas ! mdr) et voici le chapitre 12 avec l'entraînement d'Ilona. Patience, encore quelques petits chapitres avant de savoir la vérité …

Les semaines commencèrent à passer un peu plus rapidement que les deux premières de septembre pour Ilona. Elle avait enfin réussi à s'adapter à la vie en collectivité et les Serpentards semblaient s'être calmés dans leur attitude et certains lui posaient même des questions concernant son étrange pouvoir. Elle était rassurée de voir que finalement, Pansy n'était pas adorée de tous et qu'ils ne se privaient plus pour lui lancer des piques. Malefoy, quant à lui se faisait tout petit et essayait d'éviter son regard quand il la croisait. Ilona pensait qu'elle l'intimidait, vu ce qu'elle lui avait répliqué depuis le premier jour où elle l'avait vu.

Elle se moquait éperdument de ce qu'il pouvait bien penser, préférant passer la plupart de son temps avec Harry. Ils se retrouvaient dans des lieux secrets, seuls connus de Harry grâce à sa carte du Maraudeur, afin de ne pas ternir à la nouvelle réputation d'Ilona. Elle avait assuré à son petit ami qu'il valait mieux éviter de se montrer pour le moment pour ne pas faire jaser dans les salles communes. Et elle ne se sentait pas tout à fait prête pour se révéler au grand jour. Avouer qu'elle était la petite amie d'Harry Potter ; et de plus il y avait sa mère. Si elle venait à l'apprendre, Ilona recevrait certainement plus qu'une beuglante et elle avait assez de choses à supporter pour le moment sans avoir à affronter la colère de sa mère en plus. Les seuls à être au courant de leur histoire étaient Hermione et Ron. Ilona n'en n'avait pas dit un mot à Anita et encore moins à John et Alan.

Ce soir-là, elle allait prendre son premier cours particulier avec le professeur Sower, afin de contrôler son pouvoir de télékinésie. Elle était anxieuse car elle ne savait même pas comment faire pour le faire se manifester. Le professeur n'allait quand même pas la provoquer pour qu'elle s'énerve ? Elle alla retrouver Harry quelques minutes avant son cours car il lui avait demandé de venir le rejoindre. Elle monta l'escalier qui menait au troisième étage et s'arrêta devant un portrait qui représentait une vaste vallée avec une maison au premier plan. Il n'y avait aucun personnage dans la toile, ce qui la rendait différente des autres œuvres magiques de l'école. Elle passa sa main sur la barrière représentée en arrière plan et la toile pivota sur elle même pour laisser la place à une ouverture étroite dans le mur. Ilona entra dans l'orifice et fut tirée en avant par une main qui l'empoigna. La toile se referma et tout s'assombrit autour d'elle. Elle sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes et elle sourit à travers le baiser que Harry lui donnait. 

-Tu m'as fait peur ! Lui dit-elle en se libérant de son étreinte. 

-Désolé ! Mais ça fait un bon moment que j'attend. _Lumos_ !

La lumière apparut au bout de sa baguette et les éclaira.

-Tu n'avais pas cours ?

-Non. 

-Il faut que je fasse vite, Sower va m'attendre autrement. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

-Une sortie à Pré au Lard est organisée avant Noël. Il faudra qu'on en profite pour aller à la poste. Tu as écrit ta lettre ?

-Oh oui ! Ca fait depuis un bon bout de temps. Dans combien de temps sont les vacances ?

-Un peu plus de quatre semaines. 

-Il va falloir que je dise à ma mère que je ne rentre pas pour Noël. Elle va s'étonner.

-Tu lui diras que tu as du travail en retard et que tu poursuis l'entraînement avec Sower.

-Oui. Je lui enverrai un hibou ce soir. Elle me répondra peut-être cette fois. De toute façon j'ai cessé de lui écrire, elle ne me fait que des reproches à chaque fois. J'y vais, il est déjà tard. On se verra en cours avec Rogue demain.

-D'accord. Tu me raconteras comment c'était ?

-Oui. Lui dit-elle en lui souriant. 

Ils s'embrassèrent et Ilona jeta un coup d'œil à travers la toile avant de sortir. Il y avait un petit cache dissimulé derrière la maison et elle pouvait regarder au travers de celle-ci en ôtant le cache pour scruter les environs.

-C'est bon, il n'y a personne.

Ilona lui sourit et sortit discrètement dans le couloir. Harry apparut quelques secondes après elle et attendit que la toile se referme pour aller dans la direction opposée à la jeune fille. Ilona le regarda s'éloigner et partit en direction de la salle du professeur Sower. 

Le jeune professeur était assis à son bureau quand elle entra dans la salle de classe. 

-Ah ! Miss Berlier ! Venez ! Lui dit-il en lui souriant.

-Bonsoir professeur.

Ilona s'approcha du bureau et remarqua la pile de livres déposée en vrac sur le meuble. Elle regarda rapidement les titres et lut "Télékinésie : base de la pensée", "La magie sans baguette", "L'art de faire voler"... Plusieurs volumes d'épaisseur différente et dotés de titres plus farfelus les uns que les autres.

-Je me suis procuré toutes sortes de livres consacrés à la télékinésie. 

-Tu les as trouvé où tes bouquins, dans un magasin de farces et attrapes ? Pensa Ilona en regardant les livres.

-Nous allons commencer par vous habituer à capter votre pouvoir. 

-Et ce qui veut dire ?

-Que vous allez essayer de le sentir en vous. 

-Le sentir en moi ? Comment est-ce que je fais ?

-Comme le dit ce livre, nous allons canaliser votre don en un point bien précis de votre tête. 

-Et comment on procède ?

-Déjà, asseyez-vous sur ce siège et fermez les yeux. 

Ilona s'installa sur le siège que lui indiquait le professeur et ferma les yeux. 

-Maintenant concentrez-vous.

-Me concentrer, me concentrer ! Je veux bien moi, mais comment je fais ? Pensa Ilona.

-Vous n'êtes pas concentrée.

-Je le sais. Je ne sais pas comment me concentrer.

-Et bien, faites le vide dans votre tête et ne pensez plus à rien. Sortez tous vos soucis pour un moment et tentez de cibler votre esprit sur un point imaginaire dans votre tête.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me dit ? Continua de penser Ilona. Quel point ? 

-Allons, Miss Berlier, si vous n'y mettez pas du vôtre, vous ne pourrez jamais vous concentrer.

-Je n'arrive pas à trouver votre point.

-Essayez de voir un paysage entièrement blanc. Au milieu de ce paysage, imaginez un point. Et restez sur ce point. Soufflez un bon coup et ne pensez plus à rien. Juste à ce point.

Ilona se concentra et réussit finalement à voir ce dont il parlait. La couleur blanche envahissait ses pensées et elle imagina un point au milieu de ce paysage neigeux. 

-Maintenant, imaginez que ce point se transforme en un objet quelconque. 

-Un objet ?

-Un livre par exemple.

Ilona se concentra et imagina le point se transformant en un livre. Un livre portant le titre de "L'art de faire voler".

-Je le vois. Lui dit-elle, les yeux toujours fermés.

-Maintenant essayez de l'attraper avec une main imaginaire.

-Une main imaginaire ? Je ne peux pas faire et une main et un livre en même temps !Pensa Ilona.

Ses pensées s'embrouillèrent et le livre disparut. Elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda son professeur.

-Vous avez perdu le point.

-Je sais. Mais comment voulez-vous que j'arrive à imaginer une main en plus de mon livre ?

-Comment faites-vous lorsque vous rêvez ? Vous arrivez bien à imaginer plusieurs objets ou personnes en même temps !

-Je ne me souviens pas de mes rêves.

-Je parle des rêves conscients. Ceux que vous faites durant la journée, quand vous vous perdez dans vos pensées. Comme durant mes cours, par exemple !

Ilona se sentit rougir et tenta de dissimuler sa gêne. Il est vrai qu'elle passait la plupart de son temps à rêvasser durant le cours de DCFM, la voix de Sower était tellement monotone quand il parlait qu'elle laissait son esprit vagabonder et elle s'imaginait à d'autres endroits.

-Allons, concentrez-vous à nouveau et essayez d'attraper ce livre.

Ilona recommença et pensa à nouveau au livre "L'art de faire voler". Elle imagina une main qui se dessinait à travers la blancheur de son esprit et la fit se tendre en avant. Elle parvint à effleurer le livre avec les doigts et l'attrapa finalement. Le volume resta dans la main imaginaire quelques instants puis retomba pour disparaître de sa pensée.

-Bravo ! Lui dit le professeur Sower.

Ilona ouvrit les yeux pour savoir la raison de l'engouement de son professeur. Il tenait à la main le volume intitulé "L'art de faire voler" et le lui montrait en le faisant bouger.

-Est-ce que c'est celui-ci que vous aviez en pensée ?

-Ou... oui, pourquoi ?

-Et bien il vient juste de tomber par terre.

-Et alors ? Rien ne me prouve que vous ne l'avez pas jeté par terre. Je n'ai rien vu.

-Et comment saurais-je que c'est celui-ci que vous étiez en train d'imaginer ? 

-De la chance.

-Allons, il serait peut-être temps que vous acceptiez votre don. Ce n'est pas étonnant que vous ne le contrôliez pas, vous ne voulez même pas l'admettre. Nous allons en rester là pour aujourd'hui. Je veux vous revoir jeudi, en espérant que vous prendrez tout ceci avec plus de sérieux. Reposez-vous et revenez me voir. 

-Quoi ? C'est tout ? 

-Oui. Je veux que vous soyez plus concentrée que ça. Alors, allez prendre votre repas et je vous dis à jeudi soir.

Ilona resta bouche bée devant ce commentaire. Sower rangea les livres sur une étagère située derrière son bureau et retourna s'asseoir à celui-ci. La jeune fille regarda les volumes et sentit une profonde rancune l'envahir. Bien sûr qu'elle savait qu'elle avait un don, mais elle ne l'avais jamais vu à l'œuvre Si elle savait à quoi s'en tenir, elle y croirait avec plus de ferveur, mais le ton qu'avait employé son professeur l'avait énervée. Elle regarda profondément les volumes et sans comprendre comment elle y était parvenu, les livres quittèrent l'étagère pour venir atterrir sur le sol, quelques mètres plus loin, juste à côté du bureau. Le professeur Sower se retourna et regarda les ouvrages qui jonchaient le sol.

-Vous voyez quand vous voulez ! Lui dit-il en se retournant vers elle.

-Comment...

-Une forte émotion et vous ne contrôlez plus rien. Je vous ai contrariée et vous vous êtes concentrée sur les livres, car c'étaient eux l'objet de votre colère. Voilà comment vous agissez quand vous êtes énervée. Là, votre haine n'était pas très forte, mais je pense que le jour de l'incident dans votre chambre vous étiez plus qu'énervée. 

Il lui afficha un franc sourire, ce qui la fit sourire à son tour.

-Mais je veux que vous vous reposiez tout de même. Nous continuerons jeudi. Essayez de continuer à faire notre premier exercice. Cela vous aidera pour la suite. Laissez ça. Je les rangerais. Lui dit-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ramasser les livres.

-D'accord. Bonsoir professeur.

-Bonsoir Miss.

Ilona sortit de la salle, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'elle ait réussi à faire voler ces livres. Elle s'était concentré sur eux et ils avaient atterri au pied du professeur. Elle se précipita vers la grande salle, où le repas devait déjà être commencé depuis au moins cinq bonnes minutes. Quand elle entra, son regard se porta vers Harry qui la regardait avancer. Elle lui fit un sourire pour lui montrer que la première séance d'entraînement s'était bien passée et alla retrouver Anita à la table des Serpentards. Elle s'empressa de lui raconter en détail ce qui venait de se passer. Tous les élèves qui étaient proches d'Ilona écoutaient avec attention le récit de la jeune sorcière.

-Et ben ! Il va falloir qu'on fasse attention de ne pas trop te contrarier ! Imagine que tu penses à un chaudron quand on aura cours de potions ! Je te racontes pas la tête qu'on aura si on s'en prend un en pleine poire ! Plaisanta Alan.

Les rires s'ensuivirent et la soirée se passa tout ce qui a de plus normal pour Ilona.

Le lendemain, Ilona avait cours commun de potions avec les Gryffondors, elle pourrait donc parler avec Harry, Ron et Hermione de ce qui s'était passé la veille, avant que le professeur Rogue n'arrive. Ce dernier était devenu soudainement très distant avec Ilona et ne lui adressait que rarement un regard franc. Elle avait remarqué ce changement depuis le soir où elle avait vu sa mère à Poudlard. Il la regardait de temps à autre et l'observait quand elle était plongée dans la préparation de sa potion. Ilona ne savait pourquoi, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il la détaillait du regard chaque fois qu'elle ne le regardait pas. Une seule fois, elle avait croisé son regard alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas et elle crut lire dans ses yeux de la haine. Ou bien était-ce de l'amertume ? 

En tout cas, il ne s'était plus montré aussi étrange que la fois où Ilona était à l'infirmerie et où il n'avait pas prêté attention à la préparation des potions de ses élèves. Il était deux fois plus strict, là était le changement. Neville Londubat était carrément au bord de la crise de nerfs à chaque fois et il ratait la plupart de ses potions. Ilona fut tout d'abord choquée par l'attitude du professeur de potions la première fois qu'elle l'avait eu ; elle n'appréciait pas sa manière de noter les élèves. Tous les points pour les Serpentards et pratiquement rien aux Gryffondors. Elle lui avait fait la remarque une fois et elle crut se faire fusiller sur place lorsqu'il la regarda après cette réplique. Elle n'avait plus jamais contredit sa manière d'enseigner, ayant eu la frayeur de sa vie en voyant ce regard-là. 

Quand elle arriva devant les cachots, elle se rua sur Hermione, Harry et Ron qui s'étaient mis en bout de ligne.

-Alors ? Comment c'était ? Lui demanda Harry, impatient.

-Tu aurais vu ça ! J'ai fait voler les livres de l'étagère ! Le prof m'a énervé et je lui ai presque balancé les livres sur son bureau ! 

-Il t'as énervée ?

-Oui, mais c'était pour me faire réagir. Je ne voulais pas croire que je pouvais le faire. Maintenant, je vais pouvoir aller à ses cours sans appréhension !

-Quand vous aurez terminé votre petite conversation, vous pourrez peut-être suivre vos camarades ! Leur dit la voix de Rogue qui attendait devant la porte du cachot. 

Ils n'avaient pas vu que les élèves entraient dans la salle de classe et ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. 

-Désolé ! Lui dit Ilona qui fermait la marche.

Rogue la regarda passer devant lui et fronça les sourcils. 

-Asseyez-vous et en silence. Leur dit-il. 

Les élèves sortirent leurs affaires et attendirent les instructions du professeur de potions.

-Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier la potion de rajeunissement. Qui peut me parler de cette potion ? 

Hermione ne levait même plus la main. A chaque fois qu'elle le faisait, Rogue l'ignorait totalement. Elle avait donc laissé tombé et attendait que quelqu'un veuille bien donner la réponse. Quelques mains se levèrent timidement et Rogue interrogea Anita.

-Miss Gritser, que savez-vous ? 

-Et bien la potion de rajeunissement permet de rendre le corps d'un être humain plus jeune de quelques ou plusieurs années, selon le dosage que l'on prend. Elle est d'une durée qui varie selon la quantité d'ingrédients que l'on ajoute à la préparation. 

-Très bonne argumentation. Cinq points pour Serpentard. En effet, l'ingrédient principal de cette potion est la feuille de Coribe. Plus on en met en grande quantité, plus la potion durera longtemps. Mais pour ce cours, nous ne mettrons qu'une moitié de feuille. Cela vous permettra de rajeunir de quelques années et pour une durée d'une heure. Prenez les ingrédients que j'ai inscrit au tableau.

Les élèves prirent les ingrédients qui leurs seraient utiles et suivirent les instructions du professeur Rogue. A la fin de la préparation, tous les chaudrons furent remplis d'un liquide jaunâtre qui était étrangement inodore. A la surprise générale, même Neville avait réussi du premier coup sa potion de rajeunissement. 

-Et bien, on dirait que Monsieur Londubat a finalement compris quelque chose à la préparation d'une potion ! Ironisa Rogue en passant près de sa table. Nous allons voir si vous l'avez réellement réussie. Buvez donc votre gobelet. 

Neville le regarda, tremblant. 

-Allons, Londubat ! Vous n'avez pas peur de votre propre potion ? 

Neville prit son gobelet et y versa une louche de la texture jaunâtre dans celui-ci. Il porta le récipient à ses lèvres et en vida le contenu. Il ne se passa rien pendant quelques secondes, puis petit à petit, le visage de Neville retrouva des formes rondelettes qui s'étaient un peu estompées avec les années, lui redonnant cet air perdu qu'il avait lors de sa première année à Poudlard. Son corps se rapetissa de quelques centimètres et réapparut alors entièrement le Neville Londubat de onze ans, sous les yeux de ses camarades. Des exclamations de stupeur résonnèrent dans les cachots.

-A votre tour maintenant ! Lança Rogue à l'ensemble des élèves en retournant à son bureau.

Les élèves s'empressèrent de verser une louche dans leur gobelet et vidèrent le tout d'un seul trait. Bientôt, il y eut une classe d'élèves de premières années à la place de celle de sixièmes. Des éclats de rire se firent entendre un peu partout quand ils se regardèrent les uns les autres. Ron regarda Harry qui avait retrouvé son visage aux traits enfantins et se mit à le charrier sur sa maigreur qu'il avait réussi à perdre au fil des ans. Harry porta son regard vers Ilona qui venait de prendre la potion. Elle n'était pas très différente de la jeune fille qu'elle était il y a quelques secondes auparavant, seule la couleur des cheveux était différente, plus sombre. Elle rit lorsqu'elle vit Harry à son tour, et ne put se retenir lorsqu'elle aperçut Malefoy quelques tables plus loin devant elle. Il n'avait pratiquement pas changé de tête et ses cheveux étaient toujours plaqués de la même façon.

-Il était vraiment petit à cet âge-là ! Plaisanta-t-elle à l'oreille d'Anita.

Elles se mirent à rire de bon cœur jusqu'à ce que Rogue les interrompent.

-Silence ! Maintenant, nous allons passer à la théorie...

La suite du cours fut moins enthousiaste. C'était la partie théorique de la potion et tout le blabla qui s'en accommode.

Une heure plus tard, les élèves avaient retrouvé leur taille normale et plus d'un s'en sentaient ravis. Ils avaient déjà supporté cette apparence en arrivant à Poudlard et appréciaient largement leur corps d'aujourd'hui. Seule Anita semblait avoir forcé sur la dose car son corps gardait toujours la même apparence.

-Dis donc, combien tu as mis de feuilles de Coribe dans ta potion ? Lui demanda Ilona en allant à la salle commune.

-Je ne sais plus mais j'ai dû en mettre deux je crois !

-Et Rogue qui disait d'en mettre la moitié d'une ! C'est malin ! Je vais croire que je parle à une fille de première année maintenant !

-Mais je t'assure que c'est bien moi ! Et ce n'est pas une simple potion qui va me faire changer !

-Là oui, c'est la Anita que je connais qui parle ! Allez, il vaut mieux qu'on aille faire ce fichu devoir de métamorphose ou bien on risque de perdre cinquante points chacune.

Les deux filles descendirent à leur salle commune et se plongèrent dans leur devoir de métamorphose jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Ilona repensa à ce qui était arrivé la veille et voulu tenter quelque chose. Elle se concentra sur la plume qui était posée sur son devoir et tenta de l'imaginer dans sa tête. La plume ne se mit qu'à trembler mais ce phénomène lui suffit amplement et elle sourit.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Lui demanda Anita qui la regardait d'un drôle d'air.

-Rien. Je voulais juste vérifier. Lui dit-elle en reprenant sa plume.

Anita continua de l'observer étrangement et se replongea dans son devoir après quelques secondes d'hésitations.


	13. Une simple sortie à Pré au Lard

****

Chapitre 13 : Une simple sortie à Pré au Lard.

Les cours du soir avec le professeur Sower prenaient une grande partie du temps à Ilona et beaucoup d'attention de sa part. Elle y allait tous les lundi, jeudi et vendredi après les cours et ne ressortait de la salle de DCFM que quelques minutes avant l'heure du dîner. Le professeur avait assuré qu'elle progressait rapidement et contrôlait mieux son pouvoir à présent. 

-Encore quelques séances pendant un mois ou deux et vous pourrez faire voler tout ce qui vous entoure ! Lui dit-il alors qu'il réceptionnait une chaise qu'Ilona venait de lui envoyer.

-Seulement un mois ? Je pensais qu'il faudrait plus de temps ! S'étonna Ilona.

-Vous êtes très douée. Vous maîtrisez parfaitement bien votre pouvoir. Nous allons juste l'améliorer et agrandir vos capacités. Ce sera tout pour ce soir. Bonne soirée.

-Bonsoir professeur !

Ilona alla retrouver les autres à la grande salle et leur raconta ce que venait de lui dire le professeur de DCFM. Durant les quatre dernières semaines, elle avait énormément progressé et elle pouvait contrôler son pouvoir comme elle le voulait. Seules les remarques désobligeantes qu'on pouvait lui faire la rendaient incontrôlable. Heureusement pour elle, personne n'avait eu la mauvaise idée de retenter l'expérience après Pansy et Millicent. Seul son professeur de DCFM essayait de la provoquer pour l'aider à contrôler ce côté-là, sans vraiment y parvenir. 

La sortie pour Pré au Lard aurait lieu le week-end prochain, juste avant les vacances scolaires. Ilona avait reçu l'autorisation de sa mère pour qu'elle puisse y aller. Elle était rassurée d'avoir eu sa réponse étant donnée que le courrier se faisait de plus en plus rare de sa part. Et le fait qu'elle lui ait dit qu'elle ne rentrerait pas pour les vacances de Noël n'avait sûrement pas dû arranger les choses. Mais d'un autre côté, il valait mieux éviter de retourner chez elle, sa mère passerait son temps à lui reprocher sa curiosité trop constante. Ilona alla retrouver Harry, Ron et Hermione à la bibliothèque le vendredi soir pour discuter de la sortie du lendemain. Elle les trouva au fond de la pièce.

-Salut ! Leur dit-elle en allant s'asseoir à côté de Harry. 

Ils ne s'embrassèrent pas, la bibliothèque était bondée. Ils se contentèrent de se sourire.

-On a prévu d'aller à la poste en premier demain. Comme ça, on pourra profiter du reste du temps pour se promener. Lui dit Ron.

-Oui, et si tu veux, je peux prendre ma cape, lui dit Harry. 

-Ta cape ? Pourquoi faire ?

-Au cas où tu ne voudrais pas qu'on te voie avec nous.

-Très amusant ! On me voit souvent avec vous. Alors que ce soit à Pré au Lard ou autre part, c'est la même chose ! 

-Je la prendrais quand même, on ne sait jamais !

-Tu as ta lettre ? Demanda Hermione à Ilona.

-Oui. Tiens, regarde, je ne sais pas si ça va aller...

Ilona lui tendit le parchemin et Hermione regarda lut ce qu'elle avait prévu de dire à celui qu'elle pensait être son père.

__

"Monsieur Pietrick,

Je me permet de vous contacter pour vous parler de choses très importantes. En effet, je crois savoir que vous avez connu ma mère, Angela Steward, durant votre scolarité à Poudlard. J'aimerai savoir si vous connaîtriez quelque chose au sujet de mon père. A moins que vous ne sachiez exactement de qui il s'agit ? J'ai peu de doute concernant votre attirance pour ma mère de votre part et du conflit que vous avez eu avec Séverus Rogue. Je suis juste à la recherche de la vérité concernant ma naissance. Et vous êtes le seul qui puisse m'aider.

Par avance, je vous remercie de bien vouloir me contacter. Je suis également à Poudlard et attend avec impatience des nouvelles qui me serviraient.

Ilona Berlier (ou Steward si je prend le véritable nom de ma mère)"

-C'est très... solennel ! Annonça Hermione.

-Je ne vais pas lui dire "Eh ! au fait, vous avez connu ma mère ? Et bien elle a eu une fille et elle m'a dit que vous étiez mon père !".

-Non, je ne pense pas que l'attaquer serait une bonne idée ! Répondit Hermione en riant. Et en plus, on n'est pas sûr que c'est vraiment ton père. 

-Je ne vois pas beaucoup de personnes. Elle m'a dit qu'il était à Poudlard et qu'il s'était battu avec Rogue. Et on n'a pas vu beaucoup de personnes amies avec ma mère, qui soient ennemies avec Rogue ! Pas vrai Harry ?

-Oui. 

-Non, moi je pense que cette lettre sera très bien et si ça ne le fait pas régair, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui faut !

-Encore faut-il qu'il reçoive ta lettre ! Lui rappela Ron.

Ilona le regarda et soupira.

-On verra bien. Bon, changeons de sujet, vous savez la dernière ? Leur dit Ilona.

-Quoi ? 

-Malefoy a giflé Perkinson ce matin !

-Non ! Dirent-ils tous les trois en riant. 

-C'est pour ça alors qu'elle est restée enfermée dans les toilettes aujourd'hui ? Remarqua Hermione.

Ilona acquiesça et ils continuèrent leur conversation sur Malefoy et Perkinson.

Le lendemain, tous les élèves se réunirent dans le grand hall pour partir à Pré au Lard. Ilona avait dit à Anita qu'elle passerait sa journée avec Harry, Ron et Hermione. Au début, la jeune Serpentard était un peu réticente mais elle avait finalement accepté l'idée qu'elle ne serait pas avec elle. Elle irait avec Alan et John. Ilona retrouva donc ses trois amis dans le hall et attendit avec eux que les professeurs accompagnateurs arrivent à leur tour. Avec le retour de Voldemort, les sorties à Pré au Lard étaient devenues rares et la plupart des professeurs devaient assurer la sécurité des élèves en étant au village. Ils virent arriver McGonagall, puis Flitwick. Arrivèrent ensuite les professeurs Sinistra, Chourave et Sower. 

-Cinq professeurs ? Ils n'ont pas grand chose comme sécurité ! Commenta Ilona.

-C'est mieux que rien ! Après tout, on est censé savoir se défendre ! Lui dit Harry à l'oreille.

Ilona lui sourit et reporta son attention vers les portes qui s'ouvraient. Les élèves s'engouffrèrent vers la sortie et bientôt le froid de décembre vint embrasser les visages des étudiants de Poudlard.

-Brrr... C'est glacial aujourd'hui ! Dit Hermione en entourant son écharpe sur le bas de son visage.

-Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de prendre un autre chemin pour le retour ! Suggéra Harry en écarquillant un sourcil.

-Tu connais un autre chemin ? Lui demanda Ilona.

-Si on veut. 

Ilona ne comprit rien à son air amusé et continua le chemin. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard à l'entrée du village de Pré au Lard qui avait été décoré pour les fêtes et cela rendait l'endroit vraiment très accueillant. Les élèves se ruèrent dans les magasins de farces et attrapes ou encore chez Honeydukes. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ilona se dirigèrent rapidement vers la poste, sentant un coup de vent glacial leur fouetter le visage. Ils poussèrent la porte et entrèrent à l'intérieur. Ilona fut surprise de voir autant de hibou dans cet endroit. 

-Viens ! Allons demander à l'accueil. Lui proposa Harry en désignant un homme derrière un comptoir. 

Ils avancèrent vers lui et attendirent qu'il relève ses yeux de son journal.

-Oui ? Leur demanda-t-il lorsqu'il les vit. 

-Bonjour monsieur, je voudrais savoir s'il y a un moyen pour trouver l'adresse d'une personne.

-Sorcier ou moldu ?

-Sorcier.

-Vous avez son nom ?

-Oui. Angus Pietrick.

-Je vais voir.

Le sorcier s'éloigna de son bureau et disparut derrière une porte au fond du local. Il réapparut quelques instants après, un lourd volume entre les mains. Il le déposa sur le comptoir et tourna les pages.

-Pietrick, c'est ça ? Demanda l'homme à Ilona.

-Oui. Angus Pietrick.

-Alors, Peters, Philoë, Pierce, Pietrick ! Angus Pietrick. Rue du pape, Paris, France.

-En France ? 

-C'est ce qu'il y a d'écrit. 

-Vous avez une lettre pour lui ?

-Oui. Tenez !

Ilona lui tendit la lettre qu'elle avait écrite et le sorcier emporta celle-ci. Il se dirigea vers les oiseaux et en prit un qui partait en direction de la France. Il attacha la lettre à la patte de l'oiseau et lui donna l'adresse. Il revint peu après que l'oiseau se soit envolé.

-Voilà. Ca vous fera quinze Mornilles.

Ilona sortit sa bourse et donna la somme que venait de lui annoncer l'employé. Ils se saluèrent et Ilona sortit avec Harry, Ron et Hermione en évitant au passage un hibou qui s'était trompé de direction.

-Et si on allait prendre une Bièraubeurre aux Trois balais ? Proposa Hermione. 

-Bonne idée. Lui dirent Ron et Harry.

-Une Bièraubeurre ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Ilona, novice des boissons magiques.

-Tu vas adorer ! Lui dit Harry.

Ilona les suivit vers le bar qui portait le nom des "Trois balais", mais avant d'entrer à l'intérieur elle se retourna brutalement. Elle avait l'impression d'être suivie et n'arrivait pas a expliquer ce sentiment. Elle essaya de distinguer quelque chose mais il y avait trop de monde dans la rue pour y voir clairement. Pourtant elle était sûre d'avoir senti une présence.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda Harry en revenant vers elle, voyant qu'elle ne l'avait pas suivi.

-Rien. Juste une impression. Lui dit-elle en continuant de regarder en arrière.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

-Ca va ! 

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui. J'ai cru voir quelqu'un mais j'ai juste rêvé. On entre ?

-Oui.

Ilona passa devant Harry qui referma la porte après leur passage. Hermione et Ron étaient déjà assis à une table au fond du bar et étaient en train de passer commande auprès de Madame Rosmerta. Harry et Ilona les rejoignirent et se placèrent côte à côte en face d'eux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? Leur demanda Ron.

-Rien. J'avais juste cru voir quelqu'un. Mais j'ai dû rêver. 

Ilona regarda autour d'elle. Les Trois balais était un bar très chaleureux et c'était très étrange de voir autant de sorciers attablés. Ce n'était pas très spacieux, mais il y régnait une bonne ambiance. Madame Rosmerta revint quelques instants plus tard avec les quatre choppes de Bièraubeurre. 

-Oh ! Vous avez amené une amie avec vous ? Demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit Ilona.

Ilona lui sourit et prit la choppe qu'elle lui tendait. Ils payèrent et Madame Rosmerta repartit. Ilona goutta la boisson et fut surprise par l'agréable goût qu'elle avait.

-Alors ? Lui demanda Harry.

-C'est drôlement bon ! Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? 

-Ca, on ne le sait pas. Mais ça ne nous empêche pas d'adorer ça ! Lui répondit Ron en buvant une longue gorgée de sa choppe.

-Est-ce que vous croyez qu'il va répondre ? Demanda Ilona en plongeant son regard dans le contenu de sa choppe.

-Mais oui, ne sois pas si inquiète ! La rassura Harry.

-Je me demande comment ils font pour pouvoir avoir les adresses des sorciers qui vivent ailleurs qu'en Angleterre. Dit Hermione.

-A mon avis, ils savent tous tes moindres gestes. Quand tu déménages, quand tu te maries et que tu changes de nom...

-J'aurai dû lui demander à propos de ma mère. Il m'aurait peut-être dit quand elle a changé de nom ! Ironisa Ilona.

-Arrête de penser à ta mère et...

Des cris provenant de la rue coupèrent leur conversation et tous se regardèrent.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Ron en reposant sa choppe.

Une sorcière entra précipitamment dans le bar, la peur visible sur son visage.

-Les Mangemorts ! Les Mangemorts sont ici ! Hurla-t-elle.

Tous les sorciers présents se regroupèrent vers le centre du bar. La panique régnait et certains d'entre eux n'avaient pas demandé leur reste en transplanant directement. D'autres étaient sortis pour aller affronter le groupe de Mangemorts qui faisait des ravages au dehors.

-Il faut partir d'ici ! Dit Ilona en se levant à son tour.

-Non, ils sont tous dehors. 

-Mais je peux nous faire transplaner !

-On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. On va atterrir dehors et ils pourront nous cueillir comme ils veulent. Lui dit Hermione.

-Mais on ne va pas rester ici à ne rien faire !

De nouveaux cris se firent entendre. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et le professeur Chourave entra en trombe dans le bar, accompagnée de plusieurs élèves.

-Restez ici ! Leur dit-elle en se précipitant vers Madame Rosmerta. Il y a des blessés dehors. Il faut des potions de guérison. Est-ce que vous en avez ?

-Je... J'en ai quelques unes. Venez !

Mme Rosmerta conduisit le professeur Chourave dans une salle voisine et elles revinrent quelques secondes plus tard, des fioles dans les mains.

-Restez dans le bar, vous y serez en danger ! Dit le professeur de botanique aux élèves, apeurés, qu'elle venait d'amener avec elle.

Elle ressortit dans la rue et Ilona put la voir se diriger vers une personne allongée sur le sol. Une autre personne entra dans le bar, c'était Anita. Elle avait le visage ensanglanté et paraissait perdue.

-Anita ! On est là ! Hurla Ilona qui se dirigeait déjà vers son amie. 

-Ilona ! Ils nous ont lancé des sorts... et on n'a rien pu faire... Pleura-t-elle dans les bras d'Ilona.

-Où sont les autres ?

-Alan est là-bas, vers la cabane hurlante. Il m'a dit de venir ici. Il est blessé je crois... Oh Ilona ! Il y en a partout !

Ilona la regarda et la fit s'asseoir sur une chaise.

-Reste là ! Lui dit-elle.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ? Lui demanda Hermione. 

-Chercher Alan. Il est tellement idiot qu'il pourrait se faire tuer en voulant combattre !

-Non, tu ne dois pas y aller ! Lui dit Harry. Ils sont trop nombreux. 

-Je ne vais pas rester ici à attendre qu'ils viennent nous chercher !

Ilona avança vers la sortie, suivie par Harry et Hermione. Ron hésitait à les suivre mais il refoula sa peur au fond de lui et les accompagna.

-Revenez ! Où allez-vous ? Leur hurla un sorcier.

Ils n'écoutèrent pas et sortirent dehors. Les rues étaient en pleine pagaille et des sorciers et sorcières couraient dans tous les sens. Un groupe d'hommes tout de noir vêtus avançaient vers le fond de la ville en lançant des sortilèges au hasard, blessant certaines personnes qui se trouvaient sur leur passage. 

-Il y a des élèves là-bas ! Il faut leur dire de venir par ici ! Proposa Hermione.

Elle fit des signes de la main aux élèves concernés qui n'osaient plus bouger. Ils mirent un large temps avant de se décider à bouger. Ils vinrent à leur rencontre et Hermione leur indiqua le bar comme lieu sûr.

-C'est Sower ! Lança Ron en montrant du doigt le professeur de DCFM qui s'avançait vers le groupe en se faufilant derrière les bâtiments.

-Venez, il ne faut pas rester ici. On se sépare et on essaye de ramener les élèves par ici. 

Harry et Ilona allèrent vers la cabane hurlante et Ron et Hermione partirent dans la direction opposée. 

-Attention ! Il y en a deux ! Lança Harry à Ilona en la rattrapant par le col de sa robe de sorcier. 

-Il faut qu'on les repousse tous les deux ! Lui dit Ilona en sortant sa baguette.

-A trois ! 

-Un, deux, trois ! _Expelliarmus ! _

-_Expelliarmus !_

Les deux rayons jaillirent de leurs baguettes et touchèrent les deux adversaires de plein fouet. Ils atterrirent un peu plus loin contre une façade de magasin. 

-_Closus_ ! Lança Ilona sur les deux Mangemorts. 

Ils furent cloués au sol, incapables de bouger. 

-Là-bas ! C'est Alan ! Alan ! Hurla Ilona en direction du garçon qui se cachait derrière le mur de la cabane hurlante.

Dès qu'il les vit, ils se précipita vers eux en boitant. 

-Il faut repartir vers l'entrée du village. Ils s'en vont tous de l'autre côté. Les profs rassemblent les élèves comme ils peuvent mais il y en a trop ! J'en ai vu qui allaient dans la mauvaise direction.

-Tu es blessé ! Lui dit Ilona en regardant le sang qui maculait le pantalon d'Alan. 

-C'est rien. Il faut aller chercher les autres là-bas ! Ils sont tous dans la cabane. 

-Combien ils sont ?

-Quatre. John, Goyle, Peters et Malefoy.

-Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? Demanda Harry.

-Cet idiot a voulu lancer un sort contre l'un des Mangemorts mais il s'est prit un Endoloris en pleine poire !

-Je vais les emmener au bar ! Annonça Ilona.

-Mais somment tu veux faire ? Lui demanda Alan alors qu'elle se dirigeait déjà vers l'intérieur.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Je vais t'aider à rentrer. Lui dit Harry.

Ilona arriva rapidement à l'intérieur de la cabane et trouva les quatre garçons, assis dans un coin et se dissimulant derrière les planches en observant la scène et se préparant à une éventuelle attaque. 

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda Ilona en arrivant derrière eux. 

Ils sursautèrent en l'entendant, ne l'ayant pas vu arriver et faillirent lui lancer un sort.

-Comme défense j'ai vu mieux ! Venez, je vous ramène au bar, c'est plus sûr là-bas !

-On n'a pas besoin de toi ! Sors d'ici ! Lui lança Malefoy qui se relevait difficilement, ayant encore un reste du sortilège dans les côtes.

-Ne fais pas le macho Malefoy ! Tout le monde se retrouve là-bas ! Allez, debout !

Ilona tendit sa main au blondinet qui accepta à contrecoeur. 

-Et tu vas faire comment ? Nous réduire pour nous mettre dans ta poche ? Je te signale qu'on avait la situation en main ! On attendait juste qu'ils soient partis.

-Et vous ferez quoi quand ils seront revenus ? Donne-moi ta main. Vous autres accrochez-vous à moi ! 

Les garçons se regardèrent et se fut John qui lui donna la main en premier. 

-Allez ! Ils vont revenir ! 

En effet, les bruits de casse se rapprochaient dangereusement, ce qui fit réagir les garçons.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Continua Malefoy en lui lâchant la main.

-Très bien ! Tu ne veux pas venir ? Débrouilles-toi ! 

Ilona n'attendit pas et transplana avec les trois garçons accrochés à elle. Ils arrivèrent devant le bar, où les professeurs faisaient l'appel. Tous furent étonnés de les voir arriver de cette manière. Tout comme les trois garçons d'ailleurs.

Harry était revenu avec Alan et accourut vers Ilona. 

-Où est Malefoy ?

-Il n'a pas voulu venir.

-Il est vraiment stupide !

-Je vais quand même tenter de le ramener.

-Attend je viens avec toi. On ne sait jamais.

-Accroche-toi à moi.

Ilona transplana à nouveau vers la cabane hurlante et ils apparurent au même endroit qu'elle venait juste de quitter.

-Où est-ce qu'il est encore passé cet idiot ? Demanda Ilona en regardant autour d'elle.

-Il s'est enfui. Viens, on ne le trouvera pas ici. 

Ilona allait s'apprêter à repartir quand un violent éclair vint la frapper dans le dos. Elle hurla et s'écroula.

-Ilona ! Hurla Harry en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle.

Un autre éclair surgit du fond de la pièce et manqua de peu de le toucher à son tour. Il se releva et lança un sort à l'aveuglette.

-_Expelliarmus_ ! 

Il entendit un bruit sourd, comme quelqu'un qui tombait sur le sol. Un autre rayon se dirigea vers lui mais il l'esquiva et se plaqua contre le sol. Il entendit une personne prononcer le sortilège de Doloris et n'arriva pas à en croire ses oreilles. 

-Debout Potter ! Il faut sortir d'ici ! 

Harry se releva et vit son professeur de potion qui se tenait devant lui. 

-Professeur Rogue ? Qu'est-ce que vous...

-Vous parlerez plus tard, il faut sortir d'ici. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

-Ilona est blessée, il faut l'aider...

Rogue regarda le sol et s'agenouilla aux côtés de la jeune fille qui se relevait difficilement en se tordant de douleur.

-Ah ! Mon dos ! Cria-t-elle.

-Asseyez-vous et tentez de rester tranquille. Potter, aidez-la à s'asseoir ! Je vais voir ce qu'il y a.

Rogue fit descendre légèrement la robe de sorcier d'Ilona et palpa son dos. Il arrêta quand elle sentit une violente douleur au niveau du bas du dos. Il releva le pull et vit du sang couler sur le bas de la colonne vertébrale.

-Arrêtez de bouger ! Lui somma-t-il en s'énervant quelque peu. Je vais vous lancer un sortilège de guérison.

Rogue pointa sa baguette sur la plaie ensanglantée et prononça une formule.

-_Finite Hémolius _!

Aussitôt le sang cessa de couler. Ilona se sentit tout de suite mieux et la douleur avait totalement disparue. 

-Ca va ? Lui demanda Harry. 

-Oui. 

-Professeur, qu'est-ce qui se... Professeur ? Lui demanda Harry.

Rogue n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et continuait de regarder le dos d'Ilona. Il avait une expression d'horreur et d'incompréhension sur le visage, ce qui inquiéta Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda-t-il en allant voir à son tour.

Avant que Harry ne puisse voir ce qui le terrassait, Rogue replaça le pull sur le dos d'Ilona et se releva. 

-Sortez d'ici maintenant. Ils vont revenir. Leur dit-il d'une voix lointaine. 

-Mais qu'est-ce...

-VOUS M'AVEZ ENTENDU POTTER ? Retournez au bar !

Rogue sortit de la cabane en les laissant seuls, dans une totale incompréhension.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? S'inquiéta Ilona.

-Je ne sais pas. Fais voir ton dos, je ne suis pas tranquille.

-Il n'a quand même pas raté la cicatrisation ? S'inquiéta Ilona.

Harry souleva le chandail et regarda le dos de la jeune fille.

-Alors ? 

-Je ne vois rien. Juste... Est-ce que tu avais une espèce de tâche avant ?

-En forme de tête ? Oui, c'est une tache de naissance.

-Il n'y a rien d'autre.

-Il a peut-être peur des taches en forme de tête ? Après tout c'est un mauvais présage à ce qui paraît quand on en voit une sur quelqu'un.

-Qui t'as dis ça ?

-Ma mère.

Les bruits de casse s'amplifièrent dehors et ils se dépêchèrent de se relever. 

-Viens ! On y va ! 

Harry attrapa le bras d'Ilona et ils transplanèrent devant le bar des Trois balais. Il n'y avait plus personne et les élèves avaient dû repartir avec les professeurs en quatrième vitesse.

-Viens ! Je connais un passage pour rentrer à Poudlard ! Lui dit Harry en la tirant pas le bras.

Ils entrèrent dans le magasin de Honeydukes juste au moment où les Mangemorts revenaient dans leur direction. Ils les évitèrent de justesse et se dirigèrent vers l'arrière-boutique. Harry déplaça une caisse et ouvrit une trappe dans le sol.

-Vas-y ! Entre ! Lui dit-il en l'aidant à descendre.

Il la suivit rapidement en refermant la trappe et alluma sa baguette pour éclairer le passage. 

-Où est-ce qu'on est ? Demanda Ilona, complètement perdue.

-Un passage secret qui mène vers Poudlard.

Le temps parût une éternité avant qu'ils n'arrivent devant le passage étroit qui menait à la statue de la sorcière borgne. Harry passa le premier en ouvrant la statue à l'aide sa baguette magique et aida Ilona à sortir. Ilona ne connaissait pas cette statue et perdait toute notion d'espace dans cet endroit.

-Ils doivent être rentrés maintenant. Allons voir dans la grande salle ! Proposa Harry.

Ils se ruèrent dans les couloirs et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle en espérant que tout le monde soit revenu sain et sauf de cette visite à Pré au Lard qui avait tourné en cauchemar.


	14. La Marque

****

Chapitre 14 : La marque.

Quand Ilona et Harry arrivèrent dans la grande salle, il y régnait une confusion inqualifiable. Les élèves étaient regroupés au centre, certains se consolant entre eux, d'autres restant taciturnes dans leur coin en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer. Ilona et Harry cherchèrent des yeux les personnes qu'ils désiraient trouver quand une voix retentie dans le fond de la pièce.

-Ils sont là professeur !

Hermione, suivie de McGonagall apparurent et se dirigèrent vers eux. Ron arriva rapidement, le bras en écharpe. 

-Oh mon dieu ! Vous êtes sains et saufs ! Leur dit McGonagall lorsqu'elle fut à côté d'eux. Où étiez-vous passé ? 

-Nous avons été voir s'il ne restait personne là-bas. 

-C'était vraiment trop dangereux ! Vous auriez dû rester avec vos camarades !

-Nous n'allions pas laisser des élèves se faire tuer alors qu'on pouvait se défendre ! Hurla Harry, qui sentait la colère monter en lui.

-Harry, calme-toi ! Lui dit Ilona en prenant sa main.

McGonagall ne trouva rien à répliquer et repartit, furieuse. 

-Où est-ce que vous êtes allé ? Demanda Hermione.

-A la cabane hurlante. Harry est revenu avec Alan pendant que j'allais chercher les élèves dans la cabane. Est-ce que Malefoy est revenu avec vous ?

-Malefoy ? Non, pourquoi ? Demanda Ron.

-Il n'a pas voulu que je le ramène au bar. Et quand on est revenu pour aller le chercher avec Harry il n'y était plus.

-Par contre il y avait des Mangemorts. Compléta Harry.

-Et Rogue... Reprit Ilona.

-Rogue ? Il n'était pas avec les profs quand on est parti à Pré au Lard.

-Bien en tout cas, il nous a débarrassé d'un Mangemort et il m'a soignée.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? 

-J'ai reçu un sortilège dans le dos. Rogue m'a jeté un sortilège de guérison. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demanda Ilona en pointant le doigt sur le bras en écharpe de Ron.

-J'ai reçu une poutre qui est tombée du toit de chez Zonko. Je l'ai évité de justesse mais il s'en est fallu de peu ! Heureusement qu'Hermione était là ! 

Hermione rougit sous le compliment qu'elle recevait de la part de Ron. Elle tenta de dissiper sa rougeur en parlant d'autre chose.

-Vous dites que Rogue était dans la cabane ? 

-Oui. Il a empêché un Mangemort de jeter un sort sur Harry.

-Il prend des risques. Remarqua Hermione.

Ilona la regarda, un peu perdu.

-Des risques ?

Hermione sut qu'elle avait dit quelque chose de trop et qu'Ilona ignorait. Harry reprit la parole.

-On est quasiment sûr que Rogue est un espion de Dumbledore pour surveiller Voldemort. 

-Rogue espionne Voldemort ? Dit Ilona, une pointe de nervosité dans la voix.

-Oui pour le compte de Dumbledore. Je pense qu'il a dû accompagner le groupe de Mangemort aujourd'hui pour éviter d'être repéré.

-Mais si il sait ce qui se passe, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas empêché de laisser les élèves aller à Pré au Lard dans ce cas ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il nous a aidé à nous débarrasser de ces Mangemorts dans la cabane ?

-Qui sait ? Est-ce que ta mère ne lui a pas demandé de veiller sur toi ? Lui dit Hermione.

-Tu pense qu'il nous a suivi pour... me protéger ?

Hermione fit signe qu'elle ne voyait pas d'autre raison de la présence du professeur dans le village.

-Rogue, l'ange gardien ! on aura tout vu ! En tout cas, s'il a peur d'une simple tâche, il ne va pas beaucoup m'aider ! Plaisanta Ilona.

-Une tâche ? Demanda Hermione.

-Ma tâche de naissance. Elle a la forme d'une tête. Une tête de mort si on regarde bien ! Il paraît que c'est de mauvais augure si on en voit une sur le corps de quelqu'un.

-Rogue l'a vue ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Demanda Hermione qui semblait réfléchir.

-Si tu avais vu sa tête ! Répondit Harry. Il est reparti rapidement. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas, il a baissé le pull d'Ilona et il nous a dit...

-Hurlé. Corrigea Ilona.

-Oui, hurlé de sortir de la cabane.

-Bizarre. Est-ce que je peux voir ta tâche ? Demanda Hermione.

Ilona parût surprise de sa requête mais acquiesça. 

-Allons dans un coin où il y a moins de monde. Dit Harry.

Ils allèrent dans un endroit où les élèves n'étaient pas réunis et tous les trois se placèrent derrière Ilona qui ôta sa robe de sorcier. Hermione souleva son pull et regarda la marque dont ils parlaient. Elle avait effectivement la forme d'une tête et de plus près ressemblait à une tête de mort.

-Je sais que c'est pas très agréable comme tatouage, mais je suis née avec ! Plaisanta Ilona.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un mauvais présage concernant une tâche de naissance. Dit Hermione.

-C'est seulement les têtes de mort, c'est ce que m'a dit ma mère. Elle m'a dit que dès qu'un inconnu la voit, il lui arrivera un malheur dans les jours qui suivent.

Ron déglutit bruyamment, ce qui fit rire Ilona.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Ron, je n'ai pas de preuves de ce qu'avance ma mère. Après tout elle m'a souvent menti et je ne crois pas à ces sornettes. Lui dit Ilona en se rhabillant.

-Apparemment, Rogue y croit !

-Tiens, quand on parle du loup ! Leur dit Ilona en montrant de la tête le professeur de potion qui venait d'entrer en trombe dans la grande salle.

Tous les quatre le suivirent du regard et le virent se diriger vers McGonagall qui regroupait les élèves par maisons. Il lui dit quelque chose à voix basse et elle soupira de soulagement. Elle se tourna vers les élèves et demanda l'attention générale.

-Votre attention, s'il vous plaît ! Clama-t-elle.

Les élèves se retournèrent vers elle et attendirent. 

-Nous venons d'apprendre que les Mangemorts sont repartis et la plupart d'entre eux ont été éliminés ou emmenés à Azkaban. Vous allez pouvoir retourner dans vos dortoirs dès à présent. Les blessés passeront une nuit en observation à l'infirmerie. 

Des râles se firent entendre. La plupart des élèves blessés ne l'étaient que très légèrement et passer la nuit à l'infirmerie n'avait rien d'agréable. 

-Une dernière chose, toute sortie à l'extérieur de Poudlard est dorénavant interdite. Vous serez accompagnés lors des départs pour la gare de King's Cross lors des vacances scolaires et toute autre sortie est bannie. 

Des cris de frustration se firent à nouveau entendre. Il n'y aurait plus de visites à Pré au Lard et les élèves ne réalisaient pas l'importance du danger auquel ils avaient échappé aujourd'hui.

-Vous préférez aller vous balader et risquer de vous faire tuer ? Lança Rogue de sa voix doucereuse. Ce que vous avez vécu aujourd'hui n'était qu'un petit aperçu de ce que peuvent faire les Mangemorts. Alors si j'étais vous, je serai satisfait d'être retenu à Poudlard en sécurité.

Le petit discourt de Rogue jeta un froid dans la pièce. Les élèves réalisaient maintenant l'ampleur du phénomène. Le simple fait de savoir que cela pouvait être pire que ce qu'ils venaient de vivre les fit prendre conscience de la vérité. Ils étaient plus en sécurité à Poudlard qu'à tout autre endroit. 

-Maintenant, les préfets vont ramener les élèves dans leurs dortoirs. Reprit McGonagall.

-Je dois y aller ! Leur dit Hermione, qui était préfète des Gryffondors.

Elle alla rejoindre le groupe d'élèves des sang et or et leur demanda de la suivre.

-On ferait mieux d'y aller aussi ! Proposa Ron à Harry.

-Allez-y, moi je vais tâcher de retrouver Anita. Leur dit Ilona.

Harry lui tint la main un bref moment en lui souriant et alla retrouver le groupe d'élèves qui allaient dans la salle commune. Ilona alla en direction de son groupe et trouva Anita à la fin de la ligne d'élèves de Serpentard qui partaient en direction des sous-sols. 

-Comment ça va ? Lui demanda Ilona.

-Ca va. J'ai pris une potion de guérison. 

-Tu ne vas pas à l'infirmerie ?

-Ca va pas ? J'ai pas envie de passer la nuit dans cette salle glaciale !

-Oui, mais si tu ne te sens pas bien cette nuit ?

-C'était juste quelques coupures, rien de plus !

-Pourtant, quand je t'ai vu tout à l'heure, tu n'avais pas bonne mine ! 

-Ca va je te dis ! S'énerva Anita.

-D'accord ! Répondit Ilona, un peu choquée par le ton de son amie. 

-Où sont Alan et John ?

-Alan est parti à l'infirmerie à cause de sa jambe. John est là-bas avec Crabbe et Goyle. 

-Tu n'as pas vu Malefoy ?

-Malefoy ? Oui. Pourquoi ?

-Il a disparu quand je suis retourné à la cabane hurlante pour le chercher.

-Il est parti à l'infirmerie je crois.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

-Il s'est fait blesser par un Mangemort je crois. Lui répondit Anita d'un air absent. Tu sais comment il est, toujours a vouloir impressionner, et il s'est fait avoir !

Le rang se déplaça dans les couloirs et ils arrivèrent rapidement dans les couloirs des cachots. Ilona sentit une présence derrière Anita et elle et se retourna. C'était Rogue qui allait vers son bureau. Il leva les yeux vers elle lorsqu'elle tourna la tête. Elle vit dans son regard une étrange lueur, comme de l'effroi et de la haine. Sûrement la même que celle qu'il avait eue lorsqu'il avait aperçut sa tâche un peu plus tôt. 

-Il ne va jamais s'en remettre de l'avoir vue ou quoi ? Se dit-elle en tournant la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda Anita.

-Rien. 

Les élèves arrivèrent dans leur salle commune et Ilona et Anita se dirigèrent dans leur chambre. Le dîner serait servi dans la salle, mais pour le moment, elles voulaient se détendre un peu après l'après-midi mouvementé qu'elles venaient d'avoir. Elles prirent donc des affaires propres et se dirigèrent vers les douches.


	15. La vérité

****

Chapitre 15 : La vérité.

Ah ah ! Le voilà ce fameux chapitre où Ilona apprend enfin ce qu'elle cherche ! Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas une petite idée quand même ! lol

La semaine suivante, les vacances avaient débuté et le château s'était vidé d'une grande partie des élèves, qui avaient préféré partir chez eux pour Noël, afin d'oublier ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Les parents bien entendu, avaient envoyé des tonnes de lettres de reproche et des beuglantes au directeur de l'école, pour l'insécurité dont avaient bénéficiés les élèves. Cela ne les empêcha pas de laisser leurs enfants continuer leur scolarité dans l'école la plus réputée d'Angleterre. La mère d'Ilona avait été paniquée d'apprendre la nouvelle et avait immédiatement envoyé un hibou à sa fille pour savoir si elle allait bien. La jeune fille lui avait répondu affirmativement en lui précisant le passage dans la cabane hurlante et la scène avec Rogue quand il vit la tâche de naissance sur son dos. Elle lui précisa que ce qu'avait dit sa mère concernant les tâches en forme de tête, avait l'air de fonctionner sur Rogue. Elle n'avait pas reçu de nouvelles d'elle depuis lors et pensa que cette réponse lui suffit. 

Il ne restait plus grand monde dans l'école, Hermione était rentrée chez elle, Anita également, et les salles communes étaient affreusement vides sans tous ses habituels occupants. Ilona pouvait passer plus de temps avec Harry sans vraiment se cacher, les couloirs étaient souvent déserts et ils ne risquaient pas de tomber sur beaucoup d'élèves. Mais ils restaient tout de même prudents. 

-Tu sais, je commence à en avoir assez de me cacher. Lui dit-elle un jour qu'ils se baladaient dans le parc, qui avait revêtu son manteau blanc pour la saison.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as aussi peur de la réaction de ta mère si elle l'apprenait. 

-Je ne sais pas, je crois qu'elle m'en voudrait. Je sais bien qu'on n'est pas en très bon termes en ce moment, mais je ne veux quand même pas lui faire de la peine. Elle n'avait pas l'air heureuse quand je lui ai dit que j'étais amie avec des Gryffondors, et en particulier avec toi !

-Ca fait toujours plaisir !

-Ne te vexes pas, elle doit avoir ses raisons de penser ça. Après tout, si Pietrick est bien mon père, il était à Gryffondor et elle ne lui a peut-être pas pardonné qu'il soit parti. Je n'en sais rien. Tout est confus dans ma tête ! Lui dit-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Harry la serra contre lui et ils restèrent quelques instant comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un bruissement d'ailes dans le ciel. Ils relevèrent la tête et virent un hibou qui se dirigeait droit sur eux. Il entama une descente vers Ilona et lâcha la lettre qu'il tenait dans ses pattes au dessus d'elle.

-C'est le hibou de la poste ! Lança Harry.

Ilona regarda l'enveloppe et vit son nom inscrit dessus. Elle avait la main tremblante et n'arriva pas à détacher le cachet de cire qui fermait le papier.

-Tiens ! Ouvre-la, je n'y arrive pas ! Dit-elle à Harry en lui tendant l'enveloppe.

Harry la prit et décacheta cette dernière. Il sortit la lettre et la donna à Ilona.

-Non, lis-la. Je ne peux pas.

Il reprit le papier et se mit à lire à haute voix le message.

"_Chère Mademoiselle Berlier (ou Steward si j'ai bien compris), _

Je suis surpris de votre lettre, autant que le fait de savoir qu'Angela ait eu une fille. Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas étonné de savoir qu'elle ne vous ait rien dit au sujet de votre père. Moi-même, je ne savais pas qu'elle était enceinte quand je suis parti. Mais malheureusement, je ne sais rien sur l'identité de votre père. Angela ne m'a rien dit à votre sujet et vous êtes la seule à m'avoir donné de ses nouvelles depuis plus de seize ans. Je pense que vous devriez aller demander des renseignements à Rogue, qui était son petit ami peu avant. Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécie le fait que je vous dise d'aller le voir, étant donnée notre haine réciproque, mais je ne vois que lui qui pourrait peut-être vous aider. Je sais aussi que votre mère avait de nombreux soupirants du côté des Serpentards, mais je ne saurais vous dire leurs noms. Les seuls qui puissent vous les dire sont Angela et Rogue, qui risque d'être assez antipathique si vous lui posez des questions sur eux, mais je ne vois que lui pour vous révéler leurs noms. Mais je suppose qu' Angela ne vous en dira pas plus. 

Et je tiens juste à préciser que nous étions juste amis avec votre mère. Son changement d'attitude dû à Rogue m'a profondément bouleversé, et si j'avais pu l'empêcher de faire certaines choses, je l'aurai peut-être aidée. 

En espérant avoir pu vous être utile, j'espère que vous saurez rapidement la vérité que vous cherchez tant. Et croyez bien que je suis navré de ne pas vous en dire plus. 

Bien sincèrement, Angus Pietrick."

Harry replia le papier et regarda Ilona. Celle-ci avait le regard fuyant et semblait au bord de la crise de larmes.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Lui dit Harry. On va bien trouver un moyen de savoir qui est ton père. Il faut retourner à la réserve et voir les autres élèves qui étaient amis avec ta mère.

-Non. On les aurait vus dans la catégorie "Ennemis" de Rogue. 

-On a peut-être mal regardé, ou bien il ne savait pas qu'elle avait d'autres soupirants.

-Je suis sûr qu'il y a autre chose. 

Ilona sentit une puissante rage monter en elle. Avoir été aussi près du but et finalement se retrouver avec plus de confusion qu'auparavant.

-Tant pis ! Je me fiche de ce qu'elle dira, mais je ne vais pas continuer à attendre ! Lança-t-elle en commençant à courir vers le château.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ? Lui demanda Harry qui lui courait après.

-Voir Rogue !

Harry s'arrêta net et la regarda s'éloigner.

-Rogue ? Mais tu es folle ! Il va te lyncher si tu y vas comme ça ! Il ne te diras jamais quoi que ce soit !

-Je verrai bien ! Lui dit-elle en se retournant. Tu viens ou pas ?

Harry mit un petit temps de réflexion et se décida. Il la rattrapa et ils rentrèrent rapidement au château. Ils croisèrent quelques rares élèves qui s'amusaient à se lancer des pétards surprise derrière des statues. Ilona n'y prêta pas attention et se précipita vers les cachots. Harry était toujours à côté d'elle, tout essoufflé, et cela la rassurait de le savoir à ses côtés. Ils descendirent les escaliers qui menaient aux sous-sol et se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur de Serpentard. 

Harry s'apprêtait à s'arrêter pour frapper mais Ilona ne lui en laissa pas le temps ; elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et se rua à l'intérieur du bureau. Harry entendit la voix de Rogue rugir.

-Miss Berlier ! Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ? 

Harry entra à son tour, avec moins de fougue qu'Ilona cependant, et regarda son professeur, l'air gêné.

-Potter, je peux savoir ce qui vous prend à tous les deux ? Lui dit-il en le regardant de ses yeux glacials. 

-Ce n'est pas Harry qui vient vous parler, c'est moi ! Lui répondit Ilona.

D'un geste de la main, elle referma vivement la porte. Rogue la regarda d'un air saisi.

-Je me fiche de savoir ce que vous pensez de ma mère. Je ne sais pas à quoi vous vous attendiez en me donnant la lettre ce jour-là avec le véritable nom de ma mère, mais il y a quelque chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que vous savez quelque chose à propos de mon père !

Rogue parut recevoir un coup dans le cœur à l'expression de son visage.

-Votre père ? Lui dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, mon père. Je sais déjà que ce n'est pas Pietrick. 

-Pietrick ? Comment le connaissez-vous ?

-J'ai trouvé son nom dans les annales de Poudlard.

-Où avez-vous été cherché les annales de...

-Le problème n'est pas là ! Le coupa Ilona.

Harry ne savait que dire face à l'attitude de sa petite amie, elle était encore plus effrayante que Rogue quand il agissait de la sorte.

-Il m'a dit que vous sauriez des choses à ce propos. Et comme ma mère ne me le dira pas, vous êtes le seul à savoir.

-Où avez-vous vu Pietrick ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu. Je lui ai écrit. Si vous voulez lire sa lettre... Harry, est-ce que tu peux me donner la lettre ?

Harry lui tendit le papier et elle le donna à Rogue. Il la lut rapidement et replongea son regard dans celui d'Ilona.

-Savez-vous que ce que vous faites risque de vous coûter cher ? Vous introduire dans la réserve sans permission et entrer dans mon bureau de la sorte va coûter des points à Serpentard et une retenue à vous ainsi qu'à Monsieur Potter.

-Enlevez tous les points à Serpentard si vous voulez, mais dites-moi ce que je veux savoir ! Lui répondit-elle en soutenant son regard.

-Je ne sais rien de plus que vous ne savez déjà. Je n'ai pas revu votre mère depuis plus de seize ans et...

-Vous mentez ! Je vous ai vu l'autre soir quand elle est venu vous voir !

Rogue écarquilla les sourcils, paraissant savoir de quoi elle parlait.

-Quel soir ? Mentit-il.

-Vous le savez parfaitement. Le soir où elle vous a demandé de veiller sur moi. J'étais dans les couloirs car j'avais un étrange pressentiment. Je vous ai vu sortir et elle vous suivait. Elle vous a dit de veiller sur moi...

Rogue parut un moment silencieux, cherchant sans doute quelque mensonge à lui dire, puis reprit.

-Soit, votre mère est venu me rendre visite, mais je n'en sais pas plus.

-Vous étiez son petit ami juste avant et comme par hasard, vous ne savez pas avec qui elle aurait été après vous ?

-Surveillez votre langage Miss Berlier ! Lui dit-il en la fixant du regard.

-Appelez-moi donc Miss Steward, ça simplifiera tout ! Ironisa Ilona. Dites moi de qui il s'agit. 

-Je vous ai dit que je n'en savais rien. 

-Vous ne voulez pas ? Très bien. Je crois que si je rend une petite visite à ma mère et que je lui dit ce que je viens de vous raconter, elle me dira peut-être enfin quelque chose ?

-Vous n'irez nulle part. Je vous rappelle que vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir de Poudlard. Maintenant, retournez dans votre salle commune !

-Vous êtes à court d'arguments ? Lui dit Ilona en lui souriant sarcastiquement.

Harry regardait la scène sans pouvoir dire un mot et un détail le frappa. Ilona avait une curieuse façon de s'exprimer, comme à chaque fois qu'elle voulait avoir le dernier mot. Il y avait très peu de monde à sa connaissance qui parlait de la sorte, et une des personnes à le faire se trouvait ici, en face de lui. Ce fut comme un flash qui lui traversa l'esprit. Il se remémorait tout ce qu'il avait apprit sur Ilona et ce qu'elle lui avait elle-même dit depuis le premier jour. Tout autour d'elle n'était que mensonge. Sa mère lui avait menti sur toute la ligne en lui disant que son père s'était battu avec Rogue, or celui qu'Ilona croyait être son père venait de lui dire qu'il n'était jamais sortit avec Angela. L'histoire des prétendants, Harry n'y croyait pas. Puis il se rappela le regard qu'avait eu Rogue sur la marque de naissance d'Ilona. Cet air n'était pas dû simplement au fait qu'il ait prit peur devant un quelconque présage de malheur, mais celui d'une chose qui lui révélait quelque chose de plus important. Une chose qu'il avait déjà vue et qui lui confirmait une peur ou un doute. 

Harry regarda alors son professeur d'un air ahuri et reporta son regard vers Ilona. Il fut incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit face à ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Il continua de tourner ses yeux de l'un à l'autre quand il croisa le regard de Rogue. Celui-ci lui lança un regard que Harry déchiffra sans difficulté. Le regard d'une personne qui ne veut pas que l'on dévoile ce que l'on sait sur elle. Mais Harry n'avait pas confiance en son professeur et il ne supportait pas l'idée de devoir mentir à son tour à Ilona. De plus, l'antipathie qu'il éprouvait à son égard n'arrangeait en rien la position de son professeur. Il soutint son regard et, mû d'une irrésistible haine envers le mensonge de cet homme, il ouvrit la bouche, alors qu'Ilona tentait vainement de menacer d'aller voir Dumbledore.

-Vous avez l'intention de lui mentir encore longtemps ? Lui dit-il d'un ton amer.

-Taisez-vous Potter ! Hurla Rogue. 

-Comment ça, Harry ? Lui demanda Ilona en le regardant. 

Il ne lui répondit pas mais la regarda profondément. Il tourna son regard rapidement vers Rogue et le reporta sur Ilona et le fit plusieurs fois de suite. 

-Dehors, tous les deux ! J'en ai assez entendu ! Porter des accusations comme vous le faites, vous le regretterez ! Leur dit Rogue qui se déplaçait déjà vers la porte. 

Ilona ne bougea pas et son regard non plus, d'ailleurs. Elle avait les yeux exorbités et regardait dans le vague. Rogue ouvrit la porte et se retourna. Quand il vit l'expression d'Ilona, il s'arrêta net. La jeune fille porta les yeux vers lui et parvint difficilement à prononcer ces deux mots :

-C'est vous !


	16. Courte mésentente

****

Chapitre 16 : Courte mésentente. 

Séverus Rogue regarda intensément Ilona sans pouvoir bouger. 

-Potter, sortez ! Somma-t-il à l'adresse d'Harry.

-Non, il m'a aidé à comprendre, il reste ! S'opposa Ilona.

-Non, ce n'est pas grave ! Lui dit Harry avant que son professeur ne réplique.

Harry sortit sans un regard en arrière et Rogue referma derrière lui. Il resta un long moment les mains plaquées le long de la porte et à regarder le sol.

-Depuis combien de temps... Commença Ilona, incapable de dire la suite.

-Je ne suis sûr que depuis le jour dans la cabane. Lui dit-il en restant dans sa position initiale.

-La marque, pensa-t-elle. Bien sûr ! Comment ais-je pu être aussi stupide ? 

Rogue se retourna et la dévisagea. Ilona comprit ce qui l'inquiétait.

-J'ai crû que ma marque vous avais effrayé parce qu'elle ressemblait à une tête de mort. Maman m'a toujours dit que quand quelqu'un regarde une tâche en forme de tête, il est effrayé car il lui arrivera un malheur dans les jours qui suivent. C'est pour ça que quand Harry m'a dit la tête que vous faisiez, j'ai crû que c'était ça... je n'avais pas pensé à ce côté là. Vous avez la même, je me trompes ?

Rogue la regarda à nouveau et il n'eut pas besoin de répondre à sa question. 

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez pas crû maman quand elle vous a dit que vous étiez mon père ? Car elle vous l'as bien dit, ce fameux soir ?

Rogue avança et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il s'assit et invita Ilona à en faire autant.

-Ta mère m'a en effet fait part de la chose ce soir-là. Je ne voulais pas la croire pour la simple et bonne raison que je la croyais avec Pietrick à ce moment-là. Et elle n'avait aucune preuve de ce qu'elle avançait. 

Le fait que Rogue la tutoie lui parut étrange, elle n'en n'avait pas l'habitude. Elle tenta de poursuivre.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas contacter Pietrick ?

-Je ne parlerais jamais à ce misérable.

-Mais il m'a dit qu'il n'est jamais sorti avec maman. 

-Qui te dis que c'est bien la vérité ?

-Et qui vous dis que ça ne l'est pas ? 

Rogue esquissa un sourire et secoua la tête.

-Quoi ?

-J'aurai dû m'en rendre compte avant. Lui dit-il. J'étais vraiment aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer.

-Remarquer quoi ?

-Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère mais tu as mon caractère ! Nous n'arriverons jamais à être d'accord sur quoi que ce soit.

Cette réplique fit sourire Ilona pour la première fois depuis qu'elle savait la vérité.

-Je peux savoir une chose ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Quelle genre de chose ?

-Au sujet de ma mère.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je peux dire de plus sur elle.

-Non, pas simplement sur elle, mais entre vous et elle. Est-ce que vous l'aimiez vraiment ?

Rogue parût surpris de la question, comme si c'était une évidence.

-Bien sûr. 

-Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi ne jamais avoir cherché à la revoir ?

-Pour le simple fait qu'elle a disparu du jour au lendemain et que je n'ai plus entendu parlé d'elle.

-Vous auriez pu la rechercher...

-Ta mère a fait des choses dans sa vie qui ne m'ont pas... vraiment ravi. Lui dit-il en cherchant ses mots.

-Quelles genres de choses ?

-Ca, je ne peux pas te le dire, c'est une histoire entre elle et moi.

-Vous détournez toujours les questions ? Lui dit-elle en le regardant fixement. Vous avez raison, nous n'arriverons jamais à être d'accord ; je veux avoir le dernier mot et vous aussi, on ne risque pas de discuter souvent.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du professeur de potion, ce qui déstabilisa Ilona.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? S'énerva-t-elle.

-Tu es très vive d'esprit, apparemment ça n'a pas dû être évident d'avoir un caractère identique au mien sous les yeux d'Angela, alors qu'elle faisait tout pour m'oublier !

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle vous a caché ma naissance, mais je pense qu'il y a quelque chose en vous qui l'a fait fuir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

-Et bien si vous étiez aussi aimable que vous l'êtes aujourd'hui, je comprends pourquoi elle est partie.

Ilona se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, visiblement peu réjouie de parler avec lui.

-Vous m'excuserez, mais je dois aller écrire à quelqu'un qui va sûrement être ravie d'apprendre ce que je sais.

Rogue se leva précipitamment de son bureau et la retint par le bras avant qu'elle n'atteigne la poignée. 

-Vous me faites mal !

-Je sais que je ne suis pas une personne agréable, mais j'ai mes raisons d'agir de la sorte. Je l'étais certainement plus quand j'ai connu ta mère, mais il y a des évènements dans mon passé qui ne me donnent plus envie de sourire. Et le fait que j'apprenne que j'ai une fille seulement seize ans après sa naissance me trouble autant pour toi qui sais maintenant qui est ton père.

Rogue la lâcha et attendit sa réaction. Ilona ne savait plus où elle en était ; si elle préférait l'époque où elle ne savait rien de son père, ou l'accepter aujourd'hui alors qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas. Elle le regarda et ne trouva rien à lui répondre. 

-Je ne me fais pas à l'idée moi-même et je comprend très bien ta réaction, bien que je pense qu'elle soit plus contrariante pour toi, de savoir que ton père est le professeur le plus détesté de tout Poudlard et qui a un passé plus que sombre...

Il ouvrit la porte et Ilona avança lentement, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit de plus. Avant qu'elle n'atteigne le couloir, il lui dit :

-Ne dis rien à ta mère. Je lui écrirai. 

Ilona le regarda et s'éloigna rapidement. Elle voulait sortir prendre l'air frais de l'hiver pour se rafraîchir les idées et évacuer toute cette tension. Elle courut dans les escaliers et arriva dans le hall. Elle traversa celui-ci et alla dans le parc, ne pouvant retenir les sanglots qui menaçaient de sortir depuis le début qu'elle savait la vérité. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ce soit lui et pas un homme qui lui montrerait plus d'amabilité. Sur une échelle de un à dix de l'homme le plus agréable, elle ne le placerait même pas dessus. Elle avait senti dès le premier jour de l'antipathie pour lui et cela ne s'était pas arrangé avec les quelques mois passés à côté de lui. Elle s'arrêta à côté d'un banc et se laissa tomber à genoux sur la neige. Les larmes coulaient abondamment le long de ses joues et elle ne tentait rien pour les arrêter, il y avait longtemps qu'elle voulait faire sortir cette rage qu'elle avait au fond d'elle, sans avoir à faire voler d'objets pour ça. Cela l'apaisa de se soulager normalement et de ne pas envoyer tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle à plus de dix mètres.

Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher mais elle ne se retourna pas. Des bras l'enlacèrent par dessus ses épaules et elle entendit une voix lui parler.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ! 

Ilona se retourna vers Harry et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle continua de déverser ses larmes pendant qu'il tentait de la consoler. Il l'aida à se relever et à retourner au château avant qu'elle n'attrape froid dans cette neige glacée. Ilona marchait à ses côtés, perdue dans ses pensées et incapable de prononcer un mot. Ils entrèrent dans le hall et allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc vide qui longeait un couloir désert. Ilona posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry et se calma. 

-Comment tu te sens ? Lui demanda-t-il. 

-Ca va mieux. Mais je me sens toute bizarre. 

-Il y a de quoi. Il y a moins de vingt minutes, tu ne savais pas qui était ton père.

-Et maintenant je commence à le regretter.

Harry la releva et la regarda.

-Tu sais, je pense que tu es trop dure avec toi-même. Regarde le temps que tu as passé à le chercher. D'accord, Rogue n'est pas le modèle de père rêvé, mais il a peut-être des bons côtés !

Harry n'en revenait pas de dire du bien de son professeur de potions. Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour consoler quelqu'un !

-Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit lui ? Je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer avec... ma mère. Déjà quand elle m'a dit qu'ils sortaient ensemble, j'ai eu du mal à l'accepter, mais là, c'est carrément au-dessus de tout !

-Tu sais, je ne connais Rogue que depuis six ans et je l'ai détesté depuis le premier jour, et c'est réciproque. Mais il a de bonnes raisons de me détester, quoiqu'en y réfléchissant, c'est vraiment idiot. 

En voyant le regard interrogateur d'Ilona, Harry préféra la rassurer.

-Je te raconterai un de ces jours pourquoi Rogue me déteste. Mais pour le moment, essayons de voir le bon côté de la chose. Rogue n'est pas génial je le reconnais, mais qu'est-ce qui prouve qu'il ne l'était pas à l'époque où il a connu ta mère ? 

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas essayé de la chercher quand elle est partie ? Il y a forcément une raison, on ne laisse pas partir la personne que l'on aime comme ça !

-Peut-être de la jalousie, à cause de ce Pietrick.

-Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas la seule raison, j'en suis sûre. Il ment autant que ma mère. JE les hais tous les deux et je refuse de le voir comme mon père. J'en ai assez que l'on me cache tout.

Ilona recommençait à s'énerver et les larmes coulèrent à nouveau. Harry la remit dans sa position initiale et tenta de trouver les mots qui la calmeraient peut-être. Une seule constatation lui vint à l'esprit.

-Tu sais, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour savoir l'effet que ça fait d'avoir un père. Je n'ai jamais connu le mien et je pense que tu sais pourquoi.

Ilona releva la tête et le regarda de ses yeux embués de larmes. 

-Il est mort alors que j'avais à peine un an et je n'ai jamais su ce que c'était que la famille. J'ai été élevé par mon oncle et ma tante, la pire espèce de moldus qu'on peut trouver sur la terre, et jamais ils ne m'ont témoigné d'affection. J'aurai tant voulu savoir ce que ça faisait de rentrer chez soi le soir et d'appeler "papa" ou "maman" pour dire qu'on est rentré. Jamais je n'ai eu l'occasion de le faire. Toi, quand tu rentrais, ta mère était là et elle t'as toujours aimée. Je sais que tu l'aimes autant qu'elle et je suis sûr que ce n'était pas par mauvaises intentions qu'elle t"a caché la vérité. Maintenant que tu sais qui est ton père, tu devrais apprendre à le connaître avant de le juger sur ce que tu sais de lui. Tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as de l'avoir retrouvé. Et même si je ne porte pas Rogue dans mon cœur, ce n'est pas une raison pour en faire autant ! 

Ilona pouffa devant cette remarque. Harry avait raison, il n'avait jamais eu la chance de connaître son père, Ilona non plus d'ailleurs, mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait retrouvé, elle le rejetait sous prétexte qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas ; simplement par le fait qu'elle ne le connaissait pas assez et qu'elle le méprisait. Après tout, Rogue n'avait pas montré la moindre hostilité sur le fait qu'il avait une fille et il avait mieux accepté la chose qu'elle. Que fallait-il qu'elle fasse ? Aller lui parler ou attendre de s'habituer à cette nouveauté ?

-Je m'excuse Harry. Je ne savais pas pour ta famille. Tu as raison, j'ai peut-être mal jugé ma mère et Rogue. Mais c'est trop tôt pour le moment. Je ne peux pas lui parler, il faut que je me fasse à l'idée que c'est mon père. 

-Tant mieux, se rassura Harry. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de vous voir vous lancer des piques à la figure à longueur de journée !

-Mais je vais tout de même essayer de comprendre la raison qui a poussé ma mère de quitter Rogue sans lui dire qu'elle était enceinte !

-Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Tu n'arrêtes donc jamais de te creuser ? Gémit Harry.

Ilona retrouva le sourire devant la plainte de son petit ami et l'embrassa pour le remercier de l'avoir consolée. Quand ils eurent terminé leur baiser, Harry regarda dans le couloir et lui dit une dernière chose avant qu'ils ne s'en aille.

-Je préfère te voir sourire plutôt que te voir dans l'état de toute à l'heure ! Je sais que tu arriveras à te faire à ta nouvelle vie. 

-En attendant, je ne vais rien changer à mes habitudes. J'irai le voir quand je me sentirais prête. Pour le moment, je vais m'habituer au fait que j'ai un père, même si ce n'est pas exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais !

-Tu recommences ! Lui dit Harry en s'énervant.

Ilona se mit à rire devant l'expression de son petit ami et se leva.

-C'était pour rire ! Allez, viens ! Lui dit-elle en le tirant par la main. Il faut qu'on aille raconter tout ça à Ron. Je suis sûr qu'il va être ravi d'avoir la fille de son prof préféré devant lui !

Ilona partait déjà en direction des étages en regardant derrière elle de temps en temps et continua de l'appeler.

-Tu viens ? Lui lança-t-elle.

Harry secoua la tête en souriant puis la rattrapa au pas de course. 


	17. Fin tragique

****

Chapitre 17 : Une fin tragique. 

Attention, sortez vos mouchoirs ! 

La fin des vacances arriva rapidement comme à chaque fois et les élèves regagnèrent leurs salles communes. Ilona avait évité avec soin le regard de son (nouveau) père durant les repas où ils étaient réunis, avec le peu d'élèves et de professeurs présents, à la même table. Elle ne savait trop comment lui parler après ce qu'ils s'étaient dit dans le bureau de celui-ci. Elle sentait bien qu'il la regardait avec autant d'inquiétude et d'appréhension qu'elle quand elle le faisait à son tour. Quand Harry et elle avaient appris la nouvelle à Ron, ils crurent qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes, à voir la blancheur qui apparût sur son visage. Il avait toujours du mal à le réaliser et il ne cessait de sursauter lorsqu'il voyait Rogue dans les couloirs ou s'asseoir à la table durant les repas. Ce qu'il redoutait maintenant, c'était la réaction de Rogue alors que sa fille traînait avec des Gryffondors, et pas ceux qu'il appréciait le plus. Il n'avait déjà pas apprécié que ce soit le fils de son ennemi qui ait fait comprendre à Ilona la vérité, et le fait qu'elle soit toujours avec Ron et lui n'arrangeait en rien son antipathie envers les deux garçons.

Quand Hermione appris la nouvelle à son tour, elle ne sut si elle devait être contente ou non pour son amie. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'Ilona pouvait ressentir et il était difficile de savoir si il fallait la plaindre ou l'encourager à parler avec son père. En tout cas le peu de conversations entre Rogue et Ilona ne laissait pas croire à une entente mutuelle entre eux et encore moins à une future relation père/fille normale. 

Anita parût très enthousiaste quand Ilona lui fit part de la nouvelle. C'était une bonne chose, d'après elle que le père de son amie soit également le directeur de sa maison. Elle allait certainement avoir plus d'avantages. Raisonnement qu'Ilona trouva puérile et inconcevable. Anita était la seule élève de Serpentard à savoir le secret de son amie et elle était fière d'être dans le secret. 

Le matin de la reprise des cours, Ilona reçu une lettre de la part de sa mère. Elle eut un mouvement d'hésitation pour attraper l'enveloppe que le hibou venait de déposer sur la table. Comme par instinct, son regard se porta vers la table des professeurs pour tomber sur celui de son père. Celui-ci venait de voir entrer l'oiseau déposer la fameuse lettre devant sa fille. Ilona détourna les yeux et reporta son attention sur le papier portant son nom. Anita la regardait et attendait apparemment qu'elle lui révèle son contenu.

Ilona décacheta l'enveloppe et lut ce qu'il y avait d'écrit et qui ressemblait plus à un roman qu'à une simple lettre.

"Ma chère Ilona.

Je viens d'apprendre par ton père que tu avais découvert la vérité. Je m'excuse grandement auprès de toi de te l'avoir caché aussi longtemps. Tu es sans nul doute en colère après moi et je te comprends. Je t'ai menti sur toute la ligne, je t'ai trompé en racontant toutes sortes de choses fausses, comme le fait que ton père n'aimait pas Rogue et qu'ils s'étaient battus. Il fallait que je trouve un argument pour te dissuader de penser que c'était lui ton père. Mais je me suis rendu compte que tout ceci était inutile. Je connais ta détermination et ta curiosité naturelles et je savais que tu ne lâcherai pas prise comme ça. 

Si je ne t'ai pas révélé la vérité plus tôt c'est pour la simple raison que j'étais effrayée. Effrayée de la réaction de ton père s'il l'apprenait. Tu sais que j'étais contre l'idée que tu ailles à Poudlard. Je pensais que tu n'y serais pas heureuse et savoir en plus que ton père y enseignait ne me faisait pas sauter de joie. Mais tu y tenais tellement que je n'ai pas pu t'empêcher d'aller trouver la vérité par toi-même. Il y a des choses que j'ai faites dans le passé que je regrette et qui m'ont empêché de dire la vérité à tout mon entourage et j'avais trop peur que l'on me repère grâce à toi. C'est un comportement lâche et égoïste de ma part, je le reconnais maintenant. Séverus n'était pas au courant bien sûr que j'envoyais ma fille à Poudlard et il ne savait même pas que je vivais à Londres ! Il m'a littéralement hurlé dessus quand je lui ai dit que tu étais sa fille et même s'il ne m'a pas cru à ce moment-là, je savais bien qu'il y avait de l'espoir pour qu'il l'accepte. Il pensait que Pietrick et moi étions sortis ensemble (ton père m'a parlé de la lettre que tu avais reçue de lui et il a finalement compris qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous).C'est un peu un signe du destin qu'il ait vu ta tâche de naissance, il a réalisé ce que je lui disais auparavant. 

Une autre chose importante, ton pouvoir. Tu te doutes bien que je possède le même don et la raison pour laquelle tu n'as jamais vraiment ressenti ce pouvoir, c'est parce que je le bloquait. Les Penseurs ont cette capacité de stopper les pouvoirs par la pensée, autant qu'ils peuvent faire voler les objets. Je ne pense pas que ton professeur de DCFM pourra te l'enseigner par contre. Mais peut-être que ton père le pourra, je l'avais un peu entraîné à le faire. 

Au sujet de ton don, il va falloir être prudente maintenant. Il y a une personne (qui est certainement de Poudlard) qui a révélé ton pouvoir (sûrement à Lucius Malefoy). Tout le ministère est au courant et me harcèle pour en savoir plus sur l'étendue de ton don. Je ne peux même plus aller travailler, j'ai demandé à faire mon travail à la maison. Je suis presque obligée de me cacher. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai pas répondu si souvent. Il vaut mieux éviter les hiboux pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Le ministère s'intéresse à ton don et tout message venant de ta part les intéressent car ils savent qu'il y a une personne que ça pourrait aider. 

Je t'en supplie, ne rejette pas ton père et va vers lui. Il faut que tu apprennes à vivre avec lui, je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait m'arriver. Tu es plus en sécurité avec lui qu'à mes côtés et il aura mieux valu que tu ailles à Poudlard finalement. Nous vivons dans une époque sombre et le danger est partout. Ne fais confiance qu'aux personnes que tu connais bien. Moi-même je ne peux compter sur personne. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais t'écrire à nouveau, au moins pour un long moment, mais fais ce que je t'ai dis et surtout sois très prudente. 

Je t'embrasse et sache que je t'aime plus que tout et que je regrette sincèrement le mal que j'ai pu te faire.

Maman."

Toute cette haine envers sa mère alors que cette dernière essayait de les protéger. Ilona la traitait d'égoïste et c'est sa mère qui s'attribuait le terme d'elle-même. Le simple fait qu'elle l'admette donna un coup au cœur à la jeune fille. Et la toute dernière phrase de la lettre ne faisait qu'amplifier son sentiment d'amertume. Ilona sentait les larmes couler le long de ses joues et avec un geste lent, elle replia la lettre qu'elle mit dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Anita la regarda et préféra ne rien dire, ne sachant quelle aptitude adopter pour la consoler. Les élèves qui entouraient Ilona cessèrent leurs conversations pour se demander ce qui se passait avec leur camarade et ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état. Ce silence soudain autour d'elle rendit Ilona encore plus morne qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle se leva rapidement de son banc, les larmes coulant plus abondamment qu'auparavant, et elle se rua hors de la grande salle en éclatant en sanglots. 

Ilona arriva dans son dortoir en pleurant bruyamment. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même et elle se jeta sur son lit. Elle laissa échapper toute la colère qu'elle avait en elle de la même façon qu'elle l'avait fait le jour où elle avait appris la vérité sur son père. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir tant injurié sa mère sans réfléchir. Toutes les fois où elle disait qu'elle la haïssait à cause de ses éternels mensonge. Sa mère lui présentait les excuses les plus touchantes qu'Ilona ait vu jusqu'ici. Elle s'en voulait d'être aussi pessimiste alors que sa mère faisait tout pour les protéger, elle et sa fille.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se rassit et essuya ses larmes. Elle se promit de lui écrire, malgré la désapprobation de sa mère à ce sujet, afin de s'excuser pour son comportement et tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire. Pour le moment, elle devait aller en cours et rater celui de métamorphose à cause d'une lettre ne serait pas une excuse valable pour McGonagall. Elle se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et se dirigea vers la salle de cours de métamorphose. Elle arriva juste au moment où les derniers élèves entraient dans la salle. Les élèves de Serpentard étaient étonnés de la voir réapparaître aussi vite. Ilona alla s'asseoir à côté d'Anita qui s'empressa de lui demander comment elle allait.

-Je vais bien. Si je t'assures. Je viens juste de comprendre quelque chose. 

-Quoi ?

-Que j'aimais ma mère.

Anita lui sourit et elles sortirent leurs affaires. Ilona n'arriva pas à se concentrer durant le cours car elle se repassait les lignes de la lettre dans la tête. Un détail lui revint à l'esprit concernant son pouvoir. "Quelqu'un de Poudlard a révélé ton pouvoir, sûrement à Lucius Malefoy". Dumbledore avait demandé aux élèves de ne pas révéler cette affaire à leurs familles, Ilona le savait car Anita lui avait dit que le directeur avait fait une annonce générale suite à l'incident de la chambre qui se colportait à toutes les maisons. Mais qui faisait le contraire de ce qu'on disait et se croyait au-dessus de tout règlement ? Et qui mieux que Malefoy pouvait aller raconter toute l'histoire à son père ? 

Le regard d'Ilona se planta sur Malefoy qui se trouvait juste devant elle. Elle avait envie de lui jeter un sortilège dans le dos, mais elle savait que cela ne l'avancerait à rien. Il faudrait qu'elle le coince au détour d'un couloir pour lui dire sa façon de penser. Un jour où il ne serait pas accompagné de ses deux gorilles. 

Le cours prit fin et Ilona sortit de la salle de classe en compagnie d'Anita, d'Alan et de John. Ils partirent pour la grande salle, ayant eu une matinée entière consacrée à McGonagall.

La journée passa difficilement pour Ilona qui bouillait de sauter à la gorge de Malefoy, impatiente de lui faire avouer qu'il l'avait dénoncée à son père. Et qui sait, il en avait peut-être dit un peu plus sur elle, comme le fait qu'elle transplanait sans en avoir l'autorisation ? Ce jour-là à la cabane, elle avait transplané devant lui et il n'avait pas dû se priver pour aller le dire à Lucius Malefoy. Il fallait absolument qu'il se trouve seul, sans ses gorilles il ne pourrait rien faire.

Elle continua de penser à un plan "d'attaque" jusqu'au coucher. Elle imaginait toute sorte de machinations pour le faire sortir sans Crabbe et Goyle. Elle ne pensa à rien d'autre jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Elle eut une nuit agitée, et vers deux heures du matin, elle se réveilla en sursaut après un cauchemar dont elle ne se souvenait déjà plus. Elle avait un étrange pressentiment au creux de l'estomac et son cœur battait la chamade. Elle avait des sueurs froides et ses mains tremblaient. Sans chercher à comprendre, elle se leva et passa sa robe de chambre sur elle. Elle agissait sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait, mais cette étrange impression qui lui tiraillait les entrailles avait une signification pour elle ; quelque chose de grave se déroulait autre part sur une personne qu'elle aimait et rien ne pouvait lui sortir cette impression de l'esprit. Elle sortit lentement du dortoir en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller sa compagne de chambre. Elle descendit à la salle commune et sortit dans le couloir -encore plus glacial à cette heure matinale- et se dirigea vers les appartements de son père. 

Elle arriva devant une porte qu'elle crût reconnaître comme étant celle de la chambre du directeur de Serpentard, ne le sachant que par instinct pour ne l'avoir jamais visitée. Elle frappa contre le bois et attendit. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans sa poitrine et elle n'arrivait pas à calmer ce sentiment étrange et étouffant présent dans son estomac. Aucun son ne lui parvint de l'autre côté de la porte et elle frappa à nouveau, un peu plus fort cette fois. Les coups résonnèrent dans le couloir. Il faudrait vraiment être sourd pour ne pas les entendre ! Ilona avait les mains tremblantes. Elle devenait de plus en plus inquiète et sentait ses yeux piquer quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin lentement. La tête de Rogue apparût dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il plissait les yeux, n'ayant pas récupéré de son réveil forcé à deux heures du matin et dévisagea Ilona. 

-Ilona ? Demanda-t-il en sortant de la chambre. 

Il portait une chemise de nuit grise (yeark !), qu'il dissimulait sous un peignoir qu'il était en train de passer. 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? 

-C'est maman ! Lui dit-elle, passablement troublée. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose !

-Quoi ? Comment ça ? D'où tiens-tu ça ?

-Je le sens. Il faut aller à la maison. Je suis sûre qu'elle est en danger...

-Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qui te fais croire qu'Angela est en danger, mais...

-Je le sens au fond de moi. Je me suis réveillée avec ce sentiment. Je suis sûre qu'il se passe quelque chose... Il faut qu'on aille là-bas !

-A deux heures du matin ? On ne va certainement pas sortir à cette heure-là ! Ecoute, retourne te coucher. J'irais voir demain à la première heure...

-Non ! Il faut y aller maintenant, sinon, je sais qu'il sera trop tard ! Hurla Ilona.

-Chut ! La somma Rogue en lui faisant signe de baisser d'un ton.

Il sembla réfléchir un moment, ne sachant pas trop quelle attitude adopter face au débordement de sa fille. 

-Très bien, nous allons aller en dehors de l'enceinte de Poudlard et nous transplanerons jusque chez ta mère. Tu sais transplaner si je me trompe ?

-Oui. 

-Vas t'habiller et rejoins-moi dans le hall. Mais si jamais il n'y a rien de grave, tu auras à faire à moi.

-Je suis sûre de moi. Il faut se dépêcher ! 

Ilona repartit en direction de son dortoir et passa des vêtements à la va-vite. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre son père dans le hall d'entrée. Elle fut surprise d'arriver la première. Celui-ci arriva peu de temps après elle, vêtu de son éternel costume noir sous sa robe de sorcier de la même couleur. Il avança vers la sortie et Ilona le suivit. Ils avancèrent dans la nuit froide du mois de janvier en s'emmitouflant dans leurs capes de sorciers.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer jusqu'à ce que Rogue s'arrête. Ils étaient assez éloigné de Poudlard pour pouvoir transplaner.

-Si tu arrives avant moi, ne fais rien de saugrenue, tu as compris ? Lui dit Rogue avant qu'ils ne transplanent. 

-D'accord. Lui répondit Ilona, une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix.

Elle disparut sans lui laisser le temps de continuer, si telle était son intention. Ilona arriva chez elle et trébucha sur quelque chose en faisant un pas. Tout était sombre et elle ne pouvait dire dans quelle pièce elle était exactement tombée. Sûrement le salon. Elle se releva et prit sa baguette magique dans la main. 

-Lumos ! Annonça-t-elle.

Aussitôt la lumière éclaira le bout de sa baguette et projeta un rayon lumineux dans la pièce. Elle vit Rogue apparaître en face d'elle, qui se protégea les yeux quand il reçut le rayon de lumière dans les yeux.

-Tu veux bien baisser ça ? Lui chuchota-t-il en tournant la tête.

-Désolé.

Ilona baissa sa baguette et regarda autour d'elle. Tout était calme et n'aspirait en rien au danger ou à quelque problème visible.

-Maman ? Appela-t-elle.

-Je vais voir à l'étage. Regarde ici ! Lui dit Rogue alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers après avoir prit sa baguette à son tour.

Ilona se dirigea en premier lieu vers un interrupteur pour allumer la lumière. Quand la lumière fut allumée, elle put voir qu'elle se trouvait bien dans le salon. Elle se retourna et ne put retenir un cri d'horreur lorsqu'elle vit sur quoi elle avait trébuché en arrivant. Rogue dévala les escaliers, alerté par les cris de sa fille et se figea lorsqu'il vit ce qui l'avait paniquée.

Angela gisait sur le sol, son bras gauche étendu sur le côté. Elle était en robe de chambre et la manche gauche était arrachée. Ilona se jeta à ses côtés en hurlant et lui prit la main. 

-Maman... Non... Je t'en prie... Réveille-toi... Lui dit-elle en lui secouant inutilement le bras avec énergie. 

Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes et secouait sa mère en espérant qu'elle se réveille. Son père s'approcha doucement d'elle et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il lui fit lâcher le corps de sa mère en insistant que cela ne servait à rien.

-Lâche-la. Lui répéta-t-il.

Ilona cessa de la secouer et resta un moment sans pouvoir faire un mouvement. Elle s'effondra en pleurant dans ses mains. Sans qu'elle s'y attende, elle sentit deux bras qui l'enlaçaient et elle se laissa tomber contre l'épaule de son père pour la première fois. Elle laissa évacuer toute sa tristesse sur lui et fut soulagée de sentir quelqu'un pour la soutenir. Elle releva la tête au bout d'un moment et regarda le corps étendu à leurs côtés. Le visage de sa mère était si paisible qu'il paraissait impossible qu'elle soit morte. Pourtant, plus rien en elle ne vivait et c'est la voix enrouée qu'Ilona demanda à son père :

-Comment est-elle morte ? 

Rogue eut un temps d'hésitation avant de répondre.

-L'Avada Kedavra. 

Ilona le regarda et reposa son regard sur sa mère. Les larmes se remirent à couler. Elle posa les yeux sur le bras dénudé de sa mère et son attention fut attirée par une marque qu'elle portait sur l'avant-bras. Une marque en forme de tête de mort, avec un serpent qui sortait de la bouche. Elle passa son doigt dessus et fut surprise de la trouver brûlante.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle, encore sous le choc.

-C'est la marque des ténèbres. 

-La marque de Voldemort ? Lui dit-elle en le regardant avec consternation. Mais je croyais que seuls les Mangem...

Ilona ouvrit de grands yeux et regarda à nouveau sa mère. Non, ça ne pouvait être vrai. Sa mère ne pouvait être au service de Voldemort, elle n'était pas du côté des forces du mal. Tout se mélangea dans sa tête, puis tout à coup, les ténèbres l'envahirent.

Ilona s'évanouit dans les bras de son père.

Et allez !Un autre mystère sur les bras ! JE n'arrête pas ! lol


	18. Fille de Mangemorts

****

Chapitre 18 : Fille de Mangemorts.

Ilona se réveilla en sursaut. Elle venait de rêver de sa mère et se mit à repenser à ce qui s'était passé, si cela était bien réel. Elle resta un instant sans bouger et regarda autour d'elle. Tout était sombre mais la lumière du jour qui passait sous les rideaux de la fenêtre, prouvait que le jour était levé. Elle ne bougea pas et chercha dans quelle pièce elle pouvait se trouver. Elle trouva en reconnaissant la peluche au pied du lit. Un lapin que sa mère lui avait offert pour ses huit ans et qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu jeter alors qu'il était tout usé. Elle prit l'objet entre ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces. Les larmes s'échappèrent de son corps et elle sanglota silencieusement.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, mais elle ne regarda pas qui entrait dans la pièce. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule personne présente dans la maison en ce moment, et cette personne vint s'asseoir sur le lit. Ilona sentit l'odeur d'un thé chaud pénétrer dans ses narines et releva la tête pour voir une tasse fumante de l'infusion que son père tenait dans sa main. 

-Tiens, tu te sentiras mieux. Lui dit-il en lui tendant la tasse.

-Merci. Lui répondit-elle en prenant le mug. 

Le mélange était brûlant mais cela lui fit du bien et l'apaisa. Nul doute qu'il y avait autre chose dans le thé afin de l'aider à récupérer. Elle vida la tasse et la redonna à son père. 

-J'ai contacté Dumbledore. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Ilona le regarda et vit qu'il avait d'immenses cernes sous les yeux. Il n'avait pas dû fermer les yeux de toute la nuit et le voir dans cet état lui fit comprendre qu'il était aussi atterré qu'elle par la disparition d'Angela. 

-Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle a souffert ? Lui demanda-t-elle timidement.

Rogue parût surpris d'une question de la sorte mais lui répondit en essayant de la rassurer.

-Je ne pense pas. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de s'en apercevoir. 

Ilona regarda dans le vide après cette remarque. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de souffrir. Cela avait au moins le mérite de la réconforter un peu. Si sa mère avait dû souffrir dans les pires souffrances, ça aurait été le summum de sa détresse.

-Où est-elle ? Demanda-t-elle en reportant son regard vers lui.

-J'ai demandé au Ministère de venir. Ils l'ont emmenée. 

Ilona se releva un peu plus, sentant un élan de peine l'envahir.

-Emmenée ? Où ça ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps...

Ses yeux s'embuèrent à nouveau et elle grimaça en éclatant en sanglot.

-Je ne lui ai pas dit au revoir... Dit-elle dans un langage peu audible sous l'effet des sanglots. 

Une fois de plus, les bras de Rogue vinrent l'enlacer et elle reposa sa tête au même emplacement, comme elle l'avait fait la veille. On frappa à la porte de la chambre. Rogue essaya de se libérer de l'étreinte de sa fille, mais celle-ci était tellement colée à lui qu'il eut toutes les peines du monde à se dégager. Il n'eut pas d'autre solution que de dire à la personne d'entrer, se doutant de qui il s'agissait.

-Entrez ! 

Dumbledore entra, son visage affichant une profonde tristesse et une inquiétude visibles. Rogue était mal à l'aise d'être dans cette position et il s'excusa auprès du vieil homme.

-Non, laissez Séverus. Cette jeune personne a besoin de réconfort. 

Ilona regarda Dumbledore, tout en restant contre son père. 

-Je suis affreusement désolé, Ilona, de ce qui t'arrives. Lui dit Dumbledore. Je ne pensais pas que Lord Voldemort s'en prendrait à elle, elle avait une protection autour d'elle.

-Une protection ? Demanda Ilona en se relevant.

-Les aurors étaient au courant de son passé et assuraient sa protection, tout comme j'assure celle de ton père.

-Alors, toi aussi tu es un Mangemort, c'est la vérité ? Demanda Ilona en regardant son père. 

Rogue regarda Dumbledore et vit le vieil homme acquiescer comme pour répondre au regard qu'il lui lançait.

-Oui. Mais je ne suis plus au service de Voldemort. 

-Ton père est un espion infiltré pour notre compte. La rassura Dumbledore.

-C'est ce que pensaient les autres.

-Les autres ? Demanda Rogue.

-Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils supposaient que tu étais un espion.

-Surtout ne vas pas t'imaginer que j'agis toujours sous les ordres de Voldemort. Je le trompe c'est tout. 

-Je ne m'imagine rien du tout. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'imaginer quoi que ce soit pour le moment.

-Je comprend ta douleur, mais... peut-être que si je t'expliquai certains points...

-Des points ?

-Sur le passé de ta mère. Tu comprendrais peut-être mieux pourquoi elle a agit comme ça ?

Ilona semblait retrouver ses esprits face à cette annonce. Elle se releva et attendit que son père débute ses explications.

-Je vous laisse en famille, cela ne regarde que vous... 

Dumbledore se leva et sortit de la chambre en souriant chaleureusement à Rogue et Ilona.

-Comme tu le sais, j'ai rencontré ta mère pendant que j'étais à Poudlard. Nous étions en même année et c'est seulement durant la dernière année que nous nous sommes rapprochés. Nous sommes restés ensemble durant quelques années après nos études, mais très vite, notre relation s'est détériorée. En partie à cause de Pietrick qui l'éloignait de moi, et aussi par ma faute car je lui cachais des choses. Je ne lui avais pas avoué que j'avais rejoins les rangs de Voldemort et elle ne l'aurait jamais su si Pietrick ne le lui avait pas dit. Il était très proche d'elle et c'est à cause de ça que les ennuis ont commencé. Angela s'est enfui quand elle a su la vérité et est allé rejoindre Pietrick elle ne m'a pas contacté pendant environ six mois. Puis au bout de ces six mois, elle est venu me trouver, prétextant qu'elle regrettait d'être partie et qu'elle s'excusait de sa conduite. Je ne la croyais pas, bien sûr car je soupçonnais Pietrick de lui avoir mis au point un de ses plans grotesques pour pouvoir me piéger et me faire avouer le côté pour lequel je m'étais rangé au Ministère. A ma grande surprise, ta mère est venu d'elle-même se faire Mangemort. Elle est allé trouver Voldemort en me suivant un soir où nous devions retrouver notre maître et l'a supplié pour qu'il l'accepte parmi son groupe. Bien entendu, Voldemort était enchanté de compter un membre de plus dans son clan et il lui donna une place d'honneur pour l'audace dont elle avait usé et c'est ainsi que ta mère devint Mangemort. Simplement parce qu'elle avait voulu se faire pardonner pour sa conduite et elle n'avait rien trouvé d'autre que de se joindre au clan auquel j'adhérais. Elle savait l'importance de la chose, d'être aux côtés de Voldemort, mais elle commença à apprécier son rôle au sein de notre communauté. Je sais que c'est difficile à entendre, mais j'ai bien vu que le pouvoir de notre Seigneur l'enivrait. Elle devint aussi sombre que la plupart des Mangemorts et je réalisais soudain que tout ceci était voué à l'échec, autant pour elle que pour moi. La folie de notre maître devenait de plus en plus grande et il ne diminuait pas en violence. Voldemort employait ta mère pour la plupart de ses missions secrètes et je ne savais jamais où elle allait. Elle revenait parfois trois mois après m'avoir quitté pour une tâche que lui avait confiée le maître, sans jamais me faire part des plans de ce dernier qu'il gardait secrets. Puis sans raison apparente, elle a commencé à prendre peur. Voldemort l'effrayait de plus en plus. Elle se confia à moi et je ne voyais pas de solution pour la sortir de cet embarra. Si elle trahissait Voldemort, elle n'en réchapperai pas. C'est alors que Pietrick refit son apparition, à la demande d'Angela, pour lui proposer son aide. Angela accepta et profita d'une mission que Voldemort lui confiait pour disparaître. C'est la dernière fois que je la vis et je ne la reverrai que seize ans plus tard, m'apprenant par la même occasion que j'avais une fille, alors que je croyais réellement que tu étais la fille de Pietrick. Je ne sais pas comment ta mère a fait pour se cacher aux yeux du sorcier le plus puissant qu'ai jamais connu le monde magique, mais elle a dû respirer quand elle a apprit la mort de lord Voldemort. 

J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop long, mais je voulais juste que tu saches la vérité. 

Ilona regardait et écoutait son père avec attention, sans l'interrompre une seule fois. Elle apprenait une toute autre facette de sa mère. Quand elle y réfléchissait bien, elle ne savait rien du passé de celle-ci. Et savoir qu'elle avait été une Mangemort lui apprenait une bien douloureuse vérité à accepter. De plus, apprendre par la même occasion que son père en était un également ne rendait pas la chose facile à recevoir. Elle avait toujours cru que sa mère agissait de façon étrange parce qu'elle souffrait d'un problème d'intégration dans la société, surprotégeant et éloignant sa fille du monde extérieur. 

Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de sa fille, Rogue lui demanda si elle supportait la chose. 

-Ça va. Je suis juste en état de choc mais ça va.

-Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de te dire tout ça. J'aurai dû attendre que tu sois rétablie.

-Non, tu as bien fait. Ca n'aurait servi à rien de me le cacher plus longtemps. Je préfère le savoir maintenant plutôt que de continuer à chercher ce qui l'aurait poussé à me cacher autant la vérité sur son passé. Mais j'aimerais savoir une chose. 

-Laquelle ?

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas empêché maman de rejoindre Voldemort ?

-A cette époque, j'étais encore fasciné par Voldemort et j'étais enthousiaste à l'idée qu'elle soit à nos côtés. C'est elle-même qui a fait ce choix. Elle m'a toujours dit que je n'y étais pour rien dans ses choix. 

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-elle parti quand elle a su que tu étais Mangemort ?

-A cause de Pietrick. C'est lui qui l'a harcelée pour qu'elle me quitte. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était et je n'ai rien fait pour l'en empêcher. J'étais trop obsédé par le pouvoir de Voldemort. Alors tu imagines bien que j'étais plus qu'heureux quand elle s'est mis de notre côté. 

-Et c'est pour ça que maman t'as caché ma naissance ? Parce qu'elle te croyait toujours aux ordres de Voldemort alors qu'elle essayait de le fuir ?

-Oui. Elle n'a jamais su que je n'étais plus du côté des forces du mal, jusqu'à ce que je la revois ce fameux soir où tu nous a surpris. 

Un long moment passa sans qu'aucun d'eux ne parle. Ce fut Rogue qui rompit le silence. 

-Tu veux rester ici aujourd'hui ? Tu n'es pas obligée de rentrer à Poudlard tout de suite. 

Ilona posa son regard sur la peluche qui gisait sur le lit et regarda son père en lui adressant un faible sourire.

-Non. Ca ne m'avancera à rien de rester ici. Il vaut mieux que je retourne là-bas. Je déprimerais trop sinon. 

Elle attrapa le lapin en peluche et le serra contre elle. 

-C'est tout ce qui me reste vraiment d'elle… Dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée en montrant la peluche à son père. 

Elle baissa la tête et pleura doucement. 

-Tu ferais mieux de te rallonger pendant un moment, lui dit son père.

-Non, répondit-elle en essuyant ses larmes. Il est déjà tard et je ne pourrais pas dormir de toute façon. 

Un silence s'abattit dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'Ilona reprenne la parole.

-Est-ce que tu peux me raccompagner à Poudlard ?

-Bien sûr. Mais tu es sûre que tu veux retourner là-bas aussi vite ?

-Oui.

Ilona se leva, titubant un peu, et alla passer un peu d'eau sur son visage. Elle réapparut dans sa chambre et passa la cape que son père lui tendait. 

-Je vais juste prévenir Dumbledore que tu retournes au collège. Je ne pourrais pas rester avec toi, il faut que j'aille au Ministère.

-D'accord.

-Oh, et une dernière chose, je vais te demander de garder ce que je t'ai dit et tout ce que tu sais sur ta mère et moi secret. Ce n'est pas par gêne, mais cela pourrait être déplorable si les choses que je t'ai dites parvenaient jusqu'à Voldemort. Il a des sujets qui peuvent se glisser où ils veulent et on n'est jamais trop prudent. Ne fais confiance qu'aux personnes que tu connais bien et même, évite de leur parler de toute cette histoire. Cela vaut mieux. 

-Je tâcherai de ne pas dire trop de choses.

-Je te fais confiance. Je t'attends en bas. Si tu veux prendre des affaires avec toi…

Rogue sortit de la chambre et descendit prévenir Dumbledore de l'intention d'Ilona de rentrer à Poudlard. Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille fit le tour de sa chambre et vit la seule chose qu'elle voudrait emporter avec elle. Elle prit la peluche qu'elle avait refusé d'emmener à Poudlard, prétextant qu'elle était trop âgée pour avoir sa peluche avec elle, et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Une chose lui traversa l'esprit alors qu'elle atteignait la première marche. Elle fit demi-tour et entra dasn la chambre de sa mère. Tout était sombre, le lit défait, les vêtements d'Angela étaient posés sur la chaise dans le coin de la pièce, et Ilona tâcha de ne pas trop s'atarder pour ne pas sentir encore la tristesse l'envahir. Elle entra dans le placard qu'elle avait fouillé quelques mois auparavant et en sortit la boîte qui contenait toutes les photographies de sa mère à Poudlard. Elle prit l'album et et repartit au rez-de-chaussée. 

Rogue et Dumbledore discutaient et cessèrent leur conversation quand elle arriva. 

-Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demanda Dumbledore.

-Ca va mieux. Savoir que ma mère n'était pas celle que je pensais me permet de faire face.

Dumbledore et Rogue parurent surpris par sa réponse.

-Est-ce qu'on peut y aller ? Demanda Ilona à son père.

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Je vous verrai plus tard Séverus. 

-Très bien. 

-Tu peux compter sur tes amis de Gryffondor pour t'épauler. Confia le vieil homme à Ilona.

Rogue grimaca face à cette remarque, ce qui fit sourirre Dumbledore. Il s'avanca vers la jeune fille et lui dit à l'oreille :

-Ne fais pas attention à ton père, je sais que tes trois amis sont les seuls qui peuvent réellement t'aider. Je ne dis pas de mal des Serpentards, mais je sais leur faiblesse en ce qui concerne la consolation d'un des leurs !

Ilona sourit face à son argument et vit son père lancer un regard noir au vieil homme, qui fit mine de ne rien voir.

-Allez, je te dis à plus tard chère Ilona. Je passerai prendre de tes nouvelles quand j'aurais terminé quelques affaires avec le Ministère.

-Merci. Lui dit celle-ci en se dirigeant avec Rogue dans le salon.

L'instant d'après, ils avaient disparu tous les deux. 


	19. Un ennemi à Poudlard

****

Chapitre 19 : Un ennemi à Poudlard

La nouvelle accabla les amis d'Ilona. Quand celle-ci était retournée à Poudlard en compagnie de son père, les élèves étaient en cours, et Ilona avait dû attendre dans la salle commune le retour de ses amis. Son père avait demandé pour la énième fois si elle voulait vraiment rester ici. L'air obstiné de sa fille lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'aurait pas l'intention de bouger. La première à avoir appris la nouvelle fut Anita, qui se précipita vers son amie, inquiète de ne pas l'avoir vu de la journée. Quand elle en su la raison, elle s'empressa de consoler Ilona en la réconfortant comme elle le pouvait. Bien sûr, Anita jura de garder le secret pour le moment, mais la prévint que cela ne passerait pas inaperçu, et qu'il y aurait sûrement un article dans la gazette du sorcier. Ilona n'en avait que faire car tout ce qu'elle voulait en ce moment, c'était aller voir celui qui pourrait réellement la réconforter. Anita lui portait toute l'attention que l'on puisse aimer avoir pendant ces moments-là, mais elle était tout de même trop envahissante. Sur les conseils de son père, Ilona n'avait rien dit d'important et Anita ignorait tout du passé de la mère de celle-ci. Ilona s'excusa auprès d'elle et alla trouver Harry, Ron et Hermione. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à les chercher, ils étaient à la bibliothèque, comme d'habitude, toujours en train de chercher des renseignements sur leur pierre de Tijet. Ilona repensa à la promesse qu'elle leur avait fait de demander à sa mère quelques renseignement et elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle n'aurait plus l'occasion de lui demander quoi que ce soit. Elle ravala les sanglots qui pointaient au coin de ses yeux et se dirigea vers eux. Le premier à se précipiter vers elle fut Harry, très inquiet à son sujet.   
  
-Où étais-tu passée ? On étais inquiets.   
  
Quand il vit la mine défaite de son amie, il l'emmena vers un coin tranquille de la bibliothèque.   
  
-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Lui demanda-t-il, cherchant à savoir ce qui se passait.  
-C'est... ma mère... elle... elle est...  
  
Ilona n'arrivait pas à prononcer le terrible mot qui lui faisait vraiment prendre conscience de la réalité.  
  
-Quoi ? Elle a eu un accident ?  
-Elle est... morte...  
  
Ce fut le mot le plus difficile qu'elle eut à dire. Elle éclata à nouveau en sanglots et Harry, qui n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, la serra maladroitement contre lui. Les cris et les pleurs d'Ilona avaient alerté des élèves et Mme Pince qui se dirigea vers eux.  
  
-Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Rien... quelques soucis, mentit Harry.  
  
Il se leva et aida Ilona à sortir sous le regard d'élèves curieux. Hermione et Ron les rejoignirent bientôt, ayant réussi à se faufiler parmi la masse d'élèves qui regardait la scène avec étonnement. Mme Pince demanda le silence et veilla à ce qu'ils regagnent leurs places.  
Harry marcha avec Ilona dans le couloir pour lui permettre de respirer et de se calmer.   
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Hermione en arrivant à côté d'Ilona et en la soutenant avec Harry.  
-Sa mère... Chuchota Harry.  
  
Hermione le questionna du regard et quand elle vit Harry faire un signe négatif de la tête, elle comprit.  
  
-Oh mon dieu ! Dit-elle en s'arrêtant .   
-Quoi ? Demanda Ron.  
  
Hermione lui expliqua la situation et Ron ne sut quoi dire face à cette effarante nouvelle.  
  
Ils allèrent dans un couloir apparemment désert et s'assirent sur un banc. Harry laissa Ilona pleurer dans ses bras et attendit qu'elle se calme. Cette dernière releva la tête quelques minutes plus tard, les yeux trempés et rouges d'avoir tant versé de larmes depuis cette journée.  
  
-Ca va mieux ? Lui demanda Harry.  
-Oui. Merci.  
-Est-ce que... tu veux en parler ? Risqua Harry.  
-Oui. Je n'ai rien dit à Anita mais ça me pèse tellement sur le cœur que je dois le dire à quelqu'un. Mon père n'est pas d'accord, mais je sais que je peux vous faire confiance.  
-Bien sûr ! La rassura Hermione en lui souriant.  
  
Ilona leur récita donc tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son réveil matinal jusqu'à son retour à Poudlard. Harry, Ron et Hermione surent tout du passé d'Angela et ce qu'il advint d'elle cette nuit. Hermione sentait les larmes lui piquer le coin des yeux et c'est avec une grande détermination qu'elle ne pleura pas, pour réconforter Ilona.  
  
-Je suis vraiment désolée. Lui dit-elle en lui serrant la main gentiment.  
  
Ilona lui sourit faiblement et lui serra la main à son tour. Tous quatre restèrent sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que des bruits de pas résonnent au bout du couloir. Des pas précipités. Ils regardèrent en direction du fond et virent une silhouette se dessiner pour finalement se rapprocher. Ilona reconnut Meredith, avec qui elle avait partagé la chambre à son entrée à Poudlard. Elle paraissait affolée et courait vers eux.  
  
-Ilona ! Lança-t-elle en courant vers eux.  
  
  
La susnommée se leva, paniquée de vois sa camarade de Serpentard dans cet état et tenta de la freiner dans sa course.  
  
-Meredith ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Je suis venu te prévenir ! Tu es en danger...   
  
Meredith se retourna et scruta le couloir qu'elle venait d'emprunter. Elle se tourna à nouveau et reprit.  
  
-Ilona, je l'ai vu...   
-Quoi ? Mais vu qui ?  
-C'est un de ses serviteurs...  
  
Meredith était encore plus effrayée et ne cessait de se retourner, mélangeant par la même occasion ce qu'elle disait.  
  
-Mais en fin Meredith, de qui me parles-tu ?  
-Ilona, il faut que tu fasses attention à ...   
-Oubliettes !  
  
Le sortilège toucha de plein fouet l'élève de Serpentard qui s'écroula sur le sol. Ilona, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient vu un rayon de lumière se précipiter dans le dos de Meredith sans qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse faire quelque chose pour l'en empêcher. Des bruits de pas s'éloignèrent dans l'autre sens.  
  
-Il faut le suivre ! Lança Hermione.  
-Ilona, reste ici avec Meredith, on va voir ce qui se passe...  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione se lancèrent à la poursuite de l'inconnu qui venait de lancer le sortilège d'amnésie sur la jeune fille et Ilona les vit disparaître dans le couloir.   
  
-Meredith, réveilles-toi ! Allez, ouvre les yeux !   
  
Meredith cilla légèrement et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Ilona lui sourit et l'aida à se relever.   
  
-Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?  
-Pardon ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui êtes-vous ?  
-Oh non ! Pas toi Meredith... Je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu te souviens de quelque chose !  
-Pardon, mais où est-on ?  
  
Ilona sentit la haine l'envahir. Meredith venait de perdre la mémoire et ce n'était pas un peu de son potentiel qui venait de disparaître, c'était toute sa mémoire qui s'était évaporée.   
  
-Pourquoi toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu savais ? Lui dit Ilona en lui caressant la tête.  
-Vous êtes de ma famille ?   
  
Ilona lui sourit tristement et se releva en l'aidant à en faire de même.   
  
-Quel étrange endroit ! Continua de délirer Meredith en regardant autour d'elle.   
  
Ilona entendit bientôt les bruits de pas de ses amis revenir. Elle ne vit cependant revenir qu'Harry et Ron. Quand ils furent arrivés près d'elle, elle s'enquit de savoir où se trouvait Hermione.  
  
-Où est Hermione ?  
-Elle est parti chercher Mme Pomfresh, lui répondit Ron en reprenant son souffle.  
-Ta copine, Anita, elle s'est fait toucher par un sortilège.  
-Anita ?  
-Elle devait être sur son chemin...  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?  
-Je ne sais pas, elle a dû perdre connaissance... Lui répondit Harry.  
-Je dois aller la voir.  
-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Meredith à Ron et Harry, toujours aussi perdue.  
-Elle a complètement perdu la mémoire ! Dit Ron.  
-Oui... Il faut qu'on l'emmène voir Mme Pomfresh.  
  
Ilona, Ron et Harry aidèrent Meredith à s'orienter dans le couloir et se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où était Anita. Quand ils arrivèrent, il y avait des élèves de Serpentard réunis autour d'Anita, l'aidant à retrouver ses esprits.   
  
-Anita ! Lança Ilona en arrivant à ses côtés.   
-Elle a reçu un sortilège de pétrification... Lui dit un élève.  
-On l'a rendu à son état normal, mais elle est toujours inconsciente.  
-Voilà Mme Pomfresh ! Annonça une élève qui regardait en direction des escaliers.   
  
Mme Pomfresh arrivait suivie d'Hermione qui était toute essoufflée d'avoir couru autant. L'infirmière se précipita vers la jeune fille qui gisait toujours sur le sol.  
  
-Ecartez-vous, il faut qu'elle puisse respirer... Que quelqu'un aille chercher le professeur Rogue...  
-Il est rentré ? Demanda Ilona en la regardant.  
-Oui, bien sûr qu'il est rentré ! Allez lui dire qu'une de ses élèves s'est fait agressée !  
-J'y vais. Oh ! Est-ce que vous pouvez regarder Meredith ? Lui dit-elle en lui montrant la jeune fille perdue à ses côtés. Elle a reçu un sortilège d'amnésie...  
  
Mme Pomfresh fronça les sourcils et acquiesça.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? S'énerva-t-elle.  
  
Ilona fit signe à Harry, Ron et Hermione de la suivre et ils descendirent les escaliers pour se diriger vers les cachots. Ils croisèrent en chemin Alan et John qui s'étonnèrent de voir trois Gryffondors ici.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Alan.  
-C'est Anita et Meredith. Elles ont reçu des sortilèges...  
-Hein ? Mais par qui ?   
-On ne sait pas... Il faut qu'on aille chercher Rogue ... Leur répondit Ilona sans s'arrêter.  
  
Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la porte du bureau de Rogue et Ilona entra sans frapper.  
  
-C'est une manie ! Commenta Harry en s'arrêtant encore comme la dernière fois pour s'apprêter à frapper.  
  
Ilona était entré et chercha son père des yeux.  
  
-Il n'est pas là ! Leur dit-elle en ressortant. Il doit être avec Dumbledore.  
  
Ils repartirent en direction du bureau de Dumbledore et c'est en chemin qu'ils aperçurent Rogue, au détour d'un couloir.   
  
-Pa... Professeur ! Lança Ilona en se rattrapant quand elle vit les élèves qui passaient à ce moment.  
  
Rogue se rapprocha, inquiet de l'attitude de sa fille.  
  
-Il y a eu un accident. Un inconnu a lancé des sortilèges sur des élèves de la maison... Lui dit-elle, essoufflée.  
-Un inconnu ? Reprit-il, surpris.  
-Oui. Il faut que t... vous alliez voir Mme Pomfresh.  
-Conduisez-moi là-bas ! Lui dit-il.   
  
Ils repartirent en sens inverse, Ilona et ses amis lui indiquant ce qu'ils savaient en chemin.  
  
-Meredith est venu me trouver pour me prévenir et elle n'a pas eu le temps de me dire le nom de celui dont elle voulait me parler. Elle a reçu un sortilège d'amnésie...  
-Vous n'avez rien vu ?  
-Non. On a couru après lui mais il était trop rapide. Commenta Harry.  
  
Rogue l'écouta (ce qui devait bien être la première fois) et fronça les sourcils.  
  
-Vous n'avez pas vu dans quelle direction il est reparti ?  
-Non, on vous l'a dit, il était déjà loin quand on a trouvé Anita.  
-Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda-t-il à Ilona.  
-Elle a reçu un sortilège de pétrification. Des élèves l'ont sortie de son état de statue mais elle est toujours inconsciente.   
  
Ils arrivèrent enfin sur les lieux de l'incident où les élèves s'agglutinaient pour voir ce qui se passait. Rogue les fit partir.  
  
-Retournez dans vos salles communes... Leur dit-il d'un ton glacial et énervé.  
  
Les élèves ne ripostèrent pas et repartirent en râlant de manquer la scène.  
Anita venait de se réveiller et Mme Pomfresh l'aidait à se remettre de ses émotions. Rogue s'approcha de l'infirmière.  
  
-Qu'a-t-elle dit ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
-Rien encore. Elle vient juste de revenir à elle. Il faudrait qu'elle aille à l'infirmerie.  
-Elle ira après. Je veux d'abord l'interroger.   
-Mais...  
-Elle viendra après... La coupa Rogue.  
  
Mme Pomfrsh sembla offusquée de l'attitude du professeur et se mit à bougonner. Elle alla s'occuper de Meredith qui s'amusait à regarder les tableaux animés sur les murs. Rogue s'approcha d'Anita et lui posa des questions.  
  
-Est-ce que vous avez vu le visage de votre agresseur ?  
-Mon ... Ah ! Non. J'étais juste en train d'arriver quand j'ai reçu un sort en plein dans le ventre. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le voir. Je sais juste qu'il était habillé en noir et qu'il portait un capuchon. Mais je ne sais rien d'autre...  
  
Rogue parût changer de couleur. Son teint habituellement blanc, semblait encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Ilona le remarque.  
  
-Ca ne va pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle.  
-Accompagne ta camarade à l'infirmerie. Je dois aller informer Dumbledore de ce qui vient de se passer.   
  
Il se releva et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Avant de partir, il demanda à Ilona de venir le voir.  
  
-Surtout, reste sur tes gardes. Il y a des éléments nouveaux important dont je dois te parler. En attendant, évite de rester seule. Tu m'as compris ?   
-Oui... Lui dit-elle, un peu apeurée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.  
-Je te verrai plus tard.   
  
Rogue s'éloignât rapidement et Ilona retourna auprès de ses amis.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il te veux ? Lui demanda Harry.  
-Que je fasse attention à ne pas rester seule. Il y a des nouvelles choses qu'il veut me dire...  
  
Ils restèrent aux côtés d'Anita qui était heureuse de n'avoir eu qu'un petit sortilège de pétrification, et insista pour ne pas aller à l'infirmerie, au grand damne de l'infirmière. Quant à Meredith, son cas ne semblait pas être en voix de guérison, et il lui faudrait un temps indéfini pour retrouver la mémoire. Mme Pomfresh l'emmena à l'infirmerie tendis qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione retournaient dans le hall d'entrée pour raccompagner Ilona jusqu'à l'entrée des escaliers menant aux cachots.  
  
-Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? Lui demanda Harry en s'arrêtant devant les marches.  
-Oui. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vous mettrai au courant de ce qui se passe de si important. Mon père ne devrait pas tarder à venir me parler.   
-Je peux rester si tu veux ?  
-Pour te faire massacrer par les Serpentards ? Non, c'est gentil, mais je vais retourner dans ma salle commune et attendre mon père.  
-D'accord. Mais si il y a un problème tu nous appelle d'accord ?  
-Promis.  
  
Ron et Hermione étaient resté un peu en retrait et Harry et Ilona en profitèrent pour s'embrasser avant que quelqu'un ne les surprennent. Ilona les salua et descendit aux sous-sol. Elle rentra dans sa salle commune et attendit que son père vienne lui expliquer ce qu'il avait de si important à lui dire.  



	20. Les recommandations de Rogue

****

Chapitre 20 : Les recommandations de Rogue.

  
Le professeur Rogue vint trouver Ilona quelques heures plus tard dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Celle-ci discutait avec Anita qui avait réussi à échapper à Mme Pomfresh, qui l'avait littéralement obligée à l'accompagner à l'infirmerie. D'autres élèves écoutaient le récit de la jeune rescapée quand Rogue arriva près du groupe ; Ilona sursauta, ne l'ayant pas vu arriver.  
  
-Miss Berlier, veuillez me suivre ! Lui dit-il.  
  
Ilona se leva et alla le rejoindre, sous les yeux étonnés de ses camarades qui se demandaient ce qui se passait. Personne n'était au courant de la triste vérité à son sujet et elle était bien plus heureuse comme ça.  
  
Ils sortirent de la salle et prirent la direction du bureau de Rogue sans dire un mot.  
  
-Entre. Lui dit-il en lui ouvrant la porte.  
  
Ilona pénétra dans la pièce et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qui faisait face au bureau du directeur de Serpentard et attendit que celui-ci vienne s'asseoir à son tour.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? Lui demanda Ilona alors qu'il s'installait.  
-Je suis allé au Ministère et les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes.   
-C'est-à-dire ?  
-Voldemort a fait une nouvelle sortie cette nuit même.  
-Tu veux dire en même temps que maman était... Lui dit-elle, la voix tremblante.  
-Oui. Et il est allé à Azkaban.   
-Quoi ? La prison ?  
-Oui, et bien entendu il a rallié les Détraqueurs à sa cause et libéré tous les Mangemorts qu'il pense être dignes de lui.   
-Tu veux dire qu'il y a de nouveaux Mangemorts ?  
-Nouveaux, non, mais il y en a plus, c'est ce qu'on peut dire.  
-Et qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ?  
-C'est pour ça que je t'ai fait venir. Il semblerait que Voldemort ait demandé à l'un de ses anciens serviteurs d'aller trouver ta mère.   
-Voldemort a envoyé quelqu'un pour la... tuer ? Arriva-t-elle à dire.  
-Pour la simple raison que ce dénommé Algriès détestait ta mère quand elle était aux côtés du Maître.  
-Mais je croyais que Voldemort appréciait ma mère ?  
-Lui, oui, mais pas Algriès. Il était jaloux que le Maître lui confie des missions importantes.   
-Dans ce cas, si Voldemort lui donnait toutes ces missions, pourquoi a-t-il envoyé Algriès pour la tuer, il aurait pu la laisser vivre...  
-Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dis que ta mère s'était enfuie et qu'elle se cachait désormais ?  
-Oui.  
-Que penses-tu que Voldemort ait ressenti quand il a vu que l'un de ses meilleurs sujets à qui il avait confié une mission, ne soit jamais revenu vers lui ?   
  
Ilona le regarda d'un air perplexe. Rogue acquiesça, sachant qu'elle comprenait où il voulait en venir.  
  
-Je peux te dire que sa colère était démesurée quand il a su qu'elle s'était enfuie et il a lancé des recherches pour lui faire payer sa trahison. Malheureusement pour lui, il a été anéanti le soir où il a voulu se débarrasser de la famille Potter et ta mère a enfin pu respirer. Surtout qu'entre-temps tu étais née, alors cela rendait sa fuite plus difficile à dissimuler aux Mangemorts. Elle a dû revenir après que tous les autres soient emprisonnés ou tués et demander la protection du Ministère en leur expliquant les mauvais choix qu'elle avait fait. Bien sûr certains Mangemorts avaient réussi à s'échapper ou à être relâchés, ce qui ne l'aidait pas. Je ne sais par quel hasard, mais le Ministre, Walters, a eu pitié et s'est porté garant d'elle. Il lui a offert un travail à ses côtés et l'a même aidé à changer de vie et d'identité par la même occasion.  
-J'aimerai savoir une chose. Lui demanda Ilona.  
-Laquelle ?  
-Est-ce que vous savez vos noms entre Mangemorts ?  
-Les noms oui. Mais pas les visages. Je vois où tu veux en venir.  
-Donc aucun Mangemort ne savait à quoi ressemblait maman ? C'est donc pour ça qu'ils ne l'ont jamais retrouvée, parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu son visage ?  
-Et ayant la protection du Ministère en plus de son changement radical de vie –et de son nom par la même occasion- il leur fut impossible de la retrouver. Walters a même été jusqu'à lui changer le son de sa voix...  
  
Rogue attendit que sa fille accumule les informations qu'il venait de lui donner et reprit.  
  
-Maintenant que je t'ai dis tout ce que je savais sur ta mère, je dois te faire part d'une chose importante. Algriès doit être à ta recherche maintenant.  
-A ma recherche ?  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Voldemort sait que tu es la fille d'Angela et que comme elle tu as le même pouvoir de télékinésie. Cela l'intéresse beaucoup à mon avis.  
-Mais comment a-t-il su, après toutes ces années, qu'Angela était ici ?  
-Je ne le sais pas. Sûrement une personne qui a fait le rapprochement entre toi et ta mère.   
-Tu veux dire quelqu'un d'ici ?  
-Certainement.  
-Tu veux dire qu'il y a un espion de Voldemort ici ?  
-Je ne dis pas ça, mais quelqu'un qui connaît peut-être un des Mangemorts et lui donne tous les renseignements qu'il désire. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu gardes tout ça secret. Méfies-toi de toutes les personnes que tu côtoies. Si Voldemort venait à apprendre que tu es ma fille, je courrais de gros risques, et toi aussi par la même occasion.  
Pour le moment, tu vas devoir t'entraîner.  
-M'entraîner ? A quoi ?  
-Développer ton pouvoir.  
-Mais je le fais déjà avec Sowers.  
-Tu sais juste le contrôler, je veux que tu le déclanche par la simple volonté.   
-Mais c'est ce que je fais... Regarde !   
  
Ilona lui prouva ce qu'elle lui disait en se concentrant sur un livre qui reposait sur le bureau. Elle fronça les sourcils et réussi à le faire léviter au dessus du meuble quelques instants.   
  
-Tu vois !  
-Ce n'est pas assez. Il va falloir que tu travailles davantage.  
-Quoi ?   
-Et il faut aussi que je t'apprennes l'autre partie de ton pouvoir. Celle qui te permet de bloquer les pouvoirs des autres.   
-Maman me l'a expliqué dans sa lettre, mais je ne sais même pas ce dont il s'agit.  
-Je l'ai étudié avec elle alors qu'elle était à mes côtés. Je pense que je retrouverais facilement ce qu'il faut faire. Tu viendras me voir tous les soirs après le repas et tu t'entraîneras.  
-Tous les soirs ? Se plaignit Ilona.  
-Il va bien falloir. Il faut être prudent. Je ne sais pas quand Voldemort s'attaquera à Poudlard. Il garde tout ça secret et ne m'a rien révélé depuis l'autre fois où je l'ai rencontré.   
-Depuis combien de temps l'as tu vu ?  
-Depuis le début du mois de décembre. Il m'a demandé de renforcer la surveillance sur Dumbledore.   
-Tu n'as pas peur qu'il découvre qu'il s'est fait berné ?  
  
Rogue la regarda d'un air lointain et ne répondit pas.  
  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Je veux dire, tu pourrais avoir la protection de Dumbledore sans jouer à un jeu dangereux.  
-Je tiens à racheter mes erreurs passées. Et puis maintenant, j'ai une bonne raison de vouloir assurer la protection de Poudlard...  
  
Il n'en dit pas plus, laissant Ilona dans l'attente. Il sourit rapidement et reporta son attention sur elle.  
  
-Je voudrais voir ton amie.  
-Qui, Anita ?  
-Oui. Tu lui demanderas de venir me voir. Je voudrais lui poser quelques questions sur ce fameux inconnu.  
-Mais elle n'a rien vu.  
-On ne sait jamais.  
-Et pour Meredith ?  
  
Rogue la regarda profondément et secoua la tête négativement.  
  
-Tu veux dire qu'elle... a définitivement perdu la mémoire ?  
-Ils vont l'emmener à Ste Mangouste, pour la soigner, mais j'ai guère d'espoir qu'elle retrouve la mémoire.  
  
Ilona sembla abattu d'un coup. Toutes ces nouvelles en un jour, c'était trop. D'abord la mort de sa mère, son passé et celui de son père en tant que Mangemorts, l'inconnu qui jetait le sortilège sur Meredith et Anita, elle n'en accepterait plus davantage. Et maintenant, elle avait quelqu'un qui lui en voulait. Décidément, il ne lui arrivait que des malheurs depuis qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard.   
  
-Je sais que c'est difficile à accepter. Ton amie ne pourra plus suivre les cours à Poudlard, mais elle retrouvera petit à petit ses facultés.  
  
Ilona restait perdue dans ses pensées. Elle réalisait avec peine que Meredith ne pourrait plus continuer à étudier la magie.  
  
-Pourquoi elle ? Elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Elle voulait me dire quelque chose et ...   
  
Ilona semblait remarquer avec effroi que tout ce qui se produisait autour d'elle était de sa faute.  
  
-C'est ma faute...  
-Non ! Il ne faut pas que tu le penses.   
-Si !Meredith voulait me prévenir de quelque chose... Anita se trouvait sur le chemin d'Algriès, Maman...   
-Ta mère avait pris trop de risques et ce n'est pas ta faute.  
-SI justement ! Si je n'avais pas été à Poudlard, personne ne saurait qu'elle est ma mère et personne ne serait venu la... TUER !  
  
Ilona éclata en sanglots, libérant sa colère contre elle et sans le vouloir, fit planer tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau. Les affaires se mirent à voler en tournoyant au dessus du bureau, certains parchemins se frayant un chemin hors du cercle et allant atterrir un peu plus loin dans la pièce.  
  
-ILONA ! CALME-TOI ! Hurla Rogue en se protégeant afin de ne pas recevoir d'objet à la figure.   
  
Mais Ilona ne se calmait pas. Plus elle pleurait, plus sa colère montait et se déversait sur les objets qui accéléraient leur course au dessus du bureau. Rogue se dirigea vers elle et la fit descendre de sa chaise afin de la protéger des objets qui commençaient à quitter le cercle dangereusement. Ils eurent juste le temps de se baisser et Rogue de serrer sa fille contre lui avant que toutes les affaires aillent se projeter contre les murs alentours de la salle. Ilona se calma lentement en restant dans cette position puis elle se releva et regarda devant elle, horrifiée. Elle n'avait pas contrôlé son pouvoir et pire, elle aurait pu se blesser ou blesser son père si celui-ci ne l'avait pas protégée contre le bureau.  
  
-Ca va ? S'inquiéta-t-il en la regardant.  
-Oui... Mais toi ? Tu... tu n'es pas blessé ?   
-Non, je n'ai rien. Mais tu étais à deux doigts de t'envoyer un pot en pleine tête. Je me fais du soucis Ilona. Il faut absolument que tu arrives à contrôler ton pouvoir. Tu risques de te tuer si tu ne fais pas attention. Tu vas retourner te reposer dans ta chambre. Nous commencerons les séances d'entraînements demain soir.   
-D'accord... Lui dit-elle, toujours sous le choc.  
  
Rogue se releva et l'aida à se mettre debout. Ilona retrouva ses esprits petit à petit et se concentra sur les objets qu'elle venait d'envoyer aux quatre coins du bureau. Elle les fit revenir à leur place d'origine en prenant garde de ne rien casser d'autre.  
  
-Merci, ça ira comme ça. Surtout reposes-toi et ne penses plus aux problèmes qui te perturbent. Il faut que tu fasses le vide. Tu n'y arriveras jamais autrement.  
-Mais elle me manque... Lui dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.  
-Je sais... Mais il va falloir t'habituer à l'idée que tu ne la reverras pas. Il faut que tu prennes un peu sur toi. Lui dit-il d'un ton brusque en la prenant par les épaules.  
-Comment veux-tu...  
-Il le faut... Si tu ne peux pas contrôler ton don, qui sait ce qui se passera si Voldemort arrive à t'avoir et qu'il en profite. Je ne dis pas ça pour être désagréable, je suis juste... inquiet. Nous sommes dans une période sombre Ilona, il n'est plus question de s'amuser.   
  
Ilona le regardait, mi apeurée, mi déterminée face à ce qu'il lui disait.  
  
-Je m'excuse d'être aussi brutal, mais je veux que tu comprennes l'importance de la chose...  
-J'ai compris. Lui dit-elle d'un air aussi déterminé que sa voix.  
  
Rogue la lâcha et se recula. Ilona lui sourit pour le remercier de lui avoir ouvert les yeux sur ce qui se passait autour d'elle et qu'elle refusait de voir réellement. Des choses terribles se préparaient dehors et il lui faudrait être sur ses gardes. La mort de sa mère ne devait pas être le symbole de la fin mais la force dans laquelle elle puiserait afin de contrôler son don.   
Sans plus réfléchir elle se blottit dans ses bras et le serra en lui murmurant un léger "Merci". Avant qu'elle ne sorte du bureau, son père lui dit une dernière chose.  
  
-Et surtout, évite de traîner avec Potter et ses deux amis. Il a tendance à attirer les ennuis avec lui et à enfreindre le règlement. Et je ne veux pas qu'il t'entraîne avec lui dans ses plans périlleux. Je n'apprécie déjà pas le fait que tu sois toujours avec ces Gryffondors, alors évite de me faire enrager. Il faut que tu saches que Voldemort n'en n'a pas fini avec lui...  
  
Les mots furent comme un choc pour Ilona. Il y a un instant elle remerciait son père et maintenant elle aurait aimé lui lancer un sortilège à la tête. Il lui demandait de ne plus fréquenter Harry Potter, mais comment pouvait-elle faire alors qu'elle était sa petite amie et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se passer de lui ? Elle ne voulait pas que celui-ci ait des problèmes à cause d'elle, elle en avait déjà fait assez. C'est pour cela qu'il lui faudrait désobéir à son père et faire en sorte qu'il ne le sache pas, les élans de son cœur étant trop lourds à contrer.  
  
-Je vais faire en sorte de ne pas trop les "suivre". Mais je ne peux pas te promettre de cesser de les voir..  
  
Ilona se tourna vers la porte avant qu'il ne réponde et sortit en coup de vent.  



	21. Entraînement intensif ou presque!

****

Chapitre 21 : Entraînement intensif (ou presque).

PS : Je me suis tapé un délire avec le cours de botanique ! ;-D)   
  
  
Ilona passa le reste de la soirée seule dans sa chambre. Elle avait besoin de faire le point sur ce qui venait de se produire depuis quelques heures. Elle récapitula donc les points importants. Sa mère était une ancienne Mangemort qui avait fui Voldemort alors qu'elle était enceinte de quelques mois. Elle avait réussi à échapper aux Mangemorts qui la traquaient et à refaire sa vie, mais vivant toujours dans la crainte d'être retrouvée (certainement amplifiée quand Voldemort était revenu à la vie). Angela venait de se faire tuer par l'un des Mangemorts que Voldemort avait envoyé, et qui était venu à Poudlard et avait touché Meredith d'un sortilège d'Amnésie. Ilona était également recherchée par Voldemort au sujet de son pouvoir qui pourrait lui être fort utile. Son père était enseignant à Poudlard et jouait en même temps l'espion pour Dumbledore et inversement pour Voldemort, en lui mentant sur les bords. Rogue venait de lui dire qu'il l'entraînerait intensivement afin qu'elle contrôle parfaitement son pouvoir et il lui avait dit de ne plus fréquenter son petit ami (dont il ignorait le réel lien entre eux).   
  
-Rien de plus facile ! Se dit Ilona en se tournant sur le côté.   
  
Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit profondément, ne se réveillant pas une seule fois durant la nuit.   
  
Le lendemain, Ilona se réveilla, plus en forme que la veille. Elle regarda le lit d'Anita et fut étonnée de ne pas la voir. Elle prit sa montre et vit avec horreur qu'il était huit heures et quart passé. Elle se précipita hors du lit et se prépara en vitesse. Elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner et trouva Anita qui terminait le sien.   
  
-Salut ! Lui dit-elle en s'asseyant.  
-Salut. Passé une bonne nuit ?  
-Meilleur que l'autre en tout cas. Tu aurais dû me réveiller.   
-J'en n'avais pas le courage. Tu étais tellement plongée dans ton sommeil que ça m'aurait fait mal au cœur ! Et puis tu peux bien te permettre de rester couchée, après tout c'est humain.  
-Il vaut mieux que je continue à vivre normalement. Et toi, comment ça va ?  
-Oh ! Moi ça va. Après tout j'ai échappé à l'amnésie et je préfère être en vie plutôt que morte... Oh ! Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas... S'excusa rapidement Anita en se rendant compte qu'elle venait de faire une gaffe.  
-Non ,c'est pas grave. Lui dit Ilona en souriant faiblement.  
-Je suis vraiment une cruche. J'en rate pas une !  
-Mais non, je te dis que ça va ! Bon qu'est-ce qu'on a là ?  
-Botanique. Et il vaut mieux que tu accélère parce qu'on doit être à la serre dans dix minutes.   
-Je fais ce que je peux. Vas-y toi, je te rejoindrai plus tard.  
-Au fait, changement de groupes...  
-Ah ? Et on est avec qui ?  
-Les Gryffondors.  
  
Anita remarqua le sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de son amie et n'insista pas sur le sujet. Ilona s'empressa de terminer ses tartines et se dirigea vers la serre après avoir été cherché ses affaires. Elle arriva avec cinq minutes de retard et s'excusa auprès du professeur Chourave, qui ne la sermonna pas, sachant très bien le motif de son retard.  
Ilona aperçu Anita qui s'était mis en face de Malefoy et Crabbe. Ce dernier la regarda approcher et continua de la regarder quand elle tourna la tête vers le groupe de trois Gryffondors à l'autre bout du tréteau. Il remarqua le sourire qu'ils se lançaient avec Harry Potter et il fronça les sourcils en crispant les mâchoires.   
  
-Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! Aujourd'hui nous allons nettoyer les feuilles de Dourtielles.   
-Oh non ! Se plaignit un élève de Serpentard.  
-Je sais que c'est une tâche assez pénible mais nous ne pourrons jamais avoir de belles fleurs si nous ne le faisons pas. Etant donné qu'elles ont bien poussé, vous allez vous mettre par groupe de cinq. Deux personnes s'occuperont de frotter les feuilles, les deux autres s'occuperont de l'empêcher de bouger et la dernière rempotera la plante avant qu'elle ne sorte entièrement de terre. Allez-y...et mettez des gants !  
  
Ilona se dirigea vers Harry, Ron et Hermione suivie d'Anita qu'elle invita à se joindre à eux. Elle croisa le regard de Malefoy qui ne cessait de la fusiller avec ses yeux aciers. Elle l'ignora et se plaça à côté de Harry.  
  
-Alors, comment tu vas ? Lui demanda-t-il, toujours un peu inquiet.  
-Ca va mieux. J'ai eu une discussion avec mon père et il m'a remis les pendules à l'heure, si je puis dire ! Répondit-elle en diminuant sa voix.  
-Et toi, comment est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Hermione à Anita.  
-Moi, très bien. Merci !  
-Et Rogue alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Demanda Ron en baissant la voix au maximum.  
-Qu'il fallait que je me concentre sur mon pouvoir. Il va même m'aider à le contrôler.  
-Mais tu as déjà des cours avec Sower... Commença Hermione.  
-Un peu de silence ! Réclama le professeur Chourave. Surtout retenez-les bien dans leurs pots, je ne veux pas leur courir après !  
  
Ils cessèrent de discuter pour s'appliquer à leur tâche en râlant. Les Dourtielles étaient de très grandes plantes qui, une fois nettoyées de la boue qu'elles jetaient avec leur racines pour s'amuser, donnaient de grosses fleurs aux propriétés calmantes incomparable. C'était encore plus efficace que les potions de sommeil de Mme Pomfresh. Ce qui était étonnant quand on voyait la vivacité avec laquelle ces plantes remuaient, car l'inconvénient était qu'elles étaient très joueuses et qu'elles ne tenaient pas en place, il fallait donc être à plusieurs pour les tenir.   
Harry et Ron s'occupaient de tenir leur plante en place tendis qu'Anita remettait la terre que cette dernière enlevait. Ilona et Hermione s'affairaient à nettoyer les feuilles, recevant de la boue par la même occasion par la plante qui se tortillait en poussant des cris de joie. A voir de loin, cela ressemblait plus à une aire de jeu où volait de la boue par-ci par-là, qu'à un cours de botanique. Ron lança une injure à la plante quand il reçu un coup sur le nez avec une racine. La plante se mit à glousser de plus belle et redoubla en lancer de boue. Le professeur Chourave arriva, poussant des exclamations.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Demanda-t-elle à Ron qui lâcha la plante pour s'essuyer le nez.  
-Non, Ron ne la lâche pas... Lui hurla Harry.  
  
Mais trop tard, la plante se tortillait dans tous les sens et repoussa Harry de l'autre côté de la table.  
  
-Monsieur Potter ! Relevez-vous ! Et venez donc m'aider à retenir cette plante ! Vous aussi Monsieur Weasley ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez fait, mais elle est très énervée.  
Harry se releva en râlant contre la plante (et peut-être même contre le professeur) et alla lui porter secours.  
  
-Dépêchez-vous de lui nettoyer les dernières feuilles et qu'on en finisse ! Lança Pomfresh à Ilona et Hermione.   
  
Anita n'arrivait pas à remettre les racines en terre et elle se prit plus d'un coup sur le visage. Enfin, Hermione et Ilona réussirent à finir leur nettoyage acrobatique et purent aider les garçons et leur professeur à remettre la plante dans le pot. Anita fut à son tour projetée en arrière par une puissante racine et se releva en se tenant le nez. La plante fut enfin maîtrisée et le calme revint petit à petit.  
  
-Madame, Anita est blessée ! Annonça un élève de Serpentard.  
-Non ,c'est rien... Lui dit la concernée en gardant une main sur le nez.  
-Allez à l'infirmerie ! Lui dit le professeur Chourave. Que quelqu'un l'accompagne.  
-Moi ! Madame ! Lui dit Alan en levant la main.  
-Non je vous dis ! Je peux marcher ! Lui répondit Anita en avançant.  
-Très bien ! Mais dépêchez-vous !   
  
Anita se dirigea vers la sortie et elle disparut de la vue des élèves après être sortie de la serre.   
  
-Elle est folle cette plante ! Gémit Ron en remuant son nez, encore une douleur sur celui-ci.  
-Cette plante était affolée, pas folle Monsieur Weasley. Elle est très intelligente. Elle n'agit comme ça que par peur. C'est signe qu'il y a un danger sur l'un de vous. Leur dit-elle en regardant Hermione, Ilona, Harry et Ron à tour de rôle.  
  
Cela jeta un froid dans la serre et les élèves regardèrent les concernés avec crainte.   
  
-Bah ! Il arrive toujours quelque chose à Potter tous les ans, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins ! Ironisa Malefoy.  
-Dis donc Malefoy, est-ce qu'on t'as déjà dit que quand tu parlais on avait l'impression d'entendre une fouine ? Relança Harry.  
-La ferme Potter...  
-SILENCE ! Dix points en moins pour chaque maison. Et vous deux, vous aurez une retenue ! Mugit le professeur Chourave qui séparait Harry et Malefoy.  
  
Ils se dévisageaient littéralement et Ilona ne savait ce qui la retenait de gifler Malefoy pour son insolence dans le regard.   
  
Anita reparut quelques temps après et reprit sa place aux côtés d'Ilona. Elle avait juste un pansement dans le nez, à sa plus grande joie.   
  
-J'ai bien crû que j'aurai le nez cassé !   
  
A la fin du cours, Ilona partit avec ses trois amis et ils se dirigèrent vers le hall du château pour le repas du midi. Ils discutèrent de sa conversation avec son père.  
  
-Alors Tu-Sais-Qui veux ton pouvoir ? S'inquiéta Ron.  
-Apparemment oui. Mon père n'en sait pas plus.  
-Et qu'est-ce qu'il va te faire faire de plus ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être faire voler des choses plus lourdes. En tout cas il doit me faire travailler sur le blocage de pouvoirs.  
-Tu veux dire sur les autres ? Lui demanda Hermione, fascinée.  
-Oui.   
-Tu vas bloquer nos pouvoirs ? S'alarma Ron.  
-Pas nos pouvoirs Ron, seulement ceux qui ont une grande force mentale.   
-En tout cas, il faut que j'aille le voir ce soir.  
-Déjà ?  
-Et oui ! Il n'a pas arrêté de me le répéter. Il faut que je m'entraîne.  
  
Ils étaient arrivés devant les portes de la grande salle et durent se séparer pour aller rejoindre leurs places. Avant que Harry ne s'en aille, Ilona lui dit les dernières paroles que son père lui avaient dites.  
  
-Mon père n'est pas au courant pour nous. Lui dit-elle en baissant la voix.  
-Il est aveugle dans ce cas !   
-Je ne plaisante pas ! Il m'a carrément dit de ne plus traîner avec vous. Il dit que tu attires les ennuis et...  
-Quoi ?  
-Il a dit que Voldemort n'en n'avait pas fini avec toi...  
-Il a vraiment dit ça ?  
-Et pour cause, tu sais qu'il est espion. Il sait tout.  
-Et toi est-ce que tu veux qu'on ne se... voient plus ou pas ?  
-Oh non ! Certainement pas !   
-Si c'est pour ta sécurité, il vaut mieux qu'on évite...  
-Non ! Ecoute, je te parlerais de ça dans la semaine. Pour le moment, je n'ai pas le temps. Tu viendras me retrouver dans notre cachette jeudi soir avant le dîner.   
-D'accord.   
  
Ils se sourirent et partirent rejoindre leurs places.  
  
Le soir, Ilona alla retrouver son père comme convenu. Il était déjà à son bureau et était occupé à écrire des parchemins. Quand il la vit sur le pas de la porte, il cessa son activité.  
  
-Entre !   
  
Ilona entra et s'assit à sa place habituelle devant lui.  
  
-Avant de commencer je dois te dire quelque chose.   
-A quel sujet ?  
-Ce n'est pas en rapport avec nos séances d'entraînement, c'est au sujet de ta mère. Je veux parler de son... enterrement.  
  
Le mot le plus douloureux pour Ilona devrait certainement être celui-ci pour le reste de sa vie. Encore plus que le verbe "tuer". Elle déglutit difficilement et sentit une boule au creux de l'estomac.  
  
-Quand aura-t-il lieu ?  
-Dans deux jours. Est-ce que tu veux y assister ?  
-Oui.   
-Je t'accompagnerais. Il n'y aura personne d'autre. J'ai tenu à ce que personne ne soit au courant. C'est mieux ainsi.  
  
Ilona acquiesça difficilement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils reparlent de sa mère à chaque fois qu'ils étaient tous les deux ? Elle avait hâte que le temps passe pour refermer cette blessure.   
  
-Est-ce que tu es prêtes ? Lui demanda-t-il en essayant de reprendre un air serein.  
-Je pense.  
-Bien. Tu vas me montrer jusqu'où tu es capable d'aller.   
-C'est-à-dire ?   
-Essaie de porter quelque chose de plus lourd qu'un livre ! Comme le chaudron dans la cheminée.  
-Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir. Il est plein !  
-Justement. Essaie !  
  
Ilona se dirigea avec lui jusqu'à la cheminée où reposait un chaudron en son centre. Elle se concentra sur le récipient contenant un liquide jaunâtre et bouillonnant sous des flammes robustes. Elle plissa les yeux et réussit à faire trembler le chaudron. Celui-ci commença à tanguer et à se soulever lentement du sol. Ilona était concentrée mais elle avait du mal à le faire bouger dans son esprit. Le chaudron ne bougeait plus et restait à la même distance du sol.  
  
-Je... je n'y arrive pas...  
-Essaie de le représenter vide. Ne pense pas au poids...  
  
Ilona continua sa concentration et visualisa le chaudron vide. Sans rien d'autre que du vide à l'intérieur. Puis lentement, elle sentit le chaudron s'alléger dans son esprit. Le réel chaudron s'éleva d'un peu plus et resta en l'air pendant environ quinze secondes pour retomber doucement à sa place initiale.   
  
-C'est bien... Lui dit Rogue d'un ton satisfait.  
-J'ai réussi ! Je n'avais jamais rien fait volé d'autre que des livres et des objets divers !  
-Si, une porte, tu as oublié ?  
-Oui, mais c'était de la colère. Tu sais bien que je ne contrôle rien quand je suis énervée.  
-Nous allons apprendre à te contrôler, justement. Maintenant, essaie avec le bureau.   
  
Ilona retourna devant le meuble massif et retenta l'expérience. A son grand plaisir, il se mit à s'élever dans les airs à son tour. Il lui suffisait simplement de l'imaginer aussi léger qu'une plume et de vider son esprit.  
  
-Tu vois que tu peux porter des choses lourdes. Encore un peu d'entraînement sur cette partie et tu arriveras à porter toutes les tables d'une salle de classe !   
-J'imagine bien ta tête si je me mettais à faire voler toutes les tables pendant ton cours !  
-Ne t'avise même pas d'essayer. Lui dit-il dans un ton qu'il se voulait rigoureux, mais cela n'empêcha pas sa fille de sourire.  
  
La séance se poursuivit jusque vers dix heures et Ilona n'aurait besoin que d'une ou deux séances comme celle-ci pour maîtriser parfaitement son pouvoir de télékinésie.   
  
Deux jours plus tard eu lieu l'enterrement d'Angela. Seuls Ilona et son père étaient au courant de l'événement (hormis les amis d'Ilona et Dumbledore). C'est l'épreuve la plus dure qu'ait eu à traverser la jeune fille. Aller aux funérailles de sa mère l'après-midi et faire comme si de rien n'était le soir auprès de ses camarades. Les élèves avaient appris la nouvelle dans la gazette du Sorcier le lendemain après la séance d'entraînement d'Ilona. Tous l'avaient regardée et beaucoup lui avaient montré de la sympathie. Plus chez les Gryffondors, à son grand étonnement que chez les Serpentards, qui ne l'acceptaient pas vraiment à cause de son amitié pour le groupe des rouges et or qui l'accompagnaient. Seuls quelques élèves de Serpentard lui attribuaient des marques d'affection. Elle n'en n'avait que faire et préférait se concentrer sur son don plutôt que de se retourner à chaque fois dans les couloirs quand les élèves parlaient d'elle.   
  
Le jeudi, comme prévu, Ilona se rendit au troisième étage et alla devant le tableau immobile représentant une vallée et une petite maison au fond. Elle passa sa main sur la barrière et entra à l'intérieur de la toile. Une lumière brillait déjà à l'intérieur du passage.   
  
-Bonsoir ! Lui dit Harry en l'aidant à entrer.  
-Ca fait longtemps que tu attends ?  
-Juste cinq minutes.  
-Excuse-moi mais j'étais retenu par Sower. Il voulait avoir des nouvelles sur mes progrès.  
-Et ?  
-Ca avance. Demain on attaque le contrôle de pouvoirs.  
-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire à propos de ton père ?  
-Comme je te l'ai dit, il ne veut pas me voir avec vous. Mais tu me connais, je ne l'écouterais pas.  
-Oui, ça je m'en doute bien ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça va faire quand il apprendra que sa fille sort avec le fils de son pire ennemi ?  
-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux éviter pour le moment. Il m'accorde sa confiance en m'aidant à contrôler mon pouvoir, alors si je lui annonce que je suis toujours avec les trois Gryffondors qu'il ne supporte absolument pas, et qu'en plus je sors avec toi, il ne m'aidera plus en rien. Il ne veut que ma sécurité, je le sais bien et s'en est presque étouffant ! Alors, jusqu'à ce que je finisse mes séances d'entraînement, il vaut mieux que l'on continue de se cacher.   
-Je pense aussi. Et si il s'en aperçoit avant ?  
-Et bien je crois qu'il vaut mieux prier...  
  
Harry s'approcha d'elle en lui souriant et l'enlaça.  
  
-Ne t'en fais pas, ton père ne me fais pas peur. Il a un sale caractère mais il ne me fais absolument pas peur.   
  
Il l'embrassa et ils restèrent dans la cachette secrète pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'aperçoivent qu'ils étaient en retard pour le banquet.  
  
Le lendemain, Ilona entama l'entraînement de contrôle des pouvoirs. Ce serait plus compliqué que la télékinésie car il lui faudrait énormément de concentration. Elle retrouva donc son père comme tous les soirs depuis une semaine et ils allèrent directement devant la cheminée.  
  
-Bien, pour commencer, tu dois rester très concentrée. Imagine-moi dans ton esprit.   
-Rien de plus facile...  
-Reste sérieuse s'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie.  
-Oh ! Je peux bien détendre l'atmosphère !  
-Ilona... Lui dit-il d'un ton impatient.  
-Oui... Répondit-elle d'une voix excédée.  
  
Elle le regarda et ferma les yeux en souriant malicieusement.   
  
-Bon, essaie d'imaginer ce que je suis en train de faire.  
-Hein ? Je ne suis pas voyante !  
-Ca n'a rien à voir. Imagine ce que je peux être en train de faire.  
-Je ne sais pas, moi. Tu fais une potion ?  
-ILONA, je t'ai dit d'arrêter de jouer les enfants ! S'énerva-t-il.   
-Si tu étais plus aimable et moins ennuyeux, peut-être que je me concentrerai mieux ! J'ai l'impression d'être en cours !   
-Très bien, tant que tu n'auras pas compris, ça ne sert à rien de continuer. Tu peux retourner à ta salle commune.   
-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! Sower a déjà tenté le coup et je ne marche plus. Tu veux m'énerver, c'est ça ?   
-Non. Je veux juste te faire prendre conscience de ton pouvoir. Tu ne fais aucun effort.  
-Et bien fais-en et après j'en ferai !   
-Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être plaisant et ça me suffit largement.   
-Il serait temps que tu t'y mettes !   
-CA SUFFIT ! Retourne dans ta salle commune ! Tu n'as qu'à aller voir Sower pour qu'il te dise quoi faire. Mais à mon avis, il ne saura pas grand chose sur le sujet !  
-Très bien, tu ne veux pas faire d'effort de ton côté, je n'en ferais pas non plus ! Je me débrouillerais toute seule !   
  
Ilona sortit en vitesse du bureau et claqua la porte à sa manière, sans le moindre contact avec celle-ci. Et voilà comment en une seconde, Ilona avait gâché une relation qui avait bien commencé entre son père et elle. Fichu caractère, en vérité. Mais têtue comme elle l'était, ce n'était sûrement pas elle qui ferait le premier pas pour s'excuser. Et connaissant le caractère de son père, il ne le ferait sûrement pas non plus. Seul un miracle réussirait à les réconcilier, en espérant que d'autres évènements ne viennent pas faire empirer la situation...  



	22. L'intrusion de Malefoy

Les semaines commencèrent à défiler sans nouvel incident. Pansy continuait de traiter Ilona de folle et les autres élèves la regardaient étrangement, mais elle se moquait de ce qu'ils pensaient. Elle passait la plupart de son temps avec Harry, Ron et Hermione et tous les soirs rejoignait son père pour perfectionner son pouvoir ; elle maîtrisa rapidement les sortilèges que celui-ci lui envoyaient durant leurs séances. Ilona faisait en sorte de changer de caractère en sa présence, sachant qu'il ne modifierait jamais le sien. Cela rendait l'atmosphère plus agréable à vivre lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux. Rogue ne savait toujours pas l'affection mutuelle que se portaient sa fille et Harry Potter, ces deux-là se cachant comme ils le pouvaient. Ilona ne voulait en rien modifier la nouvelle entente qui se liait entre elle et son père, et si jamais il savait qu'elle sortait avec le jeune Gryffondor, il ne lui ferait plus confiance. Elle avait besoin de sa confiance tout comme elle désirait son aide pour perfectionner ses pouvoirs.   
  
Bientôt le mois de mars arriva et les jours commencèrent à se faire plus cléments. Les élèves profitaient des quelques rayons de soleil pour aller faire un tour dans le parc de Poudlard. Le samedi suivant, le troisième match de la saison aurait lieu et il opposerait Serpentard à Gryffondor. Ce qui promettait d'être spectaculaire.   
Ilona tâchait d'éviter les remarques désobligeantes des Serpentards qui critiquaient l'équipe de Quidditch adverse. Elle commençait à saturer et dès qu'un élève lui lançait une insulte, elle lui répondait en lui envoyant un objet proche sur le crâne, ce qui eut tôt fait de calmer les élèves téméraires.   
  
Le samedi matin régnait une ambiance pesante dans la grande salle. Les Serpentards regardaient les Gryffondors avec des yeux noirs et montraient bien qu'ils seraient prêts à tout pour gagner. Ilona croisa le regard de Malefoy qui ne lui fit pas paraître de haine dans les yeux, mais plus une pointe de malice. Qu'est-ce qu'il préparait encore comme mauvais coup ?   
Elle tourna la tête alors qu'il regardait vers la table des Gryffondors. Elle croisa le regard du seul garçon capable de lui faire battre le cœur dès qu'elle le voyait. Harry lui lança un faible sourire et retourna à sa discussion avec Ron et Hermione. Harry était le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, et bien entendu, Malefoy celui des Serpentards. Ce qui rendait la tension à son comble lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même pièce et encore pire, dans le même couloir. Ilona savait que Malefoy préparait quelque chose pour le jeu. Il ne se laissera pas avoir par son pire ennemi et cela ne s'annonçait pas de bon augure.   
  
Ilona alla trouver Harry quelques minutes avant le début du match pour lui faire part de ses inquiétudes.   
  
-Harry, je me fais du soucis.  
-Quoi ? A propos de quoi ? Lui demanda-t-il en la mettant à l'écart des autres joueurs de l'équipe pour qu'ils soient plus tranquilles.   
-Malefoy. Je suis sûre qu'il prépare un mauvais coup.  
-Comme à chaque fois. Ecoute c'est la première fois que tu nous vois jouer l'un contre l'autre mais je t'assure que je ne me fais pas de soucis. Malefoy ne sait pas jouer sans tricher.  
-Mais quand même, tout à l'heure j'ai croisé son regard et il avait une étincelle bizarre qui brillait dans ses yeux.  
-Moi la seule étincelle que je vois ici c'est toi. Alors rassures-toi et je peux te garantir qu'il ne m'arrivera rien. Je dois y aller maintenant. Le match commence dans quelques minutes. Si tu veux on peut se voir tout à l'heure après le match.   
-D'accord. Mais sois prudent, d'accord ?  
-Je te le promet.  
  
Harry regarda autour de lui pour voir si personne ne les observaient et l'embrassa passionnément. Ilona dû se détacher de ses lèvres pour qu'il n'arrive pas en retard au début du match. Elle alla rejoindre Anita dans les gradins de Serpentard et attendit que le match débute.  
  
-Bienvenue à ce match de Quidditch qui oppose Serpentard à Gryffondor ! Hurla la voix de Ron qui était le nouveau présentateur des matchs de Quidditch.  
  
Harry avait insisté pour qu'il reprenne le rôle de Lee Jordan, qui avait terminé sa scolarité l'année précédente.  
  
-Les joueurs entrent sur le terrain et font un tour de reconnaissance. Voilà les deux capitaines Harry Potter pour Gryffondor et Malefoy pour les Serpentards. Dit-il en accélérant sur Malefoy.  
  
Tous les joueurs se mirent en position, Harry se plaçant en face de Malefoy où ils purent se dévisager à loisir. Ilona les regardait et ne put s'empêcher de faire allusion à un film de Western à les voir dans cette position. Face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, prêts à dégainer au bon moment. Cela la fit sourire mais elle essaya de se concentrer sur le match.  
  
-Les Cognards sont lancés, suivis du Vif d'or... Et Mme Bibine lance le Souaffle... Le jeu commence !  
  
Dès la première prise, les Gryffondors eurent tôt fait d'attraper le Souaffle et de marquer un premier but. Ilona ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand ils marquèrent leur but, ce qui exaspéra Anita.  
  
-Evite d'être aussi enthousiaste ici !   
-Désolée ! Lui répondit-elle en tentant de dissimuler sa joie.  
  
Le match se poursuivit et les Gryffondors menaient par quatre-vingt points à Soixante.   
  
-Malefoy a compris comment diriger une équipe ou quoi ? Ironisa Ilona à l'oreille d'Anita.  
-Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te moquer ?  
-Oh ! On n'aurait pas un petit penchant pour Monsieur Malefoy par hasard ? Plaisanta Ilona en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Anita.  
-Certainement pas ! Répliqua Anita, énervée.  
-Mouais ! Je ne pense pas moi !  
  
Anita lui lança un regard sombre et détourna la tête rapidement.  
  
-Oh allez, ça va ! Je plaisante !   
  
Le Souaffle passa dans les mains de l'un des poursuiveurs de Serpentard, qui fut rapidement intercepté par le joueur de Gryffondor.   
-Mais où est le Vif d'or ? Demanda Ilona en voyant Harry et Malefoy tourner autour du terrain.  
-Sûrement en train de se balader de l'autre côté du terrain ! Dit Anita d'un air absent.  
  
Tout à coup, Harry se mit à accélérer sur son balai. Malefoy comprit et se mit en chasse de l'attrapeur des Gryffondors.   
  
-Quel mauvais joueur ! Se plaignit Ilona. Il ne peut pas le trouver tout seul ?  
  
Des élèves de Serpentard lui lancèrent des regards noirs face à cette remarque. Ilona les regarda à son tour en souriant.  
  
-Quoi ? On a le droit d'avoir ses opinions ?  
  
Ils se retournèrent en râlant contre elle et se replongèrent dans le match. Harry tait maintenant à quelques mètres du vif d'or et Malefoy le suivait de près. De très près. Harry tenta de feinter mais apparemment, Malefoy commençait à s'habituer aux duperies de son ennemi et ne le suivit pas. Harry parut étonné de sa conduite et remonta vers le vif d'or. Malefoy resta à ses côtés en lui souriant ironiquement et en le collant. Il l'empêchait de se rapprocher trop rapidement du Vif d'or et ne le laissait pas continuer sa route en le déviant. Des coups de pieds s'échangèrent entre eux deux et le Vif d'or en profita pour changer de direction.  
  
-Apparemment, les deux attrapeurs n'arrivent pas à se mettre d'accord. Le Vif d'or est hors de portée et... un nouveau but pour Gryffondor ! Annonça Ron en hurlant.  
  
Harry se libéra de Malefoy et accéléra. Il avait à nouveau le Vif en vue et le suivit sans feinter cette fois. Si Malefoy ne croyait plus en ses feintes, il n'allait pas lui gâcher ce plaisir. Il y avait réellement le Vif cette fois et il ne le lâcha plus. Malefoy le suivit à nouveau, toujours aussi collant.   
  
-Mais fais-le tomber ! Se dit Ilona en se rongeant les ongles.  
  
Harry pencha la main en avant et se pencha sur son balai pour gagner de la vitesse. Malefoy ne put le suivre d'aussi près et Harry eut enfin le champ libre. Il continua de se pencher en avant et au bout de quelques secondes d'effort, sa main se referma sur la petite balle dorée.  
  
-HARRY POTTER A ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR ! Gryffondor gagne par Deux cent soixante à cent dix !  
  
Les acclamations résonnèrent dans les gradins des supporters des rouges et or. Ilona se retenait mais elle avait envie de sauter de joie. Les joueurs atterrirent sur la pelouse et furent assaillis par leurs supporters. Les Serpentards, eux huaient les gagnant et jetaient des objets sur le terrain.   
  
-Ils gagnent toujours ! C'est pas possible ! Ils trichent ! Hurla un Serpentard qui lançait une boulette de papier sur les joueurs.   
  
Ilona, pour se venger, fit voler la boulette dans le sens inverse et elle revint à sa place initiale en venant frapper le front de l'élève. Elle se leva des gradins avant que celui-ci ne vienne lui dire sa façon de penser et descendit vers le terrain. Serpentard ou pas, il fallait bien qu'elle aille féliciter son petit ami. Quand il la vit arriver, il lui lança un large sourire de satisfaction. Hermione et Ron l'étreignaient déjà et Ilona eut juste le temps de lui effleurer la main avant qu'il ne soit emporté par les membres de son équipe. Elle se retourna, Anita lui demandant de revenir à l'autre bout du terrain et Ilona sentit un regard peser sur elle. Elle scruta les gradins et son regard se posa sur son père qui l'observait d'un mauvais œil.   
  
-Oups ! Pensa-t-elle.   
  
Rogue se leva et prit la direction des escaliers pour rejoindre le château.   
  
-J'espère qu'il ne va pas se poser des questions... Se dit-elle en rentrant avec Anita au château.  
  
  
Le samedi soir, Ilona alla retrouver Harry pour parler du match. Ils se retrouveraient donc derrière la cachette secrète du troisième étage. Cette fois, Ilona fut la première à entrer dans la cachette. Harry devait certainement être en train de fêter sa victoire avec son équipe et les élèves de Gryffondor. Elle attendit près de dix minutes quand le tableau pivota au bout de ce laps de temps.   
  
-Tu as fait plus vite que je pensais ! Dit-elle en pointant sa baguette vers lui pour l'éclairer.  
-Je pense aussi ! Lui répondit la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la cachette.  
  
Ilona eut un cri d'effroi quand elle le vit.  
  
-Malefoy ? Qu... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
-Je pourrais te poser la même question. Bien que j'en connaisse déjà la réponse ! Lui dit-il d'un ton cynique.  
-Quoi ?   
-Je sais tout. C'est pas la peine de mentir. Tu sors avec Potter ! Il faut vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous !   
-Sors d'ici !   
-Plus tard ! On a tout le temps de parler non ?  
-Harry sera ici rapidement. Alors si tu ne veux pas avoir à faire à lui, tu ferais mieux d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! A moins que tu ne veuilles que je t'envoies promener à l'autre bout du couloir par moi-même ? Lui dit-elle en écarquillant un sourcil.  
-Essaye toujours, mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses faire grand chose !  
-Tu crois ça ?   
  
Ilona se concentra et poussa Malefoy hors de la pièce où ils étaient enfermés. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait faire. Malefoy ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et lui souriait sarcastiquement.  
  
-Co... C'est impossible !  
-Et oui ! Malheureusement, tu ne peux rien me faire. Tu vois ce bracelet à mon poignet ? Il t'empêche de te servir de tes pouvoirs contre moi ! C'est étonnant que Dumbledore ou Rogue ne t'en ai pas parlé. Surtout Rogue, qui t'entraîne ! A son propos, j'ai trouvé qu'il agissait bizarrement avec toi ! Comme un père agirait avec sa fille, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ?  
-Juste parler. Lui dit-il d'un ton qui ne plus pas à Ilona.  
-Moi je n'ai pas envie, alors sors d'ici.   
-Je le pourrais, mais je n'ai pas envie de te lâcher comme ça ! Après tout, tu ne peux rien me faire, alors je pourrais en profiter pour te faire payer tout ce que tu m'as fait depuis le début de l'année.  
-Tu es complètement cinglé ! Il faut te faire soigner! Lui dit Ilona en se dirigeant vers la sortie.   
  
Malefoy l'en empêcha en se plaçant devant.   
  
-Malefoy, pousse-toi !   
-Pas avant d'avoir eu ce que je veux depuis le premier jour que je t'ai vue !  
-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Laisse-moi passer ! Lui hurla-t-elle en le poussant de toutes ses forces.   
  
Malefoy lui attrapa les bras et la poussa contre la paroi de la pièce où ils se trouvaient.   
  
-Arrête ! Tu me fais mal !  
  
Malefoy ne lui laissa pas dire un mot de plus et colla sa bouche contre la sienne. Ilona se débattit comme elle le put, mais ne réussit pas à se libérer du baiser forcé qu'il lui donnait. Tout à coup, les lèvres de Malefoy se décollèrent des siennes et il fut projeté en dehors de la pièce pour atterrir dans le couloir du troisième étage. Ilona eut juste le temps d'apercevoir la silhouette de Harry qui sortait dans le couloir à son tour. Ilona, encore bouleversée par ce qui venait de se passer, se dirigea lentement vers la sortie et vit avec horreur que les deux garçons se battaient.  
  
-Non ! Arrêtez ! Hurla-t-elle.  
  
Harry donna un coup dans l'œil de Drago qui vacilla en arrière. Il se releva rapidement et se jeta sur Harry qui reçut un coup dans le nez. Ils se roulaient littéralement par terre et Ilona se sentait impuissante face à cette scène. Elle pouvait écarter Harry mais il serait en mauvaise posture. Malefoy pourrait lui sauter dessus quand il le voudrait.  
  
-Arrêtez ! Continua-t-elle d'hurler.   
  
Mais ils étaient loin de se calmer.  
  
-On est jaloux Potter ? Ironisa Malefoy qui se recevait un nouveau coup sur les lèvres.  
-Je te jures que tu vas le payer cette fois Malefoy ! Hurla Harry en l'écrasant sous lui.   
-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ?   
  
La voix de McGonagall rugit dans les couloirs alors qu'elle arrivait près d'eux.  
  
-LEVEZ-VOUS !   
  
Elle tira Harry par le col de sa robe de sorcier et en fit de même avec le bras de Malefoy. Les deux garçons se fusillaient littéralement du regard et il fallut à McGonagall toutes les peines du monde pour les garder à distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre.  
-Venez avec moi, tous les trois ! Nous allons voir le professeur Dumbledore. Je demanderai à votre directeur de venir nous retrouver en chemin, dit-elle à l'adresse d'Ilona et Malefoy.  
  
Ilona alla aux côtés de Harry et l'aida à marcher. Elle jeta à Malefoy des regards plus sombres que ceux qu'elle avait déjà pu lui lancer par le passé. Il avait dépassé les limites et il allait le regretter. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'aie jamais remarqué qu'il éprouvait de l'attirance pour elle, et que le seul moyen qu'il ait trouvé pour se faire remarquer était de la brusquerie à chaque fois ?  
  
Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille et McGonagall prononça le mot de passe. Les escaliers apparurent et ils montèrent dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. McGonagall frappa à la porte et entra.   
  
-Attendez ici ! Leur dit-elle en refermant la porte.  
  
Malefoy regardait Ilona se tenir à côté de Harry en essayant de lui essuyer le sang qui coulait à différents points de son visage.  
  
-Pathétique ! Railla Malefoy.  
-La ferme Malefoy. Je te préviens que tu vas le regretter ce coup-là ! Lui dit Ilona en le fixant.  
  
McGonagall réapparut quelques secondes plus tard et leur dit d'entrer.  
  
-Je vais chercher le professeur Rogue. Nous discuterons tous ensemble quand il sera là. En attendant vous allez rester avec le professeur Dumbledore pour que vous ne vous battiez pas encore.  
  
Elle attendit qu'ils entrent tous dans le bureau et referma la porte derrière eux. Dumbledore se tenait devant eux, un regard impétueux qui allait de Malefoy à Harry.   
  
-Entrez. Leur dit-il sans les quitter des yeux.  
  
Malefoy resta le plus loin possible d'eux tendis que Harry allait s'asseoir, Ilona le suivant et restant derrière le siège.   
  
-Sachez que votre attitude ne me plaît pas le moins du monde. Vous agissez comme des sorciers puériles, incapable de se contrôler.  
-C'est Malefoy qui...  
  
Dumbledore interrompit Ilona d'un signe de la main.  
  
-Nous verrons tout cela quand vos professeurs seront ici. En attendant, repensez donc à ce que vous venez de faire. Cela vous aidera sûrement.  
  
Un silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que des pas précipités retentissent dans les escaliers. Ilona sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement. Son père serait ici d'une seconde à l'autre et il découvrirait la vérité sur sa liaison avec Harry. Le temps allait tourner à l'orage...  
La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, découvrant un Rogue furibond et une McGonagall toute essoufflée.  
  
-Calmez-vous Séverus ! Il n'y a pas mort d'homme à ce que je sache ! Le calma Dumbledore.   
-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il en regardant tour à tour Malefoy, Harry et Ilona (qui avait lâché Harry entre temps).   
-C'est de sa faute ! Lança Ilona en pointant Malefoy du doigt.  
-Je n'ai rien fait du tout, si vous ne vous cachiez pas, je ne serais jamais venu te trouver ! Lui répondit Malefoy en la fusillant du regard.  
-CA SUFFIT ! Hurla Rogue.  
-Allons Séverus ! Calmez-vous ! Lui dit Dumbledore.   
  
Le calme revint mais Ilona et Malefoy se toisaient littéralement du regard et cela insupporta McGonagall.  
  
-Oh ! N'avez-vous pas bientôt fini ? Leur demanda-t-elle.  
  
Ilona la regarda et croisa le regard de son père. Celui-ci semblait bouillir et elle se demanda comment il s'y prenait pour se contrôler.  
  
-Bien. Tout d'abord je souhaite entendre Miss Berlier.  
  
Ilona tressauta. C'est elle qui devrait dire tout ce qui s'était passé et par la même occasion, révéler la vérité.   
  
-Alors, peux-tu nous dire ce qui s'est passé ?  
-Et bien, j'étais en train d'attendre Harry, commença-t-elle d'une voix faible, et puis Malefoy est arrivé à sa place et... il m'a sauté dessus ! Harry est arrivé et il a voulu m'aider à me débarrasser de lui. Raccourcit-elle en le regardant.  
-Tu as oublié de dire des choses ! Lui répondit Malefoy en lui souriant narcissiquement.   
-J'ai dit tout ce qui s'est passé ! Lui dit Ilona, énervée. Oh, peut-être que tu veux que je rajoute que tu m'as empêché de partir et que tu m'as collée contre le mur pour me forcer à t'embrasser ?  
  
Cette réplique eut le mérite de faire réagir Rogue.   
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait Malefoy ? Lui dit-il en le regardant de ses yeux noirs.  
-Je l'ai simplement empêchée de faire une bêtise. Vous ne le saviez peut-être pas, et encore il faut être vraiment aveugle, mais votre fille et Potter, comment dire... je crois qu'ils ont dépassé le stade de simples amis ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'ils font dans le petit passage caché derrière cette peinture au troisième étage ? Tu as oublié de le dire ça ! Que tu attendais ton petit ami dans votre cachette !  
  
Malefoy tourna ses yeux vers Rogue pour voir l'impact qu'avait eue la révélation sur lui. Celui-ci avait le teint livide et avait apparemment du mal à accepter les aveux de ce dernier. Rogue regarda sa fille avec mépris, ce qui fit frissonner Ilona. Il tourna ses yeux vers Harry et lui lança un regard obscur. Il se tourna enfin vers Dumbledore et lui demanda une chose dont Ilona se serait passée.  
  
-Puis-je sortir afin d'avoir une discussion avec Ilona ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
-Certainement, mais je vous conseille de garder votre calme Séverus.  
-Je ne vous le promet pas.  
-Allons...  
  
Rogue ne l'écouta pas plus et se dirigea vers la porte.  
  
-Allons-y ! Ordonna-t-il à sa fille.  
  
Ilona lança un regard inquiet à Harry, qui fusillait son professeur sur place.  
  
-J'aurai une petite conversation avec vous aussi Potter. Lui dit celui-ci avant d'ouvrir la porte.  
  
Malefoy les regardaient avec un sourire amusé mais il baissa les yeux lorsque McGonagall lui lança un regard noir. Ilona suivit le professeur Rogue qui referma la porte derrière eux. Il resta un moment, le dos tourné et secoua la tête.  
  
-Tu pensais me le dire un jour ? Ou bien tu allais continuer à me mentir pendant longtemps ? Lui dit-il en se retournant brusquement.  
-Je n'avais pas le choix ! Lui dit-elle en s'énervant.  
-Si tu l'avais ! Je t'avais prévenu, je t'avais dis de ne pas rester avec Potter et ses amis. Il n'apporte que des problèmes autour de lui. C'est un petit égocentrique et prétentieux qui ne se soucie pas de la menace qu'il représente pour ses proches !  
-Tu es injuste ! Si tu ne l'aimes pas c'est simplement à cause de son père et de ses amis. Tu ne supportes pas qu'il soit le fils de James Potter. Tu es tout simplement jaloux...   
  
Leurs voix emplissaient le hall et faisaient trembler les murs. La porte s'ouvrit et apparût Dumbledore.  
  
-Allons ! Il ne sert à rien d'élever la voix de cette façon !   
-Excusez-moi Albus, mais je dois régler ça moi-même.  
  
Rogue était tellement énervé qu'il s'en prenait même à Dumbledore. Celui-ci n'en fut pas plus touché et continua d'essayer de le raisonner.  
  
-Il vaut mieux que vous retourniez dans votre bureau pour vous calmer. Votre fille viendra vous parler quand vous vous en sentirez capable.  
-Si je dois lui parler, c'est maintenant ! Elle m'a désobéi alors que je l'avais mise en garde contre lui !  
-Il n'y a que toi qui le trouve dangereux ! Et j'étais avec lui avant que j'apprenne que tu étais mon père !  
-Je ne veux plus que tu voies ce garçon, tu m'entends ?  
-Je le verrai si je veux. Je ne vais pas écouter tes conseils alors que je n'en n'ai jamais eu de la part de mon père ! Il aurait peut-être mieux valu que je ne sache jamais la vérité, au moins je pourrais faire ce dont j'ai envie !  
  
Ilona réalisa l'importance des mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. Elle venait une fois de plus de dire qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui comme père. Elle ne tournait jamais sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche et cela lui valait des tas d'ennuis, comme aujourd'hui une fois de plus. Rogue écarquilla les sourcils et la dévisagea. Il tourna les talons et partit en direction des escaliers.  
  
-Non, attends ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire !   
  
Puis dans un effort désespéré, elle prononça le mot qu'elle ne lui avait jamais dit :  
  
-Papa, je t'en prie !   
  
Rogue s'arrêta net, Ilona pensa qu'elle avait réussi à le toucher. Mais l'air qu'il arbora quand il se retourna lui fit comprendre le contraire. Il s'avança vers la jeune fille et pointa son doigt sur elle.  
  
-Ne t'avises plus jamais de m'appeler de la sorte. Tu n'es pas ma fille !  
-Séverus ! S'indigna Dumbledore.  
  
Rogue ne poursuivit pas la conversation et descendit les escaliers en quatrième vitesse.   
  
-Je ne voulais pas dire ça... je ne voulais pas... Se lamenta Ilona en se laissant tomber sur le sol.   
Dumbledore s'approcha d'elle et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.  
  
-Je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre que t'encourager à aller le trouver. Il ne fera jamais le premier pas et ne m'écoutera encore moins, il est trop obstiné pour ça. Tu lui as dit les paroles qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre une seconde fois. Il ne veut que ton bonheur, j'en suis certain. Il va falloir être courageuse et aller lui parler  
  
Harry sortit du bureau, ayant été retenu par McGonagall, et se précipita aux côtés d'Ilona en la serrant contre lui. Elle fondit en larmes et le serra de toutes ses forces.  
  
-Je ne voulais pas... Ne cessait-elle de répéter.  
-Je sais... Lui dit Harry en la berçant.  
  
Harry lança un regard noir à Malefoy qui signifiait qu'il le paierait très prochainement.   



	23. Mise à pied

****

Chapitre 23 : Mise à pied

  
Ilona était effondrée. Harry l'emmena avec lui jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il se moquait bien de savoir ce que penseraient les autres. Ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame et Harry donna le mot de passe.   
  
-Tes amis ne vont pas apprécier que je sois ici ! Lui dit Ilona, effrayée à l'idée de devoir affronter les railleries des élèves lui étant antipathique.   
-Ils sont plus cléments que les Serpentards ! Lui dit-il en entrant dans la pièce.   
  
En effet, à peine furent-ils entrés que des élèves s'approchèrent d'eux pour savoir ce qui se passait. Hermione et Ron étaient de ceux-là et ils aidèrent Harry à emmener Ilona sur le canapé.   
  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Hermione.  
-Malefoy.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait celui-là ? S'indigna Ron.  
-Il sait tout.  
-Tout ? Tout... quoi ?  
-Tout sur...   
  
Harry tourna la tête et baissa d'un ton lorsqu'il vit que les élèves regardaient toujours la jeune fille assise dans leur salle commune.  
  
-Sur Ilona et moi.  
-Comment l'a-t-il su ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Et le pire, il sait aussi pour le père d'Ilona.  
-Hein ? Ro... Le père d'Ilona ? Corrigea Ron.  
  
A ces mots, Ilona redoubla en pleurs. Hermione vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et la consola comme elle pu. Harry avait le visage déformé par la fureur de voir sa petite amie dans cet état, tout ça à cause d'une fouine comme Malefoy, et surtout du père de celle-ci. Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et se dirigea vers la sortie.  
  
-Harry ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? Lui demanda Ilona en pleurant encore plus.  
-Je vais voir... de vieux amis... Lui dit-il en lui souriant faiblement.  
-Non ! Tu ne dois pas ! Lui hurla Ilona.   
  
Mais Harry était déjà sortit. Il avança dans le couloir et prit la direction des cachots. Il sentait le sang pulser dans ses tempes et serrait les poings. Il arriva bientôt dans le couloir qui menait au bureau de Rogue et il suivit l'exemple d'Ilona en entrant sans frapper.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que... POTTER ! Sortez d'ici immédiatement ! Hurla Rogue en se dirigeant droit sur lui.  
-TAISEZ-VOUS ! Vous avez fait assez de dégâts et je ne vais pas me laisser faire par vous ! Rugit Harry à son tour.   
-Je ne veux plus vous voir en ma présence ! Sortez !   
-Ilona a raison, vous vous défilez toujours quand les problèmes se présentent à vous !   
-Arrêtez vos insinuations et retournez dans votre salle commune !  
-Oh oui, je vais y retourner, je pense qu'Ilona sera ravie de me voir revenir là-bas. Après tout, il faut bien que quelqu'un la console. Son père l'a envoyée balader tout ça parce qu'il est rancunier et égoïste.  
  
Rogue attrapa Harry par le col de sa robe et le souleva du sol.  
  
-Maintenant, petit ignorant présomptueux vous allez arrêter vos futilités, lui dit Rogue de sa voix la plus doucereuse, ce qui contrastait durement avec l'agressivité dont il faisait preuve. Je ne suis certainement pas égoïste comme vous le dîtes et je ne vous laisserais pas troubler ma fille comme vous le faîtes. A cause de vous, tout risque d'empirer. Elle ne s'imagine pas le danger qui tourne autour d'elle et vous, vous êtes un de ces dangers ! Alors un conseil, laissez-la tranquille ou je vous promet de vous le faire payer jusqu'à la fin de votre vie, si vous arrivez a rester en vie assez longtemps !   
  
Face à cette remarque, Harry ne se laissa pas faire. Il dona un violent coup de pied dans le tibia de Rogue qui le lâcha aussitôt pour se tordre de douleur.   
  
-Sale petit... J'aurai votre peau Potter ! Vociféra Rogue qui se tenait le tibia avec ses mains.  
-Ilona avait raison en un sens. Qui voudrait d'un père tel que vous ?  
  
Harry laissa son professeur sur ces mots et emprunta à nouveau les escaliers. A son grand malheur (ou bonheur éventuellement), Malefoy rentrait à son tour à la salle commune et empruntait les escaliers à ce même moment.  
  
-Toi ! Viens par là qu'on s'explique ! Lui beugla Harry en l'attrapant par le col.   
  
Il le poussa violemment en arrière et Malefoy atterrit sur le sol dur du hall d'entrée.   
  
-Tu ferais bien de te calmer Potter. Tu pourrais te faire renvoyer ! Ironisa Malefoy.  
  
Harry ne le laissa pas continuer et le releva rapidement.   
  
-Je ne sais pas où tu as été trouver tout ça, sale fouine, mais ce que tu as fait dépasse tout ce que je pouvais supporter venant de ta part.  
  
Harry ne prévint pas et lui assena un coup d'une violence qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas chez lui. Malefoy tituba et s'écroula à nouveau sur le sol, l'arcade sourcilière se mettant à saigner abondamment.   
  
-Espèce d'halluciné ! Tu ferais bien d'aller faire un tour à Ste Mangouste ! Lui cracha Malefoy en se jetant sur lui.   
  
Ils recommencèrent leur rixe en accentuant les coups de plus en plus violement.   
  
-CA COMMENCE A SUFFIRE ! Hurla la voix de Rogue qui tira violement Malefoy vers l'arrière.   
  
Il fut encore plus agressif en remettant Harry debout.  
  
-Monsieur, il m'a sauté dessus ! Se plaignit Malefoy en lui montrant les diverses blessures qu'il avaient sur lui.  
-LA FERME MALEFOY ! Somma Rogue en le regardant froidement.  
  
Malefoy lui décocha un regard glacial.  
  
-Vous ! Je crois bien que votre temps est passé ! Vous êtes renvoyé ! Hurla Rogue sur Harry.  
-Vous n'avez pas le droit ! S'indigna Harry.  
-Frapper un enseignant ainsi qu'un élève mérite tous les renvois imaginables sur cette terre ! Vous venez avec moi, et vous Malefoy allez à l'infirmerie !  
  
Rogue attrapa Harry par la manche et le poussa pour aller jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore.   
  
-Cette fois-ci, Dumbledore ne pourra pas vous sauver. Vous avez dépassé les limites Potter !  
-Avouez que c'est ce que vous vouliez !   
-Je vais vous surprendre, mais non !   
-Dites ça à qui vous voulez mais pas à moi. Vous rêvez de me voir exclu de Poudlard ! Et tous les moyens sont bons, je me trompe ? Finalement ça vous arrange que votre fille sorte avec moi, comme ça vous avez toutes les excuses pour me faire renvoyer !  
  
Rogue s'arrêta et fusilla Harry.  
  
-Faut-il que je recommence à vous donner la leçon ? Vous êtes un danger public Potter, plus loin vous serez, mieux ce sera !  
-Un danger pour ceux qui le créent !   
-Vous êtes déjà suffisamment en mauvaise posture, n'aggravez pas votre cas !  
-De toute façon je serais renvoyé, autant finir de dire ce que j'ai commencé !  
-Qu'est-ce que vous allez me dire ? Que je suis rancunier et que je ne vous supporte pas ? Si vous voulez, je vais vous aider : oui, je ne vous supporte pas à cause de votre maudit père et de ses fidèles amis ! Vous êtes satisfait ?  
  
Ils arrivèrent devant l'escalier que Rogue fit apparaître en donnant le mot de passe. Harry monta en premier et attendit le professeur de potions. Ce dernier frappa à la porte et entra.  
  
-Séverus ? Que se passe-t-il encore ? Lui demanda Dumbledore, étonné.  
-Je pense que je vous amène ici un jeune vaurien qui mérite d'être exclu de Poudlard ! Lui dit-il en présentant Harry devant lui.  
  
-Harry ? Que s'est-il passé ? S'inquiéta le vieil homme en voyant les nouvelles plaies sur le visage du jeune homme.  
-Ce qu'il y a, c'est qu'il s'est jeté sur Monsieur Malefoy et m'a délibérément donné un coup de pied dans le tibia !  
-Harry ?  
-C'est de votre faute ! Vous me teniez en l'air ! Je n'allais pas me laisser faire ! Se défendit Harry en le regardant froidement.  
-Si vous écoutiez ce qu'on vous dit, je n'aurai pas eu à employer la manière forte !  
-Silence ! Les interrompit Dumbledore.  
  
Il s'avança vers eux en plongeant son regard dans le leur à tour de rôle.  
  
-Harry, je ne suis absolument pas fier de ta conduite ! Tu n'as aucun droit de faire ta propre loi en te vengeant sur un de tes camarades et encore pire, sur l'un de tes professeurs. Je suis désolé, mais je vais être obligé de te renvoyer...  
-Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas...  
-Pour une période donnée. Rassure-toi !   
  
Rogue ne parût pas satisfait de la décision de Dumbledore. Ce dernier le remarqua.  
  
-Séverus, renvoyer Harry définitivement ne serait bénéfique à personne. Vous êtes mieux placé que moi pour le savoir ! Votre antipathie envers lui ne vous donne pas le droit de le bannir de Poudlard, pour une raison dénuée de sens. Je considère que Monsieur Malefoy est responsable de ce qui vient de se passer.  
-Ce n'est pas Malefoy qui est venu frapper Potter que je sache !  
-Mais il a sauté sur Ilona ! Protesta Harry.  
-Je ne vous ai pas parlé Potter ! Le rabaissa Rogue.  
-Laissez-le s'exprimer Séverus !   
  
Harry lança un regard gratifiant au vieil homme et expliqua ce que Rogue n'avait pas entendu depuis son départ du bureau.  
  
-Ce que Malefoy ne vous a pas dit, c'est qu'il est amoureux d'Ilona et qu'il tentait de l'attirer à lui par la force. C'est vrai, Ilona et moi nous devions nous retrouver dans la cachette, mais Malefoy a profité du fait que j'étais encore en train de fêter ma victoire à la salle commune pour venir la trouver. Ilona m'a tout raconté. Elle voulait sortir et il l'a repoussée contre le mur et l'a forcée à l'embrasser.  
-Je ne vous crois pas. Ilona aurait très bien pu le repousser. Je pense plutôt que vous avez monté cette histoire pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis. Malefoy se trouvait dans les parages et il vous a surpris ! Il voulait me prouver ce dont je commençais à me douter.  
-Ilona n'a pas pu se protéger ! Malefoy porte un bracelet qui l'empêche de se servir de ses pouvoirs ! Protesta Harry.   
  
Rogue sembla changer de couleur subitement. Il regarda Harry avec des yeux exorbités et attrapa Harry par le col de sa robe de sorcier.  
  
-Séverus ! Protesta Dumbledore.  
-Est-ce que vous avez vu ce bracelet ?  
-Moi ? N... Non ! Demandez donc à Malefoy de vous le montrer !  
  
Rogue n'attendit pas une seconde et se dirigea vers la porte.  
  
-Si jamais ils se protègent tous, je ne pourrais rien empêcher ! Déclara-t-il à Dumbledore avant de quitter la pièce, tourmenté.  
  
Harry le regarda partir et tourna ses yeux vers le vieil homme.   
  
-Je sais que tu te poses des questions... Je ne peux rien te révéler hormis que ton amie risque d'être au cœur d'évènements incontrôlables.  
-Quoi ? Mais... qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'alarma Harry en se rapprochant de lui.  
-Je sais juste par le professeur Rogue que Lord Voldemort veut rallier Ilona à ses côtés.   
  
Harry eut l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un couteau dans le cœur.   
  
-Ilona ? Du côté de Voldemort ?  
-Seulement s'il réussit à lui mettre la main dessus. C'est pour cela que le professeur Rogue est plus que prudent avec elle. Il ne cesse de la protéger sans qu'elle le sache vraiment. Je peux te le dire, Voldemort a exigé à celui qu'il croît lui être fidèle de lui amener sa fille pour qu'elle rejoigne leur clan. Peux-tu imaginer l'impact de cet ordre sur le professeur Rogue ? Il est pris dans un engrenage précaire, car il doit choisir entre satisfaire celui qu'il espionne pour ne pas se faire repérer, ou bien lui désobéir et risquer d'être perçu à jour. Alors peux-tu imaginer son infortune quand il a apprit ce soir que sa propre fille s'était attachée à celui qui est la cause de la colère de Voldemort ? Car Voldemort n'en n'a pas fini avec toi. Loin de là, malheureusement. C'est pour cela que tu ne seras renvoyé que pour une semaine. Tu iras avec Sirius pendant ce temps. Si tu devais rester trop longtemps éloigné de Poudlard, tu serais en grave danger. Etre avec ton parrain sera plus sécurisant pour moi en tout cas. Je ne peux pas te renvoyer chez les Dursleys, c'est trop dangereux. Tu t'entraîneras avec Sirius sur les sortilèges d'attaque et de défense, afin de te préparer à une éventuelle nouvelle attaque de Voldemort. Je demanderais à ce que tu aies une protection durant cette semaine.  
-Si c'est trop dangereux de me faire quitter Poudlard, pourquoi me renvoyez-vous ?  
-Je ne peux pas continuer à rabaisser le professeur Rogue. Tu as déjà dépassé les limites plus d'une fois et cette fois-ci était de trop. Je comprend sa détresse. Je suis sûr que tu peux la comprendre aussi. Il sera plus évident que tu quittes l'école pendant ce temps jusqu'à ce que tout revienne au calme.   
-Vous voulez dire que je dois partir pour satisfaire les envies de Rogue ? S'indigna Harry.  
-Non, tu dois partir pour le bien d'Ilona... et pour ton bien...  
-Je suis sûr qu'elle voudra que je reste ! Son père ne peut pas lui offrir ce qu'il est incapable de connaître ! Il ne connaît rien à l'affection et encore moins à l'amour !  
  
Dumbledore le regarda de son regard profond.  
  
-En es-tu sûr ? A ton avis, quel père serait prêt à risquer sa propre vie pour protéger sa fille ? Un enfant qu'il ne connaît seulement que depuis quelques mois mais qui est aussi important qu'un enfant qu'il aurait élevé depuis sa naissance ? Je pense que tu te fais une fausse estime du professeur Rogue. Je sais vos querelles et vos mésententes, mais il faut parfois oublier le côté sombre d'une personne et voir ses bons côtés, même si cela n'est pas visible.   
  
Harry médita sur le sujet. Il ne pensait pas entendre ça un jour. Savoir que Rogue serait prêt à se sacrifier pour sauver Ilona des griffes de Voldemort prouvait qu'il n'était pas cet homme froid et égoïste que tout le monde connaissait.   
  
-Tu comprends mieux maintenant ?   
-Oui professeur. Si c'est pour le bien d'Ilona, je partirai. De toute façon, je pourrais m'entraîner avec Sirius pendant ce temps.   
-Un entraînement complet, que même les septièmes années ne bénéficient pas. Et tu ne seras pas très éloigné de Poudlard, tu seras caché avec Sirius aux alentours de Pré au Lard.  
-Pré au Lard ? Je croyais que je devrais retourner à Londres.   
-C'est trop éloigné pour assurer ta surveillance. Vois ce qui est arrivé à la mère d'Ilona.  
  
Harry hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.   
  
-J'informerais le professeur McGonagall de ma décision. Elle te feras part de la date de ta "mise au pied". Ne sois pas inquiet, je le fais uniquement pour le bien de tous, tu le sais.  
-Je le sais, mais c'est quand même dur ! Tout ça à cause de Malefoy !  
-Je sais, crois-moi, il sera aussi sévèrement sanctionné pour ce qu'il a fait. Et il le sera déjà émotionnellement quand il réalisera que ce n'est pas par la force que l'on obtient ce que l'on désire. Et je crois qu'il a un nouvel ennemi redoutable dont il va falloir qu'il se méfie.  
-Vous parlez du professeur Rogue ?  
  
Dumbledore acquiesça en souriant.   
  
-Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, il commence à se faire tard. Va à l'infirmerie et cours rejoindre ta précieuse amie. Elle a grand besoin de réconfort. Tu sais que le professeur Rogue a tendance a être rancunier, et je ne pense pas qu'il ira la voir...  
-Je le sais... Bonsoir professeur !  
-Bonsoir Harry. Et encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui t'arrives.  
-Je le serais moins quand je serais en compagnie de Sirius ! Lui dit Harry en s'avançant vers la porte.   
  
Il jeta un dernier regard à cet homme qui lui avait sauvé tant de fois la mise, mais qui cette fois ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de le renvoyer face à son comportement. Harry réalisa qu'il avait peut-être raison. Après tout, rien ne l'autorisait à frapper un élève (bien que ce soit Malefoy) et encore moins son professeur. Même chez les moldus, c'était une cause de renvoi bien plus long qu'une simple semaine. Et de toute façon ,il fallait mieux ça que de devoir supporter les railleries de celui-ci durant ses heures de classe. Au moins, il s'entraînerait avec la seule personne qui serait capable de le réconforter, Sirius.  



	24. Le départ de Harry

****

Chapitre 24 : Le départ de Harry

  
Quand Harry annonça la triste nouvelle à Ilona, celle-ci en resta bouche bée. Il lui fallut tout le courage possible pour pouvoir parler.  
  
-Mais... c'est injuste ! C'est Malefoy qui devrait être renvoyé !  
-Oui... et non. Il n'a pas frappé Rogue... Lui répondit Harry timidement.  
-Tu as quoi ? Hurla Ilona.  
-Je ne l'ai pas voulu, il me tenait par le col et il m'a dit quelque chose qui ne m'a pas plu !  
-Quand même Harry, ce n'est pas parce que c'est mon père que je le défend, mais tu ne penses pas que tu as été encore plus loin que moi ? S'en prendre à un prof, on aura tout vu ! Je me demande même comment tu as réussi à ne t'en tirer qu'avec une seule semaine de renvoi !  
  
Ilona était extrêmement déçue du comportement de son petit ami. Il avait agi comme un vaurien qui ne sait pas se calmer.  
  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu croies que je ne voulais pas que tu ailles le voir ? Je savais que ça tournerait mal, mais j'étais loin de me douter que tu irais jusque là !  
-Tu voulais que je le laisse agir comme ça ? Et qu'il continue à me rabaisser ?   
  
Harry la prit par les épaules en la regardant fixement dans les yeux.  
  
-Je suis désolé d'avoir agi comme ça avec lui, mais il ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Et si Malefoy n'était pas arrivé en plus, je ne serais peut-être pas en mauvaise posture à l'heure qu'il est. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de le laisser filer après ce qu'il t'as fait !  
  
Ilona sembla touchée par cet aveu. Elle se serra dans ses bras en posant sa tête contre son torse.  
  
-Je suis désolée Harry, je t'ai mal jugé.   
-Ca ne fait rien. Après tout j'ai appris pas mal de chose en même temps ! Et qui te concernes !  
  
Ilona releva la tête et le regarda, apeurée.   
  
-Quoi ?  
-Ca va peut-être être difficile à accepter mais... Dumbledore m'a dit que Voldemort te voulais à ses côtés.  
-QUOI ? Il en est hors de question !   
-Je le sais ! Calme-toi ! Le problème est que Voldemort l'a demandé –ou plutôt ordonné- à la seule personne qui puisse le faire : ton père.  
-Mais il ne peut pas me forcer... Il doit l'empêcher ! Dit Ilona en commençant à pleurer sous l'effet du choc qu'elle venait de recevoir.  
-Il ne le pourra pas. Mais il faut que tu saches, Rogue joue à un jeu dangereux. Comme l'a dit Dumbledore, il doit soit t'amener à Voldemort pour ne pas se faire repérer, soit lui désobéir ce qui lui vaudra d'être découvert.   
-Il est perdu d'avance ! Voldemort le saura un jour ou l'autre ! Si mon père ne m'amène pas à lui, il... se fera tuer...   
  
A ces mots, Ilona se remit à pleurer.  
  
-Je ne veux pas... Ma mère est morte à cause de moi, maintenant c'est mon père qui devrait payer encore à cause de moi...   
-Non, il ne faut pas que tu penses ça ! Rien n'est de ta faute. Rogue te protège, d'accord, mais il trouvera une solution à ce problème.  
-Tu le penses vraiment ?  
-Oui. Lui dit Harry en la serrant à nouveau contre lui.  
  
Mais au fond de lui, Harry pensait surtout que la situation tournait vraiment mal. Voldemort ne devait absolument pas mettre la main sur Ilona. Son pouvoir du côté des forces du mal serait dévastateur pour quiconque se trouverait sur son chemin. Harry ferma les yeux et essaya de trouver une idée qui pourrait aider sa petite amie et par la même occasion le père de celle-ci (bien qu'il aurait aimé l'éliminer quelques minutes plus tôt).  
  
-Tu me promets d'être très prudente quand je serais parti ? Lui demanda-t-il en restant dans la même position.  
-Oui. Mais tu dois faire attention aussi. Tu sais que Voldemort en a surtout après toi.   
-Il n'y a pas de soucis, je serais avec mon parrain et Dumbledore va mettre une surveillance autour de l'endroit où nous serons.  
-Où est-ce que vous allez ?  
-Prêt de Pré au Lard. Ne le dis à personne, surtout pas aux Serpentards, je ne leur ferai confiance pour rien au monde !  
-Je serais une tombe.  
  
Harry lui sourit et l'embrassa. Des regards curieux se tournaient vers eux alors qu'ils s'enlaçaient dans un coin tranquille de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Hermione, qui parlait de l'affaire avec Ron sur le canapé, eut tôt fait de dire aux élèves de s'occuper de leurs affaires.  
  
L'annonce du renvoi de Harry en avait irrité plus d'un chez les Gryffondors. De toute part, des cris retentissaient quand ils croisaient des Serpentards et les insultes fusaient lorsque Malefoy passait à côté d'eux. Toute l'école, bien entendu, était au courant à présent de la relation d'Ilona et Harry. Les Gryffondors l'acceptaient sans peine, même ceux qui avaient été réticents envers la jeune sorcière, mais du côté des Serpentards, c'était l'agitation. Plus d'un avait lancé des insultes à la pauvre Ilona qui se retrouvait sans amis. Hormis Anita qui lui était fidèle ; Alan et John l'avaient définitivement rayé de leur liste d'amis.   
Et bien entendu, le lien de parenté entre Rogue et Ilona avait également été révélé au grand public. Les élèves souriaient lorsqu'ils voyaient le professeur de potions dans les couloirs et chuchotaient lorsqu'ils voyaient sa fille. Ilona sentait les regards amusés planer sur elle et cela la déboussolait. Elle n'avait pas reparlé à son père depuis l'incident et ne le souhaitait pas. Harry ne lui avait pas parlé du côté "chevaleresque" de son père et de l'affection qu'il lui manifestait discrètement. Il faudrait que ce soit Rogue lui-même qui vienne parler à sa fille.   
  
Les cours de potions n'avaient jamais été aussi angoissants. Aucun élève n'osait prononcer le moindre mot, sous peine de s'attirer les foudres de leur professeur, passablement agacé d'avoir été mis à jour, surtout de cette façon. Il savait que les élèves se moquaient de lui du fait que sa propre fille sortait avec un Gryffondor, et que ce dernier était le seul que Rogue ait toujours haï, Harry Potter. Malefoy avait écopé d'une semaine de retenue pour son attitude envers Ilona et il n'était pas fier d'assister aux cours de potions, sentant toujours le regard glacial du professeur qui avait toujours été de son côté.   
  
Le jour du départ de Harry, tous ses amis lui souhaitèrent bon courage pour la semaine à passer.   
  
-Surtout fait bien attention à toi. L'avertit Hermione en le serrant dans ses bras.  
-C'est bon Mione ! Je ne pars que pour une semaine !  
-Oui, et tu es fier ? S'indigna Hermione en se relevant.  
-Au moins, j'ai eu le mérite de faire réagir Rogue ! Lui dit-il à l'oreille.  
  
Hermione secoua la tête et laissa la place à Ron.  
  
-Bon, tu restes avec Sirius et tu nous reviens entier !  
-Promis ! J'essaierai de ne pas trop me faire étriper par lui à cause de mon renvoi !  
  
Harry prenait la chose à la légère finalement. Après tout, il serait avec Sirius et s'éloigner de Poudlard avec la tension qui y régnait lui serait bénéfique. D'autres Gryffondors le saluèrent avant de regagner leur salle de classe. La dernière personne à lui parler fut Ilona, qui avait manqué le début de son cours. Dès que les autres élèves furent sortis, elle l'enlaça.  
  
-Tu me jures que tu ne feras rien d'insensé ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
-Non, je ne ferrais rien. Mais sois prudent, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrives quelque chose par ma faute.  
-Ne recommence pas Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est juste moi qui ai voulu jouer avec le feu et je me suis brûlé !  
-Je ne plaisante pas. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose aussi, je ne m'en remettrai pas. Tu es la seule personne à me redonner le sourire. J'espère que cette semaine passera vite !  
-Moi aussi. Je t'écrirais en tout cas.  
-J'espère bien ! Lui dit-elle en souriant.   
  
Ils s'embrassèrent avant que McGonagall ne vienne chercher Harry pour le mener jusqu'à son parrain qui attendait dans l'entrée.  
  
-Fais bien attention ! Lui dit Ilona alors qu'il s'éloignait dans le couloir.   
-Toi aussi ! Lui dit-il en suivant McGonagall.  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient disparu. Ilona se retrouva seule dans le couloir et se dirigea vers la salle de classe du professeur Flitwick.  
  
La semaine allait être rude pour la jeune fille. Ne pas voir Harry pendant ce temps serait une épreuve difficile à surmonter.   
  
-Allez ! Sois optimiste, la semaine passera vite ! Qui sait, tu le reverras peut-être avant la fin de la semaine ! La consola Anita alors qu'elles faisaient leurs devoirs à la bibliothèque.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Si tu voulais vraiment le voir, tu sais qu'il existe des moyens de le rejoindre !   
-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? Lui demanda Ilona, intriguée.  
  
Anita se rapprocha d'elle et lui chuchota ce qu'elle avait comme idée.  
-Tu as bien un moyen de te rendre à Pré au Lard sans te faire repérer ? Il te suffirait de lui donner rendez-vous pour qu'il te rejoigne !  
-Mais c'est de la folie ! Je ne pourrais jamais, mon père me tuera si je sors de Poudlard. Et je ne te parles pas de Harry ! Il sera furieux s'il sait que je veux le voir.  
-C'était juste une suggestion ! Je ne cherche qu'à te rendre le sourire ! Remarque, tu peux patienter pendant une semaine, après tout tu as attendu l'amour pendant plus de seize ans !   
  
Anita lui lança un sourire complice à ces mots, ce qui fit sourire Ilona.  
  
-Je vais lui écrire. On ne sait jamais, il sera peut-être content de me voir !  
-J'en suis sûre ! Tu dois déjà lui manquer !  
  
Elles se mirent à rire et poursuivirent leur conversation en se replongeant dans leurs leçons.  
  
Deux jours passèrent et l'idée d'écrire à Harry pour le retrouver à Pré au Lard continuait de germer dans sa tête. Elle avait déjà préparé sa lettre mais elle hésitait à la lui envoyer. Quelle serait sa réaction ? Un dernier coup d'œil sur son message et elle se décida. Elle partit en direction de la volière et prit un hibou qui lui semblait suffisamment discret pour porter à bien sa mission. Elle accrocha le message à la patte de l'animal et l'emmena vers la fenêtre.  
  
-Va ! Trouve Harry Potter à Pré au Lard et remets-lui mon message ! Lui dit-elle avant de lui faire prendre son envol.  
  
Le hibou s'éleva dans les airs et s'éloigna rapidement du château. Ilona perdit sa trace quelques secondes plus tard.   
  
-Il est rapide ! Pensa-t-elle.  
-Tiens, tiens ! Comme c'est curieux !  
  
Ilona fit demi-tour et dévisagea la personne qui venait d'entrer.  
  
-Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
-Rien. Juste te parler.  
-La leçon de l'autre jour ne t'as pas suffie ?  
-Quelle leçon ? Ce n'est pas moi qui s'est jeté sur Potter à ce que je sache !  
  
Ilona le regardait d'un air dégoûté.   
  
-Tu es vraiment répugnant ! Je ne veux même pas voir ta sale tête de fouine.  
  
Elle commença à avancer mais il lui barra la route. Elle eut le réflexe de regarder son poignet. Heureusement pour elle, il ne portait plus le bracelet. Elle lui sourit malicieusement et se concentra pour le faire sortir de sa trajectoire. Elle le souleva du sol et Malefoy se retrouva en train de flotter devant Ilona sans pouvoir faire un seul mouvement.  
  
-Tu aurais dû garder ton bracelet ! Je ne vais pas me laisser faire comme l'autre jour ! Lui dit-elle en lui souriant narquoisement.  
  
Malefoy ne semblait pas le moins du monde paniqué et il lui souriait également sarcastiquement.  
  
-Tu sais, je crois que tu va bientôt regretter d'avoir Rogue comme père. Après tout, il est bien placé pour savoir qu'il ne peut pas refuser des ordres aussi importants !  
  
Ilona le fusilla du regard et l'attrapa à la gorge.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Lui dit-elle, hors d'elle.   
  
Pour la première fois, les yeux de Malefoy reflétèrent une lueur de peur. Ilona en usa.  
  
-Alors ? Lui dit-elle en resserrant les doigts sur le cou du jeune Serpentard.  
-Va donc voir ton père... Il doit sûrement avoir des tas de choses à te dire ! A moins que quelqu'un ne t'ai déjà mis au courant...  
  
Le sourire orgueilleux de Malefoy retrouva sa place sur ses lèvres et il fixa Ilona de ses yeux d'acier.  
  
-Mon père n'est pas du genre bavard, tu devrais le savoir ! Et quant à Harry, il m'a déjà tout dit, comme tu le penses bien.   
-Ah oui ! Le fameux Potter qui est hors de Poudlard ! Ca va jouer sur sa réputation !   
  
L'étreinte des doigts sur la gorge du jeune homme se resserra, ce qui le fit grimacer.  
  
-Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de serrer plus fort ! Lui dit Ilona en se rapprochant de son visage avec un rictus de haine qu'elle n'avait encore jamais lancé jusqu'ici.  
-C'est exactement comme ça qu'il faut que tu agisses pour le Maître ! Lui dit-il en s'étouffant à moitié.  
  
Ilona se souvint du danger que son père courait. Il avait été contraint de lui faire poursuivre son entraînement pour qu'elle puisse satisfaire Voldemort. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle était destinée au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ne voulant sûrement pas qu'elle se joigne à ses côtés. Mais si jamais elle donnait le moindre indice révélant qu'il ne lui avait pas fait part de "l'honneur" que lui faisait Voldemort d'entrer du côté de la magie noire, il serait mis à mort par le "Maître".  
  
-Le Maître. Lui dit-elle d'une voix rauque.  
-Exactement. Plus vite tu auras reparlé à ton père, plus vite tu pourras venir le rejoindre. Il s'impatiente, tu sais ?  
  
Il lui fallait mentir. Mentir pour ne pas risquer de faire tomber les plans de son père –si tant est qu'il en ait eu- et jouer celle qui serait ravie de rejoindre Lord Voldemort. Ilona relâcha Malefoy mais ne le quitta pas des yeux.  
  
-Je ne pense pas que tu aies beaucoup de séances d'entraînement à avoir ! Lui dit-il en se frottant le cou où des traces rouges se dessinaient sur sa peau blanche.  
-J'ai une question Malefoy. Lui dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.  
-Laquelle ?  
-Ca fait longtemps que tu es Mangemort ?  
-Mangemort ? Je ne suis pas Mangemort ! Je suis juste les ordres de mon père. Il m'a demandé de te rendre une petite visite. Tu peux vérifier ! Lui dit-il en relevant sa manche.  
  
Ilona vit effectivement qu'il n'y avait pas de marque, comme celle de sa mère lorsqu'elle l'avait vue cette nuit-là.  
  
-Je n'ai pas le même honneur que toi d'entrer dans le cercle fermé des serviteurs du Maître des Ténèbres. Tu as de la chance...  
-Et pourquoi est-ce que tu n'en fais pas partie ?  
-Mon père me trouve trop... impulsif. Il dit que je me ferrais tout de suite repérer à Poudlard. Mais il m'a laissé entendre que je rejoindrais leur clan après ma scolarité. Toi par contre, tu es assez difficile à cerner, ce qui fera un bon espion pour notre Maître !   
  
Avant de partir, Malefoy lui dit une chose qui allait bouleverser les fondements d'Ilona.  
  
-Au fait, ton père est venu parler au mien l'autre jour. Il lui a demandé si tes séances d'entraînements n'étaient pas inutiles maintenant et qu'il serait peut-être temps que tu ailles rencontrer le Seigneur...  
  
Sur ces derniers mots, il tourna les talons en lui souriant et laissa Ilona seule dans la volière, avec un sentiment étrange dans l'estomac.  
  
-Il plaisante ? Se dit-elle.  
  
Son père devait certainement jouer son rôle d'espion jusque chez Lucius Malefoy pour demander des conseils à ce dernier. Il ne pouvait pas parler sérieusement. Ilona tenta de se résoudre à cette hypothèse.  
  
-Il joue son rôle d'espion et suit son plan... Se dit-elle en redescendant les marches.  
  
Mais le sentiment de peur était bien présent et plus elle se disait que cela faisait partit du plan, plus elle s'inquiétait. Son père serait-il prêt à la faire aller du côté de Voldemort pour pouvoir continuer son rôle d'espion sans se faire prendre ?   
C'est le cœur lourd qu'Ilona rentra dans sa salle commune et partit dans sa chambre pour réfléchir à ce que venait de lui dire Malefoy.   



	25. Visite secrète

****

Chapitre 25 : Pris au piège

La réponse à la lettre d'Ilona la transporta de joie. Elle l'avait reçu dès le lendemain alors qu'elle prenait son petit déjeuner. Anita la regardait, impatiente de connaître la réponse d'Harry. Le message n'était pas très long mais il expliquait clairement les intentions du jeune sorcier.  
  
"D'accord. Retrouve-moi à la cabane mercredi dans la soirée. Surtout ne le dis à personne ! "  
  
Il n'y avait pas de signature, au cas où le message aurait pu être intercepté. Ilona répondit juste à Anita que la réponse était positive. Anita attendait la suite mais elle su qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus.  
  
-Bah tant pis ! Je verrai bien que tu seras partie le rejoindre quand je serais toute seule dans la chambre comme une petite malheureuse ! Fit mine de bouder Anita.  
  
Ilona se mit à rire et Anita ne mit pas longtemps à la rejoindre.   
  
Il régnait une ambiance pesante dans les cachots, durant le cours de potions. Ilona ne regardait même plus son père, se remémorant les paroles de Malefoy dans sa tête. Se pouvait-il que son père ait joué un jeu tout le long pour la faire venir jusqu'à Voldemort, en la berçant d'illusions, en lui faisant croire... qu'il tenait à elle avec toutes ses intentions ? Ilona sortit de ses pensées par la voix doucereuse du professeur de potion qui se tenait devant elle. Elle leva les yeux et le regarda pour la première fois depuis le début du cours. Il avait une lueur étrange dans les yeux, elle n'aurait su dire si c'était de l'inquiétude ou bien de l'impatience. En tout cas, il ne la considérait certainement pas comme sa fille durant son cours et voir qu'elle ne se concentrait pas sur sa mixture dans le chaudron le rendait irritable.   
  
-Je peux savoir la raison pour laquelle tu n'as pas encore versé les queues de salamandre ? Tu es la dernière. Je ne pense pas que la potion aura quelque effet. Tu resteras après le cours, je te donnerais une retenue pour ne pas avoir prêter attention en classe. Lui dit-il en la regardant d'un air qui signifiait qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire.  
  
Les élèves ne voyaient rien mais entendaient la réflexion du professeur à sa fille et ils se mirent à rire à l'idée que la propre fille de Rogue ne l'écoutait pas en cours et se voit attribuer une retenue.   
  
-Silence ! Leur souffla Rogue dans un souffle, en retournant à son bureau.  
  
Ilona tourna la tête vers Malefoy et vit l'expression amusée qu'il avait sur le visage. Elle secoua la tête et retourna à son chaudron.  
  
A la fin du cours, Ilona alla trouver son père comme il le lui avait demandé. Dès que les élèves furent sortis, il alla fermer la porte et revint vers elle. C'était la première fois qu'ils se reparlaient depuis l'incident avec Malefoy et Ilona avait une appréhension au creux de l'estomac. Rogue revint s'asseoir à sa place et la regarda longuement avant de parler.  
  
-Est-ce que Malefoy est venu te voir ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
-Oui... Commença-t-elle, mais se ravisa en songeant à ce qu'elle allait dire.   
  
Elle ne pouvait lui dire qu'elle était dans la volière quand Malefoy était venu lui parler, son père se douterait qu'elle communiquait avec Harry, alors que celui-ci était interdit de contact avec les élèves de l'école. C'était une des lois de Poudlard, aucun élève qui était exclu pendant une certaine période ne devait recevoir de nouvelles de ses camarades.  
  
-Et que t'as-t-il dit ?  
  
Ilona repensa au récit de Malefoy. Elle bouillait de tout lancer à la figure de son père, de la peur qu'elle avait qu'il l'ait trahie et bernée, mais ce serait inutile de le faire.  
  
-Que Voldemort s'impatientait.  
-Je m'en doutais.  
-De quoi ?  
-Qu'il te le dirais. Son père lui a dit ce qui se passait. Je suppose qu'il t'as dit que je devais te faire accélérer les séances d'entraînement ?  
-Oui... Ilona répondit, perdue par ce qu'elle entendait.  
  
Rogue parût cerner son regard inquisiteur et fronça les sourcils.  
  
-Qu'y a t-il ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
-Rien... Lui dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle se voulait banale, mais elle ne réussit pas à le duper.  
-Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas...  
  
Il sembla réfléchir un moment et écarquilla les sourcils à un moment donné.  
  
-Tu n'as quand même pas cru ce qu'il t'as dit à mon sujet ?  
-Ca dépend, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Lui dit-elle sur un ton de défi.  
-Je suppose qu'il t'a dit que j'étais allé trouvé son père ?  
-Oui et alors ?  
-Je pense qu'il t'as également dit ce que j'avais raconté à son père à ton sujet ?  
  
Ilona ne cilla pas pour faire croire qu'elle ne s'était pas alarmée sur la conversations qu'i lavait eue avec Lucius Malefoy, mais ses yeux ne la trahirent pas et Rogue afficha un air amusé.  
  
-Tu as réellement cru que j'étais parti demandé des conseils à Malefoy pour savoir si tu devais aller rejoindre le Maître ?  
  
Ilona se sentit blessée par cet air amusé que prenait son père. Elle tourna la tête et sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.  
  
-Je sais ce que tu penses. Mais j'ai juste été trouver Lucius pour lui faire croire que je m'attelais à ma tâche. S'il y a bien une personne qui rapporte tout ce qu'il sait à Voldemort, c'est bien lui. Il a marché dans ma feinte.  
  
Ilona tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda avec des yeux abattus.  
  
-Alors, tu n'as pas prévu de m'amener à Voldemort ?  
  
Rogue se mit à rire. C'est bien la première fois qu'Ilona voyait son père rire et cela avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Elle préférait largement ne pas entendre son rire.   
  
-Tu n'as vraiment pas d'imagination. Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai envie de te laisser entrer dans un cercle que j'ai quitté ? Je joue mon rôle, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je pense que le plan que j'ai mis au point va fonctionner dans peu de temps. Mais je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment. Il faut que tu fasses croire que tu es prête à rejoindre Voldemort. Malefoy est venu me parler après votre petite conversation, croyant vouloir se faire pardonner pour sa conduite qu'il a eue avec toi, et il m'a dit que tu n'avais pas l'air enjouée de rejoindre le cercle des Mangemorts.   
-C'est que je ne le suis pas...  
-Je sais, mais il faut que tu le fasses croire. Je suis censé te présenter à Voldemort dans peu de temps et il vaut mieux que tu joues le jeu...  
  
Ilona se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées, elle avait cru pendant un moment que son père allait la livrer au sorcier le plus puissant que tout le monde craignait. Quelle idiote elle avait été de croire ça. Elle s'en voulait d'être aussi impulsive et de rester sur ses premières impressions.   
  
-Je n'ai rien d'autre à te dire... Lui dit-il en passant son regard sur la pièce.  
-J'y vais dans ce cas.  
  
Ilona se leva de son banc et se dirigea vers la porte.  
  
-Au fait...je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai dit l'autre soir.... Lui dit-il d'une voix hésitante.  
  
Il n'était pas très à l'aise pour s'excuser et reconnaître qu'il avait tort. Mais cela suffit à Ilona qui appréciât qu'il lui parle de la sorte. Elle se retourna et lui sourit.  
  
-Merci... Lui dit-elle en se dirigeant à nouveau vers la sortie.  
  
Elle sortit de la salle de classe et alla retrouver Anita en souriant.  
  
  
Le mercredi soir, Ilona avait une pointe d'anxiété dans l'estomac alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la statue de la sorcière borgne. Elle était à la fois heureuse d'aller retrouver Harry mais en même temps, elle s'en voulait de devoir mentir à nouveau à son père alors qu'ils venaient –encore une fois- de se réconcilier. Mais son amour pour Harry lui donnait une raison pour ne pas s'attarder sur les conseils de son père. Ne dit-on pas que l'amour rend aveugle ?   
  
Elle alla donc jusqu'à la statue et prononça la formule pour ouvrir le passage qu'Harry lui avait dit quelques temps auparavant, alors qu'ils passaient à côté lors d'une de leurs balades. Ilona entra et avança dans l'étroit tunnel creusé dans la terre et se prit les pieds plus d'une fois dans des racines au cours de son périple. Elle arriva enfin au bout de quelques minutes jusqu'à la trappe qu'elle avait utilisée dans le sens inverse lors de sa fuite de Pré au Lard avec Harry, lors de l'attaque des Mangemorts.  
  
Elle poussa la lourde ouverture à bout de bras. Elle sortit du trou et regarda autour d'elle. L'arrière boutique de chez Honeydukes était silencieuse. Elle entra dans la boutique et vit que les propriétaires étaient sur le point de fermer. Ilona regarda la pendule sur le mur et vit qu'il était bientôt neuf heures. Elle attendit qu'ils soient partis pour s'aventurer dans la boutique. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la porte et lança un sortilège pour l'ouvrir. Elle sortit du magasin et se dirigea vers la cabane hurlante, le lieu du rendez-vous. Il n'y avait personne alentour, ce qui lui permettait de ne pas se faire repérer. Elle entra dans la cabane et monta à l'étage où ils étaient venus avec Harry lors de cette fameuse attaque. Elle sentit son cœur accélérer lorsqu'elle le vit qui l'attendait. Harry se précipita vers elle et la serra contre lui. Il l'embrassa et la regarda en lui prenant le visage dans les mains.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.  
-Quoi ? Mais rien, je voulais juste te voir, c'est tout ! Lui dit-elle en posant ses mains sur les siennes et en lui souriant.  
  
Harry la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
-Dans ta lettre, tu m'as dit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'étrange à Poudlard. Mon parrain s'est renseigné et il n'a rien apprit...  
-Comment ça dans ma lettre ? S'étonna Ilona.  
-Oui, tu m'as dit qu'il se passait des choses vraiment étrange et que Malefoy était revenu te voir...  
-Attend ! Où est cette lettre ? S'inquiéta Ilona.  
-Je l'ai prise avec moi. Pourquoi ?  
-Montre-la moi ! Lui dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
Harry sortit le papier de sa poche et le lui tendit. Ilona écarquilla les sourcils quand elle lut le message.  
  
-Je... Je n'ai pas écrit ça...   
-Quoi ?  
-Je t'ai bien envoyé une lettre pour te demander de me voir parce que tu me manquais, mais je n'ai jamais parlé de choses bizarres à Poudlard... Et Malefoy...  
-Quoi ?  
-Il est bien venu me parler mais juste après que j'ai envoyé ma véritable lettre...  
-Je n'aime pas ça... Lui dit Harry en la regardant profondément.  
-Tu devrais, parce que pour nous c'est un régal de vous voir paniquer ! Leur dit une voix suave dans un coin de la pièce.  
  
Ilona s'accrocha au bras de Harry en entendant la voix. Ils entendirent des pas raisonner sur le plancher et une silhouette se dessina pour faire apparaître un homme recouvert d'une cape noire. Il avait des cheveux noirs coupés courts qui arrondissaient la courbe de son visage blême et maigre. Ses yeux gris reflétaient un air profond de satisfaction. Il souriait narquoisement en s'avançant vers eux et regardait Ilona sans la quitter une seconde des yeux. Ilona sentit la peur mais aussi la colère monter en elle et elle se concentra pour le repousser.   
  
-Ca ne sert à rien ! Lui dit l'homme en lui montrant son bras. Il portait le même bracelet que Malefoy et s'amusait à le remuer devant lui.  
-Peut-être qu'elle ne peut pas utiliser ses pouvoirs mais on a autre chose ! Lui lança Harry en sortant sa baguette de sa poche.  
  
Ilona l'imita et ils pointèrent leurs baguettes sur l'inconnu.  
  
-Vraiment trop prévisible ! Leur dit-il en lançant un regard en biais  
-Accio Baguettes magiques ! Retentit une seconde voix dans l'obscurité.   
  
Les deux baguettes s'envolèrent des mains de leurs propriétaires et disparurent dans un coin gardé sombre. Ilona avait crû entendre une voix féminine parler et cela l'étonna.  
  
-Franchement, j'aurais cru que vous feriez mieux que ça ! Harry Potter et Ilona ... comment peut-on dire ? Steward... ou bien Rogue ? moi j'aime bien les deux... Continua la voix tapie dans l'ombre.  
  
Ilona connaissait cette voix. Mais où l'avait-elle entendue ? Des pas s'avancèrent à leur tour et la deuxième personne sortit de l'ombre doucement. Ilona essayait de deviner les traits de la personne et ne parvint à l'identifier que lorsqu'elle vit l'écusson de Serpentard sur sa cape.  
  
-Non ! Ce n'est pas possible... Pas toi !  
-Et si ma petite ! Tu es vraiment plus aveugle que je ne le pensais ! Lui répondit la personne en sortant de l'ombre.  
  
Harry crû que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites lorsqu'il aperçut la jeune fille qui apparaissait aux côtés de l'inconnu.  
  
-Anita !   



	26. Pris au piège

****

Chapitre 26 : Pris au piège

(oui je sais , c'est le nom du chapitre précédent, mais allez voir j'ai modifié parce que j'avais pris le nom de ce chapitre pour celui-ci !!!! oops ! encore fais une bêtise !! ^__^)

Coccinellerouge13 : ET oui que de rebondissements ! lol Combien imaginaient pour Anita ? Allez dites-moi, je suis curieuse !!!! (hormis Psychos qui je le sais a déjà lu la fic sur un autre site !!!)

Amy : Waouh ! Une dingue ! Et ben on est deux dans ce cas ! Moi je suis dingue de mes revieweurs qui me laissent des ch'tis messages ! En passant je suis aussi dingue de la suite de cette histoire qui, si vous le voulez sera ajoutée sur le site ! (et je ne vous dis pas que je ne me suis pas tapé de délires ! Ca serait mentir !!!!! mdrrr)

Erika : Et oui, le caractère c'est fait exprès ! (je précise par ce que dans la suite on me reproche le caractère d'Ilona ) Je tiens à ce qu'elle ait UN SALE CARACTERE ! Ca fait les pieds à Sévi !!!!

Stefie : Bon, ça fait longtemps que tu as posté la review mais je tenais tout de même à te remercier de l'avoir fait ! lolll

Suka : Je t'ai pas trop fais attendre pour la suite ? Par contre pour les réponses aux reviews je me traîne ! Mais si c'était pas aussi chiant pour mettre les chapitres sur ce site aussi ! arrggghhh !!!

Mymye-Snape : Oui voici la suite et la fin de l'histoire approche à grands pas !!! Surtout dites-moi si vous voulez la suite (qui a eu plus de succès sur l'autre site et que je suis toujours en train d'écrire ! -d'ailleurs je ne sais pas quand elle sera terminée celle-là, vu la longueur et l'improvisation !!!!! loool)

-Comment... ce n'est pas possible ! Pas toi ! Continua Ilona en regardant sa seule et unique amie de Serpentard.  
-Il faudrait vraiment que tu écoutes les conseils de ton père.... et ne faire confiance à personne. Tu te souviens de son conseil ? Il avait raison... et c'était tellement facile de te tromper, tu es si aveuglée par ta propre conscience que tu n'écoutes personne d'autre que toi ! Ca m'a facilité la tâche ! Attache-les !   


~~~~~~*******~~~~~~

Anita tourna la tête vers l'homme cagoulé qui pointa sa baguette sur Harry et Ilona. Aussitôt deux cordes sortirent du bout de la baguette et vinrent s'enrouler autour des deux jeunes sorciers. Ilona était complètement paralysée. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser que sa seule amie l'ai doublé pendant tout ce temps. Anita la regardait en souriant sarcastiquement et s'approcha d'eux.  
  
-Tu sais que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à faire cette lettre !  
-Quelle lettre ?  
-La lettre que tu as envoyée... pardon que j'ai envoyée à ton petit copain ! Il a fallut que j'intercepte ton hibou avant qu'il n'arrive jusqu'à lui. Et je ne m'attendait pas à un résultat aussi concluant ! Le Maître sera ravi qu'on lui ramène ses deux sujets favoris.  
-Tu n'es qu'une espèce de sale petite garce... Lui lança Ilona en se débattant de ses liens.  
-Oh ! Allons, pas d'animosités ! Après tout, est-ce que je n'ai pas toujours été là pour te consoler ? Encore merci de n'avoir dit qu'à moi que Rogue était ton père ! Ca m'a bien aidé. C'est étrange que ton père n'ait même pas averti le Seigneur des Ténèbres à propos de toi. Ca a légèrement énervé notre Maître. Je peux t'assurer que ton père a passé un mauvais quart d'heure !   
  
Il sembla à Ilona que la voix d'Anita changeait légèrement. Elle sourcilla face à cela et dévisagea Anita.  
  
-Je serais toi, lui dit cette dernière en s'approchant d'elle, je baisserai les yeux ! Ca t'as déjà causé des ennuis si je me souviens bien !   
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'écouterais ! Depuis le début tu t'es servi de moi.  
-Exactement ! Tu sais tu devrais garder des secrets pour toi de temps en temps. Je suis d'ailleurs surprise que tu ne m'aies pas dévoilé ta relation avec le jeune Potter !   
  
Ilona en était sûre maintenant, la voix d'Anita était en train de changer, de devenir plus grave. Anita regarda la montre qu'elle avait au poignet et afficha une expression de satisfaction.  
  
-Ah ! Enfin. Je vais enfin pouvoir respirer un peu ! Finie cette satanée potion ! Dit-elle à l'adresse de l'homme.  
  
Ilona et Harry se regardèrent, ne sachant pas de quoi elle voulait parler. Tout à coup, les traits du visage d'Ilona semblèrent s'allonger. Sa taille s'allongea et des formes plus féminines apparurent. Le visage qui comportait encore quelques traits enfantins laissèrent la place à une figure plus âgée, mais qui gardait tout son charme. Elle avait prit quelques centimètres en plus et ses cheveux, normalement bruns dévièrent dans une couleur auburn. Quelques secondes plus tard, Anita avait totalement disparu et cette femme avait prit sa place.  
Ilona et Harry restaient incapables de prononcer un mot face à cette transformation. Il semblait que la femme ait prit du Polynectar, mais la ressemblance avec Anita était tellement grande que c'en était troublant.  
  
-Mais qui êtes-vous à la fin ? S'énerva Ilona.  
-Anis Limes pour te servir... enfin façon de parler ! Lui dit la femme.  
  
Ce nom semblait familier aux oreilles d'Ilona. Elle l'avait déjà entendu quelque part.   
  
-Comment trouves-tu ma potion de rajeunissement ? Pas mal réussie ! Je dois dire que je suis très fière du résultat !  
-Comment...  
-Comment j'ai fait pour la réaliser ? En fait, as-tu remarqué que j'étais souvent dans la salle commune et que je réapparaissait de temps en temps aux moments où tu ne t'y attendais pas ? Je dois dire que je devais être vigilante pour faire ma potion. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais trouvé une cachette pour la faire. Et ton cher père qui me posait des questions sur cette fameuse potion de rajeunissement ! Tu ne t'es pas pausé de questions quand je répondais à tout ? Et quand la potion aurait dû cesser son effet... Je n'avais pas mis plus de feuilles mais comme j'étais déjà sous l'effet de la potion, celle que je venais de réaliser avait redoublé d'intensité. J'ai bien crû que je devrais garder un visage de gosse pendant un bout de temps ! Tu te souviens que plus on met de feuilles de Coribe, plus l'effet est prolongé ? Moi j'en mettais pour au moins cinq jours? Alors ça m'évitais d'en reprendre toutes les trois heures !  
-Vous voulez dire que tout ce temps vous preniez la potion ?  
-Oui. Bravo, elle a compris ! Lui dit Anis en souriant d'un air béa.   
-Mais ce jour-là, le jour où Meredith a perdu la mémoire...  
-Cette petite idiote venait de découvrir mon secret. Heureusement que Sylvain était dans les parages. J'ai eu vite fait de le faire venir pour qu'il lui fasse oublier ce qu'elle savait. Après, ça a été un jeu d'enfant de vous faire croire que je m'étais fait agresser par lui, alors qu'en fait je le lui avais demandé. Il a été aimable, il ne m'a pas fait trop mal !   
  
Anis regardait l'homme en souriant. Celui-ci regardait Ilona narquoisement.  
  
-Oh ! Je ne vous ai pas présenté mon très cher ami... Sylvain Algriès.  
  
Ilona sentit une peur panique l'envahir face à ce nom, puis ce sentiment laissa la place à une rage et une haine comme elle n'en n'avait jamais ressentie.  
  
-C'est vous qui avez tué ma mère ! Hurla Ilona, sentant la rage l'envahir.  
-Bien sûr que c'est moi ! Il n'y a que moi qui le pouvait ! Le Maître m'a fait un grand honneur en me demandant de l'éliminer... Et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'aurais tuée depuis longtemps et je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de le faire. Le Maître a encore une fois choisi quelqu'un pour accomplir les tâches que j'aurai pu accomplir, sans le moindre de tes... pouvoirs !   
  
Algriès se rapprocha et se plaça devant elle en souriant. Ilona n'hésita pas une seconde et lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le tibia. Algriès se tint le membre douloureux en jurant. Anita s'approcha à nouveau d'Ilona et lui donna une gifle.  
  
-Ne t'avises plus jamais de faire ça. Le Maître te veut peut-être, mais nous on peut très bien te tuer en faisant croire que tu as eu ... un accident ! Alors un conseil, tiens-toi tranquille et tu n'auras rien à craindre...  
-Je ne vais pas me laisser faire par toi ou par cet espèce d'assassin !  
-Oh ! Et tu espères peut-être que ton cher père va venir t'aider ? Rogue est aussi aveugle que toi. Il croit encore que le Maître n'a pas vu son double jeu... Ton père est déjà condamné et sa prochaine visite au Seigneur des Ténèbres risque de lui être fatale à mon avis !   
  
Ilona sentit son cœur se serrer. Son père allait certainement partir à sa recherche et il serait éliminé par Voldemort alors qu'il pensait le berner. C'était lui en fait qui s'était fait piéger. Ilona eut quand même le courage de poser une question.  
  
-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites tout ça ?  
-Pour l'ascension de notre Maître au Ministère ! Il faut bien éliminer tous ces Ministres prétentieux et arrogants qui ne savent pas gouverner sur le monde magique... et sur la terre...  
-Vous êtes complètements cinglés ! Leur dit Ilona.  
  
Cette remarque ne parut pas plaire à Anis qui pointa sa baguette magique sur elle.  
  
-Je crois que tu en sais assez pour l'instant. Le Maître t'en diras plus le moment venu. Mais pour le moment, tu vas faire un petit somme ! Somnolus Totalus !  
  
Ilona sentit un poids l'assaillir dans la tête et bientôt tout s'assombrit autour d'elle et elle tomba sur le sol, profondément endormie.  
  
-Il faut y aller, le Maître attend. Annonça Algriès en continuant de frotter sa jambe douloureuse.  
-Allons-y Potter. Je crois que tu es encore plus attendu que ta chère petite amie par notre Seigneur ! Tu ne refuseras pas un dernier duel ? Le Maître a un excellent, comment dire... enjeu qui devrait te plaire ! Lui dit Anis en l'épaulant.  
  
Algriès prit Ilona sur ses épaules et tous quatre transplanèrent jusqu'à une immense demeure que Harry reconnu sans peine : le manoir des Jedusor...  
  
***  
  
Pendant que sa fille partait en direction de Pré au Lard, le professeur Rogue reçut la visite de Malefoy. Celui-ci arborait un air d'entière satisfaction qui ne plu pas du tout au professeur de potions, bien qu'il ne pouvait pas le lui montrer.   
  
-Que se passe-t-il Monsieur Malefoy ?  
-J'aurais aimé parler à Ilona.  
-Ilona ? Vous n'avez qu'à aller la voir dans votre salle commune !  
  
Rogue parût surpris par la raison de sa visite.  
  
-Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ?  
-Oh ! Rien, juste que je me fais du soucis... Vous savez, mon père vient de me faire part de l'intention du Maître de voir votre fille le plus tôt possible, et vous ne lui avez toujours pas présenté Ilona.   
-Je préfère attendre afin qu'elle ait toutes les capacités dont le Maître aurait besoin... Mentit Rogue.  
-Oui...   
  
Malefoy se leva et se dirigea vers les tables de la classe ; il continua de parler en jouant avec des restes de poudre sur l'une d'entre elles.  
  
-Enfin, c'est ce que vous prétendez... Je ne pense pas que cela fasse vraiment plaisir au Maître, il est plutôt du genre impatient, vous le savez mieux que moi...  
-Ne parlez pas de choses que vous ignorez Malefoy ! Lui dit Rogue en haussant le ton.  
-Oh ! Moi je ne dis rien, mais je connais d'autres personnes qui écoutent les désirs du Seigneur des Ténèbres...   
  
Malefoy se leva et lui sourit. Rogue sentait son cœur se serrer (si, si il en a un !), comme un mauvais pressentiment qu'il redoutait depuis un certain temps.   
  
-Je vous laisse. Je dois retourner voir si je ne trouve pas Ilona comme vous le dites, dans la salle commune, mais j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne soit parti voir quelqu'un d'autre !  
  
Rogue n'attendit pas et fondit sur lui en l'attrapant par le bras.  
  
-Où est Ilona ? Lui demanda-t-il en rapprochant dangereusement son visage du sien.  
  
Malefoy, pas décontenancé le moins du monde lui répondit simplement.  
  
-Je ne sais pas, peut-être bien qu'elle a –une fois de plus- désobéi à son cher papa et qu'elle est partie voir son petit ami... qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver si s'était vrai...  
  
Malefoy attendit de voir la réaction de son professeur face à ce qu'il venait de lui dire et esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il le vit blêmir.  
  
-Vous feriez mieux de me lâcher... si vous voulez partir la chercher...  
  
Rogue le lâcha mais ne le quitta pas de son regard glacial.  
  
-Vous jouez avec le feu Malefoy. Je ne sais pas si vous réalisez l'importance des choses que vous faites, mais vous le regretterez un jour...  
-Je sais, on me l'a déjà dit. Mais excusez-moi, j'ai à faire...  
  
Malefoy sortit et lança un dernier regard en arrière. Rogue ne le quittait pas des yeux et se retenait de lui lancer un sortilège de face. Une fois le jeune Serpentard sorti, Rogue se précipita hors des cachots et se dirigea vers la salle commune. Il ne s'arrêta pas lorsque les élèves lui parlèrent et se dirigea vers les dortoirs des filles. Il poussa la porte de la chambre qu'occupait sa fille avec son amie. Il crût que ses jambes ne le porteraient pas jusqu'au lit qui était en face de lui. Toutes les affaires personnelles des deux filles étaient enlevées, les draps également et tous les tiroirs étaient vidés. Rogue s'approcha du lit où dormait Ilona et vit des morceaux de parchemins déposés dessus. Il les prit et sentit son cœur s'accélérer à la vue des écrits.  
  
"Quel dommage que vous n'ayez pas été un aussi bon espion que vous le prétendiez, vous auriez vu que votre fille me révélait tout ce que je voulais savoir. Vous n'avez pas un très bon instinct, c'est dommage car notre Maître l'apprécierait... En tout cas, n'essayez même pas de la retrouver, elle est perdue d'avance, et vous aussi par la même occasion, mais si ça peut vous consoler..."  
  
Rogue plissa le papier, de rage. La fureur se lisait sur son visage et s'il avait eu quelque chose sous la main il l'aurait envoyé valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il prit l'autre parchemin et le parcourut rapidement. Il reconnut l'écriture pour l'avoir déjà vue dans les contrôles qu'il donnait.   
  
-Potter... Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.  
  
Il comprit aussitôt que sa fille était partie le rejoindre à la cabane hurlante de Pré au Lard. C'était le seul endroit où ils pourraient se voir, étant donné que Harry était aux alentours, et il n'y avait qu'une seule cabane. Le professeur Rogue sortit de la chambre, passablement tourmenté et crispé et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore.   
  
-Séverus ? Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demanda Dumbledore en le voyant entrer précipitamment.  
-Ilona est partie rejoindre Potter à Pré au Lard. Et ils sont en danger...  
-Comment ? S'inquiéta le vieil homme.  
-Je viens de lire une lettre qui m'était destinée dans sa chambre. Tout à été vidé... Ils étaient à Poudlard depuis le début... Ils savent que je ne suis plus au service de Voldemort...  
-Il faut agir au plus vite, la situation est plus grave que nous le pensions. Si Voldemort lui fait subir l'Imperium, elle ne pourra pas résister et se joindra à ses côtés. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui se produira si elle fait partit de ses serviteurs. Et Harry, il est encore plus exposé au danger, Voldemort va vouloir sa revanche sur les combats qu'il a déjà perdu contre lui.   
-Pour le moment, c'est Ilona que je veux ramener saine et sauve !  
  
Pour la première fois, Dumbledore lui lança un regard glacial.  
  
-Il serait bon que vous cessiez de voir Harry comme un être sans importance. Je sais que la vie de votre fille est importante, mais je pense que celle de Harry mérite également de votre part que vous y portiez autant d'attention que vous le faîtes avec Ilona.  
  
Rogue ne trouva rien à répondre face à la détermination de Dumbledore et baissa les yeux.  
  
-Je sais que vous êtes bouleversé. Mais vous ne devez pas continuer à agir de la sorte. Faites face à vos démons intérieurs et combattez-les, une bonne fois pour toute !   
  
Rogue le regarda longuement avant d'acquiescer.   
  
-Vous n'y arriverez pas tout seul. Vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour vous aider. Et je ne vois qu'une seule personne qui puisse passer inaperçue et agir en toute efficacité...  
  
Rogue se mit à réfléchir et il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il su de qui il était question.  
  
-Ah non ! Pas lui !  
-Si. Sirius est la seule personne qui pourra réellement vous aider...  



	27. Ennemis côte à côte

****

Chapitre 27 : Ennemis côte à côte

Séverus Rogue transplana vers la caverne que lui avait indiquée Dumbledore, dans la haute montagne à la sortie de Pré au Lard. Il avait été réticent et il l'était toujours à l'idée d'aller trouver son pire ennemi. Mais la vie de sa fille était en jeu ainsi que celle de Potter, et bien qu'il ne l'appréciait pas, il savait qu'il fallait lui porter secours. C'est donc d'un pas hésitant qu'il se rendit à la cachette du parrain de Harry Potter. Quand il arriva devant l'entrée de la grotte, il ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un rictus de haine à l'idée qu' "IL" se trouvait là.   
Il entra donc lentement et regarda autour de lui. L'endroit était désert, mais Rogue savait parfaitement que Sirius n'était pas loin. Il avança vers les couchettes posées à même le sol et eut un sourire amusé.  
  
-La demeure du célèbre Sirius Black ! Ironisa-t-il.  
-C'est sûr que quand on sert Voldemort, on a plus d'avantages !  
  
Rogue fit volte face et regarda longuement Sirius Black qui s'avançait vers lui. Apparemment, ce dernier était assez énervé et il n'allait certainement pas parler de la météo avec lui.   
  
-Où est-il ? Somma Black en se plaçant devant lui.  
-Je croyais que tu devais veiller sur ton filleul ? C'est de ta faute s'il a donné rendez-vous à ma fille pour l'emmener tout droit dans un piège ! Lui répondit Rogue en haussant le ton.  
-Une minute ! C'est ta propre fille, comme tu dis, qui a appelé Harry. Elle disait qu'il y avait des évènements étranges à Poudlard. Répondit Sirius sur le même ton.  
-Tu n'as pas pensé que ça pouvait être un piège ? Oh, mais c'est vrai, tu as toujours eu le cerveau un peu lent en ce qui concerne les choses sérieuses !  
  
Cette remarque ne parut pas plaire à Sirius qui lui envoya son poing dans le nez. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se jetait sur lui et le plaquait contre le sol.  
  
-Lâche-moi Black !  
-Pas avant que tu te sois excusé. Lui dit Black en lui plaquant la tête contre le sol.   
-Compte là-dessus ! Marmonna Rogue en sentant la main de son ennemi appuyer contre sa tempe.  
  
Black se mit soudainement à rire. Il se releva et s'assit par terre. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire et il dû se tenir le ventre sous les coups du fou rire qui le prenaient. Rogue se releva et le regarda ahuri et passablement énervé.  
  
-On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire ?  
-Toi ! Lui dit-il en se relevant difficilement.  
  
Il repartit dans son fou rire, incapable de se contrôler.  
  
-Pathétique ! Attesta Rogue en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa narine gauche.  
  
Cette fois-ci, Rogue ne put se contrôler et le frappa sur la joue. Black tituba et s'affala sur le sol.  
-Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait matière à s'amuser ! vociféra Rogue en le dévisageant. Ton filleul et ma fille se sont fait enlevés par Voldemort et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est te mettre à rire !  
  
Black le regardait d'un air furieux mais il se releva et s'approcha de lui, se tenant la joue où avait atterri le poing de Rogue.  
  
-Tu crois que je ne suis pas inquiet ? Harry est je ne sais où avec notre pire ennemi et je ne peux rien faire.   
-C'est pour cette raison que je suis venu. Dumbledore me l'a conseillé. Et je me serais bien passé de toi si je le pouvais...  
-Mais je t'en prie, j'irais de mon côté et toi tu iras chercher ta fille, papa Rogue !  
  
Rogue l'attrapa par le col de sa robe de sorcier et le fusilla du regard.  
  
-On dirait que j'ai touché le cœur glacial de l'ancien Mangemort ?   
-Recommence un coup de ce genre et je te jures que je te le ferais payer. Après tout, Azkaban n'est pas très loin...  
  
Black le regarda encore plus froidement et le repoussa avec violence.  
  
-Si tu ne veux pas m'aider à aller au repère de Voldemort, j'irai par moi-même, et sache que même si je suis "glacial", comme tu le dis, je ne laisserai pas Potter là-bas par la même occasion... Continua Rogue d'un ton plein de reproches.  
-Comme si tu t'importais du sort de Harry. Tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est de ne pas te faire tuer par ton ancien Maître !  
-Ma couverture est tombée ! Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça ? Lui dit Rogue en se tournant.  
  
Black sembla réfléchir et ne bougea plus pendant un moment. Ce fut Rogue qui reprit la parole.  
  
-Je suis mis à jour, alors je suis autant en danger que Potter et Ilona. Alors, si tu ne veux pas venir m'aider à les libérer, je ne t'obligerais pas, mais peut-être que ta conscience t'y obligeras !  
  
Rogue s'apprêtait à sortir de la caverne lorsque Black le rappela. Il s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.  
  
-Tu aimes ta fille, je me trompe ? Aurait-elle réussi a raviver le peu d'humanité qui est en toi ?  
  
Rogue ne répondit rien et sortit de la caverne. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était rejoint par Sirius Black.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Ilona sentit une main lui caresser les cheveux. Elle ouvrit les yeux et cligna plusieurs fois les paupières pour s'habituer à la lueur des torches qui brûlaient dans la pièce.   
  
-Comment ça va ? Lui demanda une voix qu'elle connaissait parfaitement.  
  
Elle tourna sa tête et regarda vers Harry qui lui souriait difficilement. Ilona se releva et vit ce qui l'empêchait de sourire plus. Sa lèvre était fendue dans le coin supérieur et du sang avait coagulé. Elle s'assit en face de lui et lui tint la tête dans les mains.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Lui dit-elle en lui caressant la joue.  
-Ils n'ont pas vraiment apprécié que j'insulte Voldemort. Je dois dire que ta copine a un sacré punch !   
-Et dire que je la croyais sincère... tout le monde m'a toujours menti et je ne voyais rien...  
  
Ilona sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues et Harry la mit sur son épaule.  
  
-Tout le monde ne te ment pas Ilona. Moi, Dumbledore, ton père...  
  
Ilona se releva et le regarda en essuyant ses larmes.  
  
-Il est le premier a m'avoir menti après ma mère.  
-Mais c'était pour ton bien, tu le sais. Regarde, il est aussi dans le pétrin comme nous maintenant.  
-Tu as raison, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tout ce que je croyais vrai... n'était qu'une illusion...   
-Je ne suis pas une illusion, ça je peux te le dire ! Lui dit-il en essayant de sourire un peu plus.  
-Non, je sais que tu n'es pas un rêve... Lui dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui.  
  
Ils échangèrent un baiser avant d'être interrompus par le bruit d'une clé tournée dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un homme encapuchonné.  
  
-Debout tous les deux, le Maître veut vous voir.  
  
Harry et Ilona se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le Mangemort qui pointait sa baguette sur eux. Il les fit passer devant lui et ils avancèrent dans un couloir sombre, seulement éclairé par la lumière de la lune qui traversait les carreaux des nombreuses fenêtres du couloir. Ils débouchèrent sur une double porte fermée, d'où provenaient des bribes de conversation. Le Mangemort ouvrit la porte et fit passer les deux sorciers devant lui.  
  
Quand Harry et Ilona pénétrèrent dans la pièce, ils furent aussitôt séparés par deux Mangemorts qui les éloignèrent de chaque côté de la pièce.  
  
-Laissez-moi ! Hurla Ilona en tendant sa main vers Harry.  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu retrouveras bientôt ce cher Harry Potter. Lui dit une voix à glacer le sang.  
  
L'homme qui était assis de dos sur le fauteuil se tourna et se présenta à Ilona. Elle crût qu'elle allait défaillir en voyant sa tête monstrueuse et ses yeux rouges qui lui glaçaient littéralement l'échine.  
  
-Voldemort !  
-Voilà bien une personne audacieuse ! Il faut être bien courageuse pour ne pas craindre mon nom.  
-Je me fiche de votre nom, vous n'êtes qu'un cinglé !  
  
Voldemort s'approcha d'Ilona en souriant. Les deux Mangemorts qui la tenaient la serrèrent plus fortement. La main de Voldemort s'avança vers sa joue et vint la caresser. Ilona sentait le membre osseux et glacé qui lui brûlait pourtant la peau à chaque frottement.   
  
-Je pense que tu penseras différemment quand tu m'auras rejoins.  
-Je ne vous rejoindrais jamais ! Lui dit-elle en se débattant.  
-Je ne pense pas que tu aies le choix.  
-Vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à devenir Mangemort !  
-En effet, car tu le feras de ton plein gré !   
-Désolé de vous contredire Voldemort, mais Ilona a subi un entraînement intensif et l'Imperium ne devrait pas fonctionner sur elle ! Lui dit Harry, comprenant où il voulait en venir.  
  
Voldemort se tourna vers lui, avec un sourire ironique.  
  
-Jeune Potter, tu devrais savoir que je n'utilise pas mes pouvoirs à chaque fois que je veux obtenir quelque chose. Je sais être très persuasif quand il le faut...  
  
Ilona et Harry échangèrent un regard, ne sachant pas les intentions de Voldemort. Que voulait-il dire par être persuasif ? Voldemort sorti sa baguette et s'amusa à la tapoter sur ses doigts.  
  
-Sais-tu, Harry Potter, que je n'ai toujours pas oublié l'affront que tu m'as fait lors de ma... renaissance ? Tu aurais dû rester pour que l'on finisse notre... petit duel ! L'année dernière, j'avais prévu de te faire enlever à Poudlard, par l'un de mes serviteurs que je me croyais fidèle... jusqu'à ces derniers temps.   
  
Voldemort se retourna vers Ilona et la regarda d'un air glacial.  
  
-Jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne qu'il avait une fille. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il a échoué dans sa tache l'an passé. Il te protégeait plus qu'il n'accomplissait mes ordres ! Et aujourd'hui, il a fait une erreur fatale en ayant reconnu qu'il avait sa propre fille à ses côtés. Je dois dire que ma fidèle servante, Anis, a été une espionne plus qu'efficace !  
  
A son nom, la Mangemort bomba le torse et sourit à Voldemort en inclinant la tête.  
  
-Alors; tu te doutes bien, Potter, que je n'en n'ai pas terminé avec toi... Mais avant, j'ai quelques petites choses à faire...  
  
Voldemort se retourna d'un geste vif et pointa sa baguette sur Harry. Une seconde plus tard, il lui jetait l'Endoloris. Harry s'écroula, secoué de convulsions.  
  
-Harry ! Non ! Hurla Ilona en se débattant.  
  
Voldemort s'approcha d'elle et lui attrapa le menton.  
  
-Vois ! Vois ce que je peux faire endurer à ton précieux ami. Si j'étais toi, je ne mettrai pas longtemps à choisir de quel côté je dois aller.   
Ilona sentait la panique l'envahir. Elle devait aller avec Voldemort si elle voulait que Harry ait une chance de s'en sortir. Il était en train de se faire torturer, et cela ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas donné son accord pour rejoindre le cercle des Mangemorts.  
  
-Tu ne réponds pas ? Très bien ! Endoloris !  
  
Le sortilège vint frapper une seconde fois Harry, qui ne se remettait déjà pas du précédent.  
  
-Arrêtez ! Vous êtes un monstre ! Continua Ilona.  
-Merci, je le prends comme un compliment ! Lui répondit Voldemort en souriant.  
-Ilona... Ne... l'écoutes pas... Parvint à dire Harry en se tordant de douleur.  
  
Ilona ne put en supporter davantage. Elle pleurait et se débattait. La voix de Harry était si suppliante qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se l'effacer de l'esprit. Elle ferma les yeux et continua de déverser sa colère en pleurant.  
  
-Allons, ce n'est pas la peine de se mettre dans des états pareils... Tout est entre tes mains, il suffit juste que tu me dises "oui".   
-Non, Ilona... Lui dit Harry en se relevant difficilement.  
-Silence Potter ! Endoloris ! Endoloris !  
  
Harry s'effondra à nouveau sur le sol, se débattant contre la douleur qui parcourait le moindre centimètre carré de sa peau. Ilona le voyait se tordre devant ses yeux et le cœur déchiré, elle prononça le mot qu'attendait Voldemort.  
  
-Oui...  
-Pardon ? Demanda Voldemort en se retournant, un sourire sarcastique sur ce qui lui servait de bouche.  
-Non.... Ilona... La supplia Harry.  
-Vous avez entendu.... Lâchez-le ! Reprit Ilona, ignorant les avertissements de Harry.  
-Tu ne fais pas de meilleur choix ! Allez l'aider à se relever. Dit Voldemort aux Mangemorts qui avaient tenu Harry auparavant.   
  
Les deux hommes encagoulés se dirigèrent vers lui et l'aidèrent à se mettre debout. Tout à coup, les vitres de la pièce se mirent à exploser et les éclats de verre vinrent se projeter contre les Mangemorts et se répartirent dans toute la pièce.   
  
-Qu'est-ce que... Commença Voldemort.  
  
Les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée et laissa la place à un chien noir, montrant les crocs et grognant sur le groupe de Mangemorts qui se débarrassaient des éclats de verre qu'ils avaient sur eux. D'un seul coup, le chien se transforma en homme, que Voldemort reconnu sans peine.  
  
-Black ! Attrapez-le ! C'est Sirius Black ! Queudver, reste ici avec moi ! Ordonna Voldemort.  
  
Les Mangemorts se jetèrent sur Sirius qui avait reprit sa forme animale et partirent à sa poursuite dans le manoir. Il ne restait plus que Voldemort et Queudver dans la pièce.  
  
-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda timidement Queudver à Voldemort.  
-Espèce de crétin. Tu ne voies pas que c'est une diversion ? Black n'est sûrement pas venu seul ! Rogue doit être avec lui, il va falloir le trouver.  
  
A ces mots, Ilona sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Son père venait la chercher ainsi qu'Harry ? Cette pensée lui redonna confiance en elle et elle lança un regard vers Harry. Celui-ci venait juste de récupérer des sortilèges qu'il venait de prendre et vit son regard. Ilona se concentra, sentant la poigne de Voldemort sur son bras qui la tirait vers la sortie.  
  
-Queudver, attrape Potter et ligote-le. Nous allons autre part...  
  
Des cordes apparurent au bout de la baguette de Queudver qu'il lança sur Harry. Mais avant qu'elles ne l'atteignent, elles firent demi-tour et vinrent s'enrouler autour de lui, l'immobilisant complètement de la tête au pied. Voldemort, qui emmenait déjà Ilona vers la sortie, se retourna et la fusilla du regard.  
  
-Tu vas regretter ton geste jeune imprudente !  
  
Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur Ilona et lui lança le sortilège de sommeil, ne voulant pas qu'elle utilise encore son pouvoir contre lui. Ilona sombra une fois de plus dans le sommeil et s'écroula sur le sol. Il pointa ensuite sa baguette sur Harry et relança les cordes pour le ligoter.  
  
-Maintenant Potter, allons-y. Je viendrais chercher ta petite amie dès que j'en aurai terminé avec toi. Nous allons autre part.   
-Maître, s'il vous plaît ! Aidez-moi ! Supplia Queudver, se tortillant toujours sur le sol, complètement prisonnier de ses liens.   
-Tu es vraiment pitoyable Queudver !   
  
Voldemort lança un contre sort sur les liens de son lamentable serviteur et le libéra.  
  
-Merci Maître ! Merci !  
-Occupe-toi plutôt d'emmener cette jeune folle dans sa cellule. J'ai a faire avec Potter.  
-Mais pour la marque...  
-Nous lui mettrons quand il n'y aura plus de danger dans les environs. Je ne peux lui faire que si elle est pleinement consciente. Tu devrais le savoir...  
-Oh oui Maître ! Je le sais !  
-Alors fais ce que je te dis et ne me pose plus de questions...  
  
Voldemort était hors de lui et cette attaque n'était pas étrangère à sa colère. Il sortit en poussant Harry devant lui et l'emmena hors de la pièce. Queudver s'attela à porter Ilona et lorsqu'il se prépara pour sortir de la pièce, il n'eut que le temps d'entendre deux mots, les derniers de son existence.  
  
-Avada Kedavra !  



	28. L'affrontement final

**Chapitre 28 : L'affrontement final**

  
-Elle devrait être réveillée maintenant...  
-Tu es sûr d'avoir lancé le bon sortilège ?  
-Ecoute Black, je sais très bien ce que je fais. Retourne monter la garde. Ca y est, elle se réveille !  
  
Ilona bougea faiblement les paupières. Elle sentait un terrible mal de tête l'envahir et elle eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux. La lumière l'aveugla et elle referma aussitôt les yeux.  
  
-Eteins-moi ça, tu veux ?  
  
Cette voix.... C'était celle de son père... Ilona ouvrit les yeux brusquement et il lui fallut un petit temps d'adaptation pour se réhabituer à la lumière ambiante. Elle cligna des yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Des ombres se dessinaient et les silhouettes qui étaient à côté d'elle se concrétisèrent en deux personnes, dont une qu'Ilona reconnut sans peine.  
  
-Papa ! Lança-t-elle en sentant ses lèvres trembler.  
  
Elle se jeta dans ses bras et laissa partir ses sanglots contre lui.  
  
-Calme-toi, je suis là.   
  
Ilona sentit les mains de son père l'enlacer pour la consoler, puis sa voix reprit, mais elle ne s'adressait pas à elle.  
  
-Une seule remarque Black et je te jures...  
-Mais je n'ai rien dit ! Répondit l'autre personne d'un air amusé.  
  
Ilona se releva et dévisagea l'autre homme. Il était amaigri et avait des cheveux sales qui lui descendaient sur les épaules. Il lui souriait gentiment et Ilona sut de qui il s'agissait.  
  
-Vous êtes Sirius Black ? Lui demanda-t-elle.  
-Oui. Enchanté Miss Rogue ! Lui dit-il en plaisantant.  
-Arrête ça Black !  
-Oh ! Pardon si monsieur ne veut pas le reconnaître !  
-Retourne monter la garde, tu veux ?  
-C'est vous qui avez fait cette farce à mon père, c'est ça ?   
  
Cette question jeta un froid dans la pièce et Ilona sentit que les deux hommes se contrôlaient pour ne pas se jeter des insultes à la tête.  
  
-Ilona, évitons de parler de ça, tu veux bien ? Pour le moment, il faut que l'on s'occupe de faire sortir Potter d'ici.  
  
Ilona regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'ils étaient dans une pièce a peu près identique à celle où elle s'était réveillée peu de temps avant.  
  
-Où est Harry ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant tour à tour son père et Sirius.  
-Voldemort l'a emmené. Il faut qu'on aille le chercher. Lui dit Sirius.  
-Je veux venir aussi.  
-Non. C'est trop dangereux. Tu resteras ici et ...  
-Non, je veux aller le chercher. C'est de ma faute s'il est ici.  
-Ilona, c'est trop dangereux ! Rétorqua Rogue sur un ton sec.  
  
Mais la jeune fille le regardait d'un air tellement intense qu'il se sentit obligé de baisser les yeux.  
  
-C'est moi qui l'ait amené ici, c'est moi qui doit aller l'aider. Je peux tout aussi bien vous aider avec mon pouvoir.  
-Elle n'a pas tort. Répliqua Sirius.  
-Je te remercie Black ! Encourage-la à aller dans la gueule du loup ! Lui lança Rogue en se levant.  
-Qu'est-ce qui te gênes dis-moi ? Qu'elle soit en danger ou qu'elle risque sa vie pour sauver Harry ?  
-Toi et ton filleul n'apportez que des ennuis autour de vous, si je m'étais écouté, j'aurai emmené ma fille hors d'ici au lieu d'attendre avec toi pour aller chercher ton satané filleul !  
-Arrête de l'insulter !  
-MAIS VOUS AVEZ FINI !  
  
Ilona s'interposa entre les deux hommes qui commençaient à se tenir mutuellement les cols de leurs robes. Elle passa son regard intense de l'un à l'autre en exprimant son mécontentement.  
  
-Vous êtes là à vous battre alors que Voldemort a Harry avec lui et qu'il va lui faire je ne sais quoi... Si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous entendre je ne vois pas pourquoi vous êtes encore là. Papa, si tu ne veux pas aider Harry, tu n'as qu'à rentrer. Moi je reste avec Sirius pour aller le chercher. Je suis désolée que tu n'apprécies pas qu'il soit mon petit ami, mais tu ne pourras pas me l'empêcher, et encore moins d'aller le chercher ! Maintenant, excusez-moi mais je dois aller à sa recherche.  
  
Rogue et Sirius la regardaient, les yeux écarquillés par son audace. Ilona tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Son père la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne.  
  
-Attends !   
-Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que c'est trop dangereux ? Mais je peux me battre, tu le sais. Je contrôle parfaitement mes pouvoirs.  
-Je sais. Mais tu es trop impulsive, ce qui pourrait t'être fatal.  
-Oh, je t'en prie ! Trouve autre chose à me dire au lieu de me mentir.   
-Je ne veux pas te perdre comme j'ai perdu ta mère. Tu peux le comprendre ça ?   
  
Ilona se sentit bouleversée par cet aveu.   
  
-Quoi ?   
-Tu as entendu, alors je t'en conjures, n'y vas pas. Rentre à Poudlard.  
-Ecoute, c'est très gentil de me dire que tu tiens à moi, mais tu ne m'ôteras pas de l'esprit que tout ce qui arrive est entièrement de ma faute. Il faut que j'y aille.  
  
Rogue baissa la tête et la secoua. Il se releva et la regarda.  
  
-Aussi têtue que moi... Lui dit-il en esquissant un sourire.  
  
Ilona perçut son message et lui sourit.  
  
-Merci papa...  
  
Sirius toussa pour marquer sa présence, ce qui perturba Rogue.   
  
-Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer et troubler un tableau de famille très touchant, mais est-ce que ça ne vous ferait rien si on allait chercher Harry ?  
-Oh non ! A trois, on a toutes nos chances ! Lui lança Ilona en lui souriant.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers la porte et, suivie des deux hommes, l'ouvrit.  
  
-C'est bon, la voie est libre. Leur dit-elle.  
  
Elle se retourna et vit qu'il manquait Sirius.  
  
-Où est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle à son père.  
  
Des aboiements retentirent derrière elle et elle eut un sursaut lorsqu'elle vit le gros chien noir à ses pieds.  
  
-Sirius aime bien se faire remarquer. Lui dit son père en regardant le chien d'un air mauvais.  
  
Le chien se mit à remuer la queue et s'avança dans les couloirs. Ilona et Rogue le suivirent prudemment.   
  
-Sirius, va faire l'éclaireur ! Lança Rogue au chien alors que celui-ci était devant eux.  
  
L'animal se retourna et aboya pour répondre à sa requête. Il partit en avant et les devança.  
  
-Bon chien. J'ai toujours voulu donner des ordres à Black ! Ironisa Rogue.  
  
Ilona tourna ses yeux vers lui et lui lança un regard glacial en soufflant face à sa remarque.  
  
-Je n'ai rien dit. Fit-il, mimant de l'ignorer.   
  
Le chien revint rapidement vers eux, courant de toutes ses forces. Il se métamorphosa en homme et s'arrêta devant eux en reprenant son souffle.  
  
-Il... y a... un groupe de... Mangemorts qui vient... par ici... Leur dit-il, essoufflé.  
-Je vais tâcher de faire diversion. Black, tu emmène Ilona avec toi et vous essayez de trouver Potter.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? S'inquiéta Ilona.  
-Juste les faire aller dans une autre direction.  
  
Voyant le regard inquiet de sa fille, Rogue la rassura. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un se faisait su souci pour lui.  
  
-Tout se passera bien. Va avec Sirius et tâchez de retrouver Harry. Mais fais attention...  
  
Il regarda vers Sirius et lui parla à son tour.  
  
-Je te la confies, mais si il lui arrive quelque chose, je te promet que je te le ferrai payer.  
-Il ne va rien m'arriver ! Protesta Ilona.  
  
Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient et il leur fallut couper court leur conversation.  
  
-Allez-y, je m'occupe d'eux !  
  
Rogue s'éloigna, laissant Ilona seule avec Sirius.  
  
-Et ben ! Qui m'aurait dit un jour que Séverus Rogue serait aussi intentionné avec sa fille ? Ironisa Sirius.  
-Il faut partir. Allons par là ! Lui dit Ilona en partant dans la direction opposée à celle que venait de prendre son père.  
  
Ils s'aventurèrent prudemment dans les couloirs en prenant garde de ne pas rencontrer de Mangemorts sur leur chemin. Au détour d'un couloir, ils perçurent des mouvements et des voix, mêlés à des bruits normalement audibles lors de l'utilisation d'une baguette magique.  
  
-Ils sont en train de se battre en duel ! S'exclama Sirius en s'approchant d'une porte d'où provenaient les sons.  
  
Ilona le suivit et écouta avec lui à travers la porte. En effet, ils pouvaient entendre clairement les sortilèges que se lançaient les deux adversaires. Ils reconnurent à coup sûr les voix de Harry et Voldemort. Des rayons de lumières passaient sous la porte et s'intensifiaient au fur et à mesure que le nombre de sortilèges augmentait.   
  
-On y va ?  
-Je vais jeter un coup d'œil. Reste cachée sur le côté. Je vais tâcher de distraire Voldemort et le faire sortir.  
  
Sirius se métamorphosa à nouveau en chien et lui fit signe d'ouvrir la poignée. Ilona pressa lentement la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Sirius entra dans la pièce et Ilona n'eut pas le temps de retenir la porte que déjà, celle-ci se refermait violemment derrière le chien noir.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que...  
  
Ilona sentit la pointe d'un objet qu'on lui appuyait dans le creux du dos.  
  
-Ne vous retournez surtout pas. On va entrer et aller voir le Maître. Il vous attendait justement.  
  
Ilona avait déjà entendu cette voix auparavant. Elle lui était très familière. Mais où l'avait-elle entendu ? L'homme qui était derrière elle ouvrit la porte et la poussa à l'aide de sa baguette qu'il lui pointait dans le dos.  
  
-Maître ! Je vous ramène notre jeune recrue ! Annonça le Mangemort en refermant la porte derrière lui.  
  
Ilona reçut un choc au cœur lorsqu'elle vit Harry qui gisait sur le sol et Sirius affalé contre le mur, un peu plus loin.  
  
-Ah ! Je me doutais bien que tu ferais tout pour retrouver ton petit ami. Son parrain aussi, je me trompe ? Mais je crois que tous les deux ont eu, comment dire, un petit accident.   
-Vous les avez tués...   
-Oh non, rassure-toi ! Juste endormis... Pour le moment...  
  
Voldemort fit un signe de la tête au Mangemort qui tenait Ilona et sourit à celle-ci. L'homme la fit avancer au centre de la pièce et l'agenouilla de force.   
  
-Vois-tu, tu m'as rendu un fier service en me disant que tu allais faire parti des nôtres. Une fois avec nous, tu pourras accomplir toutes les choses grandioses qui nous permettrons de devenir les sorciers les plus puissants...   
-Vous êtes complètement cinglé...  
-Je ne le crois pas. Je suis juste un visionnaire. Je vois mon avenir et le tien par la même occasion. Je pense que tu me seras très utile pour accomplir des actes que nous ne pouvons accomplir par nous-même. Ton pouvoir est très important...  
-Je ne ferais rien du tout...  
-C'est trop tard, tu as accepté de venir me rejoindre. Et tu sais que tu ne peux pas revenir sur ta parole. C'est l'inconvénient, ou devrais-je dire l'avantage, du monde des sorciers ! Quel dommage que ton cher papa ne soit pas intervenu quelques secondes plus tôt ! Il aurait pu t'empêcher de prononcer le mot que j'attendais ! Tiens en parlant de ton père, ce traître qui croyait me tromper en jouant les espions, je crois qu'il voudrait bien se joindre à nous.   
  
Voldemort fit un nouveau signe de tête à un autre Mangemort. Celui-ci ouvrit une autre porte et un Mangemort entra à son tour, poussant quelqu'un devant lui.  
  
-Papa ! Cria Ilona.  
-Oui ! Ton cher papa ! C'est très étonnant que tu te sois finalement autant rapprochée de lui, alors que tu ne le connais que depuis quelques mois ! Oh, après tout, la mort de ta mère y est peut-être pour quelque chose ! Attachez-les ensemble !   
  
Aussitôt, les Mangemorts amenèrent Harry et Sirius, qui commençaient à retrouver leurs esprits, vers Rogue et les attachèrent ensemble.   
  
-Je continuerais avec Potter une fois que j'aurais eu ce que je veux. Alors si tu veux qu'il ait une mort rapide et sans douleur, je te conseilles de ne pas perdre de temps...  
-Ilona ne le laisse pas te marquer. Dit Rogue qui se trouvait juste en face de sa fille.  
-Je pense que tu es mal placé pour donner des conseils Séverus ! Lui dit Voldemort en approchant d'Ilona avec une barre en métal et terminée par un symbole qu'Ilona reconnut comme étant la marque des Ténèbres. Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur le symbole et celui-ci se mit à rougir jusqu'à atteindre une couleur sombre.  
  
Ilona se débattit mais les mains des deux Mangemorts appuyaient fermement contre ses bras et sa tête.  
  
-Ilona, les bracelets... Prononça difficilement Harry qui la regardait maintenant.  
-Harry a raison Ilona, les bracelets...  
  
Rogue fut interrompu dans sa phrase par un coup provenant de l'un des gardes qui les surveillaient. Ilona se mit à réfléchir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire alors qu'ils portaient tous un bracelet ? Ils étaient protégés... Le seul moyen serait qu'ils les enlèvent... Elle comprit où ils voulaient en venir et ferma les yeux. Elle visualisa les bracelets sur les êtres qui étaient présents dans la pièce et se concentra sur les objets.   
  
-Faites-les taire ! Somma Voldemort qui commençait à ralentir son arrivée vers Ilona.   
  
Ilona rouvrit les yeux et concentra toutes ses forces sur les bijoux.   
  
-Mais empêchez-la de se concentrer, bande d'incapables !  
  
Les deux Mangemorts qui tenaient Ilona appuyèrent encore plus fortement sur ses membres pour qu'elle soit en contact avec le sol froid. Voldemort arriva enfin à côté d'elle et attrapa son bras.  
  
-Ca ne sert à rien... Ca ne durera pas longtemps.  
  
Tout à coup, les bracelets se détachèrent des bras de leurs possesseurs et vinrent se concentrer au milieu de la pièce.   
  
-Rattrapez-les ! Hurla Voldemort. Vous deux, tenez-la plus fermement.   
  
Ilona sentait les doigts griffus du Seigneur des Ténèbres plantés dans son bras ainsi que la pression de ses deux gardiens qui lui appuyaient la tête contre le sol. Mais elle restait concentrée pour pouvoir diriger les bracelets. Elle sentait ses forces s'amenuiser au fur et à mesure qu'elle se concentrait sur eux, comme si elle était repoussée un peu plus à chaque seconde. Elle ne vit qu'une seule solution et s'arrangea pour les envoyer à travers la fenêtre . Les objets s'envolèrent et traversèrent les vitres qui explosèrent en mille morceaux. Les Mangemorts avaient déjà sorti leurs baguettes pour les attraper mais Ilona se concentrait tellement qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à les faire revenir vers eux.  
  
-Vite Ilona ! Lui dit Sirius qui essayait de repousser un des Mangemorts avec ses pieds.  
  
Ilona commençait à s'affaiblir dangereusement. Mais il lui fallait tenter le tout pour le tout. Elle se concentra en premier lieu sur les liens qui encerclaient Sirius, Harry et son père et les libéra. Elle n'attendit pas de voir ce qu'ils faisaient et se concentra sur son tortionnaire qui commençait à lui enfoncer la marque brûlante dans le bras. Pendant un vague instant elle perdit le contact, sentant la douleur monter dans son bras et lui arracher un cri dans la gorge.  
  
-Non ! Hurla Rogue en repoussant un des adversaires avec son bras.  
  
Sirius s'était à nouveau transformé en chien et mordait les Mangemorts qui venaient à sa rencontre, échappant de peu à un sortilège de leur part. Harry avait trouvé une baguette sur le sol et s'en servait sur leurs ennemis. Ilona entendait les bruits des combats qui se déroulaient juste à côté d'elle et se sentait incapable de faire quelque chose. La marque s'enfonçait plus profondément dans son avant-bras, lui arrachant un nouveau cri déchirant. Les larmes coulèrent abondamment et Ilona sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas résister plus longtemps. Tout s'effondrait autour d'elle. Ceux contre qui elle s'était battu prenaient l'avantage et étaient en train de la manipuler. Elle sentait la rage la gagner mais la fatigue causée par l'énergie qu'elle avait utilisée pour se débarrasser des bracelets l'empêchait de pouvoir agir avec son pouvoir.   
  
Voldemort finit par la lâcher et se mit à s'esclaffer d'un rire guttural et glacial. Il la releva et montra le bras à tous ceux présents dans la salle.  
  
-Notre nouvelle recrue ! Dit-il, d'un ton triomphant.  
  
Les coups cessèrent, tous regardant la marque qui brillait sur le bras de la jeune fille. Ilona se sentait très affaiblie et ne pu regarder l'expression sur les visages de ceux qui se battaient contre le camp qu'elle venait de rejoindre contre son gré.  
  
-Le père s'en va, la fille prend sa place ! Ironisa le Mangemort à l'oreille d'Ilona.  
  
Ilona reconnut immédiatement la voix de celui-ci. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait déjà entendue. Elle se retourna vivement, prise d'un élan de fureur et repoussa par la pensée celui qui avait osé plaisanter sur elle et son père. Sa capuche retomba en arrière et le visage de l'homme se dévoila enfin, révélant un Lucius Malefoy tout penaud, après le choc qu'il venait de recevoir. Ilona sentit à nouveau la rage grandir, comme celle qu'elle avait connue à chaque fois qu'on l'avait contrariée, mais cette fois-ci, sa force grandissait sans qu'elle puisse la contrôler.   
  
-Maître, il faut l'empêcher de se servir de son pouvoir ! Cria Malefoy en se relevant.  
-Je sais Lucius ! Hurla Voldemort qui commençait à perdre sa joie cynique.  
  
Il sortit sa baguette mais elle fut aussitôt projetée vers le mur. Toutes les baguettes des Mangemorts vinrent rejoindre celle de Voldemort et explosèrent en divers morceaux épars sur le sol. Seules trois baguettes retournèrent dans les mains de leur propriétaire. Harry, Sirius et Rogue prirent leurs baguettes à pleine main et ne se privèrent pas pour lancer des sortilèges interdits sur leurs assaillants.   
Ilona était à genoux, au comble du désespoir, sans réaliser ce qu'elle provoquait par la même occasion, et s'effondra peu de temps après avoir entendu les deux terribles mots prononcés par Harry suivit d'un long cri d'agonie de celui qui avait provoqué tous ces malheurs.


	29. Retour à la vie

**Chapitre 29 : Retour à la vie**

  
Le noir. Le noir envahissant. Aucune lueur ne vient éclairer cet obscur décor qui l'entoure. Des voix lointaines perçues par fragments. Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-elle pas vu la lumière ? Cette lumière qu'elle a tant espéré trouver à force de chercher les réponses à ces mystères qui l'entouraient. Encore ces voix. Mais d'où viennent-elles ? Ilona. Voilà ce qu'elles disent. Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas les rejoindre ? "Je suis là !" Pourrait-elle hurler si elle le pouvait. Mais ils ne l'entendent pas. Elle ne les vois même pas. Pourtant elle sait qu'ils sont là. Il est là. Celui qu'elle vient juste de découvrir. C'est sa voix qu'elle entend le plus. Elle entend aussi "l'autre voix". Celle qu'elle aime entendre le plus à ses oreilles, la voix tendre. Tendre et passionnée. Tendis que l'autre est pleine de tristesse et de tourment. Mais c'est celle-là qu'elle veut atteindre en premier.  
  
"Courage !" Entend-elle. "Maman ?" Pourquoi ne parle-t-elle plus ? Elle est seule dans cet immense obscurité. "Il faut que tu te réveilles". "Mais comment ?" "Concentre-toi !"  
Se concentrer. C'est la dernière chose qu'elle ait fait. Elle s'en souvient maintenant. Le cri. Le cri de douleur et de la victoire. Les deux mots terribles prononcés par Harry. "Harry !" Dit-elle. Le combat... La douleur... La marque... Et tous ces visages... Celui de Harry, de Sirius, de...  
  
-Papa...  
-Oui, c'est ça... Suis la voix.  
  
La lumière... Elle envahit le noir. Enfin...   
  
-Elle revient ! Elle revient ! Crie une voix.  
  
  
***  
  
Ilona ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois depuis son comas un mois et demi après ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Voldemort et ses serviteurs. Lentement ses paupières s'ouvrirent et se refermèrent aussitôt à cause de l'aveuglante clarté. Il lui fallut un certain temps avant de pouvoir les rouvrir complètement. Les ombres se dessinaient tout autour d'elle mais elle sentait pleinement qu'il y avait quelqu'un de proche à ses côtés. La chaleur d'une main dans la sienne. Voilà ce qu'elle pouvait sentir. Elle s'habitua à la lumière qui diminuait d'intensité au fur et à mesure. Un visage se forma devant elle, puis un autre. Le premier lui était inconnu. Qui était cette femme qui se tenait debout devant le lit ? Mais l'autre personne, celle qui lui tenait la main, Ilona la connaissait plus que bien.  
  
-Papa ? Parvint-elle à prononcer avec difficulté.  
-Oui. Je suis là. Lui répondit-il.  
  
Ilona parvint enfin à distinguer les traits de son visage. Il paraissait amaigri. Etait-ce un effet de contraste avec la lumière ?   
  
-Je vais chercher le médecin. Annonça la femme qui partit aussitôt.   
  
Ilona regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit. On aurait dit une sorte d'hôpital. Elle reporta ses yeux sur son père. Il lui souriait, chose qu'elle se rappelait être très rare chez lui. Elle tenta d'en faire autant, mais les muscles de son visage étaient trop engourdis pour pouvoir faire un mouvement.  
  
-Ne fais pas d'effort... Lui dit son père en lui prenant la main dans la sienne.  
  
Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent et bientôt la femme revint accompagnée d'un homme âgé.   
  
-Et bien ! Notre chère protégée est enfin réveillée ! C'est parfait ! Le traitement a bien fonctionné. Je vais vous ausculter et je vous ferais apporter un traitement pour vous remettre sur pied rapidement !  
  
Mon dieu qu'il parlait fort ! Sa voix raisonnait dans les oreilles d'Ilona et elle dû tourner la tête pour ne plus le voir aussi enjoué.   
  
-Professeur Rogue, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez dit à votre fille pour qu'elle revienne, mais je dois dire que ça a bien fonctionné !  
-Simplement qu'elle manquait à beaucoup de monde... Répondit Rogue en continuant de regarder sa fille.  
-En tout cas, elle s'est vite remis ! Plus vite que les sorciers de son espèce en général qui ont subi un choc violent de pouvoir ! Enfin, tout est bien qui fini bien et si vous voulez bien nous excuser, mais je dois regarder si tout va bien chez votre fille.  
-Bien sûr... Ne t'en fais pas, je suis juste à côté. Dit Rogue à sa fille avant de sortir de la chambre.  
  
Le médecin s'occupa donc de faire passer à Ilona toutes sortes d'examens pour voir si son organisme n'avait pas de séquelles. Apparemment, il était ravi de voir l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait.   
  
-Bien ! Encore quatre jour avec nous et vous pourrez retourner à Poudlard ! Je vous donne ça en attendant pour que vous retrouviez vos esprits.   
  
Le médecin lui tendit un gobelet d'une potion fumante et à l'odeur pestilentielle qu'Ilona accepta avec dégoût.  
  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste l'odeur qui est horrible. Plaisanta-t-il en voyant son air écoeuré.   
  
Ilona dû admettre que le goût de la mixture n'avait rien à voir avec l'odeur qu'elle dégageait. Elle sentit que son corps engourdi se réchauffait à mesure que le produit coulait dans ses veines.  
  
-Je repasserais demain matin. En attendant, vous pouvez voir votre père pendant quelques minutes encore et après, je vous conseille de vous réhabituer à vivre. Bonne nuit Miss Rogue.  
  
Miss Rogue ! Ca lui avait paru étrange quand Sirius l'avait appelé comme ça, pour plaisanter. Mais maintenant, ce nom prenait un tout autre sens. Ilona Rogue. Il sonnait même plutôt bien, d'après elle. Sa mère aurait-elle prédit que son prénom irait avec le nom de son père ?  
  
Ilona pu enfin sourire grâce à la potion et se réjouit de pouvoir le faire. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et son père entra à nouveau dans la chambre.  
  
-Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demanda celui-ci en s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté d'elle.  
-Mieux. Où est-ce qu'on est ?  
-A Ste Mangouste.   
-Ca fait longtemps que je suis ici ?  
-Plus d'un mois.  
-J'étais dans le coma ?  
-Oui. Et on avait peur que tu y restes pendant plus longtemps, après ce que tu as fais avec les bracelets.  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Ilona qui ne se souvenait pas de tout.  
-Voldemort a demandé à ses serviteurs d'aller chercher leurs bracelets de protection. Mais tu as réussi à nous libérer et nous avons repoussé les Mangemorts. Mais je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'empêcher de te marquer...   
  
A cette phrase, la voix de Rogue se brisa. Ilona comprit et regarda son avant bras. Elle souleva la manche de sa chemise de nuit et elle la vit. La marque des Ténèbres. Luisante et si voyante.  
  
-Qu'est-il arrivé à Voldemort ? Demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante à la vue de son empreinte.  
-Harry a tenté de lui lancé l'Avada Kedavra, mais il n'avait pas assez d'expérience pour ça.   
-Pourtant, j'ai entendu Voldemort crier. Il a bien été touché ?  
-Oui. Mais le sortilège a agi comme un Endoloris en plus grande intensité. Harry a juste réussi à le rendre plus faible. Je suis même étonné que le sortilège ait donné quelque chose.  
-Où est Harry ?   
  
Rogue soupira mais répondit à sa question.  
  
-Il est venu te voir cet après-midi. Il a dit qu'il viendrait te voir demain matin.   
  
Ilona releva la tête et le regarda, les yeux embués de larmes.  
  
-Je suis désolée. Je ne t'ai pas écouté et je nous ai tous mis en danger...  
  
Sa voix se brisa et elle baissa la tête.   
  
-Non... Ne penses pas ça. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui devrait s'excuser ici, c'est moi. C'est moi qui ait fait renvoyer Po... Harry, c'est moi qui t'as interdit de le voir alors que je savais pertinemment que tu irais le trouver. JE suis désolé. Ilona...  
  
Il la tint par les épaules et l'obligea à le regarder.  
  
-Ne sois pas désolée. Je suis très fier de ce que tu as fait. Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en sortirais. Chaque jour je suis venu pour voir si tu allais mieux, mais à chaque fois je repartais en me lamentant car ce qui t'es arrivé est entièrement dû au fait que je suis aveugle. Aveugle de ne pas avoir vu combien tu souffrais et que je restais froid. J'ai bien cru que je te perdais quand tu es tombée devant Voldemort. Tu as utilisé la plus grande partie de ton pouvoir en voulant éliminer tous les bracelets mais tu as encore trouvé la force de nous libérer et de détruire toutes les baguettes. Peu de personnes auraient pu réaliser de tels miracles. C'est grâce à toi qu'Harry a pu lancer son sortilège. Maintenant Voldemort n'est plus aussi puissant qu'il l'était et la plupart de ses serviteurs sont morts ou emprisonnés.   
  
Ilona écoutait le récit de son père, les larmes coulant abondamment mais silencieusement sur ses joues.  
  
-Mais c'est quand même moi qui ne t'ai pas écouté, je suis sortie de Poudlard alors que tu ne voulais pas que je vois Harry.  
-Je sais. Mais je sais aussi qu'on peut faire toutes sortes de folies... par amour.  
  
Ilona le regarda et lui sourit. Elle se blottit dans ses bras et le serra.  
  
-Merci.  
-Je dois retourner à Poudlard. Mais je reviendrais demain. Pour le moment reprend des forces.   
  
Puis reprenant une voix stricte, mais tout de même aimable :  
  
-Et il va falloir que tu te replonges dans tes études si tu veux avoir tes examens ! Surtout en potion.  
  
Ilona le regarda et se mit à rire. Il esquissa un sourire et se leva.  
  
-Je reviens demain dans la matinée. Repose-toi.   
-D'accord.   
  
Rogue se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Ilona l'interpella avant qu'il ne sorte.  
  
-Je peux te dire une chose ?  
-Laquelle ? Lui dit-il en se retournant.  
-Tu te débrouilles très bien dans ton rôle de père, tu sais ?  
  
Il lui sourit et sortit de la chambre.  
  
  
Le lendemain matin, Ilona reçut la visite de son père comme prévus, mais également celle de celui qui lui manquait. Harry entra après le départ de Rogue et Ilona ne put s'empêcher de cacher sa joie, sachant que son père était encore dans le couloir.   
  
-Harry ! Lui dit-elle quand elle le vit.  
  
Il s'approcha de son lit et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Ils restèrent un long moment sans se lâcher puis Harry finit par s'asseoir à ses côtés.  
  
-Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
-Mieux. Je dois dire que les potions qu'on me donnent me redonne la pêche ! Mais toi est-ce que ça va ? Mon père m'a raconté ce que tu as essayé de faire sur Voldemort.   
-Oui. J'ai vraiment cru que j'avais réussi à lancer l'Avada Kedavra, mais il est juste blessé.  
-Mais au moins, il a perdu de sa puissance. Je suis très fière de toi, tu sais ? Jamais je n'aurai pensé que tu réussirais à lancer le sortilège.  
-Il le fallait. Je ne supportais pas de le voir te faire du mal, comme il en a fait à toutes les personnes de mon entourage et que j'aime. Je suis aussi fier de toi. Tu as réussi à repousser les bracelets, je ne l'aurai pas cru.  
-Il a fallu que je me concentre énormément et je me demande comment j'ai réussi à continuer de tenir debout après ça. C'est comme si les bracelets me renvoyaient mon pouvoir à la figure. J'ai bien cru que j'allais y rester. Tout était si noir après. J'entendais des voix, c'est tout ce que je pouvais percevoir. Ta voix, celle de mon père et celle de ma mère.   
-Ta mère ?  
-Oui, c'est elle qui m'a dit de me concentrer pour revenir. Mais je dois dire que j'avais hâte de revenir vers ceux que j'aime !   
-Et nous ! Je peux te dire que ta réputation s'est nettement améliorée à Poudlard ! Les Serpentards sont pressés de te voir revenir et je ne te parles pas des Gryffondors !   
-Les Serpentards ? Ravis de me revoir ?  
-Oui. Ton père et Dumbledore ont expliqué aux élèves ce qui s'était passé et ils ont eu comme... des remords envers l'attitude qu'ils ont eue avec toi.   
-Et Malefoy ?   
-Malefoy ? C'est le plus étrange dans l'histoire. Il a disparu sans laisser de traces. Je pense que son père a eu un mauvais pressentiment et l'a appelé à le rejoindre.  
-Quel trouillard celui-là ! Au moins on ne l'aura plus dans les pattes.  
  
Ils restèrent sans parler, serrés l'un contre l'autre à regarder par la fenêtre d'où provenait une clarté éblouissante. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et la chaleur commençait à envahir la chambre. On frappa à la porte.  
  
-Ca, c'est ton père.  
-Il n'est pas reparti ?  
-Non, il me ramène à Poudlard. Je ne sais pas encore bien transplaner.  
-Tu es en train d'apprendre ?  
-Oui. Et tu ne devineras jamais qui est mon professeur ! Lui dit-il en souriant.  
-Ne me dis pas...  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et la tête de Rogue apparut.  
  
-Nous y allons. Dit-il à l'adresse de Harry.  
-J'arrive.  
-Je repasserais demain dans l'après-midi. Le médecin a dit que tu pourrais sortir dès jeudi. Annonça Rogue à Ilona.  
-Il n'a pas l'air à l'aise de nous voir tous les deux ! Plaisanta Harry.  
-Je le comprends au fond. Mais il finira bien par s'habituer ! Après tout, il nous reste encore du temps avant la fin de l'année !  
-Et encore une année entière !  
-Oui...  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent avant que Harry n'aille rejoindre le professeur Rogue dans le couloir.


	30. Une nouvelle vie

**Chapitre 30 : Une nouvelle vie**

La semaine de convalescence d'Ilona passa rapidement et le jeudi matin, son père vint la chercher pour la ramener à Poudlard. Elle était déjà prête depuis belle lurette et elle s'impatientait de le voir arriver. Quand il passa la porte, c'est à peine si elle ne lui sauta pas dessus pour qu'ils sortent de l'hôpital.  
  
-Et bien ! Tu es si impatiente que ça de rentrer à Poudlard ? Lui demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle le prit par la main pour sortir de la chambre.  
-Oh que oui ! Vivement de la bonne cuisine ! J'en ai assez de cette bouillie qu'ils nous servent trois fois par jour !  
  
  
Ils sortirent de la chambre et retournèrent à Poudlard en transplanant. Lorsque Ilona vit à nouveau le château devant ses yeux, elle lança un soupir de satisfaction. Elle était enfin rentrée. Elle n'attendit pas son père plus longtemps et se mit à courir vers le hall. A cette heure-ci, tous les élèves étaient en cours et elle ne verrait personne avant le repas du midi. Elle se précipita jusqu'à sa salle commune et se dirigea vers les dortoirs. Elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle fut en face de la porte de sa chambre. Le lieu qu'elle avait partagé avec celle qu'elle croyait sa seule amie depuis le début. Quelle idiote elle avait été de croire qu'elle était réellement aimée par quelqu'un de Serpentard ! Elle tourna lentement la poignée et vit qu'il n'y avait plus qu'un seul lit. Cela lui donna un coup au cœur de savoir qu'elle serait toute seule à présent. Elle entendit des pas arriver dans sa direction et elle vit son père arriver.  
  
-Tu n'étais pas obligée de courir. Les autres sont en cours à cette heure-ci.  
-Je sais. Je voulais simplement retrouver ma chambre.  
-Ca, tu es privilégiée. Une chambre pour toi seule...   
-Elle devrait être occupée si je ne m'étais pas fait berner par cette espèce de... Ah ! S'énerva Ilona en repensant à tout ce qu'elle avait dit à Anita.  
-Tu n'es pas la seule à t'être trompée. Je ne l'ai pas remarqué moi-même. J'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose le jour où nous avons étudié la potion de rajeunissement...  
-La prochaine fois, fais-nous étudier la potion de Véritasérum. Je suis sûre qu'on apprendrait beaucoup de choses.  
-Mais vous le verrez l'année prochaine. Seulement, il n'y a que moi qui peut vous interroger pour voir si cela fonctionne. Donc tu ne sauras rien de tes camarades ! Lui dit-il d'un ton ironique.  
-Ah Ah ! Fit mine de rire Ilona en le regardant de travers.  
-Le repas sera donné dans moins d'une heure. Tu devrais en profiter pour aller voir Dumbledore. Il est impatient de te voir m'a-t-il dit. Je te laisse, je dois aller m'occuper de... papiers.  
-Papiers ?  
-Oui. Et je te rappelle également que tu as cours avec moi cet après-midi et que je ne tolèrerais aucun retard, c'est compris ? Lui dit-il en reprenant son air sérieux.  
-Oui, je sais ! S'énerva Ilona.   
  
Son père s'éloigna et Ilona l'entendit descendre l'escalier.  
  
-Sale caractère ! Bougonna-t-elle en sortant de la chambre à son tour.  
-J'ai entendu ! Cinq points en moins pour Serpentard.  
  
Ilona haussa les épaules et secoua la tête. Elle descendit à son tour et le laissa gagner de l'avance pour éviter de recevoir une autre réflexion au cas il lui en prendrait l'envie. Son regard se posa sur la table à côté du canapé. Il y avait une feuille posée dessus qui semblait animée. Elle s'en approcha et regarda attentivement le bout de papier. C'était en fait une photographie. Elle la reconnaissait, c'était celle que sa mère gardait dans son album, la seule qui ne bougeait pas, contrairement à aujourd'hui. Les flammes remuaient dans la cheminée et la silhouette sur le bord gauche commençait à s'éclaircir et même... à se recentrer vers le milieu de la photographie. Petit à petit, la personne, ou plutôt les personnes se retrouvèrent concentrées devant la cheminée. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme qui enlaçait une jeune femme et qui souriaient à l'objectif.   
  
-C'est pas vrai ! Alors là, c'est carrément...   
  
Ilona prit la photo et alla la mettre sur la commode de sa chambre. Son père et sa mère durant leur scolarité, réunis sur une photo. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle verrait une photo de ce genre ici.  
  
-Mais au fait... Qui ? Se demanda Ilona.   
  
La photo était cachée dans un endroit qu'elle seule connaissait. Son père ne pouvait savoir l'emplacement de la boîte où se trouvait cette photo. D'ailleurs lorsque Ilona regarda dans la cachette dans le mur, la photo était bien absente. Alors qui avait prit la photo ?  
  
Elle ressortit de la pièce en continuant à songer. Elle resta perdue dans ses pensées jusqu'à être parvenue au bureau de Dumbledore. Elle prononça le mot de passe et monta l'escalier en colimaçon. Le vieil homme était à son bureau, comme à son habitude et se leva lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce.  
  
-Ma chère Ilona ! Quelle joie de te revoir ici ! Lui dit-il en lui serrant la main.  
-Merci professeur !  
-Je crois que je ne vais pas être le seul qui sera ravi de te revoir. La petite rencontre que tu as eue avec Lord Voldemort n'est pas passée inaperçue aux autres élèves et la plupart attendaient ton retour avec impatience.  
-J'étais aussi impatiente de rentrer !  
-Je m'en doute bien. Je crois que tu arriveras à te faire à ta nouvelle vie désormais. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur chacun de nous pour t'aider. Et surtout sur tes amis de Gryffondor et sur ton père.  
-Oui. Heureusement que je les ai !  
-Les meilleurs amis sont les plus rares mais une fois qu'on les a, on se rend compte que la vie prend un sens et on sait que l'on peut compter sur eux...  
-Ils peuvent compter sur moi aussi. Mais dites-moi, que vont devenir Voldemort et ses Serviteurs ?  
-Et bien je pense que le sortilège que lui a lancé Harry l'a rendu très affaibli. Mais je pense qu'il trouvera toujours quelqu'un pour l'aider dans sa quête de pouvoir, et bien qu'il soit très faible, il faut tout de même continuer à se protéger de lui. Ton père et toi êtes tous deux les cibles de sa vengeance au même prix que Harry et Sirius. Je vais donc te demander d'écouter tous les conseils que l'on pourra te donner, surtout ceux de ton père ! Lui dit Dumbledore en clignant de l'œil.  
-Je vais tâcher de lui obéir...  
-Je n'en doute pas ! Mais dis-moi, que comptes-tu faire pour les vacances d'été ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai pas réfléchi.   
-Je pense que ton père devrais avoir une idée à te proposer...   
-Une idée ?  
-Je ne t'en dis pas plus. Tu devrais aller dans la grande salle, le repas ne va pas tarder à être servit.   
-D'accord. Merci d'avoir discuté avec moi.  
-Mais c'était un plaisir !   
  
Ilona sortit du bureau, mais au lieu de se diriger vers la grande salle, elle alla vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Les cours terminaient dans moins de dix minutes et elle était impatiente de retrouver ses véritables amis. Lorsque la sonnerie de la cloche retentit, elle se leva de la marche où elle s'était assise, ne voulant pas entrer dans la salle commune pour éviter les remarques, et attendit que la foule d'élève des rouges et or vienne pour déposer leurs affaires. Les premiers élèves arrivèrent et lui lancèrent un regard étonné de la voir ici. Puis ils lui sourirent en chuchotant. Ilona attendit longtemps et commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas trouver Harry parmi les élèves. Elle regarda en direction de la salle commune pour voir s'il n'était pas déjà entrer sans qu'elle le voit, et elle sursauta quand elle sentit deux mains la chatouiller à la taille. Elle se retourna, le cœur battant et râla sur Harry.  
  
-Tu m'as fait peur ! Lui dit-elle en lui donnant un coup malicieux sur l'épaule.  
-C'était trop tentant ! Lui répondit-il en l'enlaçant.   
  
Ils s'embrassèrent et furent interrompus par les toussotements d'Hermione qui était à côté d'eux ainsi que Ron. Ilona remarqua qu'ils se tenaient la main et se mit à rire.  
  
-Et ben ! Je vois qu'on en profite pendant que je ne suis pas là ! Leur dit-elle en montrant leurs mains enlacées.  
  
Les deux jeunes sorciers se mirent à rougir et se lâchèrent instinctivement la main.  
  
-Ah mais non ! Depuis le temps que vous devriez vous tenir la main, vous n'allez pas vous lâcher ! Leur dit Ilona en remettant leurs mains dans leur position initiale.  
  
Ils se mirent à rire et gardèrent cette position.  
  
-Alors ? Heureuse d'être parmi nous ? Demanda Hermione.  
-Oh oui ! Tout me manquait !  
-Tout ? Demanda Harry en lui souriant.  
-Oui, tout.   
-Si on allait manger ? Le cours de botanique m'a creusé. Proposa Ron.  
-Excellente idée ! J'attend les repas de Poudlard avec impatience ! La nourriture à Ste Mangouste est horrible !  
-Tu m'en diras tant ! Plaisanta Harry.  
  
Ils descendirent à la grande salle et se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur tables respectives. Les regards se tournèrent vers Ilona lorsqu'elle entra. Elle tenta de dissimuler sa gêne et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards qui était étrangement calme. Elle s'assit à sa place habituelle et remarqua l'immense vide à ses côtés. Anita n'était plus là, Alan et John, et bien ils n'étaient même pas à table et la place sur sa gauche en face d'elle était vide. Malefoy n'était plus ici. Tous la regardaient et ne savaient trop s'il fallait lui parler ou pas. Ilona tenta de se réhabituer à la vie en collectivité et se servit en nourriture. Elle faillit lâcher sa fourchette quand une main vint la frapper dans le dos.  
  
-Voilà notre survivante ! Annonça d'une voix joviale Alan qui vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.  
  
John en fit autant et d'autres élèves à qui Ilona n'avait pratiquement jamais parlé se placèrent aux places proches de la sienne.  
  
-Alors ? Comment est-ce que tu vas ? Lui demanda John.  
-B... Bien, merci. Lui dit-elle, décontenancée.   
-On a eu peur pour toi, tu sais ? Et puis cette Anita ! Et dire qu'on lui faisait confiance ! Après tout on aurait dû remarquer qu'elle n'était pas comme nous, un an ça suffit pour connaître les gens pour moi ! Reprit Alan en se beurrant une tartine de pain.  
-Un an ? Demanda Ilona.  
-Bah oui ! Elle te l'avais jamais dit ? Anita, ou qui que ce soit, est arrivée l'année dernière. Elle nous a monté tout une histoire au sujet de ses origines. En fait elle espionnait pour Tu-Sais-Qui depuis l'année dernière si on y réfléchit bien !  
-Anita était ici seulement depuis l'année dernière ?  
-Yes ma p'tite ! Allez ! Oublie-la et raconte-nous un peu comment ça c'est passé. Tu sais on s'est pris un savon par ton père. Il nous a reproché d'être trop immatures et complètement... comment il a dit déjà ?  
-Aveugles par nos origines. Compléta John.  
-Ah oui ! En bref, il faut qu'on arrête de critiquer ! Mais tu sais, c'est pas toi qu'on critiquait, c'est Malefoy qui avait réussi à nous embobiner, sinon on serait resté avec toi. Mais voilà, Malefoy peut être très... persuasif quand il s'y met !  
-Alors vous avez préféré me laisser tomber parce que Malefoy vous l'avait dit ?  
-Bah oui ! Lui répondit timidement Alan en lui faisant des yeux de chien battu.  
-Ne me regarde pas comme ça... Lui dit Ilona.  
-Excuse-nous... Continua-t-il de son air triste.  
-Bon ça va ! Arrête ça, tu veux ?  
-Notre petite protégée est revenue ! Lui dit-il en la prenant par les épaules. Oh là ! Je feria bien de te lâcher, sinon je risque de me prendre une retenue par ton père !  
  
Ilona regarda en direction de ka table des professeurs et vit son père qui venait d'entrer. Il la regarda et s'assit en ayant l'air rassuré. Ilona lui sourit et retourna à sa conversation avec ses amis de Serpentard.  
  
A la fin du repas, Ilona alla dire à Harry qu'elle devait voir son père avant qu'ils aient leur cours commun avec lui. Elle partit donc en direction de son bureau puis rebroussa chemin lorsqu'elle repensa à la photo. Elle partit la chercher dans sa chambre et retourna à nouveau dans les couloirs. Elle arriva devant son bureau et le vit qui s'approchait dans le couloir, visiblement de retour de la grande salle. Elle attendit donc qu'il arrive.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Le cours n'est pas encore commencé. Lui dit-il en ouvrant la porte.  
-Je sais. Je devais te voir.   
-A quel sujet ? Lui dit-il en entrant et en la faisant passer dans la pièce.  
  
Ilona sortit la photo de sa poche et lui montra.  
  
-Ca !   
  
Rogue eut un moment d'étonnement en voyant l'image et la prit entre ses doigts.  
  
-Je peux savoir comment tu as fait pour la trouver ?  
-Je n'ai rien fait du tout.  
-Elle était dans ma chambre dans une cachette. Et tout à l'heure quand je suis descendue après toi, elle était sur la table de la salle commune. Il n'y avait rien quand je suis entrée et il n'y avait personne.  
-Je te le répètes, ce n'est pas moi qui ait posé cette photo sur la table.  
-Alors qui ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être quelqu'un qui connaissait la cachette.  
-Personne ne la connaît.   
-Où as-tu trouvé cette photo ?  
-C'était dans l'album de photo de maman. Mais au début il n'y avait que les canapés et la cheminée. Tout était flou. C'est seulement quand je l'ai regardé tout à l'heure que maman et toi êtes apparus dessus.   
  
Rogue sembla pensif pendant un instant puis il redonna la photo à sa fille.  
  
-Je suis désolé, mais je ne vois pas qui t'as donné cette photo.  
  
Ilona reprit l'image en la regardant tristement.   
  
-Je me demande qui a pu la mettre là. Tu ne penses pas... Lui dit-elle, les yeux écarquillés.  
-Quoi ?  
-Que c'est maman qui me l'aurait laissée ? Je veux dire son esprit ?  
-Son esprit ? Ilona, essaie de raisonner. Si elle était venu ici, elle serait sous l'état de fantôme. Elle n'a pas pu mettre cette photo.  
-Qui te le dis ? Moi j'ai bien entendu sa voix quand j'étais dans le coma. Elle essayait peut-être de se faire pardonner en me donnant ce que je cherchais depuis longtemps, la preuve que tu étais bien mon père. Je n'en sais rien.  
  
Rogue secoua la tête et abandonna.  
  
-Crois ce que tu veux. Mais en attendant, tu ferais bien d'aller chercher tes affaires. Le cours ne va pas tarder à commencer. Et tu sais que je ne tolère aucun retard.  
-C'est faux, tu tolères les retards seulement chez les Serpentards.  
-Il y a eu quelques petits changements depuis que Malefoy n'est plus ici. Je ne suis plus sous la pression de son père, alors je serais toi, je partirai immédiatement chercher mes affaires.  
-Et ça y est, c'est reparti ! Le retour du prof ténébreux qui fait peur à tous ses élèves ! Plaisanta Ilona.  
-Fais attention, je suis peut-être ton père, mais je ne vais pas te laisser me parler comme ça. Je suis ton directeur, je te le rappelle !  
-Je sais.   
  
Ilona haussa les épaules et se tourna pour gagner la porte.   
  
-Au fait, Dumbledore m'a demandé ce que j'avais prévu de faire pour les grandes vacances. Je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas et il m'a dit de te le demander. Il paraît que tu as une idée. Lui dit Ilona en se retournant.  
-Pour le moment, nous ne sommes pas en vacances. Je t'en ferais part à la fin de l'année.  
-Mince ! Mon père me fait une surprise ! Qui l'eut crû ? Plaisanta Ilona en se tournant à nouveau et en sortant du bureau.  
  
Les cours reprirent donc pour Ilona et la fin de l'année arriva rapidement avec ses examens de fin d'année. Elle avait prit un peu de retard depuis son rétablissement, mais elle l'avait vite rattrapé avec l'aide d'Hermione. Son père la fit venir quelques jours avant les vacances. Elle ne savait toujours rien de ce qui était prévu pour elle pour les mois d'été et elle commençait à s'impatienter.  
  
-Ah ! Ilona. Je voulais te parler. Lui dit Rogue assis à son bureau.  
-Je vais enfin savoir ce que je fais pour les vacances ?  
-Oui... Est-ce que cela te plairait de partir en Egypte pour...  
-En Egypte ? Hurla Ilona, incapable de contrôler sa joie.  
-Apparemment, cela te fait plaisir. Indiqua Rogue alors que sa fille se précipitait derrière lui pour l'enlacer.  
-Alors là, tu as vraiment le chic pour me déboussoler ! Moi qui croyais que tu m'enverrais dans une espèce de club de sorciers ! Mais là, c'est carrément... le Nirvana ! Tu entends ça Sekhmet ? On part en Egypte !  
  
Ilona sortit son rat de la poche et le mit devant elle.  
  
-Et bien. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel... enthousiasme de ta part ! Remarqua son père en regardant le rat de sa fille.  
-C'est le pays où j'ai toujours rêvé d'aller.   
-Il va de soi que je vais également là-bas...  
-Hein ? Oh oui bien sûr ! Répondit Ilona, toujours occupée à balancer son rat.  
-J'ai des choses à faire là-bas.   
-Moi j'irais me balader pendant que tu feras tes "choses".  
-Oui, et j'ai pensé que tu pourrais être accompagnée pendant une petite période, durant le mois d'août. Je ne pourrais pas me libérer autant de fois qu'en juillet.  
-Me faire accompagner ? Par qui ?  
-Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui était libre pour cette période. Bien sûr, il ne sera pas tout seul, son parrain l'accompagnera.  
-Son parrain ? Tu veux dire que... tu as demandé à Harry de venir en Egypte pour le mois d'août ?  
  
Le regard légèrement amer de son père lui annonça la réponse. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son père venait de l'inviter en Egypte pour les vacances et le comble du bonheur, il invitait également Harry pour le mois d'août. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il avait littéralement changé.  
  
-Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Alors là, je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier ! Je sais que c'est très dur pour toi d'avoir invité Harry et Sirius mais je t'en suis reconnaissante ! Mais tu me promets de ne pas être désagréable quand ils seront avec nous ? Sinon, ça gâcherait toute la surprise que tu m'as faite !  
-Je ne peux pas te le promettre. Il y a trop de choses que je ne pourrais jamais pardonner à Sirius.  
  
Ilona comprit sa réaction et n'insista pas. Après tout, il venait de lui faire un immense présent et elle ne lui en voudrait jamais s'il retrouvait son air déplaisant quand ils seraient là. Elle s'approcha de lui et lentement l'embrassa sur la joue, pour la première fois.  
  
-Merci. Lui dit-elle en se relevant.  
  
Elle s'éloigna et Rogue put l'entendre pousser une exclamation de joie alors qu'elle s'éloignait dans le couloir. Cette étreinte le dépassait. Il l'avait déjà prise dans ses bras, pour la consoler, mais cette fois, c'est elle qui était venue et qui l'avait embrassé. Il y a moins d'un an, il était l'être le plus détestable de Poudlard et à la fin de celle-ci, il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur, pour la première fois, battre d'affection pour la seule personne qu'il rencontra quelques mois plus tôt et qui lui apportait enfin le bonheur qu'il n'avait jamais connu.  
  
  
  
  
THE END !!!  
  
  
Voili voilà, tout s'arrête là ! On peut s'imaginer la suite ! Je n'ai pas été plus loin, ça n'aurait servi à rien ! ;-) Mais vous inquiétez pas y a la suite si vous voulez !!!  
  
Et on peut s'imaginer où l'action débutera ! Donc si vous avez aimé cette histoire, vous aimerez sûrement la suite qui s'intitule LES ELUS et que je mettrai par la suite ! Fic un peu plus mystérieuse qui enveloppe la magie Egyptienne et qui va entraîner Harry et Ilona dans un univers qu'ils n'auraient jamais crû imaginable...  
  
J'espère que ce que j'ai écrit vous a plu ! Big kiss to everyone !!!


End file.
